Permanent Darkness
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Yugi has been blind all his life. Yami meets him and taken an instant liking to him. Yugi's siblings are against it. Full summary inside. Main pairings are YugixYami and AtemuxHeba. THIS IS YAOI, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, DON'T READ THIS STORY!
1. Moving In

I know I said that I wouldn't start another story until Everlasting Love was finished, but I have a bit of writer's block on it, so I decided to start this one.

This is a request from MEIS, so this story is dedicated to MEIS for giving me the idea for this story. Thanks for giving me the chance to write this.

Pairings:

YugixYami(Puzzleshipping)

AtemuxHeba(Blindshipping)

SetoxJoey(Puppyshipping)

RyouxBakura(Tendershipping)

MalikxMarik(Bronzeshipping)

SerenityxMokuba(Siblingshipping)

TeaxTristan(Supportshipping)

MaixValon(don't know the shipping)

Summary: Yugi Mutou is a man that was born blind. He has recently moved back to Domino with his twon brother, Heba. They live together along with their grandfather. The two brothers live close to their older sister, Mai Valentine, and her husband, Valon. Businessmen Atemu and Yami Sennen meet Yugi and Heba through mutual friends that they have. Yami instantly is attracted to Yugi, but Heba and Mai think that Yami is a player who will use Yugi and then throw him away when he's gotten what he wanted. Thinking that, the two try to keep Yami from dating Yugi, but will Yugi stand for them interfering in his life? Yami will have to fight to be able to date Yugi by proving that he's not like that. Atemu develops an attraction to Heba, and he also has to fight to win Heba over. Will the two succeed in getting who they want? If they do, what will life throw at them?

Warnings: yaoi, lemons, mpreg

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Chapter 1- Moving In

The day was sunny and clear in the city of Domino.

A great day for moving in.

Outside the Game Shop in a small section of Domino, two young men were busy moving their things into their new home.

Both boys were small for their age, and they had star-shaped, tri-color hair. Both had wide eyes with innocent features. They both had amethyst eyes. The only physical difference in their appearance was that one had tanned skin while the other had pale skin.

"Come on, Yugi. You need to come in and sit down." the tanned one said.

"And where would you like me to sit, Heba?" Yugi asked in a mocking voice.

Heba rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean." Heba said. He grabbed Yugi by the wrist and dragged him into the shop. He forced Yugi to sit down on a stool behind the counter of the shop. "Stay put." Heba ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Yugi said, giving a mock salute.

"Smartass." Heba said.

"You can stop treating me like an invalid, Heba." Yugi said.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I just don't want to risk anything happening to you." Heba said.

"Go on. I can sit and be bored to death." Yugi said.

Heba nodded and went out to talk to the movers about what was going in the shop.

You see, Heba was rather protective of Yugi because Yugi was blind. He had been since the day he was born. Heba just didn't want to risk anything happening to him at any time.

Yugi understood his brother's protective nature, even if it could get on his nerves at times. Yugi had always had to live with being blind, so he never let it bother him that he couldn't see. When Yugi was in an environment that he was used to, he could find his way around easily and do anything that he normally would for the most part.

"Right this way." Heba said, leading the movers in with some things.

Yugi listened to see where Heba told the movers to place different things, and he listened to hear where they put it.

After about an hour, Heba said, "Thanks."

The movers then left.

"Nice arrangement, Heba." Yugi said.

"Huh?" Heba said, rather confused.

"I listened as you told them where to put the different. I also know you so well I know where you plan to out everything." Yugi explained.

"Oh! Man. Do you have to listen to everything?" Heba asked.

Yugi shrugged. "Not much else I can do. Besides, I'm going to be in this shop a lot, so even if I can't show the customers where things are, at least I can tell them where they are." Yugi said.

"Point taken." Heba agreed.

To most people, Heba's comment would have been offense, but Yugi was okay with his blindness, and he often joked about his blindness with Heba.

"Come on, Yugi. We have to get to our new house and get everything set up." Heba said as he walked to Yugi.

Yugi stood up and headed for the door. "It's more like you'll have me sit down so that I don't get hurt, and you'll put everything away." Yugi answered.

The two walked out the door, and Heba locked the shop.

"We'll go back tomorrow since all of the inventory should be here by the afternoon." Heba said. He went over to the car and opened the door for Yugi after leading Yugi to the car.

"Heba, I am quite capable of opening a car door. It's my eyes that don't work, not my hands." Yugi said.

"Yugi, shut up and get in the car." Heba said.

Yugi did as he was told and got in the car.

Heba shut the door before he walked around the car and got in on the driver's side. He started the car and drove off.

* * *

In the office building of Sennen Incorporated, Atemu Sennen, the head of the company, was busy working on his computer. There was a big deal going through, and he had to put in a lot of overtime.

There was a knock on the door.

"Whoever it is, go away." Atemu growled.

The door opened, and someone popped their head in.

"Is that any way to talk to your brother?" Yami asked.

Atemu glared. "Go away, Yami! I'm busy!" Atemu snapped.

Yami rolled his eyes as he walked in. He had a folder in his hand. "I'm here on business myself. I have the figures for the Industrial Illusions deal." Yami said as he handed the folder to Atemu.

"Oh. Thanks." Atemu said, taking the folder from Yami.

Atemu and Yami Sennen were brothers. Atemu was a year and a half older than Yami although they looked more like twins. Both were short for their age, but they were both lean and slightly muscular. They both had very sharp features with sharp, crimson eyes. Both had star-shaped, tri-color hair and had what looked like lightening bolt streaks going up the spikes. The only difference was that Yami had pale skin while Atemu had tanned skin.

"I thought that you might want to take a look at them." Yami said.

Atemu was the head of the company while Yami was the top accountant. Sennen Incorporated was a family business that the two had inherited from their father. Atemu had taken to being the CEO of the company while Yami wasn't so keen on being involved in every aspect of the company. He chose to become an accountant and kept an eye on all the finances of the company.

It worked out well for the brothers.

"Yeah. I did want to see them. Thanks for bringing them or was there another reason you came here?" Atemu asked.

"Another reason, actually." Yami said.

"And that would be?" Atemu asked.

"Joey called and asked us if we wanted to come over and have dinner with them tonight." Yami answered.

"I figured he'd be calling. We haven't been over there in a week." Atemu said.

Joey Wheeler was the fiancé to their older cousin, Seto Kaiba. Seto was the CEO of KaibaCorp, another large company.

"So, should I call him back and tell him that we'll be there, or should I call him and tell him that we can's make it?" Yami asked.

"Tell him we'll come." Atemu said.

"Okay." Yami said and left.

"He could have e-mailed me these and called me about that." Atemu muttered as he opened the file Yami had given him, knowing that Yami's office was two floors below his own.

* * *

Yugi and Heba walked into a two-story white house that they had recently purchased. It was their new home.

"So, has Mai been here?" Yugi asked.

"Without a doubt." Heba answered, looking at a few empty boxes in the room.

A man with brown hair and green eyes walked into the foyer. "Hey, Yugi. Heba. How's it coming with the shop?" the man asked with an Australian accent.

"It's going fine, Valon. We'll be going back tomorrow to get everything set up." Heba said.

"Where's Mai at?" Yugi asked.

"She's upstairs. She found some of the bathroom stuff, so she went to put everything up." Valon answered.

"Sounds like her." Yugi said.

"Yugi! Heba! Is that you?!" a female voice called from upstairs.

"Yes." Yugi and Heba answered at the same time.

There were sounds of footsteps on the stairs before a woman with long blonde hair and violet eyes stepped into the room. "How's the shop?" Mai asked.

"Fine." Heba said.

"That's good. Yugi, you go on and sit down in the living room. We'll take care of everything." Mai assured him.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Yugi said.

"Don't sass me." Mai said in a mock angry tone.

Yugi snickered. "Yes, ma'am." Yugi said.

Valon took Yugi by the arm. "Come on. I'll show you the way to the living room." Valon said.

"Thanks, Valon." Yugi said.

Valon took Yugi out of the room.

Mai Valentine was Yugi and Heba's older sister. She was ten years older than both of them. Mai was very protective of both her brothers, especially Yugi.

Valon was Mai's husband. The two had been married for five years now.

Yugi and Heba had been living in Tokyo, but they had recently decided to move to Domino, which was their hometown.

Mai and Valon had helped the two find a place to live.

"Well, let's not just stand around here, Heba. There's work that needs to be done." Mai said.

"What haven't you done, and I'll do that." Heba said.

"Well, let's see. Valon probably made a mess of the kitchen. I love that man to death, but he can't organize anything to save his life." Mai said.

The two walked into the kitchen to find that it was in complete disarray.

"I think I know where to start." Heba said.

"Good luck with this." Mai said.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know where you wanted anything, Heba." Valon said as he walked into the room.

"No. You just didn't want to bother putting anything up. At least not in a way that would make sense to the rest of us." Mai said.

Valon grinned sheepishly. "You know that I have no sense of organization, Mai. I don't even know the meaning of the word." Valon said.

"Yeah. I know." Mai said.

"Well, Valon can help me in here. I can just tell him where I want things." Heba said.

"All right. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Mai said before she left the two in the kitchen alone.

"So, what's Yugi doing?" Heba asked.

"He got one of his brail books and was reading it. I think that it's one of the books for that class he is going to teach." Valon said.

"He's teaching several classes. I'm kind of glad that Yugi got this job. He hates not being able to do anything, and we both know that there's a limited amount of jobs that Yugi can do." Heba said.

"I know what you mean." Valon said as he opened a box to find that it was full of pots and pans. "Where do these go?" Valon asked, showing Heba the contents of the boxes.

"Put them in the bottom cabinets. Neatly." Heba said.

"Sure thing." Valon said. He started to put them away. "Is Yugi excited about this job?" Valon asked.

"Oh, yeah. Yugi's really excited about it. I mean, he worked his way through college to get a teaching degree, so he's glad that he's going to be able to actually teach now." Heba answered.

Yugi had been hired as a teacher at the Domino Deaf and Blind School teaching kids who wee blind. Since Yugi was blind himself, he would be really happy with this new job.

"It's amazing at what he's able to do given that he can't see anything. Nothing against it. It just amazes me at all of the things that Yugi does. I wouldn't think that a person who can't see could do all of the things that he does." Valon said.

"Well, Yugi adapts to every situation, which is a good thing." Heba said.

"No kidding." Valon agreed.

"Another great thing is that Joey, Ryou, Malik, and Serenity all live here in Domino. We'll be able to see our friends again." Heba said.

"Or hear, in my case." Yugi said.

Valon and Heba both looked up to find Yugi standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" Valon asked.

"Long enough to hear you two talking about my job and how amazing I am." Yugi said.

"Um, why are you up, anyway?" Heba asked.

"Well, I was reading over the books for my class, but I was thirsty, and I didn't know if we had anything to drink or not." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Mai and I put some drinks in the refrigerator this morning. They should be cold by now." Valon said.

"What do you have?" Yugi asked.

"Just about anything that you can think of." Valon said.

"More specific, please." Yugi requested.

"We have Coke, Dr. Pepper, grape soda, orange soda, Diet Coke, and Sprite." Valon said as he made his way over to the frig.

"I think I'll take a grape soda." Yugi said.

Valon got the soda answered and walked over, handing it to Yugi. "Here you go, mate." Valon said.

"Thanks, Valon." Yugi said before he walked off.

Valon and Heba went back to setting the kitchen up.

* * *

After work, Yami and Atemu headed for their mansion.

The two lived together, so they just drove to work together and then back home.

"So, how's the deal going?" Yami asked.

"It's fine. There are no hitches to it. We're going to benefit from it, and Pegasus is, too. No one loses in this deal." Atemu said.

"Those figures pretty much said that. I just wondered if Pegasus was being an ass like he was the first time you made a business deal with him. I know he tried to push you over a few times during that." Yami said.

"I believe that I showed him I wasn't a pushover, and that he wasn't going to be able to bully me like he had been able to bully others. I doubt that he'll ever try that again." Atemu said.

"That's good to know." Yami said. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was five-thirty. "Well, we'll have time to go home and relax before we have to be over at Seto's for dinner." Yami said.

"What time are we supposed to be over there?" Atemu asked.

"Seven." Yami answered.

"Well, that means Seto will get there at seven-thirty." Atemu said.

Seto Kaiba was notorious for overworking himself and forgetting any engagement that did not involve his work.

"Come on, Atemu. Seto has lightened up on that since he and Joey have been together." Yami said.

"I know." Atemu said.

The two arrived at their mansion, which appeared to be too big for only two people.

Both got out of the car and headed into the house. They were greeted by the butler as well as the two maids.

Yami and Atemu said hello to them before going into the living room to sit down and relax.

"Well, that what should we do now?" Yami asked.

"I don't rightly care." Atemu said as he lay lengthwise on the couch, closing his eyes.

"Don't go to sleep. We don't have that long to lounge around." Yami said.

"I won't go to sleep, Yami. Don't worry about that." Atemu said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Last time you said that, I ended up having to wake you up." Yami said.

"Well, you'll just have to wake me up again." Atemu said.

"I could always just tell Joey that you fell asleep, so I came without you." Yami said.

Atemu's eyes snapped open as he looked over at Yami. "You wouldn't?" Atemu asked.

Yami smirked. "Try me." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. He knew that his brother would do it, so he sat up. "Fine. You win." Atemu said.

"Good." Yami said before he got up. "I think that I'll go ahead and get changed for dinner." Yami said before he headed upstairs.

"He can be such a pain." Atemu muttered. He loved his brother, but his brother could be a pain sometimes.

* * *

Joey Wheeler was making sure that everything was ready for dinner that night. He was a blonde with brown eyes. "Okay. So, there's going to be eight of us since Malik and Marik couldn't make it." Joey said to himself, making sure that there were eight places.

"Calm down, big brother. Everything is fine. It always is." Serenity Wheeler, Joey's younger sister, said.

"I know, but I wanted to make sure." Joey said.

Serenity laughed lightly. "And to think that you could have cared less about things like that when you were a teenager." Serenity said.

Joey shrugged. "People change." Joey said.

Serenity laughed. "You're one person that I didn't think would ever change." Serenity said.

"Well, I did, and there's nothing that I can do about that. Being with Seto changed me." Joey said.

"Except for your eating habits, Puppy." Seto said as he wrapped an arm around Joey's waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're home early." Joey said.

"Yes, I am, and you still haven't changed your eating habits." Seto said. He was a tall brunette with ice blue eyes.

Joey shrugged. "People can only give up so much, and food is something that I refuse to give up." Joey said.

Serenity laughed. "That's not unsurprising." Serenity said.

Joey gave her a mock glare, but Serenity just kept on laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's younger brother, asked.

"We're just discussing Joey's inability to have a smaller appetite." Seto answered.

Mokuba laughed. He had long, dark hair and dark eyes.

"I really don't like any of you." Joey muttered.

A few moments later, Atemu and Yami walked into the room.

"Hey, guys. Sorry that we're a little early." Yami said.

"Don't worry about it. Glad that you could make it." Joey said.

"So, who all is going to be here this time?" Atemu asked.

"Ryou and Bakura are the only ones that are coming. Marik and Malik already had other plans." Joey answered.

"I don't think that we want to know what they had planned." Yami said.

"_No one_ wants to know what they had planned." Seto said.

"Come on. Ryou and Bakura won't be here for a little bit, so we might as well sit down." Joey said.

The group walked into the living room and sat down.

* * *

Mai was in the kitchen cooking.

Yugi, Heba, and Valon were sitting around the kitchen table.

"There is one very good thing about us living back in Domino again." Heba said.

"What's that?" Valon asked.

"We get two eat Mai's cooking again." Yugi said.

Mai glanced back at them. "Should I consider that an insult or a compliment?" Mai asked.

"A compliment. Heba's cooking okay, but yours is great. We love to eat your cooking." Yugi said.

Mai laughed. "Valon says that all the time." Mai said.

"What can I say? I married a woman who's a great cook." Valon said.

Mai shook her head. "No wonder you're gaining weight." Mai said.

Yugi and Heba laughed at Valon.

It wasn't long before Mai had dinner ready. She set it on the table before sitting down with the three men.

Heba got Yugi's plate ready before he got his own.

"So, when do you start your job, Yugi?" Mai asked.

"I don't start for another month. Heba just wanted us to get here so that I can learn the house before I start the job." Yugi said.

"Well, you adjust fast. You'll probably know the house in a week." Valon said.

"I give him five days." Heba said.

"Are you two going bet on how long it takes me to learn my way around this house?" Yugi asked.

Valon and Heba gulped at the death glare Mai was giving them.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time." Valon said.

"It was never a good idea!" Mai snapped.

"So, what did you bet?" Yugi asked.

"It was ten dollars each. Winner takes it all." Valon said.

"All right. I'll get in on that." Yugi said.

"What?!" Mai exclaimed.

Yugi shrugged. "I don't care. Besides, I bet that I can learn this house in two days." Yugi said.

"Two days?!" Heba and Valon exclaimed.

"Yes. Two days." Yugi said.

"I'll take that bet." Valon said.

"Yeah." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "All right. It's settled then." Yugi said.

Mai covered her face with her hand. "Great. I have three idiots around me." Mai said.

The three laughed at her.

"Come on, Mai. Who would know better how long it will take me to learn the house than myself?" Yugi asked.

"Not what I meant." Mai said.

Heba shook his head.

"So, when are you going to meet up with your old friends?" Valon asked.

"They're coming over here with their significant others tomorrow. Joey mentioned that there were a couple friends that they wanted us to meet, too." Yugi said.

"That'll be nice." Mai said.

"Yeah. They're coming over tomorrow evening." Yugi said.

"Well, I hope it goes well. I guess it'll be a good thing since they haven't seen you since you went to Tokyo." Valon said.

"Heba, why did you decide to reopen the Game Shop, anyway?" Mai asked.

"Well, that shop was Grandpa's pride and joy before he couldn't do it anymore. I wanted to do it for him. He loved the idea when I told him." Heba said.

"So, is he really going to come and live with you guys?" Valon asked.

"Yeah. Grandpa hates the retirement community. He's rather live here. Besides, you know that the doctor's have said that Grandpa's in good health for a man his age. Grandpa doesn't have anything wrong with him, and I'd like for him to be happy in these years." Heba said.

"Can you handle it, though?" Mai asked.

"Mai, just because I am blind does not make me an invalid. He only thing I can't do around the house is cook, and Heba does that. Grandpa cooks, too. I can do just about anything else as long as nothing is moved." Yugi said.

"He makes a point." Valon said.

"Well, if you need any help, let me know." Mai said.

"We will." Heba said.

"When is he going to arrive?" Valon asked.

"In two weeks. We're going to meet him at the train station." Heba said.

Mai smiled. "I know that Grandpa will be happy to see us all again." Mai said.

* * *

Ryou and Bakura arrived at the Kaiba mansion.

"All right! We're here! Let's eat!" Bakura said.

"Bakura!" Ryou scolded.

"What?" Bakura asked.

The group walked into the room.

"Good. Let's sit down and eat." Seto said.

The group walked into the dining room, sat down, and started eating.

"Joey, when were we supposed to be over at Yugi and Heba's tomorrow?" Ryou asked.

"At three. Why?" Joey asked.

"Malik was asking me, and I wasn't sure. I'll have to call him later and let him know." Ryou said.

"Are these the friends that you wanted us to meet?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. We've been friends since high school, but they moved to Tokyo. They came back because Yugi got a good job out here. Heba's opening up their grandfather's old Game Shop, too." Joey said.

"Man. I used to love that place. We'd help out just because Grandpa needed help." Ryou said.

"Grandpa?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He hated being called Mr. Mutou. He had everyone call him Grandpa, and we did. All except Joey." Ryou said.

"Why did you call him that, Joey?" Mokuba asked.

Serenity chuckled. "Joey called him Gramps. He never minded, though. He was like a grandfather to all of us. As far as he is concerned, we are his grandkids." Serenity said.

"Is he the one that sends you guys' gifts on your birthday and Christmas?" Bakura asked.

"Yep. He's actually going to be living with Yugi and Heba in a few weeks." Ryou said.

"Are neither of these two married?" Atemu asked.

"No. Yugi and Heba have never been married. They just haven't found the right one yet." Ryou said.

"Well, that is rather important." Yami said.

"We know. Anyway, Yugi and Heba don't mind their grandfather living with them. They're very close. You'll probably end up meeting Yugi and Heba's older sister, Mai, too." Ryou said.

"Well, it'll be nice. I'd like to meet new people." Atemu said.

"You will." Joey said.

The group finished eating. They sat talking for a while.

"Well, we'd better go. Bye!" Bakura said before dragging Ryou off.

"Okay. Obviously, Bakura has plans for them tonight." Seto said.

"And I don't want to know about them." Yami said.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow. We're coming here first to go with you two." Atemu said.

"All right. We'll see you tomorrow." Joey said.

Yami and Atemu then left.

"I can't wait to see them again." Joey said.

"Down, boy." Seto said.

"Stop with the dog comments!" Joey snapped.

Seto smirked as the two walked back in.

Serenity and Mokuba shook their heads.

"How do they work?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know, but they do for some reason." Serenity said.

The two went back in as well.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Yugi's okay with his blindness, in case anyone didn't get that. That's why he's okay with joking and why he jokes as well.

Next: Yugi and Heba meet Atemu and Yami.

R&R.


	2. Meeting

Here's the next chapter.

I meant to mention this last chapter, but I forgot. Here are the ages for everyone.

Serenity, Mokuba- 20

Yugi, Heba, Joey, Ryou, Malik- 24

Yami, Bakura- 25

Atemu, Marik- 26

Seto- 27

Valon- 31

Mai- 34

Just a note. In this chapter and for the rest of the story, when I say that Yugi is reading, I mean he's reading brail where they use their fingers to read. Just so no one gets confused.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2- Meeting

The following day, Yugi and Heba went back to the Game Shop in order to get in the inventory in.

"Heba, why am I here?" Yugi asked as he sat down on the stool behind the counter before Heba had the chance to tell him to.

"Because I don't want you to stay in the house by yourself, and since Grandpa doesn't get here for another two weeks, you have to stay with me." Heba answered.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "And what about when I start my job?" Yugi asked.

"That's different." Heba said.

"Not really." Yugi muttered.

Heba glared at his brother even if Yugi couldn't see it. Yugi could frustrate Heba at times even though Heba knew that he caused it half the time with the way he was sp overprotective, but Heba couldn't help that he worried about Yugi all the time.

It wasn't long before the truck arrived with all the inventory for the store.

"Yugi, stay put while I take care of it." Heba said.

"Yes, Dad." Yugi said in a mocking tone.

Heba rolled his eyes before he walked out of the store to deal with all of the inventory that had just arrived.

Not one to sit around and be bored, Yugi took out the books that he would need for the classes he would teach and started to read them.

The men from the delivery company brought the boxes in one by one.

Yugi could hear them, but he chose to ignore them in favor of what he was reading.

It wasn't long before everything was in, and Heba and Yugi were alone again.

"Get everything?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I did. Now, I just have to get it all set up." Heba said.

"You know that you could always call Mai and ask her to come here and help you out. She is off today." Yugi said.

"No. I don't want to take up Mai's free time. Besides, I can handle this." Heba said as he started to open the boxes one by one.

Yugi then went back to his books while Heba set out to get everything in the store set up.

* * *

"Remind me again why we agreed to go to this?" Atemu asked as he put his work in his briefcase.

Atemu and Yami had decided to quit work after lunch since they were going to meet Joey's friends with them.

"Because they asked us to. Besides, Seto pretty much begged us to come." Yami said.

"Yeah. Why did he do that?" Atemu asked.

Yami shrugged. "Beats me. I'm guessing that Seto just wants us to be there to suffer through this like he's going to have to." Yami said.

"If that was the case, then he would have had Bakura and Marik to suffer with him." Atemu said.

"And Mokuba." Yami said.

"Yeah. And Mokuba. I don't get it." Atemu said.

"There's not telling with Seto, but I know that Joey wanted us to meet those two, so he probably got Seto to get us to go. Besides, it's not like it's going to kill us to go and meet them." Yami said.

"I suppose not." Atemu said as he closed and locked his briefcase. Atemu picked up his briefcase. "Come on. Let's get going." Atemu said.

The two brothers then left the office building.

* * *

After spending a few hours at the shop, Yugi and Heba returned home.

"All right. Let's get you into the living room and then I'll get everything ready for when Joey, Serenity, Ryou, and Malik get here." Heba said.

"Heba, I don't need you to show me the way to the living room. I'll be fine. Just don't forget that more than those four are coming." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. Get in the living room." Yugi said.

Yugi nodded and headed down the hall to the living room.

Heba watched Yugi until Yugi went into the living room before he went into the kitchen to make the snacks for when their guests arrive.

"You didn't have to watch me until I got into the living room, Heba! I can make it into the living room on my own!" Yugi yelled.

Heba jumped. "Yugi! How do you always know when I watch you?" Heba asked.

"I've told you before. I can hear you when you start walking, and you hardly ever start walking until you knew I was where I said I was going to go." Yugi responded.

Heba sighed. "I just worry. We're in a new house, so I didn't know if you knew how to get to the living room without hurting yourself." Heba said.

"Stop worrying about it, Heba. I'm fine. I learn things fast. Don't forget that I bet you and Valon that I would learn the house in two days." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We'll see if that happens." Heba said, not believing that Yugi could learn the house in that short of a time span.

Yugi laughed. "We'll see indeed." Yugi said.

* * *

"Are we ready to go?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah. Come on! Let's get going!" Joey said.

Seto, Mokuba, Yami, and Atemu walked into the foyer to find that Serenity and Joey were ready to go.

"Take it easy. Their house isn't going anywhere." Seto said.

"Neither are they." Atemu added.

"Come on. We haven't seen Yugi and Heba in six years. I really want to see them again." Joey said.

"Let's go before your dog has an accident, Seto." Yami said.

"Yami! I am not a dog!" Joey shouted.

"According to Seto, you are." Yami answered.

"Seto, you had to start with the dog thing, didn't you?" Joey asked.

Seto shrugged. "Not my fault other people caught on to it." Seto said.

"I really hate that nickname." Joey muttered.

"You didn't seem to mind it last night." Seto said.

Joey turned bright red. "THAT'S DIFFERENT! AND DON'T SAY THAT IN FRONT OF SERENITY!" Joey shouted.

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Please, Joey. I'm not a virgin anymore.' Serenity said.

"I don't want to hear that, either!" Joey said.

The group couldn't help but start laughing.

"Besides," Mokuba said, wrapping an arm around Serenity's waist, "we can hear you two at night."

Seto and Joey turned red.

"Okay. Before Seto and Joey die of embarrassment, let's get going." Atemu said.

The group headed out to Seto's limo, which they all piled in.

Joey told the driver the address where they were to go, and the driver headed there.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the house.

Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik had just arrived as well.

The limo driver pulled into the driveway.

The group got out.

"Just drive around in town. I'll call you when it's time to come back and get us." Seto told the driver.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Kaiba." the driver said before leaving.

"Did you guys just get here?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah. We were about to ring the bell." Ryou answered.

"Well, let's go!" Joey said, heading for the front door.

"He's real excited about seeing these two again." Yami said.

"Well, Joey and Yugi were best friends. He's real excited to see him again, and Heba." Malik said.

The group followed Joey, who had already rung to doorbell.

Yugi opened the door.

Before Yugi knew what was happening, Joey had grabbed Yugi into a tight hug. "Yug! It's great to see you again!" Joey exclaimed, lifting Yugi off the ground.

Yugi winced at how tight Joey was hugging him. "Joey! I see that you haven't changed a bit." Yugi said.

"Nope." Joey said.

"Joey, could you put my brother down?" Heba asked.

Joey looked to see Heba and grinned. "Sorry, Heb." Joey said as he finally sat Yugi back down on his feet.

"Hi, Yugi!" Serenity said excitedly, throwing her arms around Yugi.

"Hi, Serenity. You've certainly grown." Yugi said.

"Yep. I was fourteen the last time you saw me." Serenity said.

"So I noticed." Yugi said.

"Nice to see you again, Heba." Ryou said, going forward and hugging Heba.

"Hey, Ryou." Heba said, hugging Ryou back.

"Nice to see you again." Malik said, wrapping an arm around Heba's neck and ruffling Heba's hair.

"Malik! Stop that!" Heba said.

"Why?" Malik asked.

Yugi laughed. "He always did hate it when you did that to him." Yugi said.

Atemu, Yami, Seto, Mokuba, Marik, and Bakura felt a little left out at this, and Seto, Marik, Bakura, and Mokuba all felt a little jealous at seeing their lovers hugging the two.

"Oh! I'm sorry. We forgot about your friends." Heba said.

"Well, let's go in the living room and talk." Yugi said.

The group went into the living room, and they all sat down.

"Well, this is my boyfriend, Seto Kaiba." Joey said, gesturing to Seto.

"It's nice to meet you." Heba said.

"Likewise." Seto said.

"This is Marik Ishtal. He's my boyfriend." Malik said.

"Hey." Marik said.

"This is my boyfriend, Bakura Mao." Ryou said.

"Glad to meet you." Bakura said.

"This is my boyfriend, Mokuba Kaiba. He's Seto's younger brother." Serenity said.

"Glad to meet you." Mokuba said.

Heba then noticed that Yami and Atemu had been left out. "If you don't me asking, who are you?" Heba asked.

"My name is Atemu Sennen." Atemu answered.

"And I'm Yami Sennen." Yami added.

"Brothers?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Yami said.

"Well, it's good to meet you both." Yugi said.

"Um, Heba?" Joey said.

"Yeah?" Heba said, looking at his friend.

"What do you have to eat?" Joey asked.

"Joey!" Seto exclaimed.

"What?" Joey asked, looking at him.

"You don't come to someone's house and ask for food." Seto admonished.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Kaiba. We grew up with Joey, so we know that he eats everyone out of house and home." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I don't eat a person out of-" Joey stopped at the looks on everyone's face. "Okay. Maybe I do." Joey said.

"Joey, Grandpa would have to stock the kitchen full before you got there, and almost all of it would be gone by the time you left." Heba said.

"Yeah, well, I can't help that I stay hungry all the time." Joey said.

"Yeah. Right.' Yami said.

"In any case, I did think to make some snacks. Just because we were gone for six years doesn't mean that I forgot about Joey's appetite. That's one thing that I know won't change." Heba said, standing up.

"I'll help you. Heba." Yugi said, standing up as well.

The two brothers left the room.

"Rude much." Bakura muttered.

Ryou looked over at Bakura. "What are you talking about? Yugi and Heba have been good hosts." Ryou said.

"I mean, that ones didn't look at anyone. He's not paying attention at all." Bakura said.

"Yeah. He just doesn't seem to be looking at anyone." Marik agreed.

Ryou then whacked Bakura in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Bakura exclaimed. "What was that for?" Bakura demanded, glaring at Ryou.

"Be more respectful!" Ryou hissed.

"Why? It seems like he's the one that is disrespectful." Marik said.

"You shouldn't make judgments when you don't know the situation." Serenity said.

Footsteps signaled that they should be quiet.

Yugi walked into the room carrying a tray with a pot of tea and cups. "I hope everyone likes tea." Yugi said, setting it down on the table.

"That's fine, Mr. Mutou." Atemu said.

"Please. Just call me Yugi." Yugi said. He straightened up and said, "Who hit who and for what reason?"

"How did you-" Bakura started.

"I did. I have my own reasons. He was being a little insulting." Ryou said, glaring at Bakura.

Yugi sighed. "Ryou, did it have to do with me?" Yugi asked.

"Well, um-" Ryou started.

"I'll take that as a yes. You did tell them, right?" Yugi asked.

Joey scratched the back of his head. "Well, not exactly." Joey said.

"Why not?" Yugi asked as he sat down.

"We didn't know if you would want us to tell them." Serenity said.

"Since when has Yugi been embarrassed about this?" Heba asked as he entered the room with a tray-full of sandwiches.

"Food!" Joey shouted, starting forward.

Malik and Seto both grabbed Joey by the arm and pulled him back down.

"Puppy, you can settle down. You'll get some in a minute. No need in barreling him over." Seto said.

Heba smirked. "Puppy?" Heba asked.

Joey blushed. "Don't ask." Joey said.

"I don't think that we want to know." Yugi said.

"Okay. So, what's going on with you?" Bakura asked, looking at Yugi.

"Bakura!" Ryou growled.

"What? I want to know." Bakura said.

Yugi shook his head. "It's okay, Ryou. It's not that big of a deal. I'm blind." Yugi said.

This shocked them all.

"You're blind?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes. I was born blind, so it's nothing new to me." Yugi said.

'That certainly explains it.' Yami thought.

"I don't get it. How can you move on your own in the house if you're blind?" Mokuba asked.

"Mokuba." Seto said warningly.

"It's okay. We keep all the furniture and stuff in the same place so once I learn where everything is, I can move around without any problem at all." Yugi said.

"All right. Now that everyone knows, we can move on." Heba said as he set the tray of sandwiches on the table along with the tea.

Joey was the first one to grab one of the small plates and get himself a sandwich.

It wasn't a surprise to anyone that Joey was the first one to get food.

Everyone slowly got a sandwich while Heba poured the tea for everyone.

"Yugi, we know that you guys came back to Domino because you got a job out here. What was the job?" Ryou asked.

"I applied for a teach position at the Domino Deaf and Blind School, and I was offered the job, so I accepted it." Yugi answered.

"That's great! I'm sure that you'll be great at that." Joey said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"So, that's why you're reopening the Game Shop." Serenity said.

"Exactly. I need something to do, so I decided to reopen it." Heba said.

"I'm sure Grandpa was happy to hear that." Malik said.

"Well, he'll most likely end up helping Heba out in the shop a lot." Yugi said as he took a sip of his tea.

"I thought he was in a retirement community." Joey said.

"He does, but he can't stand it, and we all know it. Yugi and I asked Grandpa to come and live with us. That's why I have no doubt that he is going to want to help me out in the Game Shop." Heba said.

"Well, that shop was his pride and joy. I can understand why he's going to want to help out around the shop." Yugi said.

"How old is your grandfather?" Atemu asked.

"Grandpa's actually in his seventies, but you wouldn't know it. He's in really good health for a man his age. Even the doctors say so. They're surprised he's as healthy as he is, but Grandpa's always been one that took care of himself, and he still does." Heba said.

"It sounds like he's one the lives life to fullest." Yami said.

"Oh, he does. Believe me." Yugi said.

"If you don't mind me asking, where do all of you work?" Heba asked.

"I'm the CEO of KaibaCorp." Seto answered. He had an air of arrogance when he said that.

Joey just shrugged.

"I'm the CEO of Sennen Incorporated." Atemu said. Unlike Seto, he didn't have any arrogance to the words at all.

"I work at Sennen Incorporated, too. I just work as an accountant. I was never one for running a big business." Yami said.

"I work as a security officer at KaibaCorp." Bakura said.

"I work for a software company designing new software." Marik said.

"I'm in college now, but I'll help Seto run the company once I graduate." Mokuba said.

"Sounds like you all have good jobs." Yugi said.

"We like them." Bakura said.

"I hope we'll be hang out again. We've missed having you guys around." Joey said.

"I'm sure we will, Joey. If I know you, you'll make time for something like that." Heba said.

"Yeah. He always was good that." Ryou agreed.

The phone then rang.

"I'll get that." Yugi said and got up before Heba could say anything.

"No offense, but I don't see how he manages being blind and finding his way around all the time." Atemu said.

"Well, Yugi's been blind his whole life, and he's adapted well. He can learn where everything is, and we just can't move anything, which I don't except in my room." Heba said.

"He's learned it well if he can find the phone already." Seto remarked.

"Yeah, and I think that Valon and I just lost the bet." Heba said.

"What bet?" Ryou asked.

"Well, Valon and I were betting on how long it would take Yugi to learn the new house." Heba said.

"That just seems wring." Yami said.

"Well, we joke around with it all the time. It doesn't bother Yugi, especially since he got in on it." Heba said.

"Who bet what?" Joey asked.

"Well, Valon bet that Yugi would learn the house in a week. I said five days, and Yugi said two days. The way it looks, Yugi's going to win that bet." Heba said.

Malik started laughing. "Heba, I would never bet against Yugi when it comes to his blindness. Yugi always wins those bets." Malik said.

"I know. You would have thought that I would have learned that by now." Heba said.

A moment later, Yugi walked back into the living room.

"Who was that?" Heba asked.

"Grandpa. He's going to be here at the end of the week." Yugi said.

"He is?" Heba asked.

Yugi nodded.

"I thought he wouldn't be here until next week." Malik said.

"Well, he really wanted to get out of the retirement community, and he was able to get everything done early. His train will be arriving at nine." Yugi said.

"Okay." Heba said.

Joey glanced at his watch. "Well, we've been here for an hour, so we need to be going." Joey said.

"We were glad that you came, and it was nice to meet all of you." Yugi said.

"Thanks for having us." Atemu said.

"Any time." Heba said.

The group headed to the door.

"We might come by on Saturday to see Grandpa." Joey said.

"Sure thing, Joey. Just make it the afternoon. Give Grandpa some time to get settled in." Heba said.

"No problem." Joey said.

The group said their goodbyes and left.

"They were all nice." Yugi said.

"Yeah. They took your blindness better than most people do." Heba admitted.

"Well, I was glad to meet them. They are all important in our friends' lives, so we need to get along with them. Who knows? We might find that they are as good as friends as the ones we already have." Yugi stated.

"Yugi, how is it that you always look at this from an optimistic viewpoint?" Heba asked.

"I don't know. I just always do. It's better to have an optimistic viewpoint than a pessimistic one." Yugi said.

"You've always believed that." Heba said.

"And I always will." Yugi said.

* * *

Atemu was rather worried about his brother. Yami had been quiet since they had gotten back from meeting Yugi and Heba, and Yami being quiet was very rare. "Yami, are you okay?" Atemu asked, looking at his brother.

Yami was sitting on the couch with a far-off look in his eyes.

Atemu sighed. "Yami!" Atemu nearly shouted.

Yami jumped. He turned to face Atemu and said, "What?"

"What's your deal? You have been quiet since we left." Atemu said.

"Oh. It's nothing." Yami said.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "Yami, you are never quiet. You always have something to say, but you have been quiet for almost two hours. What's going on?" Atemu asked.

"It's nothing, Atemu. I promise." Yami said, standing up.

"Yami, I know that something is bugging you, and I'd like to know what it is." Atemu said.

Yami knew that Atemu wouldn't let it go until he finally told him what was going on. Yami sighed and sat back down. "I haven't been able to think about Yugi." Yami said.

"Yugi? Why have you been thinking about him?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know." Yami said.

"Yes, you do, Yami. Out with it." Atemu said sternly.

Yami looked up at his brother. "Atemu, I think that I like him." Yami said.

"Yami, you just met him." Atemu said, shocked.

"I know. I know. I just met him, and I don't know much about him, but there's just something about him that makes me like him." Yami said.

"Like what?" Atemu asked.

"He's cute for one. I'm also amazed at how well he takes his blindness." Yami said.

"That I agree on. Yugi's very strong to accept his blindness the way he has. Of course, the fact that he has had to live with it his whole life is probably why he adjusted so well to it. He's ever known anything else." Atemu said.

"Maybe, but it doesn't change the fact that I like him." Yami said.

"Well, go out with him." Atemu said.

Yami blinked. "You don't mind?" Yami asked.

"Yami, why the hell would I mind? I don't care that you date guys. I may date girls, but I'm bisexual." Atemu said.

"I don't mean that." Yami said.

"Please, Yami. You know I don't give a damn about the social class difference. So they're not rich. That doesn't matter. As long as he doesn't take advantage of you, I honestly don't care." Atemu said.

"You don't?" Yami asked.

"Nope." Atemu said.

Yami smiled. "Thanks." Yami said.

"No problem." Atemu said.

"I think I might go back and see him to ask him out." Yami said.

"Do that. I'd rather you not be lovesick." Atemu said.

Yami glared at him. "I do not get lovesick." Yami said.

"You would." Atemu said.

* * *

"Heba, you've been rather quiet since Joey and the others left. What's on your mind?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. That Yami Sennen guy just got a little under my skin." Heba said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"He kept watching you." Heba answered.

"Heba, most people who have never met a blind person before will do that." Yugi said.

"Yugi, that wasn't it. He looked like he was interested in you." Heba said.

"Heba, stop worrying about it. So he has an interest in me. What's the big deal?" Yugi asked.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Heba said.

"Heba, let things happen in their own time. You can't stop everything." Yugi said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

Heba was watching the dishes that they had used. "I know, Yugi." Heba said. 'You just don't know Yami's reputation.' Heba thought.

Heba had heard a lot about Yami. He knew that Yami always had a different date with him all the time in the news. He was never with one person long. Heba had a bad feeling that if Yami were to try and get Yugi, Yugi would only end up hurt in the end, and the last thing that he wanted was for his brother to get hurt.

"Heba, you're still worrying." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I just don't want you to get hurt if this guy does have that much of an interest in you." Heba said.

"Heba, let it go. Things will happen in their own time." Yugi said before he stood up and left the room.

'I promised myself a long time ago that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Yugi, and I intend to keep that promise. I'm not letting a guy like Yami Sennen near you. I may need Mai's help with this one.' Heba thought.

Heba had every intention of making sure that Yami never got the chance to hurt Yugi.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know Heba doesn't seem to worried about Yami, but that's going to change.

Next: Heba and Mai try to stop Yami from asking Yugi out.

R&R.


	3. Not Happening

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3- Not Happening

Yugi woke up the next morning and headed into the shower that was connected to his own room. Being blind made it a little harder for Yugi to do some things, but as long as everything he needed stayed in the same place, Yugi could take a shower without any help at all.

"Yugi, you up?" a voice called.

Yugi rolled his eyes as he turned off the shower. "No, Heba. You just imagined that you heard the shower running." Yugi said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Yugi. I've gotten your clothes out. They're on the bed." Heba said.

"Thanks." Yugi called.

Yugi knew that Heba head left the room when he heard the door shut.

Heba always got out Yugi's clothes so that Yugi could at least wear something that matched. It was one of the few things that Heba did do to help Yugi out.

Yugi stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel that he sued to dry off with before he went back into his room. Yugi got dressed, albeit slower than most people did.

Once dressed, Yugi headed downstairs and walked into the smell of breakfast cooking. "Hmm. I take it that we're having bacon and eggs." Yugi said.

Heba turned to his brother. "I hate when you do that." Heba said.

"Do what?" Yugi asked as he sat down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Say what we're having before I tell you." Heba said.

"Can I help it if I have a good sense of smell?" Yugi asked.

"But you missed one thing." Heba said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked, frowning.

"Toast." Heba said.

"Heba, I can't smell that when it's still in the oven." Yugi said.

"I know. I just like it when I can actually tell you something that you didn't know." Heba said.

"Very funny." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before Heba had breakfast ready, and he set it out on the table.

"Well, enjoy, Yugi." Heba said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

The two brothers started to eat their breakfast.

"Are you going back to the shop today, Heba?" Yugi asked.

"Not today, Yugi. I think I'll wait until Grandpa gets here since he'll be here this weekend. He loves the shop, and I know that he'll want to help out with it." Heba said.

"I understand. Grandpa will love that." Yugi said.

"I know he will. What do you plan to d today?" Heba asked.

"I really don't know, Heba. I'll figure it out. Besides, you might be as bored as I am. After all, if you don't go and work on the shop, you don't have anything to do." Yugi said.

"Like you, I'll figure something out." Heba said.

Yugi nodded.

The two then continued with breakfast.

* * *

Atemu and Yami had gone to work as they always did the following day.

Yami, however, was not able to concentrate on his work like he usually did. He was too busy thinking about Yugi.

'He's so different. He's been blind his whole life, but he seems to be okay with it. He isn't bothered with it at all. I didn't think a person that was blind could do things that people who can see do, but he was able to do a lot of things that I do.' Yami thought.

Yami was starting to see that some of his preconceived notions about blind people were not entirely correct.

'I wonder what he's really like. I don't know that much about him. I'd like to know more about him.' Yami thought.

The door to his office opened and closed.

Yami looked up to find Atemu in the room. "Atemu, what are you doing here?" Yami asked.

'Wondering why you wouldn't answer your phone." Atemu answered.

"Oops." Yami said.

"What's gotten into you? You always answer your phone." Atemu said.

"Sorry, Atemu. I wasn't paying attention to it." Yami said.

"What were you doing? Working too hard?" Atemu asked, sitting down across from Yami.

"Um, not exactly." Yami said, not sure Atemu was going to like his reason for not answering his phone.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you not answer your phone?" Atemu asked.

"Well, um, I was kind of thinking about Yugi." Yami said.

Atemu groaned. "Yami, you know that when you're at work, I expect you to concentrate on work. Just because you're my brother doesn't exclude you from that." Atemu said.

"I'm sorry, Atemu. I know that I should do my work, but I just can't concentrate right now." Yami said.

"I know, and I know why, so why don't you just go over there and talk to him? Ask him out or something. It's not going to help me to have an accountant who can't concentrate on his work." Atemu told his brother.

Yami smiled. "Okay, Atemu. Thanks." Yami said.

"No problem. Now go." Atemu said before he got up and left the room.

Yami then got his things together before he headed out.

* * *

Heba had called Mai and asked her to come over because there was something that he wanted to talk with her about.

When Mai had gotten there, she and Heba went into the kitchen to sit down and talk.

"Where's Yugi at?" Mai asked Heba.

"He's upstairs." Heba answered.

Mai raised an eyebrow. "I take it that whatever you wanted to talk to me about is something that you don't want Yugi to know about." Mai said.

"No. I don't. Mai, I think that we may have a small problem on our hands." Heba said.

"What's that?" Mai asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Well, you know what Joey and the others came over to see us yesterday." Heba said.

"Yes. I know." Mai said.

"Well, they brought Seto's cousins over here to meet us. They were named Atemu and Yami Sennen." Heba said.

"Oh, yes. I have heard of them." Mai said.

"Well, I was watching them, and I noticed that Yami Sennen, the younger of the two, seemed to take an interest in Yugi." Heba said.

Mai's eyes narrowed. "An interest?" Mai asked.

"Uh-huh. I think you know what I mean." Heba said.

"Not on my life. He's not getting anywhere near Yugi." Mai growled.

"I agree." Heba said.

"Do you think Yugi knows?" Mai asked.

"No, I don't. It wasn't obvious in anything he said. I could just tell by the look in his eyes." Heba said.

"Good. At least Yugi doesn't know." Mai said.

"If he comes over here, I may need your help." Heba said.

"Not a problem." Mai said.

* * *

Yami arrived at the Mutou house to find that there was a car he didn't recognize in the driveway. He frowned slightly. 'I wonder whose car that is.' Yami thought.

Yami parked the car he drove before he got out. He then walked up to the front door where he rang the doorbell.

A few moments later, the front door was opened by Heba.

"Oh. Hello. Mr. Sennen. What are you doing here?" Heba asked, hiding the fact that he wasn't happy to see him.

"I'm sorry for coming at this time, but there was something that I needed to do." Yami said.

'I am so glad that Mai hasn't left yet.' Heba thought, knowing that he would need Mai's help with this. "Come on in then." Heba said, stepping aside to let Yami in.

Yami walked into the house.

Heba then shut the door. He glared at Yami's back. 'You are not hurting my brother. I don't care who you are. My brother is not going to become another one of your conquests. I refuse to allow something like that.' Heba thought.

Mai walked out of the kitchen. "Oh. Hello, Mr. Sennen." Mai said.

Yami blinked. "Have me met before?" Yami asked, not remembering meeting the woman before him.

"No. I have just heard about you in the news. That's all." Mai said.

"Oh." Yami said.

"This is my older sister, Mai Valentine." Heba said, introducing Yami to Mai.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Valentine." Yami said.

"Likewise." Mai said.

"What is it that I can do for you?" Heba asked.

Yami turned to him. "Well, I was hoping to talk to your brother." Yami said.

"Why?" Heba asked, his expression turning darker all of a sudden.

Yami frowned. "I would rather talk to Yugi about that." Yami said.

Mai crossed her arms. "Not a chance." Mai said.

Yami turned back to face her. "And why not?" Yami asked.

"Because I am not a fool. I saw how you were watching my brother yesterday." Heba said.

"That's not really your concern." Yami said.

"Actually, it is. Anything that happens with our brother is out concern. We're not going to let you do anything that is going to hurt Yugi." Mai said.

"What makes you think that I am going to hurt your brother?" Yami asked.

"I'm not fool, Mr. Sennen. I've heard of your reputation, and I have seen it from the different news stations that have covered events you and your brother were invited to. You have a different guy hanging off your arm every time. You're constantly switching who you're dating. Our brother isn't going to be another one of your conquests." Mai said.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "If you're going to go by what the media says, then you really don't know anything." Yami said.

"Is that so? Well, I can tell you this. You are not getting near my brother again. I am not going to let him become one of your random boyfriends just because you think that he's cute or something." Heba said coldly.

Yami turned back to look at Heba. "Why are you making this decision for him? Shouldn't this be a decision that Yugi males for himself?" Yami asked.

"My brother can't see the looks on people's faces like I do. I could see it yesterday, and I am not going to let you hurt him." Heba snapped.

"I suggest that you leave and not try this again. You're not going to get to him and hurt him." Mai said.

Yami knew better than to test his limits in a situation like this. "Fine. I will go." Yami said. He turned and left.

"I didn't think he'd go that easily." Heba said.

"I doubt that he's going to give up that easily. Rich guys like that don't give up. When they want something, they do whatever they can to get what they want. They think that they can whoever they want just because they have money." Mai said.

"Not this time." Heba growled.

* * *

Unknown to any of them, Yugi had been on the stairwell and heard everything that had been said.

'Yami Sennen came here to see me. It sounded like he liked me. ' Yugi thought.

Yugi was used to the fact that Heba and Mai were extremely overprotective of him due to his blindness, and he knew that they only had their best interest.

However, he wasn't so thrilled with this.

'They decided for me that he wasn't right for me. Maybe he does have someone different a lot, but that doesn't mean that he's some kind of player. It could be that those relationships just didn't work out.' Yugi thought.

Turning, Yugi headed back up the stairs to his room.

'Mai and Heba are going too far now. There's a difference in trying to protect me and trying to run my life.' Yugi thought.

Yugi was upset about this. He hated it when Mai and Heba tried to control everything that happened in his life, and he certainly hated it when his brother and sister made decision about his life without actually consulting him.

'This just isn't right. I should be able to make my own decisions. I don't like the fact that they are trying to control me.' Yugi thought,

Normally, Yugi wouldn't get so upset, but he hated what Heba and Mai were doing.

'When Grandpa gets here, I'm going to have to talk to him about this. He's always had good advice for me.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Yami was angry and upset.

'Where do they get off telling me that I couldn't see Yugi? He's a grown man and should be able to make his own decisions.' Yami thought. He thought a moment. 'He didn't even know that I was there.' Yami thought.

After arriving back at Sennen Incorporated, Yami headed up the elevator to his brother's office. He never bothered knocking unless he knew that his brother had a meeting planned, and he knew that his brother had no meetings that day.

Atemu looked up and wasn't surprised to see his brother. "Hey, Yami." Atemu said, looking back down at his work. "How did it go?" Atemu asked.

"It didn't go at all." Yami said, dropping down in one of the chairs across from Atemu's desk.

Atemu could hear the anger and frustration in his brother's voice and looked up. Now, Atemu saw that Yami was clearly upset. He set his pen down and said, "What happened?"

"Well, I met Yugi and Heba's sister." Yami said.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Atemu said.

"You haven't let me finish." Yami said.

"All right. Tell me." Atemu said.

"Well, I went there and asked to talk to Yugi, and those two wouldn't let me." Yami said.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

"Because those two seem to think that I am some kind of player, and they think I just want to make Yugi another one of my conquests. They don't plan on letting me near him." Yami said.

"What?!" Atemu growled, starting to get angry.

"Yeah. My thoughts." Yami said.

"What did Yugi say?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know. I never saw him. I doubt that he even knew I was there." Yami said.

"That's wrong. They should have let Yugi decide, not decide for him." Atemu stated.

"I know, but what could I do? I could have argued with them until I was blue in the face, and they wouldn't have let me see him. I decided to leave so that I didn't cause a scene." Yami said.

"That was the smartest thing that you could do." Atemu said.

"I know. I just don't know what to do now." Yami said, sighing.

Atemu hated that this was happening. He wasn't what they could do about it, though. "Yami, I honestly don't know what to say." Atemu said.

"You don't have to say anything. It's not your fault that this is happening. You couldn't have known." Yami said.

"I know. I just hate it when people label us as the stereotypical rich people who just date one person after another." Atemu said.

"I know what you mean. I might as well consider that one dream gone. I don't think that there is a chance that I am going to be able to ever date Yugi." Yami said. He stood up. "I'm going to try and do some work." Yami said before he left Atemu's office.

Atemu watched his brother and sighed. 'Yami really wanted to go out with Yugi. Hell, he just wanted to get to know him better.' Atemu thought. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Heba was in the kitchen fixing dinner. He hadn't said a word to Yugi about coming since he didn't think that Yugi had known anyone other than Mai had come over, and he had no intention of telling Yugi about Yami's visit or what Yami wanted to see him about.

The doorbell rang.

"Hmm. I wonder who that is." Heba muttered to himself. He wiped his hands off before he went and opened the door. He was surprised to find Atemu there. "Can I help you, Mr. Sennen?" Heba asked.

"Yes, actually. May I come in?" Atemu asked politely. He may have been angry at Heba, but he was going to be polite. It was how he was raised.

"Yes, of course." Heba said, letting Atemu in.

Atemu walked into the house as Heba shut the door.

"What can I do for you?" Heba asked.

"You can explain to me why you treated my brother the way you did." Atemu said, turning to face Heba.

"That is none of your business." Heba snapped.

Atemu narrowed his eyes. "Yami is my younger brother, so it is my concern when someone treats him as you did." Atemu said.

"Fine. I don't want your brother anywhere near my brother. My sister and I have seen the reports about your brother's numerous love interests, and I have no intention of allowing my brother to become another of your brother's conquests." Heba said.

"You honestly think that that is what my brother is like." Atemu said.

"Yes, it is. I have no doubt about it, and I have no intention of wavering in how I fell." Heba said.

"I wasn't planning on asking you to, but if that it what you think my brother is like, then you are badly mistaken." Atemu said.

"Is that so? Then why is it that he has someone different every time you turn around?" Heba asked.

"Did you ever think that maybe just because he dated them all doesn't mean that he slept with them all?" Atemu said.

"Please. You honestly expect me to believe that." Heba said.

"Quite frankly, I don't care what you think. I do think, however, that you are sadly mistaken with preconceived notions about people who have money." Atemu said.

"Such as?" Heba asked.

"You think that we all use our money and power to get out of things. You think that we go around the law to get what we want. You think that we get everything we want just because we have money." Atemu said.

"Isn't that what all rich people do?" Heba asked, glaring at Atemu.

"No, it isn't. For your information, my brother and I have never had anything scandalous happen to us, and even if we did, we wouldn't use money to get out of it. There's no point in paying people off, and we don't get everything that we want just because of who we are." Atemu said.

"Hooray for you. If you think that I am going to swallow that crock, you are sadly mistaken. Just because you haven't done anything now doesn't mean that you won't do something later, and I'm certain that when you're placed in that situation like that, you will use your money to get out of it." Heba said.

"You don't know a damn thing about me or my family. You don't have the right to judge us." Atemu said angrily.

"So what are you saying? My brother would be lucky to have someone like Yami?" Heba asked.

"I didn't say that." Atemu said.

"Maybe not, but implied it." Heba snapped.

Atemu's eyes narrowed. "I have nothing against you or your brother, but your ideas about what we are like are wrong. You placed judgment on us based on what you hear in the media. Making assumptions based on what the media says is a slim point of view." Atemu said.

"Meaning?" Heba asked.

"Meaning that the media tries to come up with stuff that will sell. Newspapers and magazines anyway. Not everything you read or hear is the truth. Some of it may be half-true. You can't really know what a person is like unless you get to know them." Atemu said.

"I don't believe that. I know all I need to know." Heba said.

"Fine. You can think the way you want all you want to, but just remember this. Not every person who has money are the stereotypical rich people. Believe me when I say that you need to get rid of those preconceived notions because not all of them are right or even true." Atemu said.

Heba just glared at him.

"One other things. I honestly don't think that it's right for you to try and control your brother's life." Atemu said.

"I do not control Yugi's life!" Heba snapped.

"Really? I think that telling Yami that you are not going to let Yugi see him is controlling his life. You are deciding who he can see and who he can go out with. You may think that Yami's not good for Yugi, but did you ever even consider what Yugi wants?" Atemu asked.

"I am protecting my brother. He can't see what I can." Heba said.

"And I don't think that you see anything at all. Nothing that's the truth, anyway. You may think you are doing the right thing, but making decisions like this without letting him in on it is controlling his life. You may not want to admit it, but you are trying to control Yugi's life." Atemu said.

Heba glared at him again.

"I'll let myself out." Atemu said before walked pass Hebe and left the house.

Heba turned to glare at the door. "If he thinks I believe a word that he said, he's out of his mind." Heba growled.

* * *

Once again, Yugi had heard what was said.

'I'm not sure if I should believe him or not, but Atemu did make a good point. Heba needs to stop thinking about them as stereotypical rich people.' Yugi thought.

Yugi turned and headed back into his room. Yugi walked over to his bed and sat down.

'What can I do? I know that Heba and Mai just want to protect me, but they can't protect me from everything. I have to learn some things by doing. I may be blind, but that doesn't make me stupid.' Yugi thought.

Yugi stood up and started to walk around the room. 'Heba's being stubborn about all this. I know that he is really stubborn, and it is next to impossible to change his mind, but in this case, he needs to.' Yugi thought.

Yugi finally stopped his pacing and sat back down. 'Can I really keep living like this? Heba and Mai are making a lot of decisions on my life without me knowing about it. I can't continue to live like this.' Yugi thought.

Yugi then took out a tape recorder.

Since Yugi couldn't write in a diary, he used a recorder. He would talk into the recorder about his day the same way he would if he could see and write in a diary. It helped Yugi to be able to do this.

Heba knew about this, and he respected Yugi's privacy and never listened to those tapes.

Yugi then started to talk into the recorder and talked about his day.

* * *

Atemu walked into his house, rather pissed. "The nerve of that guy! He can't even consider giving up his preconceived notions about people with money. I think that he's the one that needs to get a reality check. He needs to stop this. He may think that he's doing the right thing, but he's not." Atemu thought.

"Atemu, what is your problem?" Yami asked, walking out of the living room, holding the day's paper.

Atemu sighed. "Sorry about that, Yami." Atemu said, walking into the living room.

"What's up?" Yami asked.

"I went to see Heba.' Atemu said.

"Why would you do that?" Yami asked, shocked.

"I didn't like the way that he treated you, and I wanted to make sure that he knew that. He has these preconceived notions about the way rich people are, and he won't budge on that. He thinks that we use our money to get out of anything and everything and get whatever or whoever we want." Atemu said.

"Well, we certainly aren't like that." Yami said, sitting down.

"I know." Atemu said, sitting in the recliner. "I don't know what his deal is." Atemu said.

"Not much we can do." Yami said.

"I know. He didn't like it, but I told him he was trying to control Yugi's life by not letting him know that you even came. He sees it as protecting him, but all he's doing is controlling Yugi." Atemu said.

"I got that feeling, too, but there's not a lot that we can do about it. I would love the chance to get to know Yugi better, but I don't think that I'll get the chance." Yami said.

"I'm sorry, Yami." Atemu said.

"Don't worry about it, Atemu. You couldn't have known." Yami said.

Atemu smiled. "It'll work out somehow, Yami. It always does." Atemu said.

"You're sounding like Mom." Yami said.

Atemu shrugged. "Well, she is right about some things. Look. You never know what can happen. You might still have a chance with Yugi." Atemu said.

"Maybe, but I don't know. It seems kind of pointless to hope for something like that." Yami said.

"Just don't give up hope yet." Atemu said.

"I'll try not to." Yami said. He put the paper down and said, "I think that I'm going to bed." He then left the room.

Atemu sighed. 'I think that we need to talk to Joey. Maybe he can help us understand this.' Atemu thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know that you may hate Heba and Mai for what's going on, but I promise it will get better with them.

Next: Grandpa arrives, and Yugi gets advice on what to do with Yami.

R&R.


	4. Grandpa Arrives

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4- Grandpa Arrives

It was Friday, and the Mutou house was rather quiet.

Yugi was at home alone.

Despite the fact that Heba hated leaving Yugi alone, Heba did leave Yugi at home alone that day because he had work at the Game Shop that he needed to do, and Yugi chose to stay at home to do some studying for the classes that he would be teaching.

However, instead of studying, Yugi was thinking of the situation with his brother and sister. 'I know that Heba and Mai are just trying to protect me, but I need to make my own decision. I love those two to death, but I can't let them continue to act like this. I can't let them keep this up.' Yugi thought.

Yugi leaned back in the recliner and sighed. "I know that my blindness does limit me in some ways, but I'm not stupid. Mai and Heba need to realize that I am twenty-four. I have to make my own mistakes in my life and learn from these mistakes." Yugi said.

The phone then rang suddenly.

Yugi stood up and walked into the hallway over to the phone. He picked up the receiver and said, "Hello?"

"_Yugi, my boy! How are you?_" a cheerful voice said.

Yugi smiled brightly. "Hi, Grandpa. I'm fine." Yugi said.

Solomon chuckled. "_Glad to hear it. Where is Heba at?_" Solomon asked.

"He's at the Game Shop. I decided to stay home to do some studying for the classes I'll be teaching." Yugi answered.

"_Oh my. This is a predicament then._" Solomon said.

Yugi frowned. "Why?" Yugi asked.

"_Well, I was able to get an earlier train to Domino, and I'm at the Domino Station now. I didn't realize that Heba was going to the shop today. I didn't have time to call you and tell you before the train left._" Solomon said.

"Man. That is a problem." Yugi said, scratching the back of his head. He then thought of something. "I can get you, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"_Yugi, be realistic. I know you can do a lot of things despite your blindness, but driving is one thing that is out of the question._" Solomon said.

Yugi laughed. "I know that, Grandpa. I was going to call Joey and ask him to come and get me so that we can get you at the train station." Yugi said.

"_I don't want to inconvenience Joey, Yugi._" Solomon said.

"You won't. Joey doesn't work, and Seto's at work today. I'll give Joey a call, and we'll be there to get you soon." Yugi said.

"_All right. There's a café here, so I'll wait in there for you._" Solomon said.

"All right, Grandpa. Bye." Yugi said before hanging up.

* * *

~Kaiba Mansion~

Atemu and Yami had gone over to the Kaiba mansion that day.

Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik were there as well.

Seto had taken the day off to be there, and Mokuba what the day off from school.

"I'm sorry about that, Yami." Joey said.

"Joey, it's not your fault." Yami said.

Yami and Atemu had told them about what had happened with Heba and Mai earlier that week.

"Mai and Heba are very protective toward Yugi. They do whatever they think it necessary to protect Yugi. Granted, we have always thought that they went too far a lot, but there's not a lot that we can do." Ryou said.

"We know that. I just wish I knew why Heba was so set on thinking that rich people are players the way they think that Yami is." Atemu said.

"Well, one might think that with the different people Yami was seen in the media with that that was true." Malik said.

Yami glared at Malik.

Malik held his hands up. "No offense meant, but that is what some people think. I know that's not true, but I'm looking at it from the viewpoint of someone who doesn't know you." Malik said.

"And some of those dates were actually just publicity stunts." Yami said.

"Most of them were publicity stunts." Atemu added, crossing his arms.

"Well, Heba and Mai are so protective because there have been people that have tried to take advantage of Yugi because of his blindness. I don't blame them for being protective, but they went too far this time." Serenity said.

"How about I go give them a piece of my mind?" Bakura asked, holding up a fist.

Ryou put a hand on Bakura's fist. "Kura, that won't help in this case. Violence won't help." Ryou said.

"Besides, that won't help me." Yami said.

Joey leaned back. "Maybe we should help you talk to Yugi. Let him decide." Joey said.

"By now, they've probably shown Yami in a dark light to him." Atemu said bitterly.

"Not necessarily." Serenity said.

Seto glanced over at her. "Meaning?" Seto asked.

"I mean that if Yugi didn't know Yami or Atemu were there, Heba and Mai wouldn't have said a word. If they could keep Yugi from knowing that they were there, they wouldn't say a word to Yugi." Serenity said.

"That's true." Malik agreed.

Joey's phone suddenly rang. "Sorry." Joey said, fishing his phone out. He then answered it. "Hey, Yugi. What's up?" Joey asked.

The others were surprised that Yugi called.

"_Joey, I need a favor._" Yugi said.

"What's the favor?" Joey asked.

"_Well, Grandpa just called me, and he managed to get an early train to Domino. He's at the Domino Station already. Heba's working at the shop, and I don't want to call him away from it. I was wondering if you could come and get me and then take me to the station so that_ _we can get him._" Yugi said.

"Oh. Sure thing, Yug. I'll be over there in a minute." Joey said.

"_Okay. Thanks, Joey."_ Yugi said.

Joey then hung up.

"What was that about?" Ryou asked.

"Grandpa got an early train, and he's at the station here in Domino now. Heba's working at the shop, so I'm going to go and get Yugi and then go to the station." Joey said.

"Sure thing, Puppy. Just be careful." Seto said.

"Al right. I'm taking the Mercedes." Joey said before running out.

"Joey!" Seto shouted, jumping up.

Mokuba started laughing. "Give it a rest, Seto. By now, Joey's gone." Mokuba said.

Seto growled. "I have told him that I don't want him driving that car." Seto said.

"Seto, that hasn't mattered to my brother since I can remember. If a person tells him not to, he'll most likely do it." Serenity said.

"Glad I don't have to put up with him all the time." Marik said.

* * *

Yugi was waiting at the door for Joey. When he heard a car pull up, he picked up his wallet, keys, and sunglasses and left the house.

"Hey, Yugi!" Joey called as he got out to help Yugi in.

"Hey, Joey. I appreciate you doing this for me. I owe you one." Yugi said.

Joey opened the car door and took Yugi by the arm to show him where the car was.

"Thanks." Yugi said, getting in the car.

Joey got back in the driver's side.

Both buckled up before Joey left the house.

"Don't worry about this, Yugi. I'm glad to be able to help you out." Joey said.

Yugi smiled at his friend. "Thanks, Joey. I knew that Heba had a lot of work to do at the shop, and I didn't want to disturb him." Yugi said.

"Were Mai and Valon busy?" Joey asked.

"Well, they're both at work, so I really couldn't call to bother them." Yugi said.

"Oh. Anyway, glad that I could help. It helped me get the Mercedes." Joey said with a smirk.

"Why was getting the Mercedes so important?" Yugi asked.

"Because Seto told me that he doesn't want me to drive it." Joey answered.

"Ah! You were told not to drive it, so naturally, you drive it anyway." Yugi said.

"Exactly." Joey said.

"I get the feeling that you are going to get into some trouble when you get home." Yugi said.

"It doesn't bother me. Besides, what's Seto really going to do? He can't do much to me without being thrown to the couch." Joey said.

Yugi laughed. "So, that's how you get out of getting on trouble." Yugi said.

"You'll learn that when you find someone." Joey said.

'If I'm ever given the chance to, that is.' Yugi thought.

Joey looked over and noticed Yugi's downtrodden expression. "Something on your mind, Yug?" Joey asked.

"It's nothing, Joey." Yugi assured him.

"Come on, Yug. You can tell me anything." Joey told him.

"I know, Joey, but this is something that I think I need my grandpa's advice on. Don't worry. I'm going to talk to him about it." Yugi said.

"Okay. As long as you do." Joey said.

"Joey, I don't want you to think that I don't trust you, but-" Yugi started.

"No worries, Yug. I understand. Believe me. I'm not mad." Joey said.

"Okay, Joey. I'd just hate for you to get mad at me when we've just gotten back into Domino." Yugi said.

"I'm not mad, Yug. Trust me." Joey said. 'Heba and Mai are a different story.' Joey thought, a little upset at how they treated Yami and Atemu.

It wasn't long before Yugi and Joey arrived at the train station.

"Well, we're here. Where did Gramps say that he saw?" Joey asked.

"At a café around here." Yugi answered. He put on his sunglasses before he got out of the vehicle.

Despite the fact that Yugi was not ashamed of the fact that he was blind, he wore the sunglasses when he was going to be out in public for a while. It cut down on the questions about how Yugi's eyes looked. His eyes were always a clouded amethyst, and it got irritating when people were asking constantly about it, so Yugi used the sunglasses to prevent the questions.

Joey took Yugi by the arm and led him through the crowds as they looked through the crowds.

"Man. There's so many people here that I don't know if we're ever going to find the café." Joey said.

"Joey, you do realize that we could just call him and tell him where we are." Yugi said.

"Oh. Right." Joey said. He took out his phone and was about to call Solomon when he looked up and said, "Never mind. I see the café, and I can see Gramps sitting in a booth." Joey said, leading Yugi to the café.

"I'll take your word for it, Joey." Yugi said.

The two entered the café, and Joey headed them over to the booth that Solomon was sitting at.

"Hi, Gramps!" Joey said.

Solomon looked up and smiled. "Joey. Yugi. I'm glad to see you both." Solomon said, standing up.

"Hi, Grandpa." Yugi said.

Solomon smiled. "It's good to see you, Yugi." Solomon said, hugging his grandson.

"It's good to see you, too, Grandpa. Did you have an easy trip?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I did. How have you been, Yugi?" Solomon asked.

"I'm fine. Just getting ready for when my teaching job starts." Yugi answered.

"Hey, Gramps." Joey said.

"Joseph, it's good to see you again." Solomon said, giving Joey a hug. "You haven't changed that much since the last time I saw you." Solomon said.

"Thanks, Gramps. You haven't changed, either." Joey said.

Solomon chuckled. "I have gotten older, Joey." Solomon said.

"You wouldn't know it." Joey said.

"Well, I suppose I'll take that as a compliment." Solomon said.

"Are you ready to go, Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"I believe so." Solomon said, reaching for his bags.

"I'll get 'em, Gramps." Joey said.

"Oh. All right, Joseph." Solomon said.

"Well, you can always lead me to the car, Grandpa. Not like I can get there on my own." Yugi said.

Solomon chuckled. "I suppose not." Solomon agreed.

The three then left the café with Joey carrying the bags and Solomon leading Yugi to the parking area.

Joey put the bags in the trunk of the car.

"Grandpa, why don't you sit in the front with Joey?" Yugi said.

"I don't have to sit in the front, Yugi. You know that." Solomon said.

"Go ahead, Grandpa. I was in the front on the way here, remember. Go ahead and sit in the front. We can still talk if I'm in the back." Yugi said.

"Well, all right. If you insist." Solomon said. He opened the back door for Yugi, so that Yugi could get in the car. He then got in the front.

A moment later, Joey slid into the passenger seat. "We set?" Joey asked.

"I believe so, Joseph." Solomon said.

"Well, we'll head back then." Joey said. He started the car and got out of the train station parking lot before he headed toward Yugi's house.

"Yugi, what's this new job you have?" Solomon asked.

"Well, I'll be teaching a group of students at the Domino Deaf and Blind School. All of these students are going to be blind, too." Yugi said as he took the sunglasses off.

"What grade level will you be teaching?" Solomon asked.

"Well, it's high school level, actually. I'll be teaching history to them. I'll be teaching tenth graders and twelfth graders. I have two classes of tenth graders and four classes of twelfth graders." Yugi said.

"Ah! And what are you teaching the two groups?" Solomon asked.

"The tenth graders I'll be teaching world history, and I'll be teaching the twelfth graders government one semester and economics the next semester." Yugi answered.

"It sounds interesting." Solomon remarked.

"To you maybe." Joey muttered.

Yugi laughed. "Well, not all of us have the luxury of living with a rich man, Joey." Yugi said.

"Hey! Seto and I are married." Joey protested.

"We know that, Joey. Besides, you hated school a lot." Yugi said.

"Which is why I don't see why you want to go back." Joey said.

"I like it, Joey. That's why. You know that I've always wanted the chance to teach, and I have that chance now." Yugi said.

"Well, good luck with that." Joey said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

Solomon chuckled. "So, is there anyone in your life, Yugi?" Solomon asked.

"No, Grandpa. There's no one." Yugi said. 'Although there might be someone interested.' Yugi thought, thinking of Yami.

'Unfortunately, the one person that has an interest in Yugi is being stopped from seeing him by his brother and sister.' Joey thought.

"What about Heba? Anyone in his life?" Solomon asked.

"I didn't think so." Yugi answered.

"If you two don't start dating, you'll be living together until you're as old as me." Solomon said with a chuckled.

"If it happens, it happens." Yugi said.

The group talked until they reached the house.

"Well, we're here." Joey said.

All three got out of the car. Joey got the bags before they headed into the house after Yugi unlocked the door.

"Uh, which room is yours, Gramps?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, Joseph. This is my first time in this house." Solomon answered.

"Don't worry. I know which room is his." Yugi said. He set his wallet, keys, and sunglasses on the table before they headed upstairs.

Yugi showed Joey what room was his grandfather.

"Where do I set the bags, Gramps?" Joey asked.

"Set them anywhere, Joseph. I'll unpack later." Solomon said.

"Okay. I'd better get home." Joey said.

"Can't you stay?" Solomon asked.

"No. Seto took today off, so I'd better get home." Joey said.

"Joey! Why didn't you tell me Seto was off? I wouldn't have asked you to do this otherwise. I could have just called Heba." Yugi said.

"It wasn't that big a deal, Yug. Besides, it only took a couple of hours. Seto will survive." Joey said.

"Well, thanks for coming, Joseph." Solomon said as they walked downstairs.

"Glad to help. I'll see you later. I can assure you that Ryou, Malik, and Serenity are going to want to come and see you, and we want you to meet our significant others." Joey said.

"Wait until tomorrow for that." Solomon said.

"Okay. Bye, guys." Joey said as he walked out the door.

"Bye." Yugi and Solomon replied.

Once Joey was gone, Solomon turned to Yugi and said, "Do you want a cup pf tea, Yugi?"

"I could use one." Yugi replied.

The two walked into the kitchen.

"Now to see if I can find where everything is." Solomon said aloud although he was talking more to himself than to Yugi.

"The tea is in the second cabinet from the left. The teapot is in the cabinet right below that at your feet." Yugi said as he sat down at the table.

"How did you know that?" Solomon asked as he got where everything was.

"I know in case someone's over and no one else is here." Yugi answered.

"Back to the system of everything stays the same?" Solomon asked.

"That's the way I've lived, Grandpa." Yugi answered.

Solomon set the teapot on the stove and started boiling it. "It should be ready in a minute." Solomon said.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Yugi said. He thought a moment before he said, "Grandpa, can we talk?"

Solomon chuckled. "I thought that's what we were doing." Solomon said.

Yugi smiled. "Yeah. I guess it is." Yugi agreed. He sighed and said, "I meant the way we used to talk when we had a cup of tea together, and it was just us."

"You have a problem, and you want to talk with me about it." Solomon said.

"Yeah. I need your help and advice." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm always ready to help out with that. What's this about?" Solomon asked.

"Well, the problem centers on Mai and Heba." Yugi said.

Solomon blinked. "Mai and Heba? What does your problem have to do with them?" Solomon asked, a little surprised.

"Everything." Yugi answered.

Solomon sighed. "You might want to start from the beginning." Solomon said. The tea had finished boiling, so Solomon was finishing it.

"Well, it started earlier this week. When Joey and the others came, they brought their significant others. They also brought Atemu and Yami Sennen, Seto's younger cousins, to meet us." Yugi said.

"Was there a problem?" Solomon asked, looking through the cabinets.

"No. It was a lovely visit. There were not problems at all. The cups are in the cabinet to the right of the refrigerator." Yugi said.

"Thank you. When did the problems start?" Solomon as he got two cups down and carried them and the teapot to the table.

"It started a few days ago. I was upstairs, and Heba and Mai were in the kitchen talking. I heard the doorbell and headed downstairs. It was Yami Sennen. Apparently, he was there because he wanted to see me. Heba and Mai weren't very kind about it. In short, Heba noticed that during the visit the first time, Yami seemed to have taken a liking to me, and Heba and Mai didn't want him around me." Yugi said.

"As in a romantic way?" Solomon asked.

"I don't know. They never said, but Heba seemed to think it was lust. He and Mai basically told Yami that they wouldn't let him near me again. Later that same day, Atemu Sennen, Yami's older brother, came over. In short, he and Heba got into an argument over what happened with Yami earlier. I found out that Heba thought that Yami's only intention with me would have been sex because he heard from the news that Yami was with a different person at every event he attended. Heba just assumed I'd be another quick boyfriend. He also thought that because Yami was rich, he was a player." Yugi said.

"So, Heba based this mostly on his preconceived notions about how rich people act as well as on what the media said." Solomon said.

"From what I understood, yes. There were a few things that Atemu said that kind of got to me. He said that not every person that had money were the stereotypical rich person that everyone seemed to think they were. He also mentioned that Heba needed to get rid of those notions he had." Yugi said.

"He's right. Heba's views are skewed. I did not raise that boy this way!" Solomon growled.

Yugi frowned.

"I take it that there is more." Solomon said.

"Well, Atemu mentioned to Heba that he was trying to control my life because of my blindness, and Heba was insulted by that. He said that he was trying to protect me because I can't see." Yugi said.

"I see. How do you feel about what Atemu said?" Solomon asked, watching his grandson closely.

"Grandpa, I don't want you to get mad at me, but I was thinking that before Atemu said it. There's a difference in protecting me and controlling me. Grandpa, Heba didn't tell me that either one of them came over." Yugi said.

Solomon blinked. "Then how do you now all this?" Solomon asked.

"I was coming down the stairs and heard everything each time. Since it was about me, I thought I had a right to know." Yugi said

"Indeed, you do." Solomon agreed.

Yugi sighed. "I don't like what Mai and Heba are doing. It's like they don't trust me to make decisions about my life." Yugi said.

"Yugi, Heba is my grandson, and Mai is my granddaughter, and I love them, but a line has to be drawn at some point." Solomon said.

"Grandpa, I know they have my best interest at heart, but I can't let this continue. I can't let them control my life. Maybe if they had told me that Yami and Atemu had come over, I would feel differently, but they didn't say a word. They never even hinted at it." Yugi said.

Solomon put his tea down. "Yugi, what do you know about Yami Sennen?" Solomon asked.

"Nothing." Yugi said.

"Would you have gone with him had he asked?" Solomon asked.

"I don't know, but I would have liked the chance to make the decision for myself. I don't like having decisions about my life made without my consent or knowledge." Yugi said.

Solomon thought a moment. "Yugi, I can understand why you feel the way you do. I want you to think about this, though." Solomon said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Do you want this to continue? Mai and Heba think that you don't know about this, so they have no reason to defend their actions. You have to understand that this is going to cause a fight if you confront them about things like this. They're not going to like this, but if you want them to stop this, you are going to have to make them understand that you need to make decisions abut your life." Solomon said.

"Meaning I have to take up for myself and make them see that I can make the decision about my life without their approval and that making decisions for me is wrong." Yugi said.

"Exactly. I will tell them myself that I don't approve of their actions. However, you have to be willing to tell them this yourself." Solomon said.

Yugi tightened his hands on his cup. "So, you won't be upset if I do confront them?" Yugi asked.

"No, Yugi. This is your life and your decision. You must make them." Solomon said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Now, I think that you should learn more about Yami Sennen before you make a decision about that." Solomon said.

"So, don't confront Mai and Heba until after that?" Yugi asked.

"That's up to you. However, you need to learn more about him regardless." Solomon said.

"I can ask Joey. He's married to their cousin, so he's bound to know more about Yami than anyone." Yugi said.

"A good idea. Joey will be honest." Solomon said.

Yugi sighed. "I know this won't go over well with Heba and Mai." Yugi said.

"No, it won't, but you have to do it if you want them to stop trying to control your life and respect the fact that you can make your own decisions about your life. Otherwise, this won't stop." Solomon said.

"You're right, Grandpa. Thanks for the advice." Yugi said.

Solomon reached across the table and took Yugi's hand in his. "Anytime, Yugi. You know that." Solomon said.

Yugi smiled at him, and Solomon smiled back, even though he knew that Yugi couldn't see it.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know the conversation between Yugi and Solomon was a shortened version of the last chapter, but I thought Yugi should put it in his own words about what happened.

Next: It will either be Yugi talking to Joey about Yami or Yugi confronting Mai and Heba. It'll probably be Yugi confronting Mai and Heba, and then Yugi talking with Joey the next chapter. I'll see, but it's definately one of those two.

R&R.


	5. Yugi Takes a Stand

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5- Yugi Takes a Stand

Heba walked into his house later that day. He was rather tired from working in the Game Shop all day. 'Man. Getting everything ready is a lot harder that I thought. Grandpa made it look so easy when we were teenagers.' Heba thought. He walked into the living room and nearly had a heart attack. "Grandpa! What are you doing here?!" Heba exclaimed, startled to see grandfather sitting in the living room.

Solomon smiled. "Well, I got an early train today, and I didn't have time to call beforehand. When the train arrived, I called here, and Yugi answered." Solomon said.

"How did you get here? Did you call a taxi?" Heba asked.

"No, he didn't." Yugi said.

Heba turned to see Yugi behind him.

"I called Joey, and he came and picked me up. We went to the train station and got him." Yugi said.

"You could have called me." Heba said.

"I know, but I knew that you were working at the Game Shop. Besides, Joey didn't mind." Yugi said.

"Besides, it all worked out. I didn't mind seeing Joey again. I expect that the rest of them will be coming to see me before long." Solomon said.

"I don't doubt it." Heba said. He stood up. "Well, I'm going to go up and get a shower." Heba said before he left the room.

Yugi walked on into the room and sat down on the couch.

"Yugi, what's on your mind?" Solomon asked.

"I'm wondering if Mai and Heba are even going to listen to me when I tell them how I feel about this." Yugi said.

Solomon reached over and patted Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi, they are your brother and sister. They aren't going to like to hear what you say, but they need to hear it. However, they will listen for the simple fact they love you." Solomon said.

"I hope that you're right. My biggest fear is that they are going to hate me for this and leave me?" Yugi said.

"Yugi, when you truly love a person, you don't leave them just because they say things that you don't like, or they tell you something that you don't want to hear. Mai and Heba need to realize that they can't control how you live anymore." Solomon said.

Yugi nodded in agreement. "I'd rather do it when they're both here. I don't want to have to tell Heba and then Mai." Yugi said.

"You won't. I called Mai and told her that I arrived early, so she and Valon are going to come over for dinner tonight." Solomon said.

Yugi sighed. "All right then. I'll just have to get ready for when I tell them tonight." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I am going to be there. I won't interfere unless I feel that I need to. This is something that you need to do alone." Solomon said.

"I know, Grandpa. I want to do this alone. I can't depend on people to help me my whole life." Yugi said. He thought a moment and said, "Well, certain things I can't depend on people for."

Solomon laughed. "Indeed." Solomon said.

* * *

Joey walked into the Kaiba mansion to find everyone still there.

"Everything go okay, Joey?" Ryou asked.

"Yep. Everything's fine. We got Gramps. Took us a minute to find the café that Gramps was in, but we found him and got him home." Joey said.

"Let's go see him!" Malik said, jumping up.

"Not today, Malik." Joey said.

"Why not?" Serenity asked.

Joey walked over and sat down between Seto and Serenity. "Gramps asked that we to come and see him until tomorrow." Joey said.

"The train ride probably tired him out." Atemu commented.

"Probably. Grandpa's not as young as he used to be." Ryou said.

"I guess Yugi was glad to see him." Malik said.

"Yeah. He was. Knowing those two, Gramps fixed dome tea, and they sat down and talked." Joey said.

"Oh, yeah. Such a wonderful way to spend the afternoon." Malik said sarcastically.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?" Bakura asked.

"Well, when Yugi and Heba still lived with Grandpa, something Yugi and Grandpa always did was have tea together in the afternoon and talk about different things. Something that they always did. Grandpa never did it with anyone else." Serenity explained.

"That's a nice thing to do." Mokuba said.

"Yugi has always been close to Grandpa. Closer than anyone else. Well, except for maybe Heba." Malik said.

"Like he deserves it." Marik muttered.

"Please don't start, Marik." Ryou said.

"Let's just forget what happened." Atemu added.

'Kind of hard for me to forget about it.' Yami thought.

* * *

Mai and Valon came over later that day.

"Hi, Grandpa!" Mai said happily, hugging her grandfather.

"Hello, Mai. You are certainly doing well, I see." Solomon said.

"She should. She's the only one of the three of us that didn't get the short gene." Heba said.

"I can't help that I got the better end of the stick in that area." Mai said.

Heba stuck his tongue out at Mai.

"Glad that you could come over." Yugi said.

"We wouldn't pass up the chance to see Grandpa." Valon said.

"I'm touched." Solomon said, wiping away a fake tear.

Mai laughed. "Grandpa, you were always a bit crazy." Mai said.

"How do you think I got you to laugh all the time?" Solomon asked.

"You were good at that. I have to admit that." Mai agreed.

"Heba, is dinner almost ready?" Yugi asked.

"It shouldn't be too much longer." Heba answered.

"Well, while Heba finishes up dinner, why don't we all go into the living room and talk?" Solomon asked.

"Sure. Leave all the work to me." Heba said.

"Well, I just got here today. Besides, you said that you would handle everything. I offered to help, but you said you had it all under control, so don't blame me for not helping you." Solomon told his grandson mischievously.

"I'm beginning to regret those words." Heba said.

"Come on. Let's sit and talk." Valon said.

Solomon, Yugi, Mai, and Valon all walked into the living room while Heba went back onto the kitchen to finish dinner.

* * *

Yami and Atemu walked into their mansion after getting back from Seto's place.

"So, what do you want tonight?" Atemu asked.

"I really don't know, Atemu." Yami said as he flopped on the couch.

"Still thinking about Yugi?" Atemu asked as he sat down in a recliner.

"Yeah. I am, actually." Yami said.

"Yami, I wish that you would stop thinking about that." Atemu said.

"I can't help it, Atemu. I've tried not to think about him or about what happened, but I just can't stop." Yami said.

"Maybe you need to go on a date." Atemu said thoughtfully.

Yami glared at his brother. "Name the last time that I went out on a date?" Yami said.

"The last event we went to." Atemu answered simply.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Not a date that our publicist thought would be a good publicity stunt. I mean a real date that I wanted to go on because I like the person or because I thought tat they would make good company." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. "Two years." Atemu answered honestly.

"Why would I go on a date just because I feel upset because the person that I would actually like to go out on date with I can't go out with?" Yami asked.

"You wouldn't. You're not like that. You only really go out with people you care about." Atemu admitted.

"Thank you. I'm not going to date some random person just to get my mind off of Yugi." Yami told Atemu.

"Okay. Sorry that I brought it up. I know better." Atemu said.

"Why is it that I'm always the one that had to go ob the publicity dates anyway? Why don't you do any of them?" Yami asked.

"I don't want to. I hate the publicity stuff that the company likes to do, but I absolutely refuse to do those." Atemu said.

"So I'm the one stuck with them." Yami said."Well, you could always refuse to go on them. No one is going to force you to go on them." Atemu said.

"The publicist won't like that." Yami said.

"So what? No one can force us to do those things." Atemu said.

"I think that you're right. I might just refuse to go on anymore of these dates. All of the dates that were picked out for me were horrible dates. All they did was try to seduce me and kept implying that we could go back to their place where we wouldn't be disturbed. It was sickening." Yami said.

"Sorry about that. Probably wanted you to be with big names without really looking at what kind of personality they had." Atemu said.

"Well, I don't ever want to be put in that situation again." Yami said.

"Then I suggest that you refuse to go anymore of these publicity dates." Atemu said.

"I don't plan on it." Yami said.

"Now, what do you honestly want to eat?" Atemu asked.

"Well, how about we order a pizza? I don't really want anything big. Besides, the cook could use a night off." Yami said.

Atemu smiled. "I agree with you on that. Pizza sounds good. I'll go and order it." Atemu said. He stood up and left the room.

Yami chuckled to himself. 'Everyone think that Atemu and I hare high class and eat only fancy food, even at home. People would be surprised to learn that we eat pizza at least once a week.' Yami thought.

Atemu walked back on. "It'll be here before too long." Atemu said.

"Let me guess. One large supreme pizza and one large pepperoni pizza." Yami said.

"That's what we always get. You like pepperoni, and I like supreme, so the best thing to do is to get one of each." Atemu said.

"And we always eat leftovers the following day because neither of us can eat a large by ourselves." Yami said.

Atemu laughed. "Yeah. Real high class, right?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. As high as they come." Yami joked.

The two brothers laughed.

* * *

After dinner, Mai helped Heba wash the dishes.

"Heba, did Yugi seem a little distracted to you?" Mai asked.

"Yeah. I guess he's thinking about that job of his. It's all that he seems to think about." Heba replied.

Mai smiled. "Well, it's good for him to think about something like that. Yugi needs something in his life to distract him. He doesn't get to do too much, so this will be something that he can do that he will enjoy." Mai said.

It wasn't long before the two had finished washing all the dishes and put them all away.

Neither had realized that Yugi had walked back into the kitchen.

Yugi had been wrestling with when he should talk to Heba and Mai about the way that they had been treating him, but he had finally decided that he needed to go on and tell them or live with having them control his life forever.

"Mai. Heba." Yugi said.

The two jumped, startled that someone else was in the room. Both turned to find Yugi in the room with them.

"Yugi, you need to learn to announce your presence before you scare the daylights out of us like that. Our hearing isn't as good as yours." Heba said.

"Sorry about. I forget at times." Yugi said.

"What's up, Yugi?" Mai asked.

"I need to talk to you two about something important." Yugi said.

"Sure thing, Yugi. What's going on?" Heba asked as he dried his hands off from washing the dishes.

"I want to know where you two get off trying to control my life." Yugi said.

"Control your life? What are you talking about?" Heba asked, frowning.

"You already know the answer to that, Heba. I'm talking about Yami and Atemu Sennen." Yugi said.

"What do those two have to do with anything?" Mai asked, getting concerned.

"Simple. I know that earlier this week, Yami Sennen came over here because he wanted to talk to me, but you two wouldn't let him. You told him that you weren't going to let him see me because you thought that we was there to hurt me." Yugi said.

"He was, Yugi! He's nothing but a player, and I wasn't about to let him get the chance to hurt you!" Heba said.

"Heba, you didn't even give me the chance to see him. You didn't bother telling me that he came to see me, Heba." Yugi said.

"How did you know about that? What did he do? Go running to his cousin and Joey telling you today?" Heba spat bitterly.

Yugi growled. "No, Heba. No one had to tell me what happened. I heard everything." Yugi said.

"You weren't downstairs. We know that." Mai said.

"When I heard the doorbell, I always come downstairs to see who it is. Imagine my surprise when I heard that Yami Sennen wanted to talk to me, and you two decided for me that he wouldn't see me. I also heard your conservation with Atemu Sennen the exact same way." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you didn't see the look on his face when he saw here. I did. I knew what he wanted, and I wasn't about to let him hurt you." Heba protested.

"Heba, how do you know that he would have hurt me?" Yugi asked.

"He has a reputation, Yugi. You rarely see him with the same person for very long." Mai said matter-of-factly.

"Based on what? The media? Mai, you should know that you can't always believe what the media says. I never do. Not when it comes to those that are famous or rich. You never know what is the truth and what is a lie. These people twist things to get ratings and make money." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you see it every time!" Heba snapped.

"Heba, did you think that maybe there is more to this than you know? Did you think that maybe there is more to him than what you've been presented by the media?" Yugi asked.

"All rich people are the same! They think that just because they have money they can have whatever they want and whoever hey want! I wasn't about to let him do that to you!" Heba said.

The yelling had brought Valon and Solomon into the room. Valon started to interfere, but Solomon stopped him.

"No, Valon. This is between them, and we have to let them handle this." Solomon said.

"But-" Valon started.

"No. Let it be." Solomon said.

"Heba, those are notions you have about all rich people, but not every person fit's the stereotype. Not all people with money are like that." Yugi said.

"How do you know?" Heba asked.

"How do you know they all are as you think?" Yugi shot back.

"Yugi, it doesn't matter now." Mai said.

"Like hell it doesn't!" Yugi snapped.

Heba, Mai, Valon, and Solomon were all shocked. Yugi rarely cussed, and when he did, it meant that he was really mad.

"You two don't get it! Not only did you refuse to let Yami Sennen see me, you also insulted him without knowing him! You completely disrespected him!" Yugi said.

"He doesn't deserve respect." Heba spat.

"Right now, you don't." Yugi said.

"What?!" Mai exclaimed.

"You both didn't just disrespect him! You disrespected me!" Yugi said.

"How did we do that?" Heba demanded.

"You didn't tell me he came over, Heba. You hid everything from me. You lied to me in a way." Yugi said. When he saw Heba start to say something, Yugi said, "Not telling me is a form of lying."

"Yugi, we did it to protect you." Heba said.

"Heba, there is a line between protecting me and controlling me, and you crossed it. You made decisions about my life without my consent that you had no right to make. I should be the one to have made the call on whether to go out with Yami or not. You don't even know if that is why he was there." Yugi said.

"Yugi, we don't want you to get hurt." Mai said.

"How am I suppose to learn from my mistakes if I can't make any?! You learn from mistakes, but neither of you seem to be willing to let me make them!" Yugi said.

"Yugi, he would have taken advantage of you." Heba said.

"Heba, not everyone is going to take advantage of me because of my blindness. There are those that will, but there are those that won't. You didn't give me the chance to find out." Yugi said.

"Yugi, we weren't going to take the chance that he would hurt you in some way." Mai said.

"It's my life, and it's my choice on what I do with it! I'm twenty-four years old, damn it! I have to be able to make my own decisions! I am not going to let you two control my life!" Yugi said.

"We're not trying to!" Mai protested.

"By telling Yami that he couldn't see me simply because you thought he was wrong for me and then not even telling me that he was there! You made a decision about my life that you had no right to make is controlling me. You can't control my life all the time. I have to make my own decisions. I am not going to let you keep this up. I can't." Yugi said.

"Yugi, we just want wants best for you." Mai said.

Yugi sighed. "I know that, Mai. I know that you two are just trying to protect me, but with what you've done, I cannot let you keep doing it. You're making decision about my life, decisions that I should be making. I am twenty-four now, and I have the right to make my own decisions, especially where my love life is concerned." Yugi said.

"Are you saying that you would consider dating this guy?" Heba asked.

"I don't know, Heba. I really don't. I don't know enough about him to make that decision, and you don't either. Both of you made those decisions based on what you already thought about rich people. You thought things that are stereotypical of rich people, and those kind of notions don't always hold true for all people. I have no doubt that there are some rich people like that, but you don't know that Yami is like that." Yugi said.

"You can't know that, though. He could be like that, and if we let you date him, he could hurt you." Mai protested.

"Mai, I know that, but you have to let me make those choices, and if I do end up getting hurt, then I will be at fault. You cannot male these decisions anymore. I will not let anyone else control my life. That's no way for anyone to live." Yugi said.

"Did you get this idea from Atemu? He was accusing me of this, too." Heba said.

"No, Heba. I thought that right after I heard the conversation you had with Yami. I know what he said, and I agree with him." Yugi said.

Mai growled. "You can't honestly believe all this! We have never tried to control your life!" Mai said angrily.

"Yes, you have, Mai. My whole life I have only ever interacted with people that you and Heba allowed me to. I always did what you wanted me to because I had no other way, but I can't let you do this anymore. I have to make my own choices now." Yugi said.

"I can't believe that you actually think this." Mai said, clenching her fists tightly.

Solomon decided that he did need to step in. "I'm afraid, Mai, that Yugi is right about everything." Solomon said.

All eyes turned to Solomon.

"Mai, whether you want to believe it or not, you and Heba have tried to control Yugi's life. Honestly, I don't think that either of you meant to try this, but you are trying to control his life." Solomon said.

"But Grandpa-" Heba started.

"No, Heba. You did have good intentions, but even the best of intentions can go wrong, and yours did. You need to back off and let Yugi live his own life. He has the right to make his own choices, and you can only respect them. You can't make decisions for him." Solomon said.

"And what if he makes the wrong decision?" Mai asked.

"Then he will have to face the consequences." Solomon said.

"I think this is a mistake." Mai said. She walked out past Solomon. "Come on, Valon." Mai said.

Valon look apologetically at Heba and Solomon before he left to follow his wife.

The door shutting signaled that the two had left.

Heba and Yugi were now silent. There was nothing left to say.

* * *

Yugi had gone upstairs and was now lying on his bed. Since it was nighttime, Yugi's room was dark since it was pointless for him to have a light on.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yugi? Can I come in?" Solomon asked.

"Sure, grandpa." Yugi answered as he sat up.

Solomon opened the door and blinked. "It's dark in here." Solomon said.

"Sorry. The overhead light works. I just have no reason to use it." Yugi said.

Solomon turned on the light before he walked over and sat down beside Yugi. "Are you all right?" Solomon asked.

"I'm glad that I confronted Mai and Heba about everything. I mean, they needed to know how I feel and that I wasn't going to let them make decisions about my life now, but I hate it when they're angry at me. I know that they are." Yugi said.

Solomon placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure that they know that what they did was wrong. Once they get over their anger, they'll see what they did was wrong and tell you. You just need to let them cool off. That was a rather heated argument." Solomon said.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Yugi said, smiling at him.

"I'm glad to have helped." Solomon said.

There was a light knock on the door.

Solomon looked up to see Heba at the door.

"Yugi, can I talk to you? Alone?" Heba asked.

Solomon glanced over at Yugi. "Yugi?" Solomon asked.

"It's okay, Grandpa. Go on." Yugi said.

"All right." Solomon said before he left the room.

Heba walked on into the room.

"What is it, Heba?" Yugi asked.

Heba walked over and sat down by Yugi. "Listen, Yugi. I want to apologize. I realize now that I was out of line with what I did. I should have given you the chance to talk to him. Granted, I might have done the same thing, but I should have told you at the very least. I was just so worried that you would get hurt. The last time I let my guard down, you got hurt, and I just don't want a repeat of that day." Heba said.

"Heba, I understand why you did it. I know you want to protect me, and I know that there are people who are going to take advantage of me because of my blindness, but it won't always happen. When it does, I will probably turn to you for help, but I just want the chance to be able to make my own choices in my life." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. I'm not going to interfere anymore." Heba said.

"Heba, telling me your opinion on a matter I can handle. I just don't want you telling me what to do or trying to make the decision for me." Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi. I can live with that." Heba said.

Yugi reached over and placed his hand over Heba's hand. "You're always going to be my brother, Heba, and I will always need you, but you have to let me control my own life. That's all I ask." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi, and I'll back off now. I'll always be protective of you, but I'll back off and let you make your own decisions." Heba said.

"Good." Yugi said.

Heba sighed. "Yugi, can you answer me a question honestly?" Heba asked.

"I always do." Yugi answered.

"Yugi, if I had let Yami see you this week and he asked you out, would you have gone out with him?" Heba asked.

"Alone, no. Heba, I just met him. I'm not foolish enough to go out on a date with him that soon. I would have turned him down if he asked me to be his boyfriend. I would tell him that I wanted to get know him before we went to that kind of level." Yugi said.

"Good. I guess I was the foolish one." Heba said.

"We all make mistakes, Heba. Just try not to make them again." Yugi said.

"I won't. You know, we can ask Joey to ask Yami to come over so you can really talk to him." Heba said.

"Actually, I was going to talk to Joey anyway and find out what he thought about Yami. I'll probably want to talk to Yami anyway." Yugi said.

"Okay. I promise I won't interfere." Heba said.

"And Heba? I think that you owe both Yami and Atemu an apology." Yugi said.

"I do, and I will the next time that I see them." Heba said.

"Good." Yugi said.

"Yugi, don't worry about Mai. She'll calm down, realize you're right, and apologize." Heba said.

"I know, Heba. I just want to be able to make my own decisions in this. I just want to know that you'll respect them." Yugi said.

"I will, Yugi. I promise." Heba said. He squeezed Yugi's hand before he said, "It's late so I'm going to bed."

"Okay, Heba. Good night." Yugi said.

"Good night." Heba replied before he left.

Yugi smiled. He changed into pajamas before he went to bed.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I hope the confrontation was all right.

Next: Yugi talks with Joey about Yami. Yugi might meet up with Yami again. Not usre yet, though.

R&R.


	6. Meetings

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6- Meetings

The following morning, Yugi had gotten up, taken a shower, and dressed before he headed downstairs. Smelling breakfast, Yugi walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Yugi." Solomon said.

"Morning, Grandpa." Yugi replied as he sat down in a chair.

"Coffee?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah. I can take a cup." Yugi replied.

Solomon poured Yugi a cup of coffee before he handed it to Yugi.

"Where's the sugar?" Yugi asked.

"Right here." Solomon said, handing it to Yugi.

Yugi added in the sugar he wanted and stirred it into his coffee before he started drinking it.

"Breakfast will be ready in a moment, Yugi." Heba said.

"Okay, Heba." Yugi replied.

Solomon looked from one grandson to the other. "Can I assume that you two are okay after what happened last night?" Solomon asked.

"We're fine, Grandpa. We've reached an understanding." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I can offer my opinion on a situation Yugi is in, but he has to make the final decision, and I won't try to make these decisions for him any longer." Heba said.

"Good. I think that you two worked that out much faster than I thought you would." Solomon said.

"Well, mostly I just didn't like being shown that I was trying to control Yugi's life, even if it was unintentional." Heba said.

"We're going to be fine, Grandpa." Yugi assured him.

"All right." Solomon said.

"What are you doing today?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I figured that grandpa and I will go to the Game Shop. I'm sure that he wants to see what's been done with it right now." Heba said.

"Yes, I do, and I will be helping in the shop now." Solomon said.

Yugi laughed. "We already knew that, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Yeah. That was a given." Heba agreed as he set the plate of pancakes on the table.

All three then started to eat their breakfast.

"Yugi, do you want to come with us or is there something else that you're going to be doing?" Heba asked.

"Well, I think that I'm going to call and Joey. There are some things that I want to talk to him about." Yugi answered.

Heba knew what it was Yugi wanted to talk to Joey about. "Well, I'm sure that Joey will love the chance to talk with you." Heba said.

"I know he will." Yugi said.

After breakfast, Yugi and Heba went on to the shop.

Yugi picked up the phone and dialed Joey's number.

"_Hello? Joey here._" Joey said.

"Hey, Joey. It's Yugi." Yugi said.

"_Hey, Yug. What's up?_" Joey asked.

"Well, there were some things that I was wanting to talk to you about Joey, and I was wondering if you would have time to talk." Yugi said.

"_No problem. I can come over now. Seto had to go in to work this morning, and I've been left with nothing to do right now._" Joey said.

"What about Mokuba and Serenity?" Yugi asked.

"_They're spending the day together. I'm stuck, so I'll come on over._" Joey said.

"All right, Joey." Yugi said.

"_See you in a minute, Yug._" Joey said.

"Okay, Joey." Yugi said before he hung up the phone.

It wasn't too long before the doorbell rang.

Yugi went to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Yug!" Joey said.

"What did you do, Joey? Speed?" Yugi asked.

"Nah. It's not that far from the mansion here, and there was no traffic right now." Joey said.

"On a Saturday?" Yugi asked.

"What can I say? I got lucky." Joey said.

"Well, we can either talk here or go to the park for a walk." Yugi said.

"Okay. Let's go to the park then. It's a nice day for a walk." Joey said.

"I'm taking your word on that. I wouldn't know. I just know that it's not rainy or windy." Yugi said. He picked up his wallet, keys, and sunglasses from the table and walked out the door. He then locked the door. "I know that the park isn't far form here, so we can probably just walk." Yugi said as he put his sunglasses on.

"I was going to suggest that, Yug." Joey said.

Joey took Yugi by the arm and led him toward the park.

Once the two entered the park, they started to walk around the path.

"I'm so glad that you called me, Yug. I would have been sitting at home alone until Seto came home." Joey stated.

"Joey, I'm sure that someone like you would have found some way of entertaining yourself." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but that might have gotten me in trouble with Seto." Joey said.

Yugi laughed. "I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

"You mentioned that there were some things you wanted to talk to me about, so what's going on?" Joey asked.

"Well, yesterday when you went with me to get Grandpa, you asked me if something was wring, and something was. Joey, earlier this week, Yami came over to talk to me and-" Yugi started.

"Mai and Heba wouldn't let him. They thought he was a player, and they were going to keep him away from you. Heba and Atemu then got into an argument as well." Joey said.

"You know all that?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Atemu and Yami aren't super close to Seto because Seto isn't easy to get close to for anyone, but they do talk a lot. Yami and Atemu came over and told us what was going on. I mean everyone. Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik know as well. Bakura and Marik were pretty pissed." Joey said.

"At least I don't have to explain that entirely." Yugi said.

"How did you find out about it?" Joey asked, glancing over at his friend.

"I was coming downstairs when I heard the doorbell each time. I was pretty upset with Mai and Heba for acting the way they did." Yugi said.

"Oh. Is that was bothering you yesterday?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. I wasn't sure how to handle it, so I decided to talk to Grandpa about. Mai, Heba, and I got into an argument over it." Yugi said.

"How bad was it?" Joey asked.

"Not as bad as I thought, but still bad. I guess I finally just fed up with Mai and Heba making such major decisions about my life without even giving me the chance to make a decision for myself. They were trying to control my life, even if they didn't mean to." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I can see Mai and Heba doing that, even if they didn't mean to." Joey agreed. He looked back at Yugi and said, "How did they take it?"

"Mai wasn't happy. Heba talked to me last night, and he realized that he was wrong in how he acted. He's going to back off and not make decisions for me. He'll give me his opinion, but I'll make the decision." Yugi said.

"That's good. I wouldn't worry about Mai. She'll come around at some point." Joey said.

"I know she will." Yugi said.

"So, was that why you wanted to talk to me?" Joey asked.

"Partly. There was a bit more that I wanted to talk to you about." Yugi answered.

"Well, let's sit down and talk about it." Joey said. He led Yugi over to the bench, and the two sat down. "Now, what else did you need to talk to me about?" Joey asked.

"Well, I know that Yami was coming over there to talk to me, and from what Heba said, he thought that Yami had taken some kind of liking to me." Yugi said.

"Yeah. He had. Yami admitted that." Joey said.

"Well, I know what the media has to say about him, but I don't pay that much attention to things like that because they are lies most of the time or at least half-truths. I want to hear what you think of him since I'm sure you know him." Yugi said.

"I sure do. I'm pretty good friends with Yami." Joey said.

"Well, what do you think?" Yugi asked.

"Well, he's a good guy. Yami's not one of those snobby rich people who think that he's better than everyone because he has money. Atemu's not like that, either. They are both very levelheaded guys. They don't let the money get to them." Joey said.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Yep. I mean, they do live in a huge mansion, and they do have like a butler, cook, and maids to take care of their house, but they pay them really well, and they don't take advantage of their employees." Joey said.

"Nothing bad so far." Yugi said.

"Nothing really bad about them. I guess the worst thing about those two is that they both have nasty tempers. You rub them the wrong way, and then you face their wrath. When it comes to the people they care about, they are fiercely protective of them." Joey said.

"Joey, the media says a lot about Yami having a different date at all of the events he and his brother attend. Is that true?" Yugi asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess. The only thing is that most of the people he goes out with are just a publicity stunt." Joey said.

Yugi blinked. "Publicity stunt?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Atemu and Yami have a publicist whose job is to help their image in society. Well, one of her ideas was to have one of them have a famous date to everything that they go to. Atemu blatantly refused to do something like that, so Yami was the one that did it. Honestly, of the people the media has said was with Yami, only a couple of them were people that Yami actually dated." Joey said.

"So, most of that was just for publicity?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Since Yami is Atemu's brother and Atemu is the CEO of Sennen Incorporated, seeing Yami with a famous celebrity helps the image of the company. It's what most of that was about. Yami couldn't stand of the people that the publicist set him up with. They were either too conceited because of the money and fame they had, or their only goal is to get into Yami's pants. It drove Yami insane. Most of the time, the moment they were away from prying eyes, Yami let whoever he was with have it. That's al so why he has so many different dates. If he could have handled going out with one of them more than once, there would have been less people that he would have been out with." Joey said.

"Well, if you can't handle being with someone, no one can expect you to stay with them." Yugi said.

"I know. That help?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, it does. What happened with the few he did actually date?" Yugi asked.

"Not real sure. Things just didn't work out, but I would say that they either were after the money, Yami's looks, or both." Joey said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I can't say that looks are all that important to me." Yugi said.

Joey laughed. "Yeah. I can see why." Joey said. He glanced over at Yugi and said, "Yug, if you have been able to talk to Yami and he asked you out, would you have gone?"

"No." Yugi said.

This surprised Joey. "Then why get so upset when Heba and Mai did that?" Joey asked.

"Joey, I'm not going to go out on a date with someone I have just met. I would get to know him first." Yugi said.

"Oh. You mean like hang out as a group before you start to date him." Joey said.

"Exactly." Yugi replied.

"That makes sense." Joey said.

"Thanks for telling me this, Joey. It makes me see that there's more to him than what I originally thought." Yugi said.

"No problem." Joey said. He thought a moment before he said, "Yugi, how would Heba react if you were to meet with Yami?"

"I don't think he's say much since he's going to back off and let me live my own life." Yugi said.

"Come on, then. I have an idea." Joey said.

"Like what?" Yugi asked.

Joey grabbed Yugi by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "You'll see." Joey said before he started pulling Yugi down the path and out of the park.

* * *

Atemu was leaning back in his recliner. He had been watching TV.

Saturday was the day that Atemu relaxed the most, and he always enjoyed it.

Yami walked into the room to find his brother reclining. "Are you going to stay in the recliner all day?" Yami asked.

"I might." Atemu replied.

Yami rolled his eyes. "It's your day off, and you just want to lay around all day. I thought that you might want to go and do something." Yami said.

Atemu looked at his brother. "What did you have in mind?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know, but certainly not staying here all day." Yami said.

Both heard the phone ring and the butler answer it.

A moment later, the butler walked into the living room with the cordless phone. "It's Joey Wheeler, sir." the butler said.

"Thank you." Yami said, taking the phone. As the butler left, Yami put the phone to his ear and said, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Yami. I hope I'm not disturbing you._" Joey said.

"No, Joey. You're not disturbing us. What's up?" Yami asked.

"_Well, Seto decided to go into work this morning, and I was wondering if you two minded coming over here._" Joey said.

"Bored?" Yami asked.

"_You could say that._" Joey said.

"Sure. I'll be over, ad Atemu will too, if I can get out of his precious recliner that is." Yami said.

"Hey!" Atemu said indignantly.

"_Okay. I'll see you then."_ Joey said.

Yami hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Atemu asked.

"Our dear cousin went in to work today, so Joey's bored and asked if we'd come over." Yami answered.

Atemu sighed. "I guess that means I have to get up." Atemu said.

"It's not going to kill you." Yami said.

"Yeah. Whatever." Atemu said as he got up.

Yami smiled before he went to get ready to go.

* * *

"Here's your coffee, Yugi." Joey said, handing Yugi a coup of coffee.

"Thanks, Joey. I appreciate it." Yugi said, taking the cup.

"No problem." Joey said.

"It's not black, right?" Yugi asked.

"Nope. Two spoons of sugar." Joey said.

"Good." Yugi said as he started to drink it. "Why didn't you tell Yami that I was here, too?" Yugi asked.

"Well, after what happened with Heba, I thought that he might not come, so I didn't tell him." Joey replied.

"And what do you think's going to happen when they get here?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know." Joey admitted.

Yugi sighed. "You always do this. You do things without thinking." Yugi said.

"It's called winging it, Yugi." Joey said.

"One day, winging it is going to backfire on you." Yugi said.

"Well, that day hasn't arrived yet." Joey replied.

* * *

Yami and Atemu arrived at their cousin's mansion. The two got out of the car ad headed up the stairs to the door.

Joey was the one who answered the door. "Hey, guys! Thanks for coming!" Joey said enthusiastically.

"Sure, Joey. We might as well be bored together." Yami said.

"You two were bored?" Joey asked.

"He was bored. I was happy in my recliner." Atemu said.

"We really need to get you a guy or girl." Joey remarked.

"No thanks." Atemu said.

Joey stepped aside to let Yami and Atemu into the house.

Yami and Atemu had started toward the living room when they say Yugi sitting on the couch.

"Joey, why is he here?" Atemu growled.

Joey blinked. "Who? Yugi?" Joey asked.

Atemu calmed down. "That's Yugi?" Atemu asked.

Joey sighed. "Yes. Yugi is the pale one. Heba is the tan one." Joey said.

"Why is he here, though? I don't want to go through being chewed out by his brother and sister again." Yami said.

"Calm down. It's all good." Joey said.

"All good. After what happened?" Atemu asked, glaring at Joey.

Joey gulped. 'Maybe I should have told them.' Joey thought.

"Look. Maybe Atemu and U should just leave." Yami said.

"I'm blind, not deaf. I can hear you, you know." Yugi said.

All three jumped slightly.

"Sorry about that, Yug." Joey said, walking into the living room.

"I told you that winging it would backfire on you one day, Joey, and it would seem that that day has finally come." Yugi stated.

"Maybe." Joey said.

"Um, how are you?" Yami asked.

"I'm fine. And Joey's right. Everything's fine now." Yugi said.

"Meaning what?" Atemu asked a little gruffly. He was still sore over how Heba and Mai had acted.

Yami elbowed Atemu in the side. "Knock it off, Atemu. He had nothing to do with that." Yami reminded his brother.

Yugi stood up. "I do want to apologize for how my brother and sister acted. They had no right to act the way they did." Yugi said.

"How did you find out about that, though?" Atemu asked.

"I heard what they did, and I didn't appreciate it. You were right, Atemu. Heba and Mai were truing to control my life, even if they didn't mean it." Yugi said.

"They won't get angry if you talk to us, will they?" Yami asked.

"No. In short. I've told them to back off and let me make my own decisions about my life." Yugi answered.

"So, can I get you guys anything to drink?" Joey asked.

"Um, tea, I guess." Atemu said.

"I'll take coffee." Yami said.

"Do you need anymore coffee, Yug?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, Joey. I could use another cup." Yugi answered.

Joey got Yugi's cup and left the room.

Yugi sat back down, and Yami and Atemu sat down as well.

"What re you doing here, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Well, I called Joey earlier because I wanted to talk to him, and after we talked, he dragged me here without telling me why. I didn't know what he was up to until after he had talked to you." Yugi replied.

"Does he always pull stunts like this?" Atemu asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Yugi answered.

"I'll never understand why he doesn't just tell people straight. He could have told us that you were going to be here." Yami said.

"To understand that, you would have to understand the way Joey thinks." Yugi said.

"Why does he do it then?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know. As I said, you would have to understand the way Joey thinks, and I don't understand how he thinks." Yugi replied.

"I doubt anyone does." Yami said.

"Probably. Joey is one of a kind." Atemu remarked.

"Two of a kind, actually." Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Atemu asked.

"Well, Tristan Taylor, a guy we went to high school with, was Joey's best friend, and they acted a lot alike. Tristan will pull stunts like this, too, just not as often as Joey does. They were way too much alike at times." Yugi said.

"Sounds like double trouble." Atemu said.

"That's exactly what it was. Their nickname in high school was the Troublemaking Duo." Yugi said.

"Talking about me and Tristan?" Joey asked as he walked in with the drinks.

"Just telling them about how you and Tristan were a lot alike and caused a bit of trouble when you were in high school." Yugi said.

"We weren't that bad." Joey said as he set the drinks on the table and handed Yugi's his.

"Joey, you two covered the principal's office in toilet paper and shaving crème." Yugi said.

Atemu and Yami burst out laughing.

Joey blushed. "It seemed like a good idea at the time." Joey said.

"And if that wasn't enough, you did the same thing to the principal's firebird later that same day." Yugi said.

"What did the principal do to you two?" Yami asked.

"Nothing. He never found out who it was. No one other than out friends did." Joey said.

"Yeah, but Tea certainly chewed you out." Yugi said.

"Who's Tea?" Atemu asked.

"She's another friend of ours. She and Tristan are actually married now. Anyway, she was kind of the mother hen of the group, and she really got onto them for that." Yugi said.

Joey laughed. "Yeah, but it never really meant anything to us. Tris and I never listened to those speeches she made." Joey said.

"Yeah. We all wondered why she bothered." Yugi agreed.

"How long have these two been married?" Yami asked.

"I think it's been two years now." Yugi replied.

"Who all was in this group of friends?" Atemu asked curiously.

"Well, there was me and Yugi, of course. Then there was Heba, Ryou, Malik, Tea, and Tristan. There were a few other people, but we haven't really kept in touch." Joey said.

"What about your sister, Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi laughed. "Mai's ten years older than me and Heba. She was already married when we were in high school." Yugi said.

"Oh. She doesn't look that old." Yami said.

"No, she doesn't." Joey agreed.

"I wouldn't know. I've never seen her." Yugi said.

"We know, Yug." Joey said.

Yami and Atemu were surprised at the joke Yugi had made.

"What's wrong with you two?" Joey asked, looking at Atemu and Yami.

"Sorry. I guess that joke kind of startled us." Yami admitted.

"What? About my blindness?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Atemu said.

"I do that all the time. I'm okay with it, so we make jokes about it all the time." Yugi said.

"I guess it just took us by surprise." Yami said.

"You can make jokes about my blindness within reason, and it won't bother me." Yugi said.

"Just don't make them derogatory, or Heba will kick your ass. Literally." Joey said.

"Not offense, but I don't think he could do much." Atemu said.

"Heba may be small, but he's a good fighter. I remember when he kicked Ushio's ass." Joey said.

"Who was that?" Yami asked.

"A school bully. I went to public school since we couldn't afford for me to go to a school for the blind. Needless to say, I was the target for bullies because I was blind, and I couldn't tell anyone who had attacked me. It's one of the reasons that I was never alone when I was in school. Well, Ushio was a bully who went too far with his derogatory remarks about my blindness. He also pretty much said he'd find me alone and, well-" Yugi trailed off.

Joey sighed. "He said he'd screw Yugi's brains out, but no could do anything since Yugi wouldn't have been able to say who did it." Joey said.

"Anyway, Heba got pissed, and he got into a fight with Ushio over it. Ushio ended up with a broken wrist and a broken jaw." Yugi said.

"Ouch." Atemu said.

"Yeah. After that, none of the bullies tried much. They knew Heba would do that to them." Yugi said.

"What happened to this Ushio guy?" Yami asked. He was rather pissed at hearing what Ushio had wanted to do to Yugi.

"I don't have a clue. I never heard from him after that." Yugi said.

Joey snickered. "He's in jail. He pissed off the wrong person and ended up in jail." Joey said.

"Sounded like the kind that would end up in jail." Atemu said.

Joey caught Atemu's eyes and clearly said silently to let Yugi and Yami talk alone.

Atemu nodded.

"Come on, Atemu. There's something I want to show you." Joey said.

"Sure thing. We'll be back in a minute." Atemu said.

Joey and Atemu stood up and left.

"Why do I get the feeling that we were just set up?" Yugi asked as he set his coffee cup on the table.

"I think we were." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "Joey still pulls his stunts." Yugi said.

Yami grew silent, wondering what to do.

"Yami, why did you come over to talk to me earlier this week?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed. "Well, Heba was right that I had an interest in you. I didn't just want to have sex with you like Heba thought. I'm not superficial. I came over there to ask you out." Yami said.

"You just met me and you want to go out?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know why, but I have an interest in you." Yami said.

"Yami, Heba wasn't lying when he said people have taken advantage of me because of my blindness. It's one of the reasons that he's so protective of me." Yugi said.

"I understand that, but I wouldn't try to do that. It's just wrong." Yami said.

"I can appreciate that, but I won't go out with you. Not yet." Yugi said.

"Yet?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I won't date a person I don't know. We can get to know each other since we do have mutual friends." Yugi said.

"So, I do have a chance." Yami said.

"Yes. I just don't jump into a relationship." Yugi said.

"I can live with that." Yami said.

"Okay. And you're going to have to try to get along with my brother and sister. I know they offended you, but they are still important to me." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I guess we can try and start over." Yami said.

"Good. I think our brothers might clash, though." Yugi said.

"You have no idea." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, we'll have to see." Yugi said.

A few moments later, Atemu and Joey walked back in.

"All right. You two got what you wanted. We talked." Yami said.

"And how did it go?" Atemu asked.

"Well, we're not going to date, but we are going to get to know each other." Yami said.

"In other words, friends then boyfriends." Joey said.

"I already told you that is how it would be." Yugi said.

"I know." Joey said.

"Not a bad idea." Atemu said.

"You're also going to have to get along with his brother and sister." Yami said.

"Not a chance." Atemu said, crossing his arms.

"Atemu, you and Heba got off on the wrong foot. Do you think that you can maybe try again?" Yami asked.

Atemu looked at his brother and saw that this was important to Yami. "Oh, all right. I suppose I can try." Atemu agreed.

"Well, I'd better get home." Yugi said.

"Any reason?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. I didn't call Heba, so if he and Grandpa get home and I'm not there, they might worry." Yugi said.

"I'll take you home then." Joey said.

"Don't worry about it. We live closer, and we can take him." Atemu said.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to go out of your way." Yugi said.

"We won't. It's like fifteen minutes from our house to yours as opposed to about thirty for Joey." Yami said.

"It's not out of the way, really." Atemu added.

"Well, okay." Yugi agreed.

Yami and Atemu lead Yugi to their car.

"I'll talk to you later, Yugi." Joey called.

"All right, Joey." Yugi replied.

Yami helped Yugi into the car before Yami and Atemu climbed in as well.

"What are your brother and grandfather doing?" Atemu asked.

"Setting up the Game Shop. When we were young, that shop was Grandpa's pride and joy. He closed it down when he went to live in the retirement community, but it didn't suit him, so he's living with Heba and me now. Since Heba's reopening the Game Shop, Grandpa's going to be helping out some." Yugi replied.

It wasn't long before they arrived at Yugi's house.

Atemu and Yami helped Yugi to the front door.

"I appreciate this." Yugi said.

"It was no problem." Yami said.

A moment later, the sound of another car arriving caused Yami and Atemu to look.

"Heba and Grandpa must be back." Yugi remarked.

"Oh no." Atemu said, not wanting to deal with Heba right then.

Heba and Grandpa got out.

"Why are you two here?" Heba asked.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Ushio won't be showing up. Just showing how people try to take advantage of Yugi because he is blind.

Next: Heba talks with Atemu and Yami. Yami and Atemu meet Grandpa. Might have something go on with Atemu and Heba.

R&R.


	7. Understandings

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7- Understandings

'Great. Just been able to talk to Yugi today, and I'm already going to get my ass chewed out.' Yami thought.

"What are you doing here?" Heba asked again. He didn't sound angry or derogatory. He was just asking a simple question.

"Why don't we go in and talk?" Solomon asked.

The group agreed, and they all went in.

"Now, Heba, just stay calm." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I'm not angry. I just wondered why they were here." Heba said.

"Well, after you and Grandpa left this morning, I called Joey because I wanted to talk to him. We went to the park to talk and after that, Joey took me to his boyfriend's mansion for a while. While I was there, he called Yami and Atemu and asked them to come over." Yugi said.

"Without mentioning you were there, right?" Heba asked.

"Right." Yugi confirmed.

Heba shook his head. "Typical Joey." Heba said.

"Yeah. Anyway, we talked for a while, and when I mentioned that I should get home, Yami and Atemu offered to bring me home since it wasn't that far from their place." Yugi answered.

"Oh. Okay." Heba said.

Yami and Atemu glanced at each other, rather surprised that Heba had just said okay when he saw that they were there with Yugi.

"Well, I think that I'll go and make some tea for us all. Yugi, how about a little help?" Solomon asked.

"How can I help, Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"I just started living here, so I don't know where everything is, but you do." Solomon answered.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Solomon left the room, and Yugi followed him.

"Isn't it kind of dangerous to let him use the stove?" Atemu asked.

"My grandfather isn't senile. He's very healthy for his age." Heba replied.

"No. I meant Yugi." Atemu said.

Heba laughed. "We are not that stupid, Atemu. Yugi doesn't use the stove. He will use the microwave on occasion, but never the stove." Heba said.

"Then why didn't he ask you to help him?" Yami asked.

Heba sighed. "To give me a chance to talk to you." Heba said.

'Here it comes.' Yami thought.

"I owe you both an apology, especially you, Yami." Heba said. He looked at Yami and said, "I jumped to conclusions about you without really knowing you. I said a lot of things that I shouldn't have said. I'm very sorry about that. I know just saying it won't be enough, but I am sorry. I was wrong in my treatment of you." Heba said. He then turned to Atemu. "I'm sorry for what happened between us. You were right. I was trying to control Yugi's life, even though I didn't mean to. You were right. I need to stop thinking that all people with money act the same way. I'm going to try and change those views. I am sorry for what happened." Heba said.

Yami and Atemu were rather surprised at this.

"Wow. When Yugi said that you were going to let up, I wasn't sure if he was right or not." Yami said.

Heba shrugged. "We got into a bit of an argument, but I realized I had to let him make his own decision." Heba said.

"Well, thank you for apologizing." Yami said.

"I needed to, and I'm going to try and not make snap judgments like that anymore." Heba said.

"It's probably better for all of you like this." Atemu said.

"It will be." Heba replied.

"Well, maybe we should go." Atemu said."Uh, no." Heba said.

Yami blinked. "Why not?" Yami asked.

"Because if you're going to be hanging around my brother, I can assure you that Grandpa is going to want to meet you, so you might as well stay. Besides, they're making tea for five people." Heba said.

Yami and Atemu decided to stay, so they sat down.

A few moments later, Yugi and Solomon walked back into the living room with Solomon carrying the tray with the cups and teapot.

"Well, at least you haven't killed each other yet." Yugi said.

"Please, Yugi. I'm not a murderer." Heba said.

"I don't know. There have been times I thought you were going to kill someone. Remember Ushio." Yugi said.

"Okay. That was special occasion, Yugi. The guy virtually threatened you." Heba said.

"He did, from what I heard." Yami said.

Heba blinked. "You know about that?" Heba asked.

"Well, we got to talking with Joey, and he mentioned that happened." Yugi said.

"It certainly explains why you are so protective of him." Atemu said.

"And remember Mike." Yugi said.

Heba growled. "I should have killed him." Heba said.

"Who's Mike?" Atemu asked.

"He was a guy that Heba worked with back in Tokyo." Yugi said.

"The bastard tried to get me to go out with him for weeks on end. I didn't like the guy because I knew that he was a player who slept with anyone who would let him, male or female. He accosted me and tried to force the issue. I don't regret breaking his jaw." Heba said.

"I seem to recall he broke more than that." Solomon said.

Heba shrugged. "So when I hit him he stumbled back and fell down a flight of stairs. Not my fault." Heba said.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Yami said, taking a sip of his tea.

"I don't tolerate people trying to force sex on me or anyone else." Heba said.

"I take it that guy left you alone." Atemu said.

"No. He tried to sue me for it." Heba said.

Yami frowned. "If he came onto you, then it was self defense." Yami said.

"That's what his lawyer tried to say. Unfortunately, he had a track record for sexual harassment from several work places. Besides, a surveillance camera was around and caught everything on tape." Heba said.

"What happened to him?" Yami asked.

"Well, he lost his job, he looked like a fool to the public, his lawsuit was thrown out, and he ended up in jail when he assaulted a woman." Heba answered.

"If I remember correctly, he's serving about twenty years in jail." Yugi said.

"It looks like you two attract bad guys." Yami said.

"Not by choice." Heba said.

Solomon laughed. "Heba can take care of himself when it comes to that. Anyone who knows him knows that. Besides, it's only happened to those two a few times. In fact, the last time was with Mike, and that was four years ago." Solomon said.

"Maybe you'll have better luck here in Domino." Atemu said.

"I hope so." Heba said.

"If you don't mind my asking, what do you two do for a living?" Solomon asked Yami and Atemu.

"Well, I'm the CEO of Sennen Incorporated. Our father started the company. I went to college and got a masters degree in business. When our father stepped down, I took over the company." Atemu answered.

"I wasn't so keen on running a business. I always loved math, so I became an accountant. I work at the company, too. I'm the head accountant. I just make sure all finances are accounted for." Yami answered.

"What does the company produce?" Yugi asked.

"We design and build games." Yami answered.

"Isn't that what KaibaCorp does?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. That's our cousin Seto's corporation. We work together a lot." Atemu answered.

"I might have sold some things from both companies when I had the Game Shop open before." Solomon said.

"It's possible. You bought from several suppliers back then." Heba said.

"Did you always own the shop, Mr. Mutou?" Yami asked.

"No, and call me Solomon. I hate being called Mr. Mutou. When I was a young man, I was an archeologist. I went on many archeological digs, mainly in Egypt." Solomon said.

"You were the Solomon Mutou. You made many historical finds back in Egypt. I remember our dad talking about it when we were younger." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I think Dad said that you taught him once." Yami said.

"What was your father's name?" Solomon asked.

"Aknankanon Sennen." Atemu answered.

"I remember Aknankanon. I lived in Egypt for a time, and I taught several Egyptology classes at the University of Cairo. I remember having your father as a student. One of the best." Solomon said.

"Wow. I never thought we'd meet you." Yami said.

Solomon chuckled. "You'll have to get your father out here so I can see him again." Solomon said.

"We'll try. If you don't mind me asking, when did you open the shop?" Atemu asked.

"When he finally retired from being an archeologist. He would teach in Cairo when he wasn't off on a big somewhere." Yugi answered.

"I loved my work. What can I say?" Solomon said.

"Yeah. When he opened the shop, we found up helping when we had the time." Yugi said.

"You didn't do much, Yugi." Heba said.

"I couldn't do much, Heba. I'd kill myself trying." Yugi replied.

"It sounds like you've had a life full of adventures, Mr- Solomon." Atemu said, catching himself.

"Yes. I've had many adventures in my lifetime, but none greater than raising Mai, Yugi, and Heba." Solomon said.

"We weren't troublesome kids, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"No, but I was already old when I started raising you." Solomon replied.

"You raised them?" Yami asked, surprised.

"Yes. I did." Solomon answered.

"You mean Joey didn't tell you?" Yugi asked.

"No. We had not idea." Atemu replied.

"Huh. Who would have thought? I guess we can't call him Blabbermouth Joe now." Heba said.

Yugi started laughing.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Blabbermouth Joe. It was a nickname Joey had in high school. He couldn't keep his mouth shut or keep a secret for anything. If we were throwing a surprise party for anyone, we couldn't tell him or we had to hit him every time he about let it slip." Heba said.

"Hmm. It is rather surprising that Joseph did not tell them." Solomon said.

Atemu and Yami still had no idea what they were talking about, and they weren't sure if it would be appropriate for them to ask.

"Grandpa raised us because our parents died." Heba explained.

"Oh. We're sorry." Yami said.

"Well, the truth is that Yugi and I never knew them. They were killed in a car accident when we were a year old. We never knew them. We wished we had known them, but we never did." Heba said.

"Mai was eleven when it happened, so she was very upset, and she still is." Yugi said.

"Yes. It was hard for me because my son was the only child I had. I was the only living relative that the three had, so I took care of them and raised them." Solomon said.

"We didn't realize that." Yami said.

"Oh, yes. Raising them was an adventure for a man already in his fifties." Solomon said.

"You handled it well, and you've always been young at heart." Yugi said.

"He's right about that." Heba agreed.

Yami and Atemu were chocked to hear that the two had been raised by their grandfather. Neither had expected that and were rather impressed with Solomon.

"How is Aknankanon?" Solomon asked.

"He's fine. After he retired, Mom and Dad decided to do some traveling. They've traveled here and there. Right now, I believe they are in Italy." Atemu said.

"I think its France." Yami said.

"I'm sure it's Italy." Atemu said.

"In other words, they're in Europe." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Yami said.

"I believe he married Amara, right?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah. Mom had always wanted the chance to travel, and since he was retired, Dad agreed." Yami answered.

"I'm glad that they're doing so well. Were you two their only children?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah. We're the only two." Yami confirmed.

"Well, I'm certain that they are happy with how you've done." Solomon said.

"They are." Atemu said.

The group continued to talk for a little while.

"Well, I'd better get these into the kitchen so that I can wash them." Heba said.

"I can help you." Atemu said.

"You don't have to." Heba said.

"I know, but I want to." Atemu replied.

Atemu helped Heba gather everything together and take it into the kitchen.

"You don't think that they'll try to kill each other, do you?" Yami asked.

"I don't think so. I just hope they don't start arguing." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean. It would be bad if we're trying to be friends and our brothers hate each other." Yami said.

"I wouldn't worry too much. I'm sure that they'll be fine. They're both grown adults who can make wise choices." Solomon said.

"Let's hope so." Yami agreed. He turned to Yugi and said, "I remember you saying that you were going to be teaching at the Domino Deaf and Blind School. When do you start?"

"I start in about three weeks. I'll be teaching history to tenth and twelfth graders." Yugi said.

"That should be interesting." Yami said.

"I'll be teaching students who are blind as well." Yugi said.

"I can understand that." Yami said.

* * *

"Thank you." Heba said as Atemu handed him the last few dishes.

"You're welcome. I suppose I came in here for a different reason." Atemu said.

"What was that?" Heba asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you. You and I got off on the wrong foot." Atemu said.

"Well, my big mouth got me into that mess." Heba said as he washed the dishes.

Atemu sat down at the table. "Well, you were just looking out for your brother's welfare, and I can't blame you for that." Atemu said.

"So were you, and I wasn't exactly right in the way I acted." Heba said.

"Well, my brother does like Yugi, and I would like us to at least get along for their sakes." Atemu said.

"I agree with you." Heba said.

"All right." Atemu said.

Heba finished washing and drying the cups and teapot before he put them back where they belonged.

"There was one other thing that I wanted to talk to you about." Atemu said.

Heba turned to look at him. "What's that?" Heba asked.

"I was actually thinking about a business proposition." Atemu said.

"Oh." Heba said as he walked over to sit down across from Atemu. "I'm listening." Heba said.

"Well, we're always coming out with new products, and I have been looking for a small business to have a little presale of the new products. In short, you would get a limited stock of the product about a month before the release date." Atemu said.

"So, partly free advertisement for your product, and a way to get some people to go ahead and buy it. If they do and like it, other people will want to buy it." Heba said.

"Exactly." Atemu said.

"Why us?" Heba asked.

"For one, it's a small business. It's just what we need. From what I've heard, it's located downtown, right?" Atemu asked.

"Yes." Heba said.

"That's the perfect place for something like this. It'll bring you guys in good business." Atemu said.

"Are you doing this because of Yugi?" Heba asked.

"Maybe a little. I did a little research first. I know that you're grandfather ran an honest business, and I have a feeling you would, too." Atemu said.

"So, we're small, and we're at a prime location. A place a lot of people would see it." Heba said.

"Right." Atemu said.

"How would you benefit?" Heba asked.

"Simple. It helps spread the word on whether the product is good or bad to the people." Atemu said.

"Hmm. Well, Grandpa is my business partner, so I'll have to discuss this with him." Heba said.

"I understand. We can set up a time for you two to come in and discuss it more." Atemu said.

"We'll consider it." Heba said.

"I appreciate that." Atemu said.

The two then walked back into the living room, where Yami, Yugi, and Solomon were still talking.

"Good. This means that I don't have to clean up any blood." Solomon said.

"Grandpa, I wasn't going to do anything." Heba said.

Solomon chuckled. "You have quite the temper, Heba. I consider any situation when you are concerned." Solomon said.

Heba rolled his eyes.

"Well, we had better be going." Atemu said.

"Right." Yami said as they stood up.

"Sorry if we kept you from something." Yugi said.

"No. We didn't have anything planned." Yami assured him.

"Well, you two are welcome to come here any time." Solomon said.

"We will, and next time our father is in town, we'll make sure that he comes to see you." Atemu said.

"Thank you, but make sure he brings your mother, too. Amara was a lovely woman, from what I remember. I did not get to see her that often." Solomon said.

"We'll make sure they both come." Yami said.

"We'll talk to you guys later." Atemu said.

Yami and Atemu then left.

"See. They aren't that bad, Heba." Yugi said.

"I know. I can't believe we told them about our parents, though." Heba said.

"It would have come out eventually. Besides, it's not a big deal for them to know." Yugi said.

"He's right. You never know when Joey will say something." Solomon said.

"Yeah, but the way it looks, he isn't living up to his old nickname." Heba said.

"Perhaps, but at least they know so they won't be taken by surprise to hear it." Solomon said.

"I admit I was wrong about them. I think that we might become good friends." Heba said.

"Good. Then if I decide to date Yami, you won't have a problem with it." Yugi said.

Heba turned to Yugi. "Did you agree to date him?" Heba asked.

"Not yet. I told him that I would rather get to know him first, but if I do decide to date him, you won't have a problem with it now." Yugi said.

"I suppose not, but he will die if he hurts you." Heba said.

"Heba, I'll be fine." Yugi said.

"I know." Heba said as he sat down on the couch with his brother.

"What did you and Atemu talk about in the kitchen? You were in there for a little while." Solomon said.

"I know. First, he wanted me and him to try and get along." Heba said.

"A good thing." Solomon agreed, already having a feeling that Yugi and Yami would end up together in the end.

"He also made me a business proposition." Heba said.

"A business proposition?" Yugi asked.

"What kind?" Solomon asked.

Heba then explained about what Atemu had proposed.

"Hmm. It doesn't sound too bad, and it would be good for us." Solomon said.

"Well, this is your deal, so I think that I'm going to go on upstairs." Yugi said. He stood up and left the room.

"What do you think, Grandpa?" Heba asked.

"I don't know. It sounds like a good thing deal, but I think that we had better wait and see what else he comes with. Besides, it'll be better to look over the legal documents first and see what we are really getting ourselves into." Solomon said.

"All right, Grandpa." Heba agreed.

* * *

"A business deal?" Yami asked as he and Atemu walked into the mansion.

"Yes. It's exactly what I've been looking for to do this promotional deal." Atemu said.

"Why them, though?" Yami asked.

"Because it's a small business in a location that will have a lot of people seeing it." Atemu said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "This doesn't have anything to do with me trying to get to know Yugi, does it?" Yami asked.

"Well, maybe a little, but I think that the other members of the board will agree with me on this." Atemu said.

"And if they don't, you'll do it anyway. The board disagreeing with you has never stopped you before. You were right in those other cases anyway." Yami said.

"True." Atemu said.

The two walked into the living room and sat down.

"So, you seem rather happy." Atemu said.

"Well, I'm not dating Yugi yet, but I have a chance." Yami said.

"I'm glad of that." Atemu said.

"What about you?" Yami asked.

"What?" Atemu asked, looking over Yami.

"Come on. I can tell that you have kind of an attraction to Heba." Yami said.

"You're seeing things, Yami." Atemu said, looking away.

"Come on." Yami said.

"No. The only thing going on between us is business." Atemu said.

"If you say so." Yami said.

"Trust me, Yami. Nothing is going to happen between me and Heba." Atemu assured him.

* * *

Yugi was upstairs in his room. He had been reading one of his brail books.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yugi called.

The door opened.

"Yugi, why is it dark in here?" Mai's voice asked.

"Because I don't need light." Yugi answered.

Mai flipped on the light switch so that she could see.

Yugi had already marked his page and put the book on his desk. "What is it, Mai?" Yugi asked.

Mai walked on into the room and sat down on the bed. "I wanted to talk to you, Yugi. Listen. I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I shouldn't have gotten so upset." Mai said.

"I understand, Mai." Yugi said.

"And I wanted to apologize for how I acted. I should have let you talk to Yami and make your own decision about him. I was wrong to make the decision for you." Mai said.

"Mai, I understand why you did it. You were looking out for me. I get that. You just can't make all of the decisions for me." Yugi said.

"I know. I was trying to control you life, and I won't do that anymore. I have learned my lesson, and I won't do it anymore." Mai said.

"All right. I trust you on that. Mai, I'm still going to want your opinion on a subject, but I don't want you to make the decision for me." Yugi said.

"So, just advice." Mai said.

"Exactly." Yugi said.

"All right. I can handle that." Mai said.

"And there's something you need to know." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Mai asked.

"Well, I talked to Joey today, and he got Yami and Atemu to come over." Yugi said.

"Why?" Mai asked, a little angry.

"Because Joey knew I wanted the chance to talk to Yami myself. He's not a bad guy. You just need to get to know him, and I would like you to try and get along with him." Yugi said.

"Are you dating him?" Mai asked.

"Not yet, but I might. I want to get to know him first." Yugi said.

"Okay. I'll meet him and try to get along with them both. For your sake." Mai said.

"Thank you, Mai. I was worried you were angry with me." Yugi said.

"No. I was angry with myself. I never meant to control your life, and I am really sorry." Mai said.

"I know, Mai. It's okay now." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Mai said, hugging her brother.

"No problem, Mai." Yugi said, glad that his sister wasn't angry with him.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Might just be the group hanging out.

R&R.


	8. Friends

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8- Friends

Yugi and Heba were in the kitchen eating breakfast.

Solomon had left earlier because there was an old friend in town who Solomon wanted to see, so he had left early to meet his friend for breakfast.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Yugi asked.

"I don't have a clue." Heba admitted.

"By the way, how did that meeting with Atemu go yesterday? I forgot to ask." Yugi said.

"It went fine. We talked over this business deal that Atemu had in mind. Grandpa doesn't want to rush into anything, so he told Atemu that we would think about it. We're going to look over the contract that Atemu and his lawyers made up before we make a decision." Heba replied.

"That's probably a good idea." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Grandpa said that in business, you never agree to anything until you read over the contract. He did really well in the business when he was running it, so I figure that I'll follow any advice that he has for me." Heba said.

Yugi nodded. "Grandpa did do really well. I mean, he took care of us and Mai for years. We always had everything that we needed plus some." Yugi said.

"Don't I know it." Heba said.

After the two finished eating breakfast, Heba washed the dishes. Yugi helped him by drying the dishes. The two then put them up.

"So, what should we do today?" Heba asked as the two went into the living room and sat down.

"I don't know. Are you not going to the shop today?" Yugi asked.

"Nah. Grandpa and I have been there every day for the past week. We both figured that we could use day from it." Heba answered.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you." Yugi said.

"By the way, how are you and Yami doing?" Heba asked.

"Well, we've been talking a lot. Learning about each other. He seems to be a good guy." Yugi said.

"As long as he's good to you, I won't care if you two start dating." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "Yami already knows that he will have two very angry people after his head if he does anything to hurt me. Three if you include Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Um, Yugi. You might want to make that nine since Joey, Serenity, Ryou, and Malik would also be after his head, and I'm sure that Tea and Tristan would come here to murder him." Heba said.

"In any case, Yami knows not to cross you." Yugi said.

"I was glad to find out that he hadn't actually dated all those people like the media thought. I didn't realize that a publicist would have him go on dates with people just to up his image." Heba said.

"Well, the publicist must have thought that it was a good idea. It doesn't matter now, though." Yugi said.

"I know. I'm just glad that you're getting to know him first." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm just glad that you are okay with this now. I might be wanting to make my own decisions, but your opinions matter, and I wouldn't want you to be angry at me for something I decided." Yugi said.

Heba placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Yugi. Just because I don't like what you decided won't mean much. I won't be angry at you for anything you decide. I would only get angry if you hid a decision from me." Heba said.

"Well, you won't be privy to all my decisions, but I will tell you the important ones." Yugi said.

"What wouldn't you want to tell me?" Heba asked, a little curious.

Yugi laughed. "Heba, you probably wouldn't want to know about my sex life anymore than I want to know about yours." Yugi said.

Heba turned red. It made him glad that Yugi was blind and couldn't see his blush. "Okay. That you can keep from me." Heba said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

* * *

Yami and Atemu were in their home with their publicist.

"Now, I have some ideas for what we can do to increase your public image." Susan Gray, the publicist, said.

"We don't need to increase our public image. We are fine right now." Atemu said.

"You can never be too careful, Mr. Sennen. Now, here's what I was thinking." Susan said.

'Here is comes.' Yami thought.

"I was thinking of calling Daymion Dyke's manager and setting up a public date between him and Yami." Susan said.

"Oh, hell no!" Yami exclaimed.

Susan blinked. "Why not?" Susan asked.

"Mrs. Gray, although Daymion Dyke is very famous for his movies, he is also a known and self-proclaimed player. That's the last thing we need." Atemu said.

"Being around public figures is a great thing. His reputation won't matter to anyone." Susan said.

"Mrs. Gray, I don't want to do anymore of these publicity dates." Yami told her firmly.

"Why not? They are great for your image." Susan said, undeterred.

"One, our name hasn't been scandalizes. Two, there are no scandals to be found. Three, because of the number of publicity dates I have gone on with so many different people, many people in the public see me as some kind of player, and I don't want that." Yami said.

"Oh. I didn't know that." Susan said.

"Besides, if they see me with a date, it's going to be with the person of my choosing, and it will be someone that I am really dating." Yami said.

"All right. If that's the way you want it." Susan said.

"It is. We don't need the publicity right now." Atemu said.

"I won't press the issue anymore." Susan said.

It wasn't long before Susan gathered her things and left.

"At least I don't have to worry about that anymore." Yami said.

Atemu shook his head. "You wouldn't have had to deal with it at all if you had just said no like I did." Atemu said.

Yami shrugged. "It doesn't matter now." Yami said.

Atemu's cell phone rang.

Atemu took it out and said, "Hello?"

"_Atemu, come over to my house._" Seto said.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

"_Because the puppy wants you to. I think he's inviting Yugi and Heba over._" Seto said.

"All right. We'll be over there soon." Atemu said before he hung up.

"What was that about?" Yami asked.

"That was Seto. Joey wants us to come over. Seto thought Joey was inviting Heba and Yugi, too." Atemu answered.

"Oh. Okay." Yami said.

The two then left the house.

* * *

The house phone to the Mutou house rang.

Heba got up and answered it. "Hello?" Heba said.

"_Hi, Heb! It's Joey._" Joey said.

"Hey, Joey. What's up?" Heba asked.

"_Well, I was thinking that we all could hang out together._" Joey said.

"What are you up to?" Heba asked.

"_Nothing. I just know that Yami wants to get to know Yugi. I figured Yugi would be a little more comfortable getting to know Yami with others around._" Joey said.

"Hmm. Not a bad idea. Where do we meet?" Heba asked.

"_Just come over to where Seto and I live. We're all meeting here._" Joey said.

"Okay. We'll be over there in a minute." Heba said. He then hung up the phone.

"What did Joey want?" Yugi asked from the doorway to the living room.

"Everyone is going to meet over there so that we can hang out, so we'll be heading over there." Heba explained.

"Oh. Okay." Yugi said.

"Come on. Let's get ready and get going." Heba said.

After getting ready, the two left the house.

Yugi grabbed his sunglasses just in case they went out somewhere.

"I wonder why Joey wants everyone to gather together." Yugi said.

"Well, I think that part of his ulterior motive is to give you and Yami time to get to know each other. He figured you'd be more comfortable spending time with him in a group before you two really start spending time alone." Heba replied as the two got into the car.

Yugi sighed. "Why does he do things like this? Things will work out in their own time." Yugi said.

"I know. It's Joey. Besides, he told me that's the reason. It's not like he tried to hide why he was asking us to come over." Heba said.

"For once." Yugi said.

The two soon arrived at the Kaiba mansion.

Heba and Yugi knew that someone had to have some forethought about them coming since the two were immediately let into the grounds by the guards at the gate.

"I guess Joey thought to tell the guards that we were coming." Yugi said.

"I'm betting that it was Seto that told them. I can't see Joey remembering." Heba said.

"Serenity, maybe." Yugi said.

The two got out of the car and walked up to the door.

A moment later, the door was swung open.

"Yugi! Heba! Glad you made it!" Joey said happily.

"Hi, Joey." Heba said.

"Come on in." Joey said.

The two walked on into the house.

Heba saw that Joey hadn't been kidding when he said that everyone would be over.

Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Atemu, and Yami were there as well.

"Glad you guys made it." Ryou said.

"Whoopee." Bakura said in fake excitement.

"Kura! Be nice." Ryou warned.

"It's good to see you all again." Yugi said.

Marik raised an eyebrow. "Coming from you?" Marik asked.

Malik whacked Marik in the back of the head.

"Ow! That hurt, Malik!" Marik growled, glaring.

"Well, you should have had the sense to keep your mouth shut if you can't say anything nice." Malik retorted.

Yugi laughed. "Don't worry about it, Malik. I'm not offended." Yugi said.

"It's not just you that he insults. He does it to everyone." Malik said.

Yugi and Heba sat down on the couch.

"So, now that we're all here, what should we do?" Seto asked.

"Huh. Not sure." Joey said, scratching the back of his head.

"You drag us all over here, and you don't even know what we were dragged over here for!" Bakura shouted.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "You weren't forced to come, Bakura. You could have stayed home." Ryou told him.

"Yeah, and then you'd have been mad at me." Bakura muttered.

'I think getting used to some of these people will take some time.' Heba thought.

"Could I make a suggestion?" Serenity asked.

"Sure. What's the idea?" Joey asked.

"Well, why don't we go to the mall? There's something for all of us there." Serenity said.

"But first, food." Joey said.

The group groaned.

"Joey. Is there anything other than food that you think about?" Heba asked.

"No. Why?" Joey asked.

Heba shook his head. "Never mind." Heba said.

"Well, let's feed the puppy." Seto said.

"I'm not a puppy!" Joey retorted.

Before Seto could retort, Mokuba said, "Don't start that again!"

"Fine." Seto said.

"Do we want to know?" Yugi asked.

"No." Mokuba and Serenity said as the same time.

"Why?" Heba asked.

"Mainly because it involves their sex life." Atemu said.

"Moving on." Heba said.

"Okay. Let's get going." Bakura said.

The group left to go and find themselves a place to eat.

* * *

After eating, the group headed over to the mall.

"Let's go!" Serenity said, dragging Mokuba off.

"Mokuba didn't seem too happy." Heba remarked.

"That's because Mokuba has to carry all the shopping bags." Joey replied.

"That explains it." Heba said.

Yugi wasn't too keen on going to the mall because there wasn't much he could do. HE usually just went because everyone else did.

Heba noticed his brother's subtle hints that he didn't want to go the mall. He had a back-up plan. "Hey, isn't there a park nearby?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. It's a few blocks down. Why?" Bakura asked.

"Yami, why don't you and Yugi go for a walk in the park?" Heba suggested.

Yugi was grateful to his brother for the opening.

Yami caught on that Heba wanted him to take Yugi to the park, so he said, "Okay. Come on, Yugi." He led Yugi out of the mall parking lot and toward the park.

"I'm surprised, Heba. You might be okay with them being friends, but I didn't think you'd let them be alone so soon." Ryou said.

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice. Yugi doesn't have as much to do with the mall. He has the disadvantage of not seeing anything. I know Serenity meant well, but this isn't something Yugi likes. Besides, he hates shopping from when Mai dragged us out. He loves walking in the park, so I figured Yugi and Yami could walk in the park and talk." Heba said.

"Yami hates the mall, too. He didn't mind." Atemu remarked.

"Come on. Since we're here, we might as well go in." Seto said.

The rest went into the mall as well.

* * *

Yugi and Yami had arrived at the park and were now walking along the park path. Yami had his hand on Yugi's arm to lead him along.

"I hope you didn't mind this, Yami." Yugi said.

"No. I don't care for the mall too much. It's too crowded for me." Yami said.

"Well, I can't see anything, so it's pointless for me." Yugi said.

"I see what you mean. I take it that Heba does your shopping." Yami said.

"Yeah. It's more the texture of the material that I have the say in. There's some textures I just don't like." Yugi said.

"I suppose so." Yami said. He hadn't thought about it that much.

"Yami, if you don't mind, could you tell me a little bit about your childhood?" Yugi asked.

"I don't mind. It was just me, my parents, and Atemu. I'm the younger one. We had a pretty normal childhood. My dad worked a lot, but he always made time everyday for me and Atemu. My mom didn't work, but she did some work around the house. We had maids to help out since we lived in a mansion, and it would have been too much for one person to do, but my mom kept busy. She did all the cooking." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "It sounds like you had great parents." Yugi said.

"Yeah. My parents weren't real strict, but they weren't ones who didn't care what you did. They were lenient within reason. One thing they were strict about was school. They wanted us to do well in school. We both loved school. We got straight A's all the time." Yami said.

"Well, to be where you are today, you'd have to be." Yugi said.

"The board of directors at Sennen Incorporated were skeptical of Atemu taking over since they saw it as my dad handing everything over to Atemu on a silver platter, but Atemu proved them wrong. My dad took a three-month leave of absence to allow Atemu to prove himself to the board. He certainly proved them wrong. Every member of the board said that Atemu was every bit as good as our dad was. Some thought he was even better. Slowly, Dad became less and less involved in the company and let Atemu take over bit by bit. When Dad did retire and handed everything over to Atemu, he knew the company was in good hands." Yami said.

"But you didn't want that kind of position?" Yugi asked.

"No. I never wanted to run the company. My parents wanted me to part in it, though. I always loved math, so I decided to become an accountant, and that's what I do there." Yami said.

"It sounds like you had a good childhood. Do your parents mind that you date guys?" Yugi asked.

"No. They're known since I was in high school that I'm gay. They aren't bothered by it. As long as I'm happy, they're happy." Yami said.

"That's exactly what Grandpa said." Yugi stated.

"Seems to be what most parents want." Yami said as the two sat down on a bench. "What about you?" Yami asked.

"Well, you know I was raised by my grandfather. Since I was blind, I led a bit of a reclusive life. I couldn't go out and experience the world like some people could. I always had to be with someone since I couldn't see, which I understood. Going to public school wasn't easy, but I managed. All my schoolbooks had to be specially ordered in brail so that I could read. I overcame the obstacle of my blindness, though. I mean, in middle school, I had A's and B's and in high school, I had straight A's. Needless to say, jocks and others that didn't do so well hated me." Yugi said.

"Well, Atemu and I were considered jocks. I was on the baseball team, and Atemu was the quarterback of the football team. We didn't act like them, though. The real reason we were considered jocks was because of the fact that we came from a rich family. Seto had that problem, too. His cold attitude pretty much excluded him from any kind of group. It was mainly me, Atemu, and Seto. We became friends with Bakura and Marik in our sophomore year of high school. We were a diverse group that kept to ourselves because most others used us for the money." Yami said.

"I can understand that. I had to be careful that people didn't take advantage of me because of my blindness. I had Heba to look after me. We were friends with Tea since we were kids. We lived close to each other, so we're childhood friends. All three of us became friends with Malik and Ryou in middle school. We met Joey and Tristan in high school and became friends. It was basically us. I had enough people to look out for me. Heba and I went to college in Tokyo. I actually got a full scholarship to the blind college there, so I had an easier time." Yugi said.

"I've heard that is a hard school to get in to." Yami said.

"It is. I made it though. I was at the top of my class all through college. We lived two years in Tokyo because Heba had such a good job." Yugi said.

"What did you do?" Yami asked.

"I worked at the blind college, actually. I didn't teach, but I helped in the library, and I did some tutoring. A lot of students liked to come to me because they knew I was blind and understood the disability." Yugi said.

"From the way you act, you don't consider it a disability." Yami said.

"I don't." Yugi said. He had felt a flower nearby and had picked it. "I mean, my family was supportive of me. They never made me feel like it was my fault or that it made me inferior. A lot of people have families that mistreat them because of it. I learned to adapt really well." Yugi said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Yami said. He had been watching Yugi finger the flower. "Why do you do that with the flower?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "What color is this flower?" Yugi asked.

Yami was taken off guard by this, but answered. "It's blue." Yami said.

"The first thing you notice about anything is the way it looks. Like with this flower, you see the color. I "see" things differently. I can't literally see the flower, but I can see it in other ways. The texture of the petals are slightly rough, but not too rough. I can also smell the flowers to know what kind of scent they have. It's not the traditional way people think of as seeing something, but it's how blind people see." Yugi said.

"Hmm. I think that I have a lot to learn. I never thought of things like that." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Heba, Mai, and Grandpa had the same problem, so one day, Heba decided to try and be "blind". A cloth was tied around his eyes so that he couldn't see, and we spent the whole say in the house. We were teenagers on summer break at the time. Heba found it enlightening, but he also didn't understand how I live with it.' Yugi said.

"You don't have a choice." Yami said.

"Exactly. Plus, I have never had my sight, so you can't miss what you have never had. Now, Heba understands that." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "You know, I am kind of amazed." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "It's not as hard as you think. I mean, I have never had my sight, so it's not that amazing to me. To someone like you, I know that you find it amazing." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "You're very understanding." Yami said.

"Well, I want people to be understanding of me, so I have to be understanding of them." Yugi said.

"Well, do you mind me asking a question?" Yami asked.

"Of course not. What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Well, why do you wear the sunglasses? You obviously aren't ashamed of being blind, so why hide it?" Yami asked.

"To avoid the questions. By looking at the way my eyes are cloudy, since that's how Heba described it to me, most people could know that I'm blind. Well, there's always that idiot that asks the question 'are you blind?' and it gets annoying. I just get tired of the questions because some people don't know the word of decency and start asking questions about why I'm blind and how does it feel. I get sick and tired of being asked that, so I use the sunglasses to avoid the questions." Yugi said.

"Understandable." Yami said.

"I'm glad you think so." Yugi replied.

"It's hard not to understand. Is it just by touch that you "see" things?" Yami asked.

"No. I also have a very good sense of hearing. I see by hearing things." Yugi said.

"So, it's hard for a person to sneak up on you." Yami said."Pretty hard. I can hear even the softest footsteps." Yugi said.

"You're really incredible to me." Yami said.

"I'm glad you think so. To me, you're pretty incredible for being so understanding. Not that many people are as understanding as you." Yugi said.

"Well, all your friends seem to be." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Sorry, but only Ryou can hold that. Well, except for Tea. Malik made fun of me in meanness for a while before he became friends with us. Joey and Tristan were bullies, too." Yugi said.

"And you became friends with them?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "Heba and Tea basically gave them all a piece of their minds and took up for me. As Heba said, I can be too nice at times. It was acts of kindness I made that made them change their minds." Yugi said.

"Well, sometimes, something like that can change a person. It took that with Ryou and Bakura to make Bakura more docile." Yami said.

"And Marik?" Yugi asked.

"No helping him?" Yugi asked.

"Nope." Yami replied.

The laughed as they continued talking.

* * *

Heba and Atemu talked to each other as they meandered through the mall.

"I was surprised, too, that you left my brother alone with Yugi." Atemu said.

"I have to learn to trust Yugi's judgment." Heba said.

"You're killing Yami if anything happens to Yugi, aren't you?" Atemu asked.

"Yes." Heba said.

"I can understand that. You're trying." Atemu said. He then let out a low growl.

Heba glanced over at him. "What's wrong with you?" Heba asked.

"All these women looking at me like they want to just come up to me and ask me to their beds. It's annoying." Atemu replied.

Heba noticed the lustful way the girls were looking at him. "In other words, they see your looks and your money." Heba said.

"Right." Atemu said.

Heba shook his head. "I can't stand people like that." Heba said.

"Neither can I. I rarely date women as it is." Atemu said.

"You're gay?" Heba asked.

"Bi. I lean more toward guys, though. Women just turn me off because of what they see. Some guys are like that, too, but not all of them." Atemu said.

"Huh. Well, you'd only see me with a guy." Heba said.

"So, you're gay." Atemu said.

"I dated a girl once, and she turned me off from them." Heba said.

"What did she do?" Atemu asked.

"She droned on and on about her looks, her parents' money, and the fact that she was amazing in bed. She was a pure slut, as I found out. No one said anything because of the money that she had. Well, her parents had. Anyway, just the way she acted turned me off. When she demanded I have sex with her, I told her no and left." Heba said.

"Demanded?" Atemu asked.

Heba nodded. "She pretty much told me we're going to have sex and tried to kiss me. I pushed her away and told her that. The next day, she spread the rumor that I was gay to get back at me. I actually dated a guy and found I preferred them." Heba said.

Atemu felt a little jealous that Heba had had another boyfriend, not that it should have surprised him.

"The guy and I didn't last long, but I found I didn't care for girls." Heba said.

"What happened to that girl?" Atemu asked.

"Not sure. I think that she got knocked up by a guy in her freshman year of college, and her parents disowned her for it." Heba said. He laughed and said, "The funny part is that the guy was her father's best friend."

"No way." Atemu said.

Heba nodded. "Let's just say she was ruined. I didn't hear anything about her after that." Heba said.

"That's the way it goes. I rarely see women in that way." Atemu said. He frowned. "Now that I think about it, I haven't dated a girl since my senior year in high school. I broke up with her because I found her cheating on me with the male slut of the school." Atemu said.

"At least you found out before things got too serious." Heba said.

"Well, she got pregnant and tried to say the baby was mine, but I knew it couldn't have been because we never had sex. A DNA test proved that." Atemu said.

"I can see why you were turned off by women." Heba said.

"Yeah. She saw the money. So did her parents since they believe her when she said I was the only one she had had sex with. Needless to say, she was humiliated." Atemu said.

"I can see that." Heba said.

Atemu decided to change the subject. "Have you and your grandfather talked over the business deal?' Atemu asked.

"Yes. We're still talking about. We should have an answer by the end of the week, though." Heba said.

"All right. I just wondered." Atemu said.

* * *

After the mall, Yugi and Heba headed home.

"How was it with Yami?" Heba asked.

"It was fine. We walked in the park for a while talking. We sat down and got to know each other." Yugi said.

"That's good." Heba said.

"What did you do?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Atemu and I didn't care for the mall, so we basically walked around and talked." Heba said.

"What do you think of him?" Yugi asked.

"I think that we're going to be good friends, and we might be good business partners if Grandpa and I decide to do it." Heba said.

Yugi nodded. "We have made some good friends, although I think it'll be easier to deal with Seto and Mokuba than Marik and Bakura." Yugi said.

"They're going to be people we have to get used to." Heba said.

"I know what you mean." Yugi said.

The two soon arrived home and went into the house to make dinner.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The first day that the shop is open and Yugi's first day of work.

R&R.


	9. Opening Day & First Day

Here's the next chapter.

I went through my frist day of jury duty today. Thankfully, I didn't have to serve on a jury today. I have to go through Friday, so how each day goes will decide how my updates will be. Thanks for understanding!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9- Opening Day & First Day

~Two Weeks Later~

Solomon and Heba were up early one Monday morning.

"All right. We need to get down there so that we can get everything ready." Solomon said.

"I know, Grandpa." Heba said.

The opening day of the shop had finally come, and the two were very nervous about it. They were hoping that everything would turn out good for them.

"I have a feeling that this business deal with Atemu and his company will help us out a lot, though." Heba said.

"You're probably right." Solomon agreed.

"Is this your idea of being quiet?" Yugi asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yugi, it's only six-thirty. Why are you up?" Heba asked.

"Because you woke me up." Yugi answered.

"Oh." Heba said.

"Will you be all right, Yugi? We'll be gone a long time." Solomon asked.

"You don't need to worry about anything, Grandpa. Joey's going to be coming over, and I don't doubt that some of the others will, too. There's nothing to worry about." Yugi assured him.

"All right. We'll be off." Solomon said.

"Yugi, I made some coffee. We'll see you after while." Heba said.

"All right. Now go." Yugi said.

Solomon and Heba said their goodbyes before they left the house.

Yugi shook his head. "Those two worry too much." Yugi said. He then got a cup of coffee, which he fixed before he went out to the living room and sat down. "I hope that the first day at the shop goes well for them." Yugi said to himself, knowing how much it meant to Heba and Solomon for the shop to do well.

* * *

Heba and Solomon arrived at the shop. They unlocked the door and went inside.

"Well, at least everything is already on the shelves, so we don't have to worry about that." Heba said.

"Yes. I know. We do need to make sure that everything else is ready." Solomon said.

The two started to check over everything to make sure that they were ready for when they opened.

"Now, Heba. Don't get too disappointed if we don't have that many customers right off." Solomon said.

"As I recall from when I was a kid, the big crowd came in after school let out because that's when all of the kids came rushing in." Heba said.

"Exactly." Solomon said.

"I'm not that worry, Grandpa." Heba said.

"Good." Solomon said.

The two continued to get everything ready for when they opened the shop for the first time in several years.

* * *

Atemu was at his desk doing some work. There was a lot going on with the company at the time, so he had a great deal that he was having to contend with.

'I hate paperwork.' Atemu thought as he read through the different documents and signed them if he was satisfied with them.

The door to his office opened.

"Hey, Atemu." Yami said.

"What do you want, Yami?" Atemu asked, not bothering to look up from his work.

"What? Can't I just come and talk to my brother?" Yami asked as he sat down in the chair across from Atemu's desk.

"You don't usually. Besides, you have work to do just like I do." Atemu replied as he signed the document and went on to the next one.

"I was wondering if you were planning to go down to Heba's shop today." Yami said.

"Why would I do that?" Atemu asked, finally looking up at his brother.

"Because this is the opening day, and we are in a business deal with them. I figured you might want to go and down see how it was." Yami said.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "You're just hoping that Yugi will be there so that you can see him. As if you don't see him enough as it is." Atemu said.

Yami blushed slightly. "That's not entirely true. I did think you might want to see how they do. After all, we have a stake in it as well." Yami said.

"Why do you think you are here? You can tell me that." Atemu said.

"You're being stubborn." Yami said.

"No, I'm not. I do plan on going at some point. Just not right now. Besides, they don't even open until eight." Atemu pointed out.

"Point taken." Yami agreed.

"I suppose you'll go, too, so that you can see Yugi." Atemu said.

"No, I won't. Yugi probably won't be there. I remember Joey saying he'd be going over there today." Yami replied.

"Oh." Atemu said.

"Than again, knowing Joey, he'll go over there, too, and Yugi will go along with him." Yami said.

"It wouldn't surprise me with Joey." Atemu agreed.

"Me, either." Yami agreed.

"Well, get back to work." Atemu said.

"Yes, sir." Yami said, standing up at attention and saluting.

"Go, you smartass." Atemu said.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Yami said before he left.

Atemu shook his head. "He can be such a pain." Atemu muttered to himself before getting back to work.

* * *

Yugi had been reading a book when the doorbell rang. "Come on in, Joey!" Yugi called.

The door opened, and there was the sound of feet.

"Hey, Yugi!" Joey said happily as he walked into the living room and flopped on the couch.

"Hi, Joey. Who else came with you?" Yugi asked.

"I did." Ryou said.

"Me, too." Malik added.

Yugi smiled. "Did you volunteer to come, or did Joey drag you over here?" Yugi asked.

"We volunteered. We don't have anything else to do, so we came over here." Ryou said.

"Do you think that the shop id doing well?"* Malik asked.

"It's just the first day, Malik. You won't be able to tell a lot from that." Joey said.

"Besides, it's just eight-thirty. The shop has been open for only thirty minutes." Ryou added.

"Also, Grandpa said that the busiest time is after school. That's when all the kids come to the shop." Yugi added in.

"Well, I hope that their first day goes good." Joey said.

"It probably will. It's in a good spot." Malik said.

"And that business deal with Sennen Incorporated gave them a lot of advertisement." Ryou said.

"No kidding. People will be flocking into the store." Malik said.

"Yeah, and they're using the upstairs for merchandise, too." Yugi said.

"That's good. I know the place was remodeled for what Heba wanted." Joey said.

"Yeah. Heba had everything done before we moved out here so that the store would be ready for when we got here." Yugi said.

"Well, given that Heba and Gramps are the ones doing this, I'm sure that everything is going to work out fine. Gramps is a good businessman, and Heba has never failed at anything he does. He always strives to succeed." Joey said.

"I know that they are going to be okay." Yugi said. He thought a moment and said, "Joey, where is Serenity at? I thought that she would have come, too."

"Oh. She and Mokuba had college classes this morning. They'll get done around lunchtime. I'm sure we'll be seeing them then." Joey said.

"Oh. That's right." Yugi said.

"Anyway, who's up for heading over to the shop and bugging Heba and Grandpa?" Malik asked.

"Maybe later. I think that they need to concentrate on their work right now." Yugi said.

"He's right. Let them work in peace." Ryou agreed.

* * *

The shop had been open for a few houses, and Heba and Solomon were surprised at how well things had been.

Although there has not been large crowds coming, there were many people coming in who walked around and ended up getting something periodically. More people were coming in than were expected.

"Hmm. I believe that the business deal with Sennen Incorporated has given us free advertisement without us even realizing it." Solomon said.

"I know what you mean." Heba said as a woman walked into the shop.

"Excuse me?" the woman said.

"Yes. Can I help you?" Heba asked politely.

"Do you sell Duel Monster cards here?" the woman asked.

"Yes, we do. We sell the packs as well as box sets if you would like." Heba said. He walked from behind the counter to show her where they were.

'That's our biggest seller right now. I'm guessing that when the kids come in, that's what they're going for.' Solomon thought.

Heba helped the woman, who found what she as looking for.

After paying, the woman left.

"Today has been better than I thought." Solomon said.

"I know, and we haven't even reached the after school rush." Heba said.

Solomon chuckled. "Some of the people that have come in are people I recognize as regular customers from back when I had the shop open before." Solomon said.

"They know that you had a great selection, and they wanted that again. We have an even bigger and more varied selection this time, and that's what people want." Heba said.

"I know. It's one of the reasons that the shop did so well before." Solomon said.

"Well, I'm sure that people are going to be glad to see this store now." Heba said.

Solomon chuckled. "I know what you mean." Solomon said.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Atemu decided to leave work early to go and see how the Game Shop was going.

"I had a feeling you would be going." Yami said as the two took the elevator down to the parking garage.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "I'm going purely for business reasons." Atemu replied.

"I know you are. It's become a business partner of ours, so we need to know how it's going." Yami replied.

"Glad that you understand that." Atemu said as they stepped out of the elevator and walked toward the car.

The two got in the car, and Atemu drove over to where the Game Shop. They parked in a nearby parking lot before they got out.

"Hey, look." Yami said, pointing.

Atemu looked and saw that Yugi, Joey, Ryou, and Malik had just arrived.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yami asked as he and Atemu walked over to them.

"We thought that we would come and see how things are doing." Malik replied.

"Despite the fact that Yugi and I told them that it was a bad idea." Ryou said, crossing his arms.

"Why is it a bad idea?" Atemu asked.

"When the shop was open before, the busiest time for the shop was when the kids got out of school. It's time for the after school crowd, so it might be packed." Yugi answered.

"We'll never know of we don't go and see." Joey said as he started toward the shop with Malik on his tail.

"They'll never learn." Ryou sighed.

Yugi smiled. "It's who they are, Ryou. You could tell them that it was a bad idea until you were blue in the face, and it wouldn't do a lick of good. Joey and Malik would do this regardless." Yugi said as he took out his sunglasses and put them on." Yugi told him.

"That was when we were kids, Yugi. I thought that they would have grown some common sense now that we're adults." Ryou said.

"Ryou, this is Joey and Malik we're talking about. I don't think that that will ever happen." Yugi said.

"He's right. I've known them both for a few years, and I don't think they have any common sense." Atemu said.

"I can dream." Ryou said.

"Keep dreaming, Ryou. I don't see it ever happening." Yugi said.

"We should go and see how things are." Yami said.

"Let's go then." Atemu said.

Yami took Yugi by the arm and lead him to the Game Shop.

The group walked in and stopped.

The shop was packed with teenagers and middle school kids who were looking at the different games that were in the shop.

Solomon was busy behind the register while Heba was out in the shop helping other customers.

"Wow. This is what I call good business." Yami said.

"I can tell from the sound that this place is packed." Yugi said.

"It's beyond packed." Atemu said.

Joey and Malik joined them.

"Next time we want to come here during the after school rush, remind us of this day." Malik said.

"I tried to warn you." Yugi said.

"So did I." Ryou added.

"Okay. I think we need to go." Joey said.

"You know, I think he's right. We can ask them later." Atemu said.

"Right. Heba and Solomon are obviously busy." Yami said.

The group walked out of the shop.

"Well, do you two want to come on over to my house if you want to talk to them?" Yugi asked.

"Might as well." Atemu said.

* * *

Back at the Mutou house, the group was sitting in the living room.

Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Atemu were all playing a game of poker while Yugi and Yami were sitting on the couch talking.

"Yugi, when do you start your job?" Yami asked.

"I start next Monday." Yugi answered.

"Are you ready for it?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm looking forward to it." Yugi said.

"I'm sure you are." Yami said.

The group talked until Heba and Solomon got home.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Heba asked when he saw Yami and Atemu in the living room.

"Well, we came by the shop earlier because we were going to see how things went, but we got there during the after school rush. We saw how busy the place was, so we just decided to leave." Yami answered.

"Good. We were pretty busy and wouldn't have had time to say much." Heba said.

"Yes. We had a very good first day." Solomon said.

"We could tell that." Atemu said.

"How did everything go?" Joey asked.

"Let's just say that we made a killing today." Heba answered.

"I would believe that." Yami said.

"So would I." Ryou said.

"You were there?" Heba asked as he sat down.

"Yes. The ever-brilliant Joey and his sidekick Malik thought that it would be great to go and see how you guys were doing during the after school rush. Needless to say, they didn't listen to me and Yugi when we said that you would busy. We left not five minutes after we got there." Ryou said.

Heba laughed. "It was a great opening day. I admit that." Heba said.

Solomon chuckled. "Better than I thought." Solomon added.

"Well, that's good to know." Atemu said. He was pretty sure that he had made a good business deal with them.

* * *

~One Week Later~

It was time for Yugi's first day of teaching.

Yugi walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning, Yugi. Sleep well?" Heba asked.

"Yes, I did." Yugi answered as he sat down at the table.

"Well, Heba's going to take you to the school while I head on over to the shop." Solomon said.

"All right. We had already decided this, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure that you knew." Solomon said.

Yugi laughed. "Grandpa, the one we need to worry about forgetting anything is you. You're the one in your seventies and still working." Yugi said.

"I may be old, but I have nothing wrong with me. I am as spry as I was when I was raising you kids." Solomon said.

"So we've been told." Heba said as he set breakfast on the table.

The three then started eating.

"Come on, Yugi." Heba said once the dishes were cleaned up. "We should go on." Heba said.

"Yes, Father." Yugi said as he grabbed everything he would be taking with him.

"Smart aleck." Heba said.

"Exactly." Yugi said as the two walked out the door.

Solomon shook his head. "Those two boys are always going to be like that, but at least they do get along." Solomon said.

* * *

Once at the school, Yugi headed toward the elevator.

Knowing he needed to learn the place, Yugi had gone to the school several times a week since he and Heba had returned to Domino so he could find his way on the first day of work. He knew how to get to the places he needed to go, so he had no problem getting to where his office was.

"Good morning, Mr. Mutou." a female voice said.

Yugi smiled. He recognized the voice. "Good morning, Mrs. Taylor. How are you?" Yugi asked.

"I am doing fine. Are you ready for your first day?" Mrs. Taylor, the principal of the school, said.

"Yes, I am." Yugi relied.

"That's good. Most new teachers here are a little nervous." Mrs. Taylor said.

Yugi laughed. "Many of those teachers are not blind like I am. They don't know how to react to a student who is blind or deaf. Most see it as a disability and treat the one differently." Yugi said.

"Well, to accomplish all that you have, I must say that you are very determined to prove that you are not disabled." Mrs. Taylor said.

"Not really. I just want to help others like me, plus I love history, so I want to teach them, too." Yugi said.

"I understand. Good luck today." Mrs. Taylor said.

"Thank you." Yugi said. He went on into his office and set his book down before sitting down and getting himself organized.

It wouldn't be easy teaching blind students because the paper was to be in brail, and it took a lot of patience, which was why teachers who were not trained to deal with blind students had trouble teaching them. Yugi knew that he would be able to handle it better because he himself was blind, and he would be able to connect with the students on a level that others could not.

* * *

Yugi was already in the classroom when the students started to file in, talking. He didn't say anything to them because he knew that it wasn't time for class to start.

When the bell rang, Yugi called the class to order. "All right, class. Settle down." Yugi told them.

The students settled down, confused.

"What happened to Mrs. Newman?" a girl asked.

"Mrs. Newman moved to a different city, so I'm replacing her." Yugi answered.

"Who are you?" a boy asked.

"My name is Yugi Mutou. I'll be your teacher for the remainder of the year." Yugi answered.

"Great. Just what we need." a different guy muttered.

"And why do you say that?" Yugi asked as he sat down on the edge of his desk.

"Because all new teachers are usually ones that taught people who could see in public school. All of you are alike. You treat us like we're dumb or something!" the guy retorted.

Yugi chuckled. "I can assure you that I am not like that. This is my first time teaching." Yugi said.

"Great. A newbie." a girl added.

"I'm also as blind as every student in the classroom." Yugi said.

The students grew silent.

"You're blind?" a girl asked.

"Yes, I am. I was born blind." Yugi answered.

"You never had your sight?" one boy asked, astonished.

"No. I have never seen anything in my life." Yugi said.

"There's never been a blind teacher here before." another girl said.

"I know. I'm the first." Yugi said.

"Wow. This is great!" a boy said.

"I'm glad you all think so. Now, before we start, I am going to call the roll. When I call your name, I want you to tell me something about yourself." Yugi said.

As Yugi started calling the roll, each student would say a little bit about themselves, including how they went blind. The reasons varied from damage done during accidents, to damage from diseases, and there were even a few who were born blind like Yugi.

"All right. Now, is there anything that you want to know about me?" Yugi asked.

"Where did you get your degree?" a girl asked.

"I earned my degree from the Tokyo Blind College." Yugi answered.

'Wow! That's a hard school to get in to." a boy said.

"Yes, it is. I also went to public school." Yugi said.

"How did you make it through public school blind?" a boy asked.

"Well, I had my twin brother and friends to help me, plus I had books that were in brail. I had to work hard, but I managed." Yugi said.

"Didn't you ever think that you couldn't because you were blind?" a girl asked.

"Let me ask you this. Did your parents, friends, peers, or anyone else ever make you feel like being blind was a bad thing or was something that disabled you?" Yugi asked.

There were many that answered yes.

"Well, I'm proof that you can. I was told I would never make it in public school, and I graduated with honors at the top of my class. I was told I would never get a degree in college, but I have a masters in history teaching. I was told I would never teach, but here I am, teaching you. Just because you are blind doesn't mean you can't live. Granted, there are limitations to what we can do, but that doesn't mean you have to give up living." Yugi said.

"Wow. This is cool." a girl said.

"Now, how about we start this class?" Yugi asked.

The class answered in the affirmative, and Yugi started teaching the class.

* * *

At lunch, Mrs. Taylor came to see Yugi. "Good afternoon, Mr. Mutou. I hope I'm not disturbing you." Mrs. Taylor said.

"Of course not, Mrs. Taylor." Yugi said. He had opted to eat in his office in order to prepare fro the next class.

"The other teachers aren't alienating you, are they?" Mrs. Taylor asked, not liking that Yugi was alone.

Yugi laughed. "No. I have spoken to many of them. I seem to have amazed many of them being able to teach given I am blind. I decided to look over my material for my last three classes." Yugi answered.

"All right. I wanted to make sure that everything was all right." Mrs. Taylor said.

"I have had a great first day, and you don't need to worry about anything." Yugi said.

"Very well. I have heard a lot from the students, and they all seem to like the fact that you are blind like they are." Mrs. Taylor said.

"It's mainly because I can relate to them in a way others can't." Yugi replied.

"True. I wish you luck." Mrs. Taylor said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

Mrs. Taylor then left the room.

Yugi smiled. 'I was hoping that I would be able to do this job, and I believe that I am. This has been a great day, and I hope to have many more of them.' Yugi thought.

* * *

The rest of Yugi's classes that day went smoothly, and Yugi enjoyed it.

Each of his classes were surprised to find out that he was blind, but they were thrilled because it meant that he understood them in a way others couldn't.

Yugi enjoyed learning about each student, and he was looking forward to teaching each and every one of them.

"How was your first day?" Heba asked when he picked Yugi up from work that afternoon.

"It was great." Yugi said, smiling.

"That's good. You look happy." Heba said as he headed for the house.

"You know, these kids like the fact that I am blind. I understand them in a way that no one else does." Yugi said.

"So, they all like you then." Heba said.

"Well, at first they weren't so thrilled because they thought that I was just another new teacher who came from public school. It was when I told them that I was blind that they started to like me." Yugi said.

"I'm sure they are going to appreciate you, Yugi. You are probably what they need at the school." Heba said.

"I know, Heba. I'm the only blind teacher there. There are a few deaf teachers there, though." Yugi said.

"The other teachers don't think differently about you because of that, do they?" Heba asked.

"No. They have all been very nice to me. Many are amazed that I accomplished all that I did." Yugi said.

"That's a good thing." Heba stated.

"I know." Yugi replied.

Yugi had had a great day at the school, and he knew that he would have many more.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: I'll probably have Yugi and Yami start dating.

R&R.


	10. Dating

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10- Dating

~One Month Later~

Yugi and Heba walked into the house after Heba had gotten Yugi from work.

"So, do you still like your job?" Heba asked.

"Yes, Heba. I do." Yugi answered as he set the bag he carried all his books in on the table.

"I'm glad of that, Yugi. Well, I need to get back to the shop and help Grandpa out. Do you need anything?" Heba asked.

"No, Heba. I'm fine. I have to grade some papers as it is, so you go on. I have plenty to keep me occupied." Yugi said.

"Just watch it. I have no doubt that Joey will be over here. We both know that Seto works a lot, so Joey's going to be coming over here to bug you." Heba said.

"Joey can't stand being alone. Maybe I'll be able to get some work done before he gets here." Yugi said.

"Well, good luck with that. I'll see you later, Yugi." Heba said.

"All right. I'll see you when you and Grandpa get home." Yugi replied.

"Okay, Yugi. Bye." Heba said before he left the house.

Yugi then locked the door before he went to the table and took out the papers that he needed to grade for his student.

* * *

Yami was sitting in his office, but he wasn't doing work. He had gotten all his work done, and he hadn't been given anything to else to do, so he was rather bored.

'I wish there was something that I could do. I hate just being idle.' Yami thought, leaning back in his chair. He was starring up at the ceiling.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yami said as he sat upright and looked professional.

The door opened, and Atemu walked into the office.

"Atemu, what are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"I came to see what you were doing, which is obviously nothing." Atemu said.

Yami shrugged. "I can't do anything when I've finished all my work and haven't been given anything else to do." Yami said.

"Well, I'm here to give you something." Atemu said as he handed some files over to Yami.

"Thanks." Yami said, thankful that he would not be bored now. He then frowned. "Why did you bring them, though? You usually have someone else bring them down here to me, or you call me up to your office to get them." Yami said.

"I came down here to tell you to either call Yugi or go over to his house after work today and ask him out." Atemu said.

"Why?" Yami asked a little surprised that his brother was asking him this.

"Because I am tired of having you lovesick. I know that you've been wanting to ask him out for the last two weeks, so please, ask him out and stop acting so depressed." Atemu said.

"Um, you noticed that?" Yami asked, blushing slightly.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Yami, I noticed. Seto noticed. Marik noticed. Bakura noticed. If all of them noticed, then you need to go ahead and ask him out. You've been just friends for several months. I think you can ask him out now." Atemu said.

"I never thought that I'd see the day that my older brother actually got involved in my love life." Yami said.

"The only reason I got involved this time is because I am tired of seeing you lovesick and pining for him. Ask him out already before I set you two up." Atemu said before he left Yami's office.

'I guess I was a little more obvious that I thought I was. I guess it couldn't hurt to ask him out.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi had almost gotten done with his work when someone started pounding on the door.

"Hey, Yug! You in there!" Joey shouted.

Yugi shook his head. 'Typical Joey.' Yugi thought. "Yes. I'm here. Just a minute!" Yugi called. He stood up and went to the door, unlocking it and opening the door.

"Thanks, Yug." Joey said as he walked into the house.

"You alone?" Yugi asked.

"Yep. Just me today." Joey replied.

Yugi then shut the door.

"Whatcha doin'?" Joey asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"I was grading some papers for my students." Yugi answered as he walked into the kitchen as well.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bother you, Yug." Joey said sheepishly.

"It's okay, Joey. I only have a few more to grade as it is." Yugi said.

"Well, I'll get out of your way so that you can finish up." Joey said.

"It shouldn't take me too long. You can go on into the living room and watch TV if you want." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Joey said. He then headed into the living room to get out of Yugi's way.

Yugi sat down at the table and started to finish grading the last few papers he had to grade.

* * *

"Do you think that Joey is over at the house yet?" Solomon asked Heba.

Heba glanced at the clock and said, "I'd say so. I hope Yugi was able to grade those papers before Joey got there."

"With Joseph, probably not. He'll just have to finish them when he leaves." Solomon said.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Heba said.

A teenage boy came up to the counter to buy something, so Heba took care of the boy, who left after paying for the game.

"So, how do you feel about Yami?" Solomon asked.

Heba blinked, slightly confused. "What do you mean? I became friends with Yami, despite the way I acted at first." Heba said.

Solomon sighed. "I believe that Tea was right about you. You can be very dense at times." Solomon said as he shook his head.

"Meaning?" Heba asked.

"Excuse me?" a teenager girl said a little timidly.

Heba turned and smiled at her. "How can I help you?" Heba asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you had any Duel Monsters cards." the girl answered.

"I'll show you where they are." Solomon said.

The girl followed Solomon to where the cards were at.

While Solomon was gone, Heba thought about what his grandfather had said. 'What did he mean by that?' Heba asked himself.

When Solomon returned, he could tell that Heba was still confused. "Heba, you haven't noticed the way that Yami's been acting, have you?" Solomon asked.

Apparently not. What have you noticed?" Heba asked.

"I have no doubt that Yami will be asking Yugi out on a date very soon. I have noticed the way he acts, and I know that he wants to go out with Yugi." Solomon said.

"Well, if you had asked me when I first met him, I would have said that I would never let it happen, but this is Yugi's choice, and if he decides to go out with Yami, then I'll be okay with it. Besides, he's proven that he's a pretty good guy, and I think that Yugi would be lucky to go out with him." Heba remarked.

"I'm glad you think so. I'm sure he'll be asking Yugi soon." Solomon said.

"Well, as long as he treats Yugi right, he won't have any problems out of me. Now, if he ever does anything to hurt Yugi, then I can assure you that I am going to kill him." Heba said.

"That is understandable." Solomon agreed.

The girl from before came back to the register to buy what she had come for and then she left.

"So, when do you think Yami will ask him out?" Heba asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think that it will be long." Solomon answered.

Heba frowned. "Does Yami even have any ideas as to what to do with Yugi? I mean, a date with Yugi won't be a normal date." Heba said.

"Heba, Yami has been around Yugi long enough to know that there are certain limits to what they can do together. Besides, I think that it'll be a fine date, regardless." Solomon said.

"I guess you're right." Heba agreed.

* * *

"All right, Yami. When are you asking him?" Atemu asked as he and Yami walked to their car after work/

Yami glared at his brother. "You're not going to give up on that, are you?" Yami asked.

"No. Now, when?" Atemu asked.

Yami sighed. "Well, I thought about going over and seeing him tonight. I'll ask him then." Yami told his brother.

"Good. I'll come with you." Atemu said as the two climbed into their car.

"Atemu! You don't have to come with me to make sure that I ask him out." Yami said, glaring at his brother once more.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Please, Yami. I'm not going for that reason. I was going to talk to Heba and Solomon to see how the shop is doing. Besides, I have a new product that is going to be released, and I'll give a certain number to the shop for them to sell before the release date, and U was going to go over it with them." Atemu answered.

"Yeah. That's just an alternative reason." Yami said.

Atemu smirked. "Of course, I do have to make sure that you don't chicken out." Atemu said.

"I am not going to chicken out." Yami retorted.

"Well, I'm tired of you being lovesick all the time, so I'm going to make sure you end it by asking Yugi out." Atemu said.

Yami groaned. 'Just what I need. My brother is going to make sure that I go out on a date with Yugi or ask him at least.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi and Joey were sitting in the living room, talking.

"So, the job still going okay, Yug?" Joey asked.

"It's going great, Joey. I love it. I have always wanted the chance to teach others, and I have the chance to now. These kids love having me as their teacher because they know that I am blind as well. It's easier for them because they know that I understand the hardships they go through." Yugi said.

"You're probably an inspiration to them, too, Yug. I mean, you're blind, but you graduated from public school at the top of your class and you got a teaching degree. They're all probably pretty impressed with you." Joey said.

"Well, with any luck, it will inspire them all to try and do as much with their lives as they possibly can." Yugi said.

"What do their parents think of their kids having a blind teacher?" Joey asked.

"I haven't had to talk to that many parents, but the few that I have talked to seem to be okay with it because of the fact their kids seem to have more of an interest in school because of that fact." Yugi said.

"Unfortunately for you, there are probably going to be some parents who don't like the fact that their kids have a blind teacher. They'll probably think that their kids are better off with a teacher who can see." Joey said.

"I know, Joey. I am aware of that, and those are the parents who make their kids feel like there is something wrong with them for being blind." Yugi said.

"Which is wrong." Joey added.

"I know, but everyone isn't as lucky as I was. I had people who didn't make me feel that way." Yugi said.

"Don't I know it. Maybe these kids will learn that being blind doesn't make them inferior to others or make them less than human." Joey said.

"I hope so. They don't need to feel like that." Yugi said.

The door opened and closed.

"Yugi! We're home!" Heba called.

"In the living room." Yugi answered.

Heba and Solomon walked into the living room.

"I told you that Joseph would be here, Heba." Solomon said with a smile.

"Yes, you told me, Grandpa." Heba said.

"How was today?" Yugi asked.

"It was fine. We did just about as well as we have in the past." Heba answered as he sat down on the couch beside Yugi, putting Yugi between him and Joey.

"The shop has done well since we opened it. It's done much better than it did when I had it open before." Solomon stated.

It wasn't long before Joey decided that he should leave.

"You don't have to leave yet, Joey." Heba said.

"I know, but Seto is going to be getting off soon, and I know that he wants me to be there for when he gets home, so I'd better be heading home." Joey said.

"Well, we'll see you later then, Joey." Yugi said.

"All right. See ya." Joey said. He left the living room and went to the door. He opened to find Atemu with his hand raised knock on the door. "Whoa! Easy there!" Joey said as he took a step backwards.

"Sorry, Joey.' Atemu said as he lowered his hand.

Heba and Solomon came into the hall and saw Yami and Atemu.

"I take it you two just got here." Heba said.

"Yeah. We did." Atemu answered.

"Well, I've got to go, so I'll see you later." Joey said before he left the house.

Yami shut the door behind them.

"Hope we didn't come at an inconvenient time." Atemu said.

"Nah. What's going on?" Heba asked.

"Not much. I was actually wanting to talk business with you." Atemu said.

"Well, I suppose the three of us should go somewhere and talk." Solomon said.

"Well, how about the office upstairs?" Heba asked.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "You have an office upstairs?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. We keep a set of records for the shop here, too." Heba answered.

"One of the rooms upstairs was arranged just so we could do that." Solomon said.

"Well, we might as well go then." Atemu said.

Heba turned to Yami and said, "Yugi's in the living room."

Atemu, Heba, and Solomon then headed upstairs to talk business.

Yami walked into the living room and found Yugi sitting on the couch. "Hi, Yugi." Yami said as he walked over and sat down beside Yugi.

"Hi, Yami. You come along for the ride?" Yugi asked.

"You could say that." Yami said as he laughed.

"How was your day at work?" Yugi asked.

"It was fine. I had a few hours where I was bored because I had finished all my work, so I was rather glad when I was given more work." Yami said.

"Most people would have been happy that they didn't have any work to do." Yugi remarked.

"Well, I can't stand just sitting idle doing absolutely nothing. I need to be able to do something." Yami said.

"It's a good thing that Atemu brought you some more work to do then." Yugi remarked.

"Yes. It was a very good thing." Yami agreed.

* * *

Atemu, Solomon, and Heba walked into the office upstairs.

It had a desk with a desktop computer on it. It had a filing cabinet to the side as well as a phone. There was a chair behind the desk with two others sitting in front of the desk.

"It's not a bad office." Atemu said.

"Well, we used the bigger rooms as the bedrooms. This is the smallest room in the house." Heba said as he sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"It's still a good sized office." Atemu stated as he sat down by Heba.

Solomon walked around the desk to the chair behind it and sat down. "So, what was it you wanted to talk about, Atemu?" Solomon asked.

"We've been working on a new console that should be ready soon. Like our agreement, about a month before the release date, you'll receive a certain number of them to sell." Atemu said.

"Just let us know when that time comes so that we can be ready." Solomon said.

"I will." Atemu said.

"Is this the new virtual reality console I've heard you and Yami talking about?" Heba asked.

"Yes. It comes with two sets of goggles as well as the gloves. You play like you're really there. You see it as if you're a part of the game itself." Atemu said.

"I hope that there's more than one game." Heba said with a smile.

Atemu laughed. "I don't think that anyone would buy it if we made just one game for it." Atemu agreed.

"How many games have been made for it right now?" Solomon asked.

"There's about twenty right now, but we're working on more. You'll get a limited stock of some of the games, too." Atemu said.

"All right. I guess we'll have to figure out how to rearrange the stock, Heba." Solomon said.

"We can figure that out tomorrow." Heba said.

* * *

Yami and Yugi had sat in the living room talking for a while.

Yami knew he wanted to ask Yugi out. He knew that he and Yugi had become good friends, and he hoped that Yugi wouldn't say no.

"Yami, what's on your mind?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked up, startled. "What?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I can sense that something is on your mind. Why don't you just go ahead and tell me what it is?" Yugi told him.

Yami smiled. "You know me too well." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "That's what ends up happening when you spend time with someone almost every day for several hours each day." Yugi said.

"I suppose so." Yami said.

"Now, what is it?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked at Yugi. He knew he had first liked Yugi because he thought that he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Now, he had found that he liked Yugi because Yugi was such a kind and caring person. He was also impressed with how Yugi lives with his blindness. It amazed him, and he knew that he wanted to know more about this man.

"There was something that I wanted to ask you, Yugi." Yami admitted.

"Well, go ahead and ask me." Yugi said.

Yami took a deep breath. "Yugi, when we first talked, you said that you would rather get to know me before we dated at all. Well, I was wondering if you would consider going on a date with me now." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "You know, Yami, I was wondering how long it was going to be before you finally asked me." Yugi said.

Yami blinked. "What?" Yami asked.

Yugi laughed lightly. "Yami, I've known that you wanted to for a while now. I was just waiting for you to make the first move." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "So, can I assume that that's a yes?" Yami asked.

"Yes, Yami. I'm saying yes." Yugi replied.

"That's good. I was worried that you would say no." Yami said.

Yugi reached over and placed his hand on Yami's. "I said that I wanted to get to know you before we started dating. I just wanted to know you before we got serious on any level. Well, I've gotten to know you, and I think that you are a good guy. I wouldn't mind going out with you." Yugi said.

"I'm glad of that. I was kind of worried." Yami said.

"Well, you don't need to be. Just wait until the weekend for the date. I'd rather we just went out on dates on the weekend." Yugi said.

"Considering the way we both work, I agree with you on that. Dates are strictly for the weekend." Yami agreed.

"Of course, that doesn't mean that we can't spend time with each other during the week." Yugi said,

"Well, I have to say that this turned out better than I thought." Yami said.

"You thought I'd say no?" Yugi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't know, and that's what worried me so much." Yami said.

"Well, there's nothing for you to worry about now. I will go out with you, so you might as well consider us boyfriends." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I think I'm going to like that title." Yami said. He leaned forward and kissed Yugi lightly.

Yugi closed his eyes and kissed Yami back.

The kiss was innocent.

"FINALLY!"

Yami and Yugi both jumped at the sudden shout.

Yami turned to see Heba, Solomon, and Atemu standing in the doorway of the living room.

"I thought that you would never ask him!" Atemu said.

"Atemu!" Yami growled.

"What? I wanted to make sure you asked him out." Atemu said.

"Why was that?" Yugi asked.

"Because for the last few weeks, this guy has been lovesick, and I'm tired of seeing him like that all the time. I live with him, so there's no way around it. The only way to get away from it was for him to ask you out." Atemu said.

"I can't believe you were eavesdropping." Yami said.

"We weren't. We just came down here because we were through talking business. We saw you two kissing." Solomon said.

"Oh." Yami said.

"So, it looks like you've got a boyfriend now, Yugi." Heba said.

"Yes, I do." Yugi agreed.

"I'm just glad that Yami won't be acting like a lovesick puppy now." Atemu said.

"Atemu, I think that you have me confused with Joey. He's the one whose a puppy, not me." Yami said.

"As I recall, he was a lovesick puppy, too, especially when Seto leaves on those business trips." Atemu said. He looked at Yami and said, "Remember them?"

Yami groaned. "Do I ever. He was constantly talking to us, and it was plainly obvious how much he missed Seto. Joey about drive Mokuba and Serenity crazy with the way he acted. They'd beg us to get Joey out of the house before he drove them insane." Yami said.

"He was that bad?" Yugi asked.

"Worse. It finally got to the point that all of us, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik included, begged Seto not to leave Joey in town when he would be gone on a business trip for more than two days. If he had to leave for longer than two days, then we were going to put Joey on a plane and send him to wherever Seto was. Since we told him that, Seto's taken Joey when it's going to be too long." Atemu said.

"You know, I can see Joey acting like that." Yugi remarked.

"So can I." Heba agreed.

"Well, since we're done here, why don't we head home, Yami?" Atemu asked.

"Or you can stay for dinner." Heba said.

"Well, what were you having?" Yami asked.

"Pizza." Yugi, Heba, and Solomon said at the same time.

"How did you all know that?" Atemu asked.

"Because we discuss what we have for dinner every morning at breakfast. We decided on pizza tonight." Yugi replied.

"So, what do you two like?" Heba asked.

"I prefer the supreme." Atemu answered.

"I like pepperoni. " Yami added.

"Well, I'll call Papa Johns and order one extra large supreme pizza, one extra large pepperoni pizza, and a large cheese pizza." Heba said before he went to order the pizza.

"Who eats what?" Yami asked.

"You and I are sharing the pepperoni, Atemu and Heba are sharing the supreme pizza, and Grandpa gets the cheese pizza all to himself." Yugi said.

Solomon chuckled. "Can I help it that I prefer no toppings?" Solomon said.

"Never said anything against it." Yugi replied.

"No harm." Yami said.

Heba walked back in. "It should be here in twenty minutes." Heba said.

The group sat down to wait for the pizza.

When it arrived, Atemu paid for half, and Heba paid for the other half.

The group then sat down to eat it.

"I think you've just proven me wrong on one of my other thoughts about those with money." Heba said.

"What's that?" Atemu asked.

"That they only eat high class food all the time." Heba answered.

Yami burst out laughing. "Atemu and I eat pizza at least once a week. There are times that we're either eating leftover pizza or eating again." Yami said.

"Yeah. We love pizza." Atemu said.

"Well, you'll fit in fine with this family. We eat pizza at least once a week." Solomon said.

"Once a week? Grandpa, we eat pizza two or three times a week." Yugi said.

"Okay. We eat pizza constantly." Solomon finally said.

Atemu and Yami laughed.

"Well, we're all going to get along then." Atemu said.

"Well, we'd better get along now that you two are dating." Heba said.

"We already do get along." Yami said.

"After Heba started seeing us as real people instead of rich snobs." Atemu said teasingly.

"Okay. I said I was sorry." Heba said.

"I know. I was just teasing." Atemu said.

"He knows that, Atemu." Yugi said as he laughed.

"I suppose I do deserve it, though." Heba said.

"Nah. We forgave you for that. You've changed your views, and you haven't said much about it now." Yami said.

"Yeah. I learned that not all people are the stereotypical rich people. Just because you have money doesn't mean that you're stuck up." Heba said.

"At least you learned your lesson, and you won't make that mistake again." Atemu said.

"I know." Heba said.

"When are you two going out?" Solomon asked, looking at Yugi and Yami.

"Well, since we both work, we'll wait until this weekend." Yugi answered.

"It'll be easier for both of us that way." Yami added.

It wasn't long before Yami and Atemu left to head home.

"Heba, no threatening Yami now that we're dating." Yugi said.

Heba put an arm around Yugi's shoulders. "Don't worry. As long as he doesn't hurt you and treats you right, you won't hear a word out of me." Heba said.

"Good to hear." Yugi said.

Solomon smiled, glad that Yugi would be happy. 'Now, if only I could figure out a way to get Atemu and Heba to admit that they like each other, everything would be perfect.' Solomon thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Probably Yugi and Yami's first date.

R&R.


	11. First Date

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11- First Date

Yami was sitting in his office, planning on what he and Yugi could do on their first date.

'I know that there's going to be a bit of a limit because of Yugi's blindness, so I need to find something that we both are going to be able to enjoy.' Yami thought.

Yami was looking through a list of restaurants, trying to find one that would be perfect for him and Yugi to go to. He didn't want it to be extremely fancy, but he did want it to be somewhat nicer than what Yugi was used to.

'I know that I'll be able to find something. I just want this date to be perfect.' Yami thought.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yami called, putting the stuff away.

A woman walked into the room and said, "Mr. Sennen asked that you look over these financial reports before the day is over."

"All right. Thank you." Yami said, taking the files from her.

The woman then left the room.

'So much for getting the date planned.' Yami thought, even though he knew he had a few days before they would go out.

* * *

Yugi was in his classroom teaching his tenth graders.

"All right. Just from what you've learned in the past and what is general knowledge, tell me what you can about ancient Egyptian society." Yugi said.

"Well, they made the pyramids." a girl said.

"Good. What else?" Yugi asked.

"They were ruled by a pharaoh who was seen as a god." a boy said.

"Very good." Yugi said.

"They believed in a lot of different gods." another boy said.

"That's correct." Yugi said.

"They also had goddesses, too." a girl said.

"They were the ones that built the Great Sphinx." another girl said.

"Is there anything else?" Yugi asked.

"They lasted for several thousand years before they ended up falling entirely." another boy said.

"Excellent. All of these things are factors in the ancient Egyptian society. We'll discuss it in greater detail." Yugi said.

The bell rang then.

"I want you to read the first section in your book on ancient Egypt. You only need to read the first five pages before next class." Yugi said.

The class then headed out the door.

Yugi smiled. 'At least they have some knowledge about ancient Egypt.' Yugi thought. He gathered his things together and got ready to leave since it was the last class of the day.

Yugi walked out of the classroom and headed down the hall to the elevator. He hit the down button.

"How was class today, Yugi?" a female voice asked.

"It was fine, Ms. Holliwell." Yugi replied. He recognized the female teacher's voice from various times of meeting her.

"You're certainly the most well-liked teacher here now. All the students talk about you, especially the ones that have you for a teacher." Ms. Holliwell said.

"I know. I suppose it's because I'm blind and understand their situation better than anyone." Yugi said.

"Probably." Ms. Holliwell said.

The elevator arrived, and the two got on the elevator and headed down.

Yugi wasn't particularly thrilled with having to be on the same elevator with her. He knew that the female teacher had a crush on him, and he didn't want to have to deal with something like that. Yugi didn't even know why the woman proceeded in flirting with since the entire school knew that he was gay and that he was dating someone at the time.

"So, Yugi. Do you have any plans for tonight?" Ms. Holliwell asked.

"No. I do have some papers to grade." Yugi replied.

"Well, I could come and help you." Ms. Holliwell said suggestively.

"No. I don't think so. I can do it on my own. Besides, I teach history, and you teach math. They aren't exactly interchangeable." Yugi said.

"I know history pretty well. I could help." Ms. Holliwell said.

"No. I'm fine on my own." Yugi said.

The elevator arrived on the bottom floor, much to Yugi's relief.

Yugi walked out of the elevator and headed for the door.

Ms. Holliwell was not to be deterred. "You know, I could still come over and keep you company while you do that. I know how tiresome and boring it can be." Ms. Holliwell said.

"I don't find it either. I rather like it. Besides, I live with my brother and my grandfather. If I need someone to keep me company, I would ask one of them." Yugi said.

"But I would make much better company." Ms. Holliwell persisted.

'Not likely.' Yugi thought. Aloud, he said, "No. I'll be fine."

"Well, how about I come over this weekend? We could go back to my place so that we could be alone and-" Ms. Holliwell started.

Yugi stopped walking. He had to put an end to this now. "Ms. Holliwell, I'm sorry, but I don't like what you're insinuating." Yugi said.

"Oh, come on. You know you want to. Other teachers date each other." Ms. Holliwell said, tossing her hair behind her back, not that Yugi could see it.

Yugi was irritated. "Ms. Holliwell, the entire school knows that I am gay and that I have a boyfriend. I would appreciate it if you would stop flirting with me and stop asking me out." Yugi said.

"I'd be much better than any guy." Ms. Holliwell said.

Yugi sighed. "No. I will answer no every time. Stop asking." Yugi said.

"But-" Ms. Holliwell started.

"I said no, and I mean no. I am not going to date you, now stop pestering me. I am sick of it." Yugi said. Despite the fact that he was angry, Yugi was able to keep his voice low so that no one else could hear him.

Ms. Holliwell frowned. "You'd be lucky to have someone like me." Ms. Holliwell said arrogantly.

"Well, then I'm missing out on some chance, aren't I?" Yugi asked sarcastically.

The sarcasm wasn't lost on Ms. Holliwell, who was angry. "Fine. I don't think we'd be that compatible anyway. I don't want to have to care of blind man who can't do anything for himself anyway." Ms. Holliwell said.

"Good. Now, I need to go." Yugi said. He started to walk off before he stopped. "Oh, and I can take care of myself. My brother and grandfathers help me because they want to, not because they have to. I don't know why you teach here if you have that view of blind people." Yugi said before he walked off.

Heba was waiting. He raised an eyebrow. "What was going on with you and that woman?" Heba asked.

"That would be the teacher I told you about." Yugi answered as he got on the car.

"The one with the crush?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. She was at it again today, only she wouldn't' stop. I pretty much told her that I was gay with a boyfriend, and I didn't want to date her. I asked her to stop flirting." Yugi said.

"Let me guess. She said you'd be lucky to have someone like her, right?" Heba asked as he drove out of the school parking lot.

"Yep. I was sarcastic about my answer, and she didn't like it. She tried to upset me by saying that she wouldn't want to have to take care of blind man who couldn't take care of himself anyway." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "She obviously hasn't bothered to get to know you, or she would have known that those kinds of remarks don't bother you on any level. She also must not realize that you can take care of yourself pretty well." Heba said.

"Well, it was a ploy to try and hurt me. That's all. I very much doubt that she'll bother me again." Yugi said.

"Well, if she doesn't leave you alone, you could always tell Yami. I'm sure that he would set her straight in a heartbeat." Heba said.

"No. I can handle it myself. Of course, if she were to see me with Yami, then I'm sure that it would show her that she never stood a chance." Yugi said.

"Or it would send her into a crying fit." Heba said.

"Hmm. I might need to tell Yami about her." Yugi said.

"Good idea." Heba agreed.

The soon arrived at the house.

"Are you heading back to the shop?" Yugi asked.

"Not today. Grandpa told me not to worry about it. It's been a slow day today." Heba said.

"Oh. So, I guess you're keeping me company then." Yugi said.

"Exactly." Heba replied as the two walked into the house.

"I don't mind it. I know Joey won't be coming over today because Seto took the afternoon, so they'll be spending it together." Yugi said.

"I still don't know how Joey managed to convince him to take the day off. From what I've seen. Seto is a workaholic who never takes time away from his company." Heba said.

"Where did you get that?" Yugi asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"From Atemu." Heba answered."You two have been sending a lot of time together." Yugi said.

"Well, we are business partners now, so we have to discuss business a lot, and we get to talking about other things at times." Heba said.

'Except for how you feel about each other.' Yugi thought. He may have been blind, but he could sense the attraction that Heba and Atemu had for each other.

"So, what now?" Heba asked.

"Well, you're going to leave me alone because I have some papers that I need to grade." Yugi replied.

"All right. I get it. I'll be in the living room if you need me." Heba said before he left the kitchen.

Yugi took out the things that needed to be graded and started to grade them class by class.

* * *

After finishing with the financial reports that he had been given, Yami had turned his attention back to planning his first date with Yugi.

'I have where we're going to eat, but I don't know what to do afterwards.' Yami thought.

Yami wasn't sure what to do, so he thought that he might have to ask Heba on that.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Yami said.

The door opened, and Atemu looked in. "Hey. You ready to go?" Atemu asked.

Yami glanced at the clock and said, "Now?"

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Yes, now." Atemu said.

"Atemu, it's only four o'clock. You never want to leave this early unless there's something that you need to do." Yami said.

"I just felt like leaving early today. There's no law against it. I know you got through all of those financial reports since I just saw them on my desk, so let's go." Atemu said.

"Okay. Give me a minute." Yami said. He gathered everything that he planned to take home and put them in his briefcase before he followed Atemu out the door.

The two headed down the hall to the elevator and took it down to the parking garage before the two left the building.

"So, what made you decide to go home early?" Yami asked.

"I just wanted to." Atemu answered.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "There has to be a reason." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. "I spent all morning signing anything and everything, and I spent my entire afternoon, including my lunch hour, listening to the problems that various people were having." Atemu said.

"Uh, you weren't having a problem with the project, were you?" Yami asked.

"No. I was listening to problems they were having with various employees." Atemu answered.

"Oh." Yami said. He then realized something. "You didn't eat lunch!" Yami exclaimed.

"No, which is why the moment we get home, I am eating me something." Atemu replied.

"No wonder you want to get home early. You wanted to get out of there before you killed the next person that walked into your office." Yami said.

"Exactly." Atemu said.

It wasn't long before the two arrived at the mansion.

The moment Atemu walked into the house, he set his briefcase down and headed into the kitchen.

'He must be hungry.' Yami thought. He headed in the living room and sat down. He opened his briefcase and took out the things that he had been looking at that he and Yugi could do on their date.

Atemu walked into the room with a sandwich in his hand. "Since when do you do work when you get home? You never bring work home." Atemu said.

"This isn't work. I'm trying to plan out my date with Yugi this weekend." Yami said.

"What are you doing?" Atemu asked.

"Well, I've already made reservations for the restaurant we're going to. I just don't know what else to do." Yami said. He sighed. "It's a little more difficult." Yami said.

Atemu sat down. "Well, Yugi likes simple things, Yami. I've learned that about both him and Heba. I honestly think that if you took Yugi somewhere you two could just walk alone or talk privately, he'd be happy." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I guess I need to talk to Heba to find out what else we can do together for other dates." Yami said.

"Well, something I know that you can do is take Yugi to a music concert." Atemu said.

"A music concert?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Yugi's blind, not deaf. I'm sure that he listens to music. If a band that Yugi likes is having a concert, than you can take him there." Atemu said.

"You know, that's a great idea." Yami said.

"Well, you just have to think. I'm sure that Heba can give you other ideas, too." Atemu said.

"Yeah. You're right. Thanks, Atemu." Yami said.

Atemu shrugged. "What are brothers for?" Atemu asked.

Yami smirked. "When are you planning to ask Heba out?" Yami asked.

Atemu blushed. "I have no intention of asking him out. Why would you ask that?" Atemu asked, not looking at his brother.

"Because I know that you like him." Yami said.

"I do not like him, Yami! Heba and I have a business relation. We are also friends. Nothing more." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I believe that." Yami said before he stood up and left the room.

Atemu watched his brother go. 'He can be so irritating at times.' Atemu thought.

* * *

After he finished grading papers, Yugi put them all up and took them up to his room so that they were out of his way. He then walked into the living room where he knew Heba still was. "All right. I'm done grading papers." Yugi said.

Heba smiled. "Good. I figured that I had better be quiet so that you could grade them." Heba said as he looked up from his book.

"Heba, it wouldn't have bothered me, and you know it." Yugi said as he sat down in the recliner.

"Okay. I know. I just had this book I hadn't been able to read, so I thought that I'd start it. Helping run the Game Shop really takes up a lot of time." Heba said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, you had to do something, so this was it." Yugi said.

"I know. I don't mind it, actually. It's rather fun doing this." Heba said.

"At least you are happy with the job." Yugi said.

"By the way, what are you and Yami doing on your date this weekend?" Heba asked.

"I don't know. Yami said that he would plan out everything, and I agreed." Yugi said.

"Okay. I guess we'll both be surprised to learn what he has in mind." Heba said.

Yugi shook his head. "Why do you care so much? I'm the one going on the date, not you." Yugi said.

"Well, I want you to have a good time since you are going on a date with a guy that you really care about." Heba stated.

Yugi nodded. "I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

Yugi's cell phone rang then.

Yugi took it out and said, "Hello?"

"_Hi, Yugi._" Yami said.

"Oh. Hi, Yami. What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"_Not much. I thought that I would call and let you know that I'll pick you up at six on Saturday night._" Yami said.

"Okay, Yami. Can I assume that you have everything planned out?" Yugi asked.

"_Yes, I do. Don't worry. I've taken care of everything._" Yami said.

"All right, Yami. I suppose that I'll see you on Saturday." Yugi said.

"_Well, you might see me before that. I don't know._" Yami said.

"I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

"_Anyway, I'll talk to you later. Bye._" Yami said.

"All right, Yami. Bye." Yugi said before he hung up.

"What was that about?" Heba asked.

"Yami was letting me know that he's going to pick me up at six on Saturday for our date." Yugi answered.

"Ah. Did he say what you were doing?" Heba asked.

"No. You'll just have to wait and find out when I do." Yugi answered.

"Spoiled sport." Heba said.

Yugi laughed. "It's not that big of a deal, Heba." Yugi said.

"Maybe not for you." Heba muttered.

Yugi shook his head. "You're unbelievable." Yugi said.

"I know." Heba replied.

* * *

~Saturday~

Yami was in his room getting ready for his date that night. He was wearing a pair of black slacks with a dark blue shirt on. He also had on black shoes. There was a coat laying on the bed that he would wear as well.

There was a knock on his bedroom door.

"What is it, Atemu?" Yami asked.

The door opened, and Atemu walked into the room. "I wanted to make sure that you were almost ready. You need to be leaving to get Yugi soon." Atemu said.

"I know, Atemu. I was just finishing getting ready." Yami said.

"Well, get going. You don't need to be late getting Yugi on your first date." Atemu said.

"I know that, Atemu. I haven't been out of the dating game for two years like you have been." Yami retorted.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "I'm not the one going on the date, so I'm not the one that will be in the doghouse if you're late." Atemu said.

"I'm going." Yami said. He grabbed his coat, wallet, phone, and keys before he left the room with Atemu behind him.

"I won't wait up." Atemu said with a smirk.

"Atemu! Don't start with that! Nothing like that is going to happen on this date." Yami said, glaring at his older brother.

"Well, I'm supposed to tease you. Now, get going." Atemu said.

"Yes, Mother." Yami said as he walked out of the door.

"Smartass." Atemu muttered before he walked into the living room and turned on the TV.

* * *

Yugi had just finished getting ready for his date with Yami that night. He was wearing a pair of tan slacks with a lavender shirt. He also had on brown shoes.

The door to his room opened, and Heba walked in. "You look nice." Heba said.

"Well, you're supposed to look nice when you go out on a date. Besides, you were the one that picked out what I would wear." Yugi said.

"You asked me to." Heba pointed out.

"That's because I would like to match on my date with Yami, so I need your help with that." Yugi replied.

"You look fine, Yugi. You don't need to worry about that. Yami won't be able to keep his eyes off you." Heba said.

"Heba, you say that Yami can't keep his eyes off of me regardless." Yugi said.

"I know." Heba said.

Yugi shook his head. He got his wallet, keys, and phone before he headed out of the room with Heba behind hi.

Solomon smiled. "You certainly look nice, Yugi." Solomon said.

"Heba's the one who picked it out." Yugi said.

"Well, you did a good job, Heba." Solomon said.

"Thanks, Grandpa. I wanted Yugi to look nice for his first date with Yami." Heba replied.

The doorbell rang.

"I believe that that's for you." Heba said.

Yugi walked to the front door and opened the door.

"Hi, Yugi." Yami said.

"Hi, Yami." Yugi said, smiling.

"Well, these are for you, Yugi." Yami said, handing Yugi a bouquet of red roses.

Yugi felt the flowers and said, "Roses."

"Yeah." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks, Yami." Yugi said.

"Well, you two go on and have fun." Heba said.

"Yes, Dad." Yugi said sarcastically.

Heba rolled his eyes. "Will you go!" Heba said.

"We're going." Yami said.

"How about putting these in water for me and putting them on my desk in my room?" Yugi asked, handing the flowers to Heba.

"Sure thing." Heba said, taking them.

"We'll be going." Yami said. He took Yugi by the arm and led him to the car.

Once the two were in the car, Yami left.

"Well, I suppose Yugi really is exercising his independence now." Solomon said.

"Yeah. I know he is. I can tell that Yugi is happy, so that's what matters." Heba said as he put the roses in a vase of water before he headed up the stairs to put the roses in Yugi's room.

* * *

At the restaurant, Yugi and Yami were shown right to their table and sat down.

"What can I get you to drink?" the waiter asked.

"I'll take a coke." Yami said.

"I'll have Sprite." Yugi said.

The waiter walked off to get the drinks.

Yami opened his menu to look it over.

"You're going to have to help me out with this, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "No, I don't. This restaurant caters to those with disabilities. The menu you have is done in Braille." Yami explained.

Yugi found that Yami was right. "Thanks, Yami. I wouldn't have known otherwise." Yugi said, looking over the menu.

"No, problem." Yami said.

The two kept on looking over the menu, deciding what they wanted.

The waiter returned with their drinks as well as some dinner rolls and set them down.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I'm ready." Yugi said.

"Well, we both are then." Yami said.

The waiter got ready to write down the orders.

"I'd like a steak medium rare with a baked potato with no sour cream and extra butter." Yami said.

"What kind of dressing on your salad?" the waiter asked.

"Ranch." Yami answered.

The waiter wrote it down and said, "And for you, sir?"

"I'd like spaghetti with meatballs." Yugi said.

"What kind if dressing on your salad?" the waiter asked.

"Thousand Island." Yugi answered.

The waiter wrote it down before he walked off.

"I hope that this place is all right with you, Yugi." Yami said as he got a dinner roll and started to eat it.

"It's fine, Yami. I don't mind. We do eat at places like this sometimes. I just usually have to get Heba and Grandpa help me with what I eat." Yugi said.

"Well, when I was looking at what restaurant we should eat at, I saw that it had Braille menus, so I figured it would be easier on us." Yami said.

"Well, I don't mind." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before they were brought their salads.

"How has your week been?" Yami asked.

"It's been fine except for another teacher at school." Yugi said.

"Not giving you trouble, is he?" Yami asked, getting a little protective.

"One, it's a she. Two, she's not giving me trouble with teaching. She has a crush on me, and she isn't as subtle in flirting as she thinks she is." Yugi said.

"Does she know about me?" Yami asked.

"Everyone in the school knows that I am gay, and they also know that I have boyfriend. I have said that it's you, but I guess she either doesn't care who you are or she doesn't know who I'm dating." Yugi said.

"I could easily set her straight." Yami said.

"Don't worry about it, Yami. I set her straight, and she hasn't bothered me this week since I told her, but that doesn't mean that it won't happen again. I'll keep telling her, too." Yugi said.

"Is she one of those that thinks you'd be lucky to have her?" Yami asked.

"Uh-huh. I honestly don't think that she likes teaching the blind." Yugi said.

"Why is she there then?" Yami asked.

"I have no idea. I wonder that, too." Yugi said.

"Well, if she gives you too much trouble, let me know. I'll make sure she understand that you are with me." Yami said.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are the jealous type?" Yugi asked.

"Because I am." Yami answered.

"Well, at least you admit it." Yugi said.

"I'm very honest." Yami said.

"That's something I like in a person." Yugi said.

"Me and you both." Yami agreed.

The waiter soon came and took their salad bowls before bringing out their dinner.

"We've talked about my week. What about yours?" Yugi asked.

"It's been fine. I don't have the headache job that Atemu does. All I've had to do is go over different financial reports for the different departments of the company." Yami said.

"Well, at least you don't have a headache all the time. I'm sure Atemu keeps one." Yugi said.

"Not all the time. Normally, if it gets too bad, Atemu will call it quits for a while and leave for the day." Yami said.

"Probably the best thing for him." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I just wish he's admit who he likes." Yami said.

"You mean Heba." Yugi said.

Yami blinked, startled. "You know that?" Yami asked.

Yugi laughed. "Yami, I can tell that Heba and Atemu are attracted to each other, but neither of them are willing to admit it." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean. Atemu will admit it when Heba starts dating someone else, and he gets jealous." Yami said.

"Not likely. Heba doesn't date that often. He has to really like the guy to go out with him." Yugi said.

"Maybe they'll figure it out." Yami said.

"I know what you mean." Yugi said.

When the two finished dinner, Yami paid the bill, and they left.

After the restaurant, Yami took Yugi to the park.

"Yami, where are we now?" Yugi asked as he got out of the car.

"We're at a park." Yami answered.

"Why are we here?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I thought that we could come here and walk around." Yami answered.

Yugi smiled. "All right." Yugi agreed.

* * *

About an hour later, Yami pulled his car into the driveway of the Mutou house. He got out and walked up to the front steps.

"I had a good time tonight, Yami." Yugi said.

"Thanks, Yugi. I was hoping you would enjoy the date." Yami said.

"I did, Yami." Yugi said.

"Well, I'll see you later, Yami." Yugi said.

"All right, Yugi." Yami said. He leaned forward and kissed Yugi. "Bye." Yami said.

"Bye." Yugi said. He went into the house, and Yami left the house.

* * *

"How was it?" Heba and Solomon asked at the same time.

Yugi jumped. "What are you two doing? Lying in wait?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Now, how was it?" Heba asked.

"It was fine. Yami took me out to dinner and then we went to the park and walked around for a while." Yugi said.

"Nice and simple. Just the way you like it." Solomon said.

"Yes. I had a good time. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be going upstairs now." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I set the flowers on the right side of your desk near the wall." Heba said so that Yugi didn't knock them over by accident.

"All right, Heba." Yugi said as he walked up the stairs.

"Well, I believe that Yami is a good thing for Yugi." Solomon said.

"Yeah. I think so, too." Heba agreed.

* * *

Yami walked into his house after he got home from the date.

"How did it go?" Atemu asked, walking into the room.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Were you waiting for me?" Yami asked.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Yami, it's just nine at night. I don't go to bed this early." Atemu said.

"If you must know, the date was fine. Yugi had a good time, too." Yami said.

"That's good to know." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Now, if only you'd date Heba, things would be great." Yami said before he dashed out of the room at top speed.

"YAMI!" Atemu shouted.

* * *

Yugi was off from work the following Friday, so Yami had met him for lunch.

"How has your day been?" Yugi asked.

"Boring. I haven't had anything to do all day." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I suppose you can't do much if Atemu doesn't give you anything." Yugi said.

"Nope. Anything knew with you?" Yami asked.

"Yes, actually. You remember that women I told you that tried to come onto me?" Yugi asked.

"Tat teacher?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I thought that you'd like to know that she was fired." Yugi said.

"Really? What for?" Yami asked.

"Well, some other teachers have heard her talking about how stupid blind people are. She also said that it's pointless to give them an education since they are useless and have to depend on others to do everything for them. Needless to say, the board wasn't happy and fired her." Yugi said.

"I say that she deserved it." Yami said.

"So do I. She didn't want to be there, and I don't even know why she was there." Yugi said.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about her now." Yami said.

"I know, and you don't have to worry about being jealous now." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I wasn't worried about you leaving me. I just hate that she was flirting with you when you're dating me." Yami said.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that." Yugi assured him.

"Glad to hear it." Yami said. He leaned forward and kissed Yugi.

"Just try not to act jealous." Yugi said.

"I won't. I promise." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. He had a feeling that Yami would get jealous again, but it just made Yugi know that Yami did care about him.

* * *

Hope you liked it. The woman from this chapter won't be back.

Next: Probably will focus on Atemu and Heba with this one.

R&R.


	12. Office Tryst

Here's the next chapter.

There's a lemon between Atemu and Heba in this one, so if you don't like lemons, **DO NOT READ THE WRITING BETWEEN THE TWO BOLD AREAS! **

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12- Office Tryst

Two months had passed by, and Yugi and Yami were doing great as a couple.

Everyone was glad that things seemed to be working out so well for the two.

Mai had eventually warmed up to Yami, and she was okay with Yami and Yugi dating now.

Atemu and Heba, however, were still being stubborn about how they felt about each other and were no closer to admitting how they felt about each other than before.

* * *

Yami was gathering his things together to leave. He had had a relatively easy day, so he was able to go on home.

Atemu, however, wasn't so lucky.

Yami headed up to Atemu's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Atemu called.

Yami walked in and said, "Everything okay?"

Atemu looked up at his brother and sighed. "No, Yami. Everything is not okay. I am piled with work that I have to do." Atemu said.

Yami knew that Atemu wasn't joking because the desk was piled with papers that Atemu had to deal with. "I guess it's a good thing we drive separately today." Yami said.

"Yeah. It is. I have no idea when I am going to get off. I may be here late today." Atemu said.

"I can see that. I won't wait up for you then." Yami said.

"I would advise against it." Atemu said.

"Well, I'll see you later then, Atemu." Yami said.

"Whatever." Atemu said, turning his attention back to his work.

Yami then left the office. 'I know Atemu isn't getting home any time soon.' Yami thought. He hated leaving his brother bogged down with so much work, but Yami didn't understand how the company worked. He dealt with the finances of the company only, so he didn't know how the rest of the company worked. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number that he was very familiar with.

"_Hello._"

"Hi, Yugi." Yami said.

"_Hi, Yami. What's going on?_" Yugi asked.

"Not much. I just got off work and wondered if you minded me coming over." Yami said.

"_I don't mind. I'm here by myself as it is. You can come on over._" Yugi said.

"Okay, then. I'm on my way." Yami said.

"_Can I expect you and Atemu?_" Yugi asked.

"No, just me. Atemu is piled with work today, and it'll be a miracle if he gets home at a decent hour. We drove separately today anyway." Yami said.

"_Okay, Yami. I'll see you when you get here."_ Yugi said.

"All right, Yugi. Bye." Yami said before he hung up. He got into his car and headed toward the Mutou house.

* * *

"This has been a busy day." Solomon said.

"I know what you mean, Grandpa. We've been going nonstop." Heba agreed.

It had been a busy day at the Game Shop. Heba and Solomon had had customers nonstop all day, and both were kept busy. Atemu's company had sent them the early release of the new game system and the games with it, so they were selling them quick.

Heba went back to the storeroom and brought out some more of the merchandise that he put out while Solomon handled the cash register.

"I hate that Yugi is alone today." Heba said.

"I know, but he'll be fine. He always is, and if he needs something, he can always call Mai." Solomon said.

"Or Yami." Heba added.

Solomon chuckled. "I suppose he would call Yami before he called Mai now. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if Yami didn't go over there after he got off work." Solomon said.

"Well, we told Yami that he was welcome at any time." Heba said.

"Now that I think about it, Atemu is welcome at any time, too. They both seemed to have taken that to heart." Solomon said.

"It doesn't matter, Grandpa. I actually enjoy having them around." Heba said.

"And Yugi likes having Yami around so much." Solomon said.

"Yeah. I know he does." Heba said.

There was another group of customers that came in then, so Heba and Solomon went back to helping the customers.

Once this group was taken care of, the two had a chance to breathe.

"What a day! I think we're both going to go home and collapse." Heba said.

"What do you mean about home? I'm going to collapse the moment we close." Solomon said.

Heba laughed. "Come on, Grandpa. You're not going to do anything like that." Heba said.

Solomon grinned. "Maybe not, but I am going to go home and relax." Solomon said.

"We both will." Heba said.

Solomon thought a moment before he remembered something. "Oh-no! I can't go home after we close." Solomon said.

Heba looked over at his grandfather in surprise. "Why not?" Heba asked.

"I promised Atemu that I would tell him how things went today since it was the first day that we sold the new game system, so I'll have to go over to his office. I remember calling at lunch, and Atemu said that he would be at the office late." Solomon said.

Heba waved him off. "Grandpa, you go on home. I'll go and tell Atemu everything." Heba said.

Solomon looked at his grandson. "Are you sure?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah. It's no big deal. I can handle it." Heba said.

"Well, I did tell Atemu that I was the one that would be coming and telling him." Solomon said a little uncertainly.

"Grandpa, how many times have we told him that one of us would be coming to tell him something, and it ended up being the other one?" Heba asked.

Solomon smiled. "More times than I can count." Solomon admitted.

"Exactly. It won't be anything new to Atemu. I can tell him everything. You just go on home and rest when we get done. I'll go by the office and tell Atemu." Heba said.

"All right, Heba. I appreciate it. I'm not as young as I used to be." Solomon said.

Heba laughed. "You're plenty young, Grandpa." Heba said.

Solomon chuckled. "I suppose so." Solomon agreed.

More customers started to come in.

Solomon glanced at the clock and smiled. "The after school rush." Solomon said.

Heba sighed. "The worst time of the day." Heba said. He then went out to help any of the customers that needed it while Solomon manned the cash register.

* * *

Yami arrived at the Mutou house and went up to the house. He had been given a key, so he used it to open the door, and he went on into the house.

"Yami? Is that you?" Yugi asked from the living room.

"Yeah. It's me." Yami said. He walked into the living room and found Yugi sitting on the couch with a book.

"Are you preparing for your lessons tomorrow?" Yami asked.

"No. I did that earlier. I'll do it again tonight. This is just a book I read for fun." Yugi said, marking his place in the book before he set the book aside on the table.

Yami walked over and sat down beside Yugi before he leaned over and kissed him. "How was your day?" Yami asked.

"It was fine. I had to have a test in all my classes, so my day was pretty boring in the first class. During the second class, I started grading tests while that class took it." Yugi said.

"Ah. So, you made use of the time." Yami said.

"Exactly. Thankfully, I was able to get all the tests graded for them, so I can give them back tomorrow." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that they'll love that." Yami said.

"Yeah. They will. I always try to get their work back to them the next day, and if not then, the day after. I know I was always wondering when I'd get my grades back in school, so I try to do it as fast as I can." Yugi said.

"How did they do, or can you not tell me?" Yami asked.

"I can't tell you specific grades, but no class made under a B. Everyone made a B or better." Yugi said.

"Wow! I never had a class like tat back when I was in school." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Mrs. Taylor even came to talk to me today." Yugi said.

"Isn't that the principal of the school?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. She was coming to congratulate me. Apparently, my classes are the top grades in the school, meaning the average grades in my classes are the highest. She's very impressed as are the other teachers." Yugi said.

"That's impressive, Yugi." Yami said.

"Thanks. I think it's because the kids know I'm blind and made it to where I am today." Yugi said.

"You're an inspiration to them." Yami said.

"Yeah. I've had some parents come to me and thank me because they had never seen their child do so well or be so enthusiastic about school." Yugi said.

Yami put an arm around Yugi. "Well, I think that you have had a positive influence on that school." Yami said.

"Yeah, and I've only been working there a few months." Yugi said.

"Doesn't matter. I think that it's a good thing. I'm sure that those kids appreciate having a blind teacher because you understand the hardships that they went through and have to go through." Yami said.

"Yeah. I understand all too well." Yugi said.

"I still don't see how you have managed not being able to see all these years." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "That's because you have your sight. You've never been without it, and you can't see how I can manage without seeing anything. I've never had my sight, so being unable to see is nothing new to me. I'm used to it." Yugi said.

"I suppose so. It'll probably always amaze me that you are able to handle it." Yami said.

"You're not the only one. I mean, Joey and the others are always amazed. Even Heba, Mai, and Grandpa are." Yugi said.

"So, it's also nothing new for people to be amazed at how well you live being blind." Yami said.

"Exactly." Yugi said.

Yami leaned forward and nuzzled Yugi's neck. "Well, I think you'll always have me amazed." Yami said.

Yugi giggled. "You know, you can be charming." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Thank you." Yami said. He then leaned forward and kissed Yugi.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as he deepened the kiss. Yami ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, and Yugi opened his mouth, letting Yami in. Yami slipped his tongue inside of Yugi's mouth and started to explore the inside of Yugi's mouth. Yugi let out a moan at this.

Soon, the two broke apart.

"I have to admit that you are a good kisser." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "So are you." Yami said as he pecked Yugi's lips lightly.

Yugi giggled. "You ate a charmer, Yami." Yugi said.

"I try." Yami said.

"You succeed." Yugi said as he leaned forward and kissed Yami, starting a make out session.

* * *

Heba and Solomon were closing up the store.

Heba was straightening up the shop while Solomon was looking over the books.

"Well, we have a very profitable day." Solomon said.

"What do you expect? We're selling an early release of a video game system that has been advertised to death. Everyone wants it." Heba said.

"Yes. I know." Solomon said.

"Remind me again why we chose to keep the shop open until eight at night." Heba said.

"Because people are still out shopping at that time. Plus, the longer we stay open, the more business we get." Solomon replied.

The two cleaned up the shop and got everything ready.

"Well, we'll have to put these records in the computer at home, too." Solomon said.

"I can do that if you want me to. I'll do it when I get home from letting Atemu know all this." Heba said.

"All right. I'll leave it to you." Solomon said.

The two then left the Game Shop, got into each of their cars and headed in two different directions.

* * *

Atemu was still working on some paperwork at his office, and it was getting close to nine o'clock. He let out a sigh. 'I think that I might just take the rest of this home and do it then. I'm the only one left here other than the security guards.' Atemu thought, knowing that his secretary had left at six. He then started to back everything up, including the laptop he carried to work.

There was a knock on Atemu's door.

'Who could that be?' Atemu asked himself. "Come in." Atemu said aloud.

The door opened, and Heba walked in. "You're here late." Heba said.

"I know. Don't ask." Atemu said.

Heba walked on into the office. "I hope I'm not disturbing you." Heba said.

"Believe me. A distraction is just what I need." Atemu said as he sat back down in his chair. He frowned and said, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Grandpa told you that he would come by and tell you how things went with the new game system, but he was tired from today, so I came instead." Heba replied.

Atemu slapped a hand to his forehead. "I am such an idiot. I had so much work today that I completely forgot about that." Atemu said.

"So, do you not have time for it?" Heba asked.

"No. Go ahead. I might as well hear it while you're here." Atemu said.

"To put it lightly, they're selling great. Grandpa and I decided just to sell so many each day, and they were gone fast." Heba said.

"Really?" Atemu asked.

Heba nodded. "I have a feeling that this is going to be a fast selling system when all of the stores get them." Heba said.

"That's what I was hoping for." Atemu said.

"Maybe I should go and let you get back to work." Heba said.

"Actually, I was thinking that I would just take the rest home with me." Atemu said.

"Probably not a bad idea from the looks of it." Heba said.

"No joke." Atemu said as he finished packing everything else up.

"You look like you could collapse at any second." Heba said as he stood up and headed for the door.

"You have no idea." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "I think you might want to find something to distract yourself and not think about work for a while. You could always finish that work tomorrow." Heba said.

"Not a bad idea." Atemu admitted. He headed over to the door as well. "I have a feeling that my brother is still over at your house." Atemu said.

"Probably. He spends more time there than at your house." Heba said.

"Maybe, but I don't mind. Yami's happy, and he's in a relationship with someone who will treat him right and not use him for his looks and money." Atemu said.

"You doesn't care about money. He prefers the simple things in life, and I don't think looks can be a factor for him." Heba said.

Atemu smiled. "Nope. I'm glad of that." Atemu said.

"As long as Yami treats Yugi right, I'm happy. That's my biggest fear." Heba said.

"I suppose so." Atemu agreed.

Both reached for the door handle at the same time and touched each other's hand. They the looked at each other.

Heba blushed and looked away. "Sorry." Heba mumbled.

Atemu thought that Heba looked cute like that. He reached out and took Heba's chin in his hand, forcing Heba to look at him. "You don't have to apologize." Atemu said.

Heba's blushed deepened.

Atemu couldn't resist. He leaned down and kissed Heba.

Heba was taken by surprise and gasped.

Atemu took the chance and slipped his tongue into Heba's mouth. He then started to roam around the inside of Heba's mouth.

Heba closed his eyes and moaned at the taste of the man he secretly had a crush on, even though he denied it to everyone else.

Atemu was enjoying it. He's never admit that Yami was right, but he did like Heba a lot, and he couldn't help it that he had wanted to kiss the man for so long.

Finally, the two broke apart and looked at each other.

Heba was flushed, but he was left craving for more.

Atemu felt the same way. He dropped his briefcase onto the floor with a thud. He then leaned down and kiss Heba again, rather roughly this time. Heba raised his arms and wrapped them around Atemu's neck as he deepened the kiss.

Atemu then pressed Heba up against the door. He reached down and locked the door.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Heba let his arms slid down to Atemu's chest, and he started to unbutton Atemu's shirt.

Atemu's hand went down to Heba's shirt, and he pulled it up, breaking the kiss long enough to pull Heba's shirt over his head and toss it into the floor. He then resumed the kiss with Heba.

Heba finished unbuttoning Atemu's dress shirt and pushed the shirt and jacket off of Atemu's shoulders.

Atemu shrugged the clothing off of his arms and into the floor before he wrapped his arms around Heba again. He lifted Heba's up off the floor and Heba wrapped his legs around Atemu's waist.

Atemu then walked back over to his desk, where he Set Heba down on the desk, knocking the few things that were left on the desk in the floor. He then started to kiss Heba on the neck.

"What if someone comes in?" Heba asked breathlessly.

"I locked the door. The guards know I'm in here, so they won't bother coming in." Atemu replied. He then started to kiss down Heba's chest. He then reached down to Heba's pants and unbutton them before he slid Heba's pants and boxers off of him and into the floor as well.

Heba was already hard, so he ended up hissing as the cool air hit his member.

Atemu smirked. "Someone's eager." Atemu said as he ran his finger over Heba's hard-on.

Heba glared at him. "Will you hurry up?" Heba hissed.

"As you wish." Atemu said. He leaned down and licked up Heba's member.

"Ah!" Heba exclaimed as he reached down and tangled his hands in Atemu's hair. "Atemu, please." Heba groaned.

Atemu decided to have mercy on him, and he took Heba's member into his mouth.

"Ah! Atemu!" Heba cried.

Atemu then started to suck on Heba's member, ignoring his own throbbing member for the time being.

Heba tightened his hands in Atemu's hair.

Atemu started to bob up and down on Heba's member.

"Ah! Atemu! Please!" Heba begged, feeling himself getting closer and closer to his end.

Atemu wanted to taste Heba, so he sucked even harder on Heba.

Heba couldn't take anymore. "ATEMU!" Heba cried as he released into Atemu's mouth.

Atemu swallowed every drop that Heba released before he finally let go of Heba.

Heba was sweating and panting as he recovered from Atemu's ministrations.

Atemu couldn't take the tightness of pants anymore, so he took off his own pants and boxers before he pushed Heba back so that he was laying on the desk before Atemu climbed over him.

"I can't wait anymore." Atemu said. He reached down between Heba's legs and circled his entrance with one finger before slipping the finger inside.

Heba tensed at the intrusion. It hadn't hurt, but it was a slightly uncomfortable.

"Just relax." Atemu said through his lust-fogged mind. He moved the finger inside of Heba before he added in a second finger.

Heba winced at this finger as it hurt slightly.

Atemu started moved his fingers in as scissor-like motion, stretching Heba. He then added in the third finger, brushing against Heba's prostate with his fingers.

"Atemu!" Heba cried as a jolt of pleasure raced down Heba's back.

Atemu smirked. He thrust his fingers in and out of Heba as he continued to stretch Heba for what he had planned. Once he was sure Heba was stretched enough, Atemu removed his fingers.

Heba whimpered at the loss of the fingers.

"You won't have to wait long, Heba." Atemu said. He position himself at Heba's entrance and thrust in fast and hard.

"ATEMU!" Heba cried as Atemu struck hid prostate on his first inward thrust, causing pleasure and pain to clash in Heba.

Atemu held still for a moment to allow Heba time to adjust to his size before he continued.

Heba tried to get used to the feeling as he felt a sharp pain begin to form in his lower back.

Atemu leaned down and started to kiss and lick at Heba's neck. He was finding it hard to restrain himself from thrusting in to the warmth and tightness of Heba.

Heba began to get used to the feeling of Atemu inside of him, so he moved his hips experimentally.

Getting the hint, Atemu pull out until only the tip of his member was left inside of Heba before he thrust back in fast.

Heba arched up against Atemu, wrapping his arms around Atemu's neck and wrapping his legs around Atemu's waist.

Atemu started a fast pace with Heba.

"Ah! Atemu! Oh! So good! Faster!" Heba panted.

Atemu picked up his pace, going even faster. "Heba! So tight! Hot!" Atemu groaned, loving the feel of Heba beneath him.

Heba barely registered the pain of his back being slammed into the desk with each of Atemu's thrusts.

Atemu felt himself beginning to reach his end, so he reached down between their sweaty bodies and grasped Heba's throbbing member, starting to stroke Heba in time with his thrusts.

That was all it took to push Heba over the edge. "ATEMU!" Heba cried as he released onto their chests and stomachs.

Atemu felt Heba's walls clamp down on his member, and that was enough to send him over the edge as well. "HEBA!" Atemu groaned as he released inside of Heba. He then collapsed on top of Heba, exhausted.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Both were panting and sweating as they recovered.

When Atemu finally regained his senses, he raised up and pulled out of Heba.

Both had lost their senses when Atemu had kissed Heba, so neither were really able to look at each other. They quickly cleaned themselves up and got dressed fast.

"Heba, I'm sorry." Atemu said, knowing he was out of line.

"No. I'm sorry." Heba said.

The two then glanced at each other.

"No one ever knows about this." Atemu said.

"I agree. Grandpa would kill me, and Mai would kill you." Heba said.

Atemu shuddered. "Something about her just scares the crap out of me." Atemu said.

"Mai's protective of me and Yugi. Believe me. She would kill you." Heba said.

"Okay. No one ever has to know about this." Atemu said.

Heba glanced art the clock on the wall and said, "I wonder how I'm going to explain to Yugi and Grandpa about coming in at eleven when they know I would have gotten here before nine."

"Say we got to talking and lost track of time." Atemu said.

"Not a total lie." Heba said.

The two then left Atemu's office, trying to act like nothing had happened, although they knew a lot had just changed between them.

Both went down to the parking garage and got in their cars before they headed home.

* * *

Heba walked into his house, hoping that no one was up.

"Heba, is that you?" Yugi asked from the living room as Heba passed it.

Heba grimaced at that. 'Damn it! Why couldn't he have already gone to bed?' Heba asked himself. He went into the living room and said, "Yeah. It's me."

"Your in kind of late. Did something happen?" Yugi asked.

"No. Atemu and I just got to talking and we lost track of time." Heba said.

"Oh. Okay." Yugi said.

"What are you doing up?" Heba asked.

"I was just finishing looking over my lesson plans for tomorrow's class." Yugi answered.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'm going to bed." Heba said. He had never been thankful before that his brother being blind, but he was then since Yugi couldn't see that he was limping.

"All right, Heba. Good night." Yugi said.

Heba then walked upstairs with a limp. 'That was close. I should have known that Yugi would still be up. At least he didn't question me too much.' Heba thought as he went into his room. He decided that he would take a hot bath before he went to bed.

* * *

Atemu walked into his house, hoping Yami was in bed.

"You're a night owl, tonight." Yami said from the living room.

Atemu mentally cringed. 'Why couldn't he have been in bed already?' Atemu asked himself. He walked into the living room and said, "Yeah. It took longer than I thought."

Yami turned to look at him. "Did you at least get done?" Yami asked.

"No. I'll have to finish tomorrow." Atemu replied.

"Geez. It's eleven-thirty at night. I thought you would have gotten done." Yami said.

"Well, I didn't, and I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed." Atemu said.

"Sure thing." Yami said.

Atemu headed to bed, thankful that he was able to get away without too much questioning. 'Well, at least I had my work as an excuse.' Atemu thought as he headed into his room to take a shower and then go to bed.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I've always wanted to do a lemon scene in an office like that. Plus, I wanted to make things a biit awkward for Atemu and Heba for a while.

Next: Probably a dinner party that Yami takes Yugi to.

R&R.


	13. Dinner Party

here's the next chapter.

Sorry this is late, but I was sick yesterday, and I didn't feel like writing. I'm better now, though.

There is another lemon between Atemu and Heba in this chapter, so if you don't like lemons **SKIP THE WRITING BETWEEN THE BOLD MARKINGS!!**

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13- Dinner Party

Atemu was sitting in his office, sorting through the mail that had arrived for him at the company. 'Why do people send me junk mail at home as well as at work?' Atemu thought, irritated.

Atemu was also having trouble focusing on what he was doing because he kept thinking about what had happened between him and Heba in his office the night before.

'Damn it! I can't believe that I lost control like that. It wasn't supposed to happen.' Atemu thought. He thought about what had happened the night before. 'Than again, he never said no.' Atemu thought.

Atemu had enjoyed the night before. He wouldn't deny that. He was sure, however, that it would never happen again.

Atemu then found a piece of mail that caught his eyes.

It was an invitation to a dinner party that was being hosted by the CEO of Industrial Illusions, Maxamillion Pegasus.

"Hmm. Pegasus is throwing another dinner party. I guess I should have expected something like this from him." Atemu said. He opened the invitation and read over it. "It looks like Yami and I were both invited. I'll have to let him know." Atemu said. He looked through the rest of the mail and found that there was nothing that really interested him other than the invitation.

Atemu got out his work and started to finish what he didn't the day before so that he could get to work on the work he had to do for that day.

* * *

Heba was getting stock out from the back to put out in the store before Solomon opened the store for the day. He walked out of the back with a few boxes and put them down on the floor. He opened one of the boxes and took out the merchandise before he started putting everything out.

"Heba! What on earth happened to you?!" Solomon suddenly exclaimed.

Heba jumped and turned around to face his grandfather. "What?" Heba asked, startled.

"You're limping. What happened?" Solomon asked.

'Shit!' Heba thought, knowing that it was because of him and Atemu having sex the night before.

"Well?" Solomon asked, getting worried.

"Sorry, Grandpa. When I was leaving Sennen Incorporated yesterday when I went to see Atemu, I tripped and turned my ankle. That's why I'm limping." Heba said, amazed that he was able to come up with the lie so quickly.

"Oh. All right. I was just worried." Solomon said.

Heba smiled. "I'm fine. A little limp never killed anyone." Heba said. He then went back to his work. 'Thanks goodness Grandpa bought it. I thought for sure that he wouldn't believe me.' Heba thought, knowing that he had never been a good liar.

Soon, Heba had gotten all of the merchandise put out before he put the empty boxes out and helped Solomon finish setting up the shop to open.

"Heba, do you need to go home?" Solomon asked.

"No. Why?" Heba asked.

"You're limping a lot, and I don't want you to aggravate your ankle." Solomon said.

"I'll be fine, Grandpa. Don't worry about me." Heba assured his grandfather.

"If you say so." Solomon said.

The two opened the shop and got ready for business that day.

* * *

Yami had gone up to Atemu's office because Atemu had called him and told him to come up to his office.

'I wonder what Atemu wants to see me for.' Yami thought.

At Atemu's door, Yami knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Atemu called.

Yami opened the door and walked in. "You called?" Yami asked as he walked into the office.

"Yeah. There was something that I thought you needed to see." Atemu said.

"What's that?" Yami asked as he sat down across from Atemu.

"This." Atemu said as he handed a card over to Yami.

Yami read over it. "A dinner party hosted by Maxamillion Pegasus. What's so special about that? He does this every year." Yami said.

"I know. I just wanted you to know." Atemu said.

"Well, I don't have to worry about a date." Yami said.

"Yeah. I'm sure that you'll take Yugi." Atemu said.

"Well, if I'm going to a dinner party, then I'm going to take my boyfriend with me." Yami said.

"I know." Atemu said.

Yami laid the invitation back on the desk. "Who are you taking?" Yami asked.

"I don't know right now." Atemu said.

"Well, you've got two weeks to find a date." Yami said.

"I'll find one." Atemu said.

"Sure. Whatever." Yami said. He looked over at Atemu and said, "Is there anything else that you need?"

"No. You can go." Atemu said.

"Thank you." Yami said. He headed for the door and stopped. He turned back and said, "Can I make a suggestion, Atemu?"

Atemu looked up from his work and said, "What?"

"Ask Heba to go to the dinner party with you." Yami said.

Atemu barely stopped his face from vaulting, and he nearly gasped at the suggestion. 'Does he know something?' Atemu asked himself, worried that Yami knew what had happened between him and Heba. "Why would you suggest that?" Atemu asked.

"Well, you don't like it when your dates try to grope you every dance, you don't like it when they try to seduce you, and you'd rather it be someone that would just be there and have a good time. Heba would be someone that would let you have a good time. I just thought that you could ask him." Yami said.

"Well, I don't know." Atemu said. He knew that asking Heba now would be rather awkward for the two of them.

"It's just a suggestion. Besides, Heba wouldn't try to jump into bed with you. It's just a suggestion." Yami said before he left.

Atemu buried his face in his hands. 'I'm not worried about Heba trying to get into bed with me. I'm worried about trying to get into bed with him.' Atemu thought, knowing that he wouldn't mind being with Heba again.

* * *

That evening, Yami had come over to the Mutou house.

"Hey, Yami. Come on in." Heba said as he stepped aside to let Yami in.

Yami walked into the house, and Heba shut the door.

Yami noticed that Heba was limping. "Why are you limping, Heba?" Yami asked.

"I turned my ankle yesterday." Heba said, hoping that the same lie would work.

"You probably shouldn't be on your foot then." Yami said.

"It's fine." Heba said.

Yami walked into the living room and found Yugi sitting in the living room. "Hi, Yugi." Yami said, walking over and sitting down beside Yugi before he kissed Yugi on the cheek.

"Hi, Yami. What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"What? I can't come and see my boyfriend?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "Of course you can." Yugi said.

"Well, I came over here because I wanted to see you for one. Also, there was something that I wanted to ask you." Yami said.

"I knew there was a catch." Yugi said, feigning hurt.

"Come on, Yugi. You know that I only ever come over here when I need something from you." Yami said, playing along.

"I knew it! I knew you only came to see me when you wanted something." Yugi said.

Yami reached over and wrapped an arm around Yugi. "You know that that's not true." Yami said, nuzzling Yugi's neck.

Yugi laughed. "Okay, Yami. I get the point. Stop it." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "That's good. I don't have to have a reason to want to see you." Yami said.

"All right, Yami. Now, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Yugi asked, rather curious.

"Well, there's a dinner party in two weeks that being hosted by Maxamillion Pegasus, the CEO of Industrial Illusions. I was wanting to know if you would be able to go with me." Yami said.

"I don't see why I won't be able to." Yugi said.

"That's good. I was hoping that you would be able to go." Yami said.

"Why? Couldn't you have gone alone?" Yugi asked.

"No. It's an unwritten rule that you bring a date. Don't ask why that is." Yami said.

"Okay. I'll be able to go with you though." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said.

* * *

Heba had heard the end of Yugi and Yami's conversation about the dinner party.

Upon hearing about the date thing, Heba grew slightly jealous. 'Atemu is going to have a date.' Heba thought, feeling the jealously rise. He didn't like the thought of Atemu going with someone to this party.

'Atemu and I might not be dating, but I don't want him to go out with someone that fast.' Heba thought.

Heba then headed upstairs. He walked into his bedroom and flopped down onto the bed. 'I really don't want Atemu going out with someone else. I don't know that I could handle something like that.' Atemu thought.

* * *

Atemu was sitting in the living room of his home, unable to think about anything but Heba. 'Damn it! Yami had to mention about my taking Heba.' Atemu thought.

Atemu had been thinking about it all day. He knew that he would love to take Heba, and he truthfully didn't want to go with anyone other than Heba.

'Oh, what the hell? It can't hurt.' Atemu thought. He picked up the house phone and dialed Heba's cell phone.

"_Hello?_" Heba said.

"Um, Heba. It's Atemu." Atemu said.

"_Oh. Hi, Atemu. What's up?_" Heba asked, a little uncertainly.

Atemu wasn't surprised to hear the uncertainty in Heba's voice. "Heba, listen. There's something that I wanted to talk to you about." Atemu said.

"_What's that?_" Heba asked.

"Well, I would rather talk to you about this in person. Could you meet me at my office in the morning?" Atemu asked.

"_Um, I think so. I'll tell Grandpa that I'll be there a little late at the shop._" Heba said.

"All right, Heba. Bye." Atemu said and hung up. 'I hope that I'm doing the right thing.' Atemu thought.

* * *

The following morning, Heba went over to the Sennen Incorporated office building to meet Atemu like he had told him he would.

'I really hope things don't go the way they did the last time I was in his office.' Heba thought as he got on the elevator and headed up to the top floor. He stepped off the elevator and headed down the hall to Atemu's office.

The secretary looked up when Heba arrived. "Good morning, Mr. Mutou." the secretary said.

"Good morning. I'm here to see Atemu." Heba told her.

"Yes. He said to go in." the secretary said.

"Thanks." Heba said. He walked into the office and saw Atemu working at his desk. "Atemu." Heba said.

Atemu looked up and saw Heba in the room. "Hi, Heba. Thanks for coming." Atemu said, standing up.

"No problem. What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Heba asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

'Somehow, I knew that he would want me to get right to the point.' Atemu thought. He cleared his throat and said, "Since I know Yami told Yugi yesterday, I assume that you know about the dinner party that is being hosted by Maxamillion Pegasus."

"Yeah. Yami told Yugi about it to make sure that Yugi can go. In fact, Yugi's already memorized the date so he doesn't let anything interfere." Heba said.

"Yeah. Anyway, I was actually wondering if you would go with me." Atemu said.

Heba looked startled by that. "You want me to go with you to the party?" Heba asked.

"Well, yes." Atemu said.

"Why?" Heba asked.

"Because anyone else I take is going to get on my last nerve. I just know that I will be able to have a better time if you go with me." Atemu said.

Heba looked unconvinced.

"And Yami suggested it. He knows that I hate these things, and I especially hate having to find a date for each one. He figured that it would be easier if I took someone that I knew and was friends with." Atemu said.

"Someone that would be safe." Heba translated.

"Exactly." Atemu said.

"And if I don't go, he might get suspicious as to why." Heba said.

"Pretty much." Atemu said.

Heba sighed. "All right. I'll go with you." Heba said.

"Thanks." Atemu said.

"Sure." Heba said. He turned to leave.

"Oh, Heba." Atemu said.

Heba stopped and turned back to face him.

"Just so you know, Yami and I will drive separately." Atemu said.

"Why?" Heba asked.

"Because I hate these things. I always leave the first chance I get." Atemu said.

"All right. I'll remember that." Heba said before he left.

Atemu sat down and sighed. 'Maybe he and I can get through this without causing too much suspicion.' Atemu thought.

* * *

"So, you and Atemu are going to the dinner party together?" Yugi asked.

Heba had picked Yugi up and stayed at the house after they got home since it had been a slow day at the shop.

"Yeah. Atemu asked me to go with him since he needed a date. We're just going as friends." Heba said, glad that Yugi couldn't see the expression on his face. He was worried about the dinner party.

"Well, that was nice of you. I'm sure that Atemu appreciates it." Yugi said, drinking on his soda.

"Yeah. I know he does." Heba said. 'I just hope that we make it through it.' Heba thought.

* * *

~Night of the Dinner Party~

"Heba, a little help." Yugi called. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt.

Heba walked in dressed in a navy blue suit with a white shirt and blue tie. "What?" Heba asked.

Yugi held up the tie that went with his suit. "I can't exactly put this one." Yugi said.

"Oh. Sorry. I forgot." Heba said. He took the tie from Yugi and put it on Yugi. "There you go." Heba said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

The two headed downstairs where they saw their grandfather with a duffel bag.

"Where are you going?" Heba asked.

Solomon chuckled. "I see that you forgot. I'm going to see an old friend, and I'll be staying overnight. I should be back tomorrow afternoon." Solomon said.

"Oh, yeah. You told us about this." Yugi said.

"Yes. I won't be here when you get back. You young people can do whatever you want." Solomon teased.

"Grandpa!" Yugi and Heba both exclaimed, turning red.

Solomon laughed. "Come now, boys. I was young once, too." Solomon said.

"Okay, Grandpa. When do you leave?" Heba asked.

"Mai's taking me to the train station while you're at your party. Don't worry about me." Solomon said.

"All right, Grandpa. Have a good time." Yugi said.

"I will." Solomon said.

There was a knock on the door. When Heba opened the door, he found Atemu and Yami standing on the steps.

Yami wore a brown suit with a black shirt and a red tie.

Atemu wore a black suit with a white shirt and a dark blue tie.

"You two ready?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Let's go." Heba said.

The four walked down the steps and to the two cars that were there.

"We'll leave as soon as we get the chance." Atemu told Heba quietly.

Heba nodded.

* * *

Once at the place the party was at, the four headed into the building.

"Ah! Atemu. Yami. Good to see you again." Maxamillion Pegasus said when he saw the group.

"It's good to see you again." Atemu said politely.

"I'm glad that you were able to make it tonight." Pegasus said.

"We wouldn't miss it." Yami said.

After talking to the man for a few moments, the four walked off.

"So, how does he know you?" Heba asked.

"We've had several business deals with him, and out father made a lot of deals himself. Industrial Illusions had always done business with us. We come as a courtesy." Atemu said.

"Well, you have to keep good relations with your business associates." Heba said.

"Yeah. That's why you two are always horsing around." Yami said.

Atemu and Heba nearly choked.

"Yami, stop it." Yugi said.

"Sorry. I can't help it." Yami said.

'If he keeps this up, I swear that I'll kill him.' Atemu thought.

There was music playing, and there were some people dancing.

"Yugi, why don't we go out and dance?" Yami asked.

"Well, I don't dance well." Yugi said.

"Don't worry. I'll help you." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The two walked over to the area reserved for the dancing.

"If your brother keeps that up, I'll never make it through this night." Heba muttered.

"I know." Atemu replied.

When a waiter passed by, Heba took a glass of wine.

"You drink?" Atemu asked.

"Only at events like this, and I'll need it to keep me from killing your brother." Heba answered before taking a sip.

"I understand that." Atemu said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were out on the dance floor.

"For someone who said that he doesn't well, you sure do dance well." Yami said.

Yugi blushed. "Well, I haven't had that much practice." Yugi said.

"You're doing fine, Yugi." Yami assured him.

The two danced well together, and there were people who were watching them. Everyone knew that Yami was dating Yugi and had been for a few months.

"You know, this is the first public even we've been seen together in." Yugi said.

"What do you mean? We go out in public all the time." Yami said.

Yugi laughed lightly. "I know, Yami. What I mean is that this is the first even we have gone to that's a media-filled event. I know that there has to be all forms of media here." Yugi said.

"Huh. I never thought of that. I guess it is the first even we've gone to with media. I have a feeling that we'll be all over the mews." Yami said.

"Is that so bad?" Yugi asked.

"Not really. It just means that anyone who hasn't heard we are dating will be hearing." Yami said.

"Well, it was bound to happen at some point with your fame. Besides, it doesn't really matter." Yugi said.

"I guess I just don't want you to be uncomfortable." Yami said.

"I'm fine, Yami. Really. I knew that something like this would be happening at some point." Yugi said.

"That's good to know." Yami said.

* * *

"They do look good together." Heba said as he watched Yami and Yugi dance.

"Yeah. I knew that Yami liked Yugi from the start, and he really likes him now." Atemu said.

Heba glanced over at Atemu. "You certainly know a lot about him." Heba said.

Atemu leaned back in his seat. "Well, Yami and I are close. I'm about as protective of him as you are of Yugi." Atemu said.

"I can see that." Heba said. He looked back out at Yugi and Yami dancing. "I only acted the way I did at first because I was worried about Yugi." Heba said.

"I know, but Yami won't hurt Yugi. Believe me. He's never been as serious about someone as he is about Yugi. Honestly, the few people Yami did break up with was because they weren't looking for a serious relationship while Yami was. That, or they were after the money." Atemu said.

"I know Yami won't hurt Yugi. At least not intentionally." Heba said. He thought a moment and said, "There won't be any exes coming, will there?"

"I doubt it. From what I know, most of them moved on. Believe me. It doesn't take them long to find some other rich sucker to go after." Atemu said.

"Well, those are people after money." Heba said.

"Exactly." Atemu said. He had noticed some people watching them, and it was getting on his nerves.

* * *

It wasn't long before dinner was served, and the group started to eat.

Yugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba were all sitting at the same table.

"Out of curiosity, why do you not like these things, Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"I just never have. It's just where everyone either flaunts their money, their success, or their new husband or wife." Atemu said.

"Not all of them are like that." Yami said.

"I know, but a lot of them are." Atemu said.

"Not all, though." Yami reiterated.

Heba set his glass down and said, "Yami, are there more the way Atemu described or more who come for the fun of it?"

"More to flaunt everything." Yami admitted.

"There you go." Heba said.

"Heba, you hate things like this, too. You couldn't stand simple dances back in high school." Yugi said.

"With good reason." Heba retorted.

"For the preppy kids and the popular kids mostly." Atemu said.

"Right." Heba said.

"You two are perfect for each other. You have the same views on most things." Yami said.

Atemu and Heba nearly froze again.

'One more word, and he's dead.' Heba thought.

When the first opportunity to leave came, Atemu told Yami that he and Heba were leaving, and the two left.

"I didn't think they'd leave this early." Yugi said.

"I'm surprised Atemu didn't leave before now." Yami remarked.

"Oh, well. We can enjoy this party." Yugi said.

Yami slipped an arm around Yugi's waist. "I agree." Yami said.

* * *

Atemu and Heba rode down the street.

"Thanks for going with me." Atemu said.

"No problem. Glad to help." Heba said.

"I'm sorry about Yami. I need to tell him to keep his mouth shut about things like that." Atemu said, shaking his head.

"No. He would be suspicious then." Heba said.

"I know." Atemu said.

The two rode in uncomfortable silence for a while.

At the house, both got out, and Atemu walked Heba up to the door.

"Thanks, Atemu. I actually had a good time." Heba said.

"Glad you did." Atemu said.

"Well, I suppose that I'll see you later." Heba said.

"Yeah." Atemu agreed.

Before Atemu could stop himself, he kissed Heba.

Heba was taken off guard, but didn't stop the kiss.

The kiss soon grew very heated.

Since Heba already had the door opened, the two stumbled inside, still kissing.

Atemu shit the door behind them.

Heba started to undo the buttons on Atemu's shirt.

Atemu broke the kiss. "Heba, what about your grandfather?" Atemu asked.

"He's gone until tomorrow." Heba answered.

That was all Atemu needed to know. He resumed kissing Heba.

"My room." Heba said.

Atemu nodded and followed Heba up the stairs to his room.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

The moment the two were in the room, Atemu pressed Heba against the door, kissing him fiercely. He unbuttoned Heba's shirt before he pushed the shirt and jacket off of Heba and then took off the tie. He then leaned down and started to kiss down Heba's neck.

Heba let out a moan as Atemu hit a sensitive spot. He then took off Atemu's shirt and jacket and undid the tie before throwing it to the floor. He then unzipped Atemu's pants before he slipped a hand into Atemu's pants, rubbing Atemu's member.

Atemu growled at the contact. "You're being naughty, Heba." Atemu said.

Heba smirked. "Maybe you should punish me then." Heba said.

Atemu's control snapped. He grabbed Heba before he quickly pinned him to the bed. "All right. You asked for it then." Atemu said.

It wasn't long before the two were naked.

Atemu grabbed Heba's wrists and pinned them down to the bed. He settled himself between Heba's legs before he thought of something. "Do you have any lube?" Atemu asked.

"Damn it, Atemu! We didn't use it before, so screw it!" Heba growled, rather needy at the moment.

Atemu didn't need anymore than that. He thrust all the way in in one movement, striking Heba's prostate.

"Ah! Atemu!" Heba cried out.

Atemu didn't wait for Heba to adjust. He started to thrust in and out of Heba at a fast pace, striking Heba's prostate each time.

"Ah! Atemu! Oh! So good! Faster!" Heba groaned.

Atemu did just that, thrusting in and out of Heba even faster.

Heba raised his legs and wrapped them around Atemu's waist, allowing Atemu to thrust even deeper into him.

Atemu growled at that. "Heba! So tight! Hot!" Atemu said, thrusting harder. He could feel himself reaching his end. Releasing one of Heba's hands, Atemu reached between them and started to stroke Heba's member in time with his thrusts.

It didn't take long for Heba to reach his end. "ATEMU!" Heba cried, releasing onto their chests and stomachs.

Heba's muscles clamped down on Atemu's member tightly. Atemu thrust in a few more times before he reached his end as well. "HEBA!" Atemu groaned as he released into Heba.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two were tense for several moments before Atemu collapsed on top of Heba, exhausted. The two were panting and sweating as they recovered.

Once he regain his sensed, Atemu pulled out of Heba and rolled over beside him.

The two just lay there for several moments.

"You know, this has to stop." Heba said, sitting up.

Atemu sat up as well. "I know. Not a good thing." Atemu agreed.

Heba looked at Atemu. "Then why so we keep doing this?" Heba asked.

"I don't know." Atemu admitted.

The next thing the two knew, they were kissing again.

"Right now, I don't care." Atemu said.

"Me, either." Heba said.

Atemu pushed Heba down and started again.

* * *

Yami and Yugi were driving down the street.

"So, did you enjoy it?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I did. I'm glad that you took me." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "There's no one else that I would want to go with, Yugi. I'm just glad you weren't bored. There are some people that can't stand going to dinner parties like that." Yami said.

"Well, I've never done a lot of things like this, so it'll be interesting for me." Yugi said.

"That's good." Yami said. He glanced at the clock and said, "Will Heba be up now? It's eleven-thirty."

"He should be. Trust me. He won't go to bed until I am home." Yugi said.

Yami pulled into the driveway and said, "Atemu's still here. I didn't think he would be."

"I wonder what they're doing." Yugi said.

Yami parked the car, and the two went into the house.

As they were, Atemu and Heba walked down the stairs.

"There you two are.' Yami said.

"What were you doing upstairs?" Yugi asked.

Atemu and Heba both froze.

Atemu, however, came up with something fast. "We were talking business, so we used the office upstairs." Atemu said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Can you two please stop talking work all the time? Honestly, one would think you screw each other as much time as you spend together." Yami said.

Heba barely stopped his blush. "Nothing like that is going on." Heba said.

Yugi laughed. "He's only teasing, but you two don't need to talk work so much." Yugi said.

"We'll remember that. I'm heading home. Bye, Yugi. Bye, Heba." Atemu said.

"Bye." Heba and Yugi said.

"Well, it's late so I'll be heading home, too. Bye, Yugi." Yami said, kissing Yugi.

"Bye." Yugi said.

Yami left the house, and Heba locked the door behind him.

"So, did you enjoy the party?" Heba asked.

"I did. I'm glad that Yami took me there." Yugi said.

"Well, as long as you had fun." Heba said.

"Too bad you and Atemu didn't have any fun." Yugi said.

Heba blushed.

"Anyway, I'll see you in the morning." Yugi said before heading upstairs.

"You have no idea how much fun we had." Heba said. He knew it really wasn't right just to be having sex with Atemu, but he enjoyed it, and he knew Atemu did, too. They weren't hurting anyone, and no one would ever to know what went on behind closed doors.

Heba headed upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

Hope you like it. I plan on there being a few scenes with Heba and Atemu having sex before anyone finds out. Just to make things interesting.

Next: Yugi and Heba meet Yami and Atemu's parents.

R&R.


	14. Meeting the Parents

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14- Meeting the Parents

Atemu walked into his house. "Yami, are you here?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. I'm in the living room." Yami replied.

Atemu walked into the living room and found Yami sitting on the couch. "How long have you been home?" Atemu asked as he sat down in the recliner.

"About fifteen minutes." Yami answered.

"How was your date with Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"It was fine. I always seem to have fun when I am with Yugi." Yam said.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "That's because you're in love with him." Atemu said.

Yami blushed. "Oh, knock it off." Yami said.

"I'm only speaking the truth. You are in love with Yugi whether you admit it or not" Atemu said.

"Okay. So I am." Yami said.

"And have you told him?" Atemu asked.

"No. Not yet." Yami said.

"Well, don't let this one slip through your fingers. You two are very good together. Even Heba admits that." Atemu said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "When did Heba admit that?" Yami asked.

"He told me that at the dinner party a few weeks ago. We were watching you two dance, and Heba just mentioned that you two looked good together." Atemu said.

"Huh. I never expected that." Yami said.

"I think that the one you have to worry about not admitting that is Mai." Atemu said.

"I haven't seen her a lot, actually." Yami said.

"Well, she is married, so she doesn't have as much time to be around her brothers." Atemu said.

"I suppose so." Yami agreed. He glanced over at his brother and said, "How are things with you and your date?"

Atemu nearly choked on the drink that the butler had just brought to him. He started coughing.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. What makes you think that I have a boyfriend?" Atemu asked.

Yami looked at him. "One, I said a date. I had no clue that it was a boy." Yami said.

Atemu flushed, realizing he had given it away.

"Two, you're never around anymore, even when I'm here. You're distracted a lot, and that only happens when you're dating someone. Three, you're easier to deal with now. Four, whoever this guy is obviously makes you very happy." Yami said in a suggestive way.

"Yami!" Atemu growled.

"I'm just telling you what I observed." Yami said.

"Then stop observing my life so much!" Atemu snapped.

"How can I? You're having sex when I'm not." Yami said.

"You do have a boyfriend." Atemu pointed.

"Yeah, but Yugi doesn't want to take it to that level yet, and I respect that." Yami said.

Atemu groaned. "Just stay out of my love life." Atemu said.

"Jus tone more question about it." Yami said.

Atemu glared at him. "What?" Atemu asked.

"Who is it?" Yami asked.

"None of your business!" Atemu snapped.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Secret dating. I wonder how long that will last." Yami said.

Atemu started to say something, but the phone ringing stopped that.

Yami was closest, so he got up and answered the phone. "Hello?" Yami said.

"_HI, Yami!_"

"Mom?" Yami asked.

"_Of course it's me. Who else?_" Amara Sennen, Yami and Atemu's mother, said.

"It's great to hear from you, Mom. How are you and Dad doing?" Yami asked.

"_We're fine. Now, what's this I heard about you dating someone, Yami?_" Amara asked.

"Oh. You heard about that." Yami said.

"_It's kind of hard not to when it's in a lot of the papers._" Amara replied.

"Oh. Yeah." Yami said.

"_So, are the papers right? Are you dating this man?_" Amara asked.

"Yes, mom. I am." Yami said.

"_Well, I'm glad to hear that. Your father and I are going to be home next week, and I expect to meet your boyfriend, Yami. You're not going to get out of this, Yami._" Amara said.

"Yes, Mom. I know." Yami said.

"_We'll see you next week then._" Amara said.

"Okay, Mom. We'll be expecting you. Bye." Yami said.

"_Bye._" Amara said.

Yami hung up the phone.

"When are they coming home?" Atemu asked.

"Next week." Yami answered.

"What was all that about?" Atemu asked.

"Well, apparently, Mom and Dad saw some of the papers that had talked about me and Yugi as a couple. Mom wants to meet him." Yami said.

"That's not so bad. You know that Mom and Dad aren't that bad when it comes to meeting our dates." Atemu said.

"Yeah, but I wonder how Mom us going to react when she finds out that you've been dating someone and haven't told anyone." Yami said with a smirk.

"Don't you even think of telling her!" Atemu exclaimed.

"Why shouldn't I?" Yami asked.

"I swear that I will kill you if you utter one word to her." Atemu hissed.

Yami laughed. "Calm down. I don't want Mom starting to use me as a spy to find out who you are dating. I won't say a thing." Yami said.

"Good." Atemu said.

"Although I can't wait to find out who it is." Yami said before he left the room.

'You won't believe it when you do find out, Yami.' Atemu thought, knowing it was going to be shock. He thought about it. 'Heba and I aren't really dating, either. We're just sleeping together.' Atemu thought.

* * *

The next day, Yugi was eating lunch while he was at work.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yugi said.

The door opened, and Yami said, "Hi, Yugi."

Yugi looked up in surprise. "Yami, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"What? I can't come and see you?" Yami asked as he walked on into the office and shut the door.

"No. Of course not. I was just kind of surprised." Yugi said.

Yami walked around and kissed Yugi. "I'm on my lunch break and thought I'd come and see you." Yami said.

"Well, you're lucky. I have about forty minutes before I have to get to my next class." Yugi said.

"That's good. It means that we can talk a while." Yami said.

"So, was there something on your mind?" Yugi asked.

"There was something that I wanted to tell you, yes." Yami said.

"Well, what is it?" Yugi asked.

Yami sat down on the edge of the desk. "Well, last night, I got a call from my parents." Yami said.

"Your parents?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. They saw the papers that talked about us being a couple. Since they know that I'm dating someone, they want to meet you." Yami said.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Yugi asked.

"Don't worry. My parents aren't like the ones that will give the third degree to every person that their children date. They're very easy going." Yami said.

Okay. Just tell them beforehand that I am blind. I really don't want to spring that as a surprise the way that Joey and the others decided to do to you guys the first time we met." Yugi said.

"No problem. If they haven't found out from the papers, then I will make sure that they know before they meet you." Yami assured him.

"Good. I really don't want that awkwardness." Yugi said.

"I'll make sure it's not there, Yugi." Yami said.

"Thanks. I really don't like it when people suddenly spring on others that I'm blind." Yugi said.

"Any time, Yugi. They won't be here until next week, but I wanted you to know beforehand." Yami said.

"Thanks for the heads up. You know that Grandpa wanted to see your parents again since he knew them." Yugi said.

"That's right. I forgot about that. I should have told Mom about Solomon when she called. It completely slipped my mind." Yami said.

"Well, you can tell them when they get here." Yugi said.

"I know. I just wanted you to know that they were coming." Yami said.

"Well, I'm glad that you told me about them coming. That's not something that I would have wanted you to tell me last minute." Yugi said.

"I wouldn't do that to you." Yami said.

"And I appreciate that." Yugi said.

"So, are we still on for this weekend?" Yami asked.

"Unless I end up sick or you end up sick, yes." Yugi said.

"Good. I'd better get back to the office before my lunch break is over, and my brother and starts shouting bloody murder because I didn't get back on time." Yami said.

"You'd think that since you're his brother, he would let you get away with it." Yugi said.

"Not a chance. Atemu doesn't play favorites. He has the same rules for everyone, and they apply to everyone, even me." Yami said.

"Well, I'll see you later, then." Yugi said.

"All right, Yugi. Don't work too hard." Yami said.

"Same to you." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi. "Bye." Yami said before he left.

"Bye." Yugi said.

Yami then left the office.

Yugi smiled. 'I can't wait to meet Yami's parents. I wonder what they're like.' Yugi thought.

* * *

~The Next Week~

Yami and Atemu walked into their home after they both got off of work.

"Come on, Atemu. Can't you tell me?" Yami asked.

"No! I am not going to tell you who I am dating, so drop it!" Atemu snapped as he walked off.

Yami groaned. "You are no fun." Yami said.

The two walked into the living room and sat down.

"You have a boyfriend, Yami, so concentrate on him instead of me." Atemu said.

"Fine." Yami said.

Atemu sighed mentally. 'I don't know how much longer I am going to be able to take of this. Yami knowing that I'm with someone is bad enough. If he ever found out that it was Heba and that we're not actually dating and just sleeping together, Yami would have a cow.' Atemu thought.

Both heard the door open.

"Who is that?" Yami asked.

A moment later, two people walked into the living room.

The woman had long hair that reached her lower back. Her hair was tri-color with streaks of blonde down her hair. She also had blue eyes.

The man had gray hair that was short. He also had a gray beard and crimson eyes.

"Hi, boys!" the women said.

"Mom! Dad!" Yami and Atemu exclaimed.

"Are you not happy to see us?" Amara asked.

"Of course we are." Yami said as he got up to hug his mother.

"We just weren't expecting you until tomorrow." Atemu added.

"We got an early flight and got home early. Besides, your mother wants to meet Yami's boyfriend as soon as possible." Aknankanon said.

"You want to meet him, too, Aknankanon." Amara said.

"I know. Just not as badly as you do." Aknankanon replied.

"Well, we're glad to see you." Atemu said as the family sat down.

"How was your trip?" Yami asked.

"Amazing! I was amazed everywhere we went. I loved traveling through Europe." Amara said, smiling.

"She already planning the next trip, Dad?" Atemu asked.

"Yes." Aknankanon answered.

"Now that you're retired, we have the time to travel, and I want to do as much as possible." Amara said.

"Yes. I know." Aknankanon said.

Amara then turned to Yami. "Now, when do we get to meet your boyfriend?" Amara asked.

"Well, I suppose I could call him tonight and see if they wanted to come over, or it could wait until tomorrow." Yami said.

"They?" Aknankanon asked.

Yami nodded. "Yugi, my boyfriend, has a twin brother that is a good friend of ours. Besides, Heba's a business partner with Atemu now." Yami said.

"Business partner?" Aknankanon asked, turning to look at his oldest son.

Atemu nodded and explained the business arrangement to his father.

"Hmm. That's a good idea. How has is worked?" Aknankanon asked.

"Like a dream. Having a few sold before the actual release date like that hyped up sales big time. People who got one during those early sales talked about much they liked them, and it made others buy them when they were officially released." Atemu said.

"Sounds good." Aknankanon said.

"So, we'll meet them both, then." Amara said.

"Along with their grandfather." Yami said.

Atemu laughed. "You won't believe who their grandfather is, Dad." Atemu said.

"Who?" Aknankanon asked, instantly curious.

"Solomon Mutou." Yami answered.

"Solomon?! I haven't seen him in years." Aknankanon said.

"It'll be nice to see him again. It has been far too long since the last time we saw him." Amara said.

"You knew Solomon, too?" Yami asked.

Amara laughed. "Yes. I took the same class, but I had trouble in it. Everyone knew that Solomon was one of the best teachers there, so I went to him for help. Solomon suggested giving me another student as a tutor, and he recommended his best student." Amara said.

"Let me guess. Dad." Atemu said.

"Exactly. Solomon didn't mean to set us up, but I'm glad that he did. We really owe him for getting us together, even if it was unintentional." Aknankanon said.

"Oh, yeah. There is one thing about Yugi that I need to tell you before you meet him." Yami said.

"What? He doesn't have a kid, does he?" Aknankanon asked.

"No, Dad. Nothing like that. Yugi's blind." Yami said.

"Blind?" Aknankanon and Amara repeated.

Yami nodded. "Yeah. He was born blind. I just wanted you to know. Joey conveniently forgot to mention that to us when we first met him, so we didn't understand why Yugi seemed to look right through us or not look at us at all. We were then told that he was blind. I just wanted you to know for when he's here." Yami said.

"Well, I'm glad that you told us before we met him. That would have been awkward." Aknankanon said.

"Thanks for telling us." Amara said.

"I knew that Solomon had ended up raising his three grandchildren. I never imagined that one of you would end up with one of them." Aknankanon said.

'More than one.' Atemu thought uneasily.

"Well, I suppose we could wait until tomorrow to meet them. We had a long flight, and I think we both need some rest." Amara said.

"I agree." Aknankanon said.

"That's fine." Atemu said.

"Well, I think that we're going to go on up and get some rest now." Aknankanon said.

"I agree." Amara said.

The couple headed upstairs to their room.

"Well, how do you think that this is going to go?" Atemu asked.

"I think that Yugi being Solomon's grandson is a big plus." Yami said.

"So do I. I think that this will go fine." Atemu said.

* * *

~The Next Day~

"Come on, boys! We need to go!" Solomon shouted up the stairs.

"We're coming!" Heba and Yugi called.

A moment later, Yugi and Heba came down the stairs, dressed and ready to go.

"All right, Grandpa. We're here." Heba said.

"Yeah. I haven't seen you this excited about going somewhere in a long time." Yugi added.

"Well, I haven't seen Aknankanon and Amara in a long time, so I want to see them. Let's go." Solomon said, opening the door and walking out of it.

"All right. We're coming, Grandpa." Heba said.

The trio left their house and got into the car.

"I think you're more excited about this than we are, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"You're excited to be meeting your boyfriend's parents?" Heba asked as he drive down the street.

"Yeah. I know that it's kind of strange, but I want to meet Yami's parents. He's talked about them some, so I would like to meet them." Yugi said.

"That's the first time I've ever heard of something like that." Heba said.

Solomon chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to meet your boyfriend's parents." Solomon said.

"I suppose not." Heba said.

"Come now. Are you telling me that you wouldn't want to meet your boyfriend's parents whenever you get one?" Solomon asked.

"I don't know that I would be looking forward to it like Yugi is." Heba said. 'Besides, I'm meeting Atemu's parents now. I'm not sure how they would feel if they knew that he and I were sleeping together.' Heba thought to himself as he drove.

It wasn't long before the three arrived at the Sennen mansion. They got out of the car and headed up to door.

"I hope that we're not too early." Yugi said.

"Since when has Yami ever thought that you were too early? He's going to like it because it means that he gets to see you." Heba said.

"Okay. I get the point. I could be two hours early, and Yami couldn't care less." Yugi said.

"At least you realize that, Yugi." Solomon said, placing a hand on his grandson's shoulder.

Heba rang the doorbell.

The door was opened by Atemu. "Hey. Come on in." Atemu said, stepping aside.

The three walked into the house, and Atemu shut the door behind them.

"My parents will be down in a minute." Atemu said.

Yugi was about to ask where Yami was, but his question was answered before he even had the chance to ask it.

"Hi, Yugi." Yami said before he kissed Yugi.

"Hey, Yami." Yugi said, kissing him back.

"Okay. We know you're dating, but we don't want to see it." Heba said.

"Take it easy, Heba. It's not like we're doing anything. We're just kissing." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Not like we're having sex." Yami said.

Atemu gulped. 'Please don't like that.' Atemu thought.

A few moments later, footsteps were heard on the stairs.

"Solomon!" Aknankanon said.

Solomon turned and smiled. "Aknankanon. It's good to see you again." Solomon said as he walked over to him.

The two men shook his hands.

"It's good to see you again, Solomon." Amara added as she hugged him.

"It's good to see you, too. I heard that you two were traveling." Solomon said.

"We were, but we decided to come home for a little while." Aknankanon said.

The other four were standing off to the side, watching the other three talk.

"Well, you might not get the chance to meet them after all." Yami said as he slipped an arm around Yugi's waist.

"Well, Grandpa and your parents are old friends, so it makes sense that they are happy to see each other." Yugi said.

Amara noticed Yami standing close to Yugi and then she noticed that Yami had his arm around Yugi's waist. 'That must be Yami's boyfriend.' Amara thought.

"Well, I suppose you two would like to meet my grandson." Solomon said.

"Yes. I believe that was the real point of this visit." Aknankanon said.

The three adults then turned to face the younger four.

"All right. Introduce us, Yami." Amara said.

"Okay. Mom, Dad. This is my boyfriend, Yugi. Yugi, these are partners, Aknankanon and Amara Sennen." Yami said.

"It's nice to meet you, Yugi." Amara said as she walked forward and shook Yugi's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Sennen." Yugi said.

Amara laughed. "Please, Yugi. You don't have to be so formal with me. You can just call me Amara." Amara told him.

"All right." Yugi said.

Aknankanon also walked up to him. "It is good to meet you, Yugi. And you can just call me Aknankanon as well." Aknankanon said.

"Okay." Yugi said as he shook Aknankanon's hand.

"I guess you can say that my parents don't really care about formality." Yami said.

"There's no point in it." Aknankanon said.

"Well, why don't we go into the living room and sit down?" Amara said.

The group headed into the living room and sat down.

"So, Yami tells us that you work at the Domino Deaf and Blind School, Yugi." Aknankanon said.

"Yes. Being blind myself, I find that the students react better to me because they know that I understand how they feel." Yugi said.

"It must be hard being blind." Amara said.

"Not as hard as you think. I adapted pretty well to it. I can find my way around any place as long as nothing changes where it is and I'm familiar with it. I've been blind all my life, so I can't say that I miss seeing anything because I have never seen anything before." Yugi said.

"That's understandable, actually." Aknankanon said.

"You're all that Yami had been talking about since we got back." Amara said.

Yami blushed lightly. "You were the one that asked about him." Yami said.

"And you were all too happy to talk about him." Atemu said.

"Well, can I help it that I like talking about my boyfriend?" Yami asked.

"I do hope that there was nothing bad thrown in there." Yugi said.

"What is there bad that I can tell them?" Yami asked.

The group laughed.

"I know that you retired from archeology, Solomon. I also know you closed down the Game Shop. What are you doing now?" Aknankanon asked.

"Running the Game Shop again." Solomon said.

"Come again?" Amara asked.

"When Yugi and I moved to Tokyo, Grandpa moved to a retirement community." Heba said.

"Which I hated." Solomon interjected.

"Anyway, Yugi and I decided to move back here to Domino when Yugi got that job offer. I decided to reopen the Game Shop since it did still belonged to Grandpa. Grandpa decided to move back with us and help me run the Game Shop." Heba said.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised. You were never able to stay idle for long." Aknankanon said.

"I can't help that I hate being bored." Solomon said.

"Grandpa, you loath being bored." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I've never known you to be idle fro long. The only time you ever get any rest is when you're sick." Heba added.

"That sounds like him." Amara said.

"What can I say? I enjoy doing things, and I enjoy running the Game Shop." Solomon said.

"Yeah. We know that." Heba said.

"Atemu mentioned the business deal he has with you." Aknankanon said.

"Well, you'll have to talk to Heba about that one. I don't have much to do with it. He deals with Atemu most of the time." Solomon said.

"So, you spend a lot of time with Atemu then." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah. We have to because of this business deal." Heba said. 'Along with our other encounters.' Heba thought.

It wasn't long before dinner was ready, so the group headed into the dining room to eat.

"Well, we're going to have to spend some more time together since we're back, Solomon." Aknankanon said.

"I know. We haven't seen each other in a long time." Solomon agreed.

"So, I take it that we're all going to be seeing a lot of each other." Atemu said.

"We already see a lot of each other." Yugi said.

"Well, you'll have a few people added to that." Amara said.

"Don't you have another grandchild, Solomon?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes. My granddaughter, Mai." Solomon said.

"Mai is our older sister. She's married now." Yugi said.

"Ah. We're going to want to meet her, too." Aknankanon said.

"Of course. I'm sure we can work out a time for you to meet her as well." Solomon said.

* * *

While Amara, Aknankanon, and Solomon talked in the living room, Yugi and Yami went out into the gardens and started walking around.

"I like your parents, Yami." Yugi said.

"I'm glad of that. I think that they are already impressed with because of how well you live despite your blindness." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I'm sure you've told them everything that you found amazing about me." Yugi said.

"And I still find all things about you amazing." Yami said.

"I don't doubt it.' Yugi said.

Yami slipped his arm around Yugi's waist. "I can't help that there is so much about you that I find so amazing." Yami said.

"Well, I'm just living my life. Apparently, I'm amazing to you." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "I'm probably not the only one amazed." Yami said.

"No, you're not. I admit that." Yugi said.

"See. Anyway, I'm glad things went well tonight." Yami said.

"So am I." Yugi said.

* * *

Atemu and Heba were also off on their own.

"Okay. So that went well." Atemu said.

"And how well do you think it's going to go when your parents find out that we've been having sex and never been on a date?" Heba asked in a low voice.

"I don't know. It won't be pretty, I know that." Atemu said. He sighed. "It's not like it's happened that often." Atemu said.

"Atemu, it's been going on for over a month. We've had sex at least ten times." Heba said.

"I know. I know." Atemu said.

Heba groaned. "I am so dead if anyone ever finds about this." Heba said.

"Calm down. No one will find out." Atemu said.

"I hope not. I couldn't handle it if anyone found out what's been going on between us." Heba said.

"Believe me. I couldn't handle it either." Atemu said.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Not sure yet.

R&R.


	15. Uh Oh!

Here's the next chapter.

There's a lemon at the start of the chapter, so **IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMONS, SLIK THE WRITING BETWEEN THE BOLD!**

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15- Uh-Oh!

**LEMONS STARTS HERE!**

Heba was pushed back against the door as soon as the door to Atemu's bedroom was shut. Atemu then leaned down and kissed Heba roughly.

Heba moaned into the kiss as he raised his hands to unbutton Atemu's shirt.

Atemu growled into the kiss. He then moved his mouth from Heba's mouth to his neck and started to suck on a spot on Heba's neck that Atemu had found was sensitive and started to suck on it.

Heba moaned at that as he finished unbuttoning Atemu's shirt. He then pushed the shirt off of Atemu's shoulders. "Atemu, what about your family?" Heba asked breathlessly, not really wanting to be caught in the act.

Atemu moved away from Heba's neck. "My parents are out until tonight. They were meeting an old friend. You know Yami's with Yugi, so we won't have to worry about him for quite a while." Atemu told Heba.

"Good." Heba said. He then leaned up and kissed Atemu rather forcefully, taking Atemu off guard. Heba then forced his way into Atemu's mouth, starting to roam around the inside.

Atemu moaned as Heba did this, rather enjoying the way Heba was acting so dominate.

Heba then let his hands roam over Atemu's tone chest. He then pinched Atemu's nipples lightly, getting a gasped moan out of Atemu. Heba reached down and undid the belt on Atemu's pants before he unzipped his pants and let his hand slid inside of Atemu's pants under his boxers and lightly stroked Atemu's member, feeling that Atemu was already hard.

Atemu pulled away from the kiss, breathless. "Heba, what are you doing?" Atemu asked.

"What does it look like?" Heba asked. He then pushed Atemu backwards, and Atemu landed on his back on the bed.

'When did we get at the bed?' Atemu asked himself.

Heba then climbed on the bed and straddled Atemu at the waist. He leaned and started another forceful kiss.

While Heba was kissing him, Atemu reached down and grabbed the hem of Heba's shirt before he pulled Heba's shirt up.

Getting the hint, Heba broke the kiss before he pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it into the floor. He then leaned back down and started kissing Atemu again.

Atemu raised his hands and started to trail his hands up and down Heba's smooth back.

Heba arched his back into the touch before he started kissing down Atemu's neck. He continued planting kisses across Atemu's chest until he reached his nipples. He then took one of the nubs into his mouth and started to suck on it.

Atemu cried out at that as he arched up, enjoying the feel of Heba dominating him.

Once the nipple was hard, Heba turned his attention to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment as the other. Once the second nipple was hard, Heba started to kiss down Atemu's stomach. He dipped his tongue into Atemu's naval several times before finally pulling away.

Atemu was panting from the treatment he had already been given, and there was a light sheen of sweat on his skin already.

Heba reached down and grabbed Atemu's pants and boxers before he pulled them off and threw them into the floor.

Atemu shivered as the cool air hit his member.

Heba smirked. "Someone is hard." Heba said.

Atemu glared up at him. "It's your fault." Atemu said.

"Who asked me to come over here?" Heba asked.

Atemu gritted his teeth. "Will you get on with it already before I have to finish what you started?" Atemu growled.

"Sure." Heba said. He leaned down and kissed Atemu again and as he did this, he reached down and started to stroke Atemu's member gently.

Atemu groaned as he arched his hips up into the touch.

Heba smirked into the kiss. 'This is going to be fun.' Heba thought. He stopped stroking Atemu's member, which caused Atemu to groan into the kiss. Heba shifted his body so that one leg was wedged in between Atemu's legs as he reached over into the nightstand drawer.

Heba's movements caused the leg in between Atemu's legs to rub against his member, causing Atemu to moan into the kiss.

Heba found what he was looking for and pulled it out. He moved back into his original position.

Atemu was rather disappointed that the action on his lower body had stopped.

Heba broke the kiss. "I think that I have an idea on how this is going to go this time." Heba said.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" Atemu asked.

"You'll see." Heba said mysteriously. He then leaned down and started another kiss.

Atemu ignored his curiosity at what Heba had planned on let Heba kiss him.

Without Atemu really paying attention to it, Heba was able to take the handcuffs he had gotten out of the drawer and handcuffed each of Atemu's wrists before he handcuffed Atemu's hands to the posts of the bed.

Heba then broke the kiss. "I think that that will do." Heba said as he sat back on Atemu's hips.

Atemu was confused. He tried to move his arms and realized that he was handcuffed to the bed. "What the hell?!" Atemu exclaimed, startled to find that he was handcuffed to the bed. He then glared at Heba. "Let me go." Atemu demanded.

"I don't think so. _You _called me over here, so this time, I'm going to be in control." Heba said. He smirked. "Besides, you've used those handcuffs on me before, and you seemed to enjoy using them then." Heba added.

Atemu growled. He knew that Heba was right. He didn't particularly like being handcuffed like this, but he knew he needed to give some, too. "Fine." Atemu growled.

Heba smiled. "Good." Heba said. He then unbuckled the belt to his own pants and took off his pants and boxers before he threw them into the floor as well.

Atemu glanced over Heba's body and felt himself get even harder. He loved Heba's body, and the mere sight of Heba's naked body made him all hot and bothered.

Heba smiled. "Don't worry, Atemu. You'll like what I have in mind." Heba said.

"Then get on with it." Atemu said, getting rather impatient.

"All right." Heba said. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lubricant out of the drawer.

Atemu was getting anxious. 'I hope that he hurries up already.' Atemu thought.

Heba then turned his attention back to Atemu. He leaned down and kissed Atemu again. While he was kissing Atemu, Heba poured some of the lubricant into his hand before used his hands to stroke over Atemu's member, applying the lubricant.

Atemu groaned into the kiss when he felt the cool lubricant on his heated member.

Heba then moved himself so that he was positioned over Atemu's member before he started to sit down on Atemu, feeling it as Atemu's member slid into him inch by inch.

Atemu groaned into the kiss as he felt his member become engulfed in warm, tight heat.

Once Heba was all the way seated, he broke the kiss.

Atemu panted from the immense pleasure he was feeling at the moment. He loved the feel of being inside of Heba. "W-what are you doing? I thought I was on bottom." Atemu panted.

"You are. I've just wanted to try this." Heba said. Once he had adjusted, Heba lifted his hips until only the tip of Atemu's member was left inside of him before he slammed his hips back down.

Both gasped at the feeling.

Heba then started moving up and down on Atemu faster and faster, enjoying the feeling.

Atemu groaned as he threw his head back. He had never been inside of Heba this deep before, and he loved it. Atemu started to thrust his hips up to meet Heba for every thrust, making the thrusts even harder.

Heba shifted his hips slightly.

Atemu then thrust up, and he felt it when he struck Heba's prostate.

"AH! ATEMU!" Heba cried.

Atemu started to thrust up into that spot, and Heba was meeting his thrusts.

Heba placed his hands on Atemu's chest to give him more leverage as he started to thrust even faster and harder.

"Oh! Heba! So tight and hot! Wonderful!" Atemu groaned.

"Atemu! Ah! So good!" Heba moaned.

The two were getting very close to reaching their end.

Atemu wished that he could touch Heba at the moment, but the handcuffs prevented that.

Heba felt Atemu thrust up once more into his prostate, and that did it for him. "ATEMU!" Heba cried as he released, covering Atemu's chest and stomach with his seed.

Heba's walls clenched tightly around Atemu's member. "HEBA!" Atemu groaned as he released inside of Heba, coating Heba's walls walks warmly with his own seed.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Both were tense for several moments before Heba collapsed forward onto Atemu. Both were panting and sweating as they recovered from their lovemaking.

Atemu was the first to recover, and he tugged wearily on the handcuffs.

Heba recovered and heard the clink of the handcuffs. He rose up and un-cuffed Atemu.

Atemu pulled his hands down, flexing his muscles to loosen them from being in the same position for so long.

Heba then rolled over to the lay beside Atemu. "So, did that satisfy you?" Heba asked.

"Yes. It did." Atemu said as he lay there beside Heba.

The two lay there in silence for several moments.

Heba then looked over at Atemu. "Why did you call me, anyway? I thought you wanted to keep the times we had sex to a minimum." Heba said.

Atemu sighed. "I had a really bad day at work. I needed something to distract me." Atemu said.

"I feel so good then." Heba said sarcastically.

Atemu looked at him. "You could have said no." Atemu pointed out.

"I know." Heba said.

"Then don't blame me." Atemu said.

Heba sat up. "Well, you did call me, and you seemed to enjoy it." Heba said.

"Yeah, but I think that I'm going to have to burn the handcuffs." Atemu muttered.

Heba chuckled. "Not so much fun when you are the one who is being held down, is it?" Heba asked.

"Not really." Atemu admitted. He reached over and pulled Heba back down. "Doesn't matter, though." Atemu said.

"I know." Heba said as he lay beside Atemu.

The two were laying there in comfortable silence, content with being with each other.

It wasn't long before the two ended up falling asleep.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were walking around the park.

"Something wrong, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Not really. Why?" Yami asked, looking over at his boyfriend.

"You just seem quiet today. That's all." Yugi said.

"Well, I guess Atemu has me a little distracted." Yami said.

"Atemu? Why?" Yugi asked.

"He has a boyfriend, and he won't tell me who it is." Yami said.

"And this bothers you?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Atemu and I have always told each other everything, so it kind of surprised me that he won't tell me. I want to know who it is that he is dating, though." Yami said.

"Don't worry, Yami. I'm sure that you'll find out at some point." Yugi said.

"I hope so." Yami said.

"Come on, Yami. Let's go get something to eat. You need to be distracted fro your brother." Yugi said.

"I agree." Yami said.

The two returned to where Yami's car was parked, and the two headed to a restaurant.

* * *

Atemu woke up several hours. He glanced at the clock and saw what time it was. 'Heba and I must have fallen asleep.' Atemu thought. He glanced down and saw that Heba was still asleep in his arms. 'I had better wake him up.' Atemu thought. He reached down and shook Heba lightly. "Heba. Come on, Heba. Wake up." Atemu said.

Heba groaned as he slowly woke. "Atemu? What is it?" Heba asked.

"Come on. We fell asleep for a few hours. We'd better get up." Atemu said.

"Right." Heba agreed.

The two got out of the bed.

"Heba, go on into my bathroom and take a shower." Atemu said."Okay." Heba said. He walked into the bathroom.

Atemu then cleaned himself off using the sheets before he pulled his boxers back on. He then pulled the sheets off of his bed and threw them into the hamper. He then changed the sheets to clean ones.

It wasn't long before Heba walked out of the bathroom. "I had better get home. I don't want Yugi to worry about me." Heba said.

"If he's with Yami, then I doubt that he is going to be home any time soon." Atemu said/

Heba looked over at Atemu. "I suppose you are right." Heba agreed.

Atemu then headed into the bathroom and took a shower as well. When he left the shower, he found that Heba was still in his bedroom. "So, are you heading home?" Atemu asked as he got dressed.

"I probably should." Heba said.

"All right." Atemu said. He started to open the door, but heard voices. He shut the door again real fast.

"I thought you said that your parents wouldn't be home any time soon." Heba hissed.

"I also said that several hours ago before we had sex and fell asleep." Atemu whispered.

"I'm glad that we found you again. We weren't sure that we would ever see you again." Amara said.

"Indeed. Seeing you was a great surprise." Aknankanon added.

There was a chuckled. "I was surprised as well. I didn't think we would meet each other again. I was even more surprised when I realized that my grandson is dating your son." Solomon said.

Atemu and Heba looked at each other, horrified. They certainly didn't want them to find out about what they had been doing for the last few months, and certainly not now.

"Now what?" Heba asked.

"I don't know." Atemu replied, at a loss at the moment.

The two listened as their relatives talked at the moment.

"So, are Yami or Atemu here?" Solomon asked.

"I don't think so. Yami is out with Yugi. He was planning to spend the day with Yugi since Yugi had today off. Atemu's probably at work." Aknankanon said.

"Yeah. He works about as much as Aknankanon did when he was the head of the company." Amara said.

Atemu and Heba sighed in relief, thinking that they wouldn't be caught.

"Just to be sure, I'll see if Atemu's in his room." Amara said.

Heba and Atemu looked at each other, close to going into a panic.

"Now what?" Heba asked.

"Bathroom." Atemu said.

"What?" Heba asked, wondering why Atemu wanted to use the bathroom at a time like this.

"Hide in the bathroom." Atemu ordered.

"Right." Heba said, ducking into the bathroom real quick.

The door opened, and Amara looked in. "Atemu, you're home?" Amara asked.

"Uh, yeah." Atemu said as he stepped out of his bedroom into the hall.

"What are you doing home this early?" Aknankanon asked.

"Aknankanon! He doesn't have to work like a dog!" Amara snapped.

"Sorry." Aknankanon said, taking a step away from his wife.

"I see who wear the pants in this family." Solomon said with a chuckle.

Aknankanon glared at him. "I remember who wore the pants in your family when your wife was still alive." Aknankanon said.

Solomon shrugged. "The women rule the house. Nothing we can do." Solomon said.

"Are you two done yet?" Amara asked.

Aknankanon and Solomon looked at Amara and grinned at her glare.

"Anyway, I had a pretty rough day, so I had to get out of there before I killed the next person that I saw there." Atemu said.

"I had days like those." Aknankanon said.

"Well, we just stopped by for a moment. We're all going to the opera." Amara said.

"The opera?" Atemu asked.

Amara nodded.

"Have fun." Atemu said.

"We will. We'll see you after while." Aknankanon said.

The three then left the house.

Atemu walked back into his room and closed the door.

"That was close." Heba said from the doorway to the bathroom.

"No kidding. I thought that we had been caught for sure." Atemu said.

"Then maybe we need to stop this. I mean, we will get caught if we keep this up." Heba said.

"You're right." Atemu agreed.

Heba then left the house.

Both knew that stopping this was something that would be hard.

* * *

~Three Weeks Later~

Heba walked into he doctor's office. He had an appointment that morning.

Heba hadn't been feeling well recently, so he figured that he had better find out what was going on. He had been able to keep the fact that he was sick away from his brother and grandfather, so he decided to go before they did find out.

"Heba Mutou." a nurse called.

Heba went back and went through all of the stuff he had to go through when he went to the doctor.

Before long, the doctor came in. "Hello, Mr. Mutou. What seems to be the trouble today?" the doctor asked.

"Well, I've been sick the last few days, and I wanted to make sure that it wasn't anything to worry about." Heba explained.

"Understandable." the doctor said. He then asked Heba a list of questions. "So, you've been nauseous all day for the past week, you've sick as soon as you get up and throughout the morning, you're eating less, and your having mood swings?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah. I've been able to keep my family from finding out so far." Heba said.

The doctor looked at a few lab results he had from blood work and other things that had been done. "Well, I can tell you what the problem is." the doctor said.

"What's that?" Heba asked.

"You're pregnant." the doctor said.

Heba nearly chocked. "What?" Heba asked in disbelief.

"You're pregnant. I'm going to assume that you're gay or bi." the doctor said.

"Gay." Heba said, still in shock.

"Now, I suggest that you tell the father and find a doctor. I know one who deals specifically with male pregnancies." the doctor said.

"Um, yeah. I need that number." Heba said.

"I'll get you a card, and you can call to make an appointment. I'll get you some lab results in a sealed envelope to give the doctor as well. You're fine, though." the doctor said/

"Thanks." Heba said.

"All right. Good-bye, Mr.. Mutou." the doctor said

"Good-bye." Heba said.

The doctor then left the room.

'Oh, shit. Atemu and I are in deep trouble.' Heba thought.

* * *

Atemu was working at his desk. He was rather frustrated and not with work.

It had been nearly three weeks since the last time Atemu had been with Heba, and it was driving Atemu crazy.

'Damn it! I wish that Heba and I hadn't decided to stop seeing each other.' Atemu thought.

The intercom buzzed.

Atemu pressed a button and said, "Yes?"

"_Mr. Sennen, there is a Heba Mutou here to see you. He says that it's important._" the secretary said.

Atemu was surprised to hear that Heba was there. 'Why would he come here?' Atemu asked himself. He hit the button again and said, "Send him in."

The door opened, and Heba walked into the room.

"Heba, I thought that you said that we needed to stop seeing each other." Atemu said.

Heba sighed. "Well, I did think that, but I needed to see you." Heba said.

"Well, it needs to wait. I'm at work." Atemu said, looking back down at his work.

The real reason he was saying this was because he was worried that he wouldn't be able to control himself. Plus, he wanted Heba bad enough as it was, and his office during office hours wasn't the time to let himself give in to the temptation.

Heba walked forward and placed his hands on the desk. "Atemu, this is something that we really need o discuss, and it is very important." Heba said.

"If it isn't life threatening, then I don't care." Atemu said.

Heba growled. "Atemu, this is life changing." Heba said.

Atemu glanced up at him. "For who?" Atemu asked.

"Both of us." Heba said.

"Heba, it can wait." Atemu said.

Heba sighed. "Atemu, apparently, you and I have committed parenthood." Heba said.

Atemu looked up, confused. "What the hell are you talking about, Heba? I can't waste time like this. I have important work that I have to do." Atemu said, looking back down at the papers he had been looking over for the last hour.

Heba was purely frustrated, and the fact that he had been having mood swings didn't help. He reached across the desk, grabbed Atemu by the collar, and jerked Atemu halfway across the desk. "Listen, Atemu." Heba growled.

Atemu was shocked. He could tell that whatever was going on was serious since Heba had done that. "What?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, you had better listen to me and listen good. I went to the doctor today because I hadn't been feeling well, and he told me that I am pregnant." Heba said.

Atemu's jaw dropped. "P-p-p-p-pregnant?" Atemu asked shakily.

Heba nodded as he released Atemu's collar. "Yes. Pregnant." Heba said.

Atemu then did the first things that came to mind. He fainted.

Heba blinked, rather shocked. "Well, I didn't expect that." Heba said. He walked around the desk to where Atemu was on the floor. He knelt down beside him. "Maybe I should have had him sit down first." Heba said. He then started shocking Atemu. "Come on, Atemu. Wake up. This is no time for you to be doing this." Heba said.

Atemu opened his eyes look up at Heba. He sat up, rubbing his head. "Heba, I thought I heard you say that you were pregnant." Atemu said.

"I did." Heba said.

Atemu paled. "You're pregnant? How?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, I swear that I'm going to break your jaw if you force me to explain the concept of conception to you." Heba said.

Atemu shook his head. "That's not what I mean." Atemu said. He stood up and said, "Right now, I'm not sure what I mean."

Heba stood up as well. "Well, I'm not sure when, but it would have been in the last month or so." Heba said.

Atemu looked over at him. "Who knows?" Atemu asked.

"You, me, and the doctor who told me." Heba answered.

"Oh." Atemu said.

"I figured you'd better be the first person I tell." Heba said.

"What are we going to do?" Atemu asked.

"I have no idea, but I do know one thing." Heba said.

Atemu looked over at him. "What?" Atemu asked.

"Our families are going to find out what we've been up to." Heba said.

Atemu's eyes widened. "Oh no. My parents are going to kill me for this." Atemu said.

Heba rubbed his forehead. "I know I said that we should keep our relationship strictly business from now on, but I think that this just changed everything for us. There's no way that we are going to keep our relationship business now." Heba said

Atemu looked over at him. "How much longer were we going to be able to cut out the sex anyway?" Atemu asked.

Heba sighed. "Not long. I was going crazy." Heba said.

"Me, too." Atemu said. He sighed and said, "We might as well not prolong our suffering."

"We tell everyone soon." Heba said.

"Yeah." Atemu said.

"Well, get your parents to come over tonight. Yami was anyway. I'll set my sister and Valon over. We might as well tell our families together." Heba said.

"In that case, maybe we should have dinner at my house. It's bigger. Plus, we can make a quick getaway, and there are plenty of rooms to hide in." Atemu said.

"Right." Heba said. He stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Atemu asked.

"I have to get back to the shop. I told Grandpa I had some errands to run this morning." Heba said.

"Okay. I'll see you tonight." Atemu said.

"Right. Bye." Heba said before leaving the office.

Atemu slumped in his chair. 'Not what I expected.' Atemu thought.

One thing was certain.

Everything had changed for Atemu and Heba.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know I haven't done much with Yugi and Yami lately, but once all with Atemu and Heba is out, I'll focus on Yugi and Yami again.

Next: Atemu and Heba's families find out about the pregnacy and what had been going on between them.

R&R.


	16. Truth

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16- Truth

Atemu was rather nervous when he walked into his house. He knew that he would have to tell his parents and brother about what he and Heba had been doing for the past few months and that they would have to know that Heba was pregnant.

"Hi, Atemu." Amara said when her son walked into the living room.

Atemu smiled at her and said, "Hi, Mom."

"How was work today?" Amara asked.

"It was fine." Atemu said. 'And interesting.' Atemu thought.

"Well, you might want to get ready. Yugi, Heba, and Solomon are coming over for dinner tonight. So is their sister and her husband." Amara said.

"Yeah. Mai. I've met her." Atemu said.

"Well, go and get ready." Amara said.

Aknankanon looked up from his paper. "Amara, they won't be over here for another couple of hours. Let Atemu rest a little while." Aknankanon said.

"You're right." Amara admitted.

"I'm fine. Really." Atemu said.

"Well, I was just letting you know that they were all coming over." Amara said.

"Thanks, Mom." Atemu said. He then headed out of the living room. 'I am so dead.' Atemu thought, dreading dinner that night.

* * *

"Why are we eating dinner over there tonight?" Solomon asked.

"I don't really know." Yugi replied.

"Well, I'm glad that Aknankanon and Amara are going to meet Mai and Valon. I really want them to meet her, too." Solomon said.

"Well, they'll meet them tonight, Grandpa." Heba said. 'I just hope that that I'm not killed for all this.' Heba thought.

Yugi looked over in his brother's direction. "By the way, Heba, why did you want us all to eat over there anyway?" Yugi asked.

"Well, if we're all going to be eating dinner together, then this house isn't really big enough. Their mansion could hold all of us better." Heba explained.

"A sound reason." Solomon agreed. He then left the room.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"What do you mean, Yugi?" Heba asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Heba, I know you, and I know that there is more going on than just wanting to be more comfortable." Yugi said, crossing his arms.

Heba was silently cursing his brother's ability to see more into a situation than he wanted him to. 'Why does Yugi have to be able to see when there is more to a situation than I say?' Heba asked himself.

"Well?" Yugi asked.

Heba sighed. "Okay. There is a bit more to it, and I promise that you'll know, but not right now." Heba said.

"Then when?" Yugi asked.

"I'll tell everyone together tonight." Heba said.

"Does this have something to do with why you have been seeing Atemu so much lately?" Yugi asked, knowing that Heba and Atemu had been spending a great deal of time together in the last few weeks.

"Yeah. It does." Heba admitted.

"Some kind of business deal then." Yugi said.

"Not exactly. You'll find out tonight, Yugi. Please just drop it until then." Heba said, hoping that Yugi would let it be.

Yugi sighed. "All right, Heba. I'll wait until tonight. Just don't forget to tell everyone." Yugi said before he headed upstairs.

Heba sighed as he sat down on the couch. "Trust me, Yugi. There's no way that I am not going to be able to be able to forget to tell everyone." Heba muttered to himself, wondering how long he would live after everyone found out everything.

* * *

Yami walked into the living room when it was getting close to time when Yugi and the others would get there.

"I see that you're ready, Yami." Aknankanon said.

Yami turned and smiled. "Well, they're our guests, so we need to welcome them, right?" Yami asked.

Aknankanon raised an eyebrow. "What's the real reason?" Aknankanon asked.

Yami smiled sheepishly. "I just really want to see Yugi." Yami said.

"Uh-huh. You are in love with him." Aknankanon said.

Yami smiled. "I guess so." Yami agreed.

"Well, Yugi is a fine young man." Aknankanon said.

"I'm glad that you think so, Dad." Yami said.

"I must say that I am kind of amazed by him." Aknankanon said.

"Because he's blind." Yami said.

"No. He amazes me because he lives a normal life despite being blind. He doesn't let it hold him back. Many who can't see like him do not live much a life because they feel limited by the fact that they can't see." Aknankanon answered.

"Well, Yugi tries to live as normal of a life as he can given the circumstances that he lives in. Plus, the support that his family has given him over the years has helped with that." Yami said.

"Indeed." Aknankanon said.

A few moments later, Atemu walked into the room with the two.

"Well, look who finally appears." Yami said.

Atemu glared. "I was in my room." Atemu said.

"I noticed. I haven't seen you since work." Yami said.

"Well, you left before I did because you decided to duck out early and go get Yugi from work." Atemu said.

"Hey! I got all my work done before I left. There was nothing I left undone." Yami protested.

"I know that. I was a little tired after work today, so I decided to take a nap." Atemu said. 'As I dreaded what was coming tonight.' Atemu thought to himself.

"Come no, boys. Don't argue." Amara said.

It wasn't long before the doorbell rang.

Amara went and answered it to find that Yugi, Heba, Solomon, Mai, and Valon were all there.

"Good evening, Amara." Solomon said.

"Good evening. Come in." Amara said, stepping aside.

The group walked into the house.

"We're glad that you were willing to have us over." Solomon said.

"Anytime. Besides, there's more room here for us all." Aknankanon said.

Solon turned and said, "Amara. Aknankanon. This is my granddaughter, Mai."

"It's nice to meet you." Mai said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you as well. I can certainly see the family resemblance you all share." Amara said.

"The eyes." Yugi, Heba, and Mai said at the same time.

"Yes. I take you have gotten that a lot." Amara said.

"Our entire lives." Mai said.

"I suppose that will happen a lot." Aknankanon agreed.

Mau turned to Valon and said, "This is my husband, Valon Valentine."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Sennen." Valon said politely.

"Please. There is no need for formality." Amara said.

"Yes. Come on in and sit down." Aknankanon said.

The group walked into the living room.

Atemu walked with Heba. "Now or after dinner?" Atemu asked.

"After dinner. We might as well have out last meal before we walk into our death." Heba answered.

"Point taken." Atemu agreed. He glanced around and said, "Stay close to the entrance way. We can make a quick getaway."

"Right." Heba agreed.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Atemu. Heba. Come on over here. You two can stop talking business for one evening." Yami said.

"Yes. You two spend so much time together it's a wonder that you aren't dating." Solomon added.

The two tensed at those words.

"They do spend a great deal of time together, don't they?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes, they do." Yami said.

Atemu and Heba gulped silently.

'Maybe we should go ahead and get it over with. It might be better than drawing it out and waiting for it to come.' Heba thought.

Atemu and Heba both walked on into the living room and sat down.

The group then started talking about different things while they waited for dinner to get ready.

"So, how has work been, Yugi?" Amara asked.

"It's been fine. I love what I do." Yugi said.

"That's great." Amara said.

"Indeed. It's important to like one's job." Aknankanon said.

"With all that Atemu and Heba do, they must like their jobs." Yami said.

Atemu glared. "I am not a workaholic." Atemu said, knowing what his brother was implying.

"Please. You and Heba are constantly together talking about that business deal." Yami said.

"There is nothing wrong with that." Atemu said.

'Someone please save me.' Heba thought, not liking the way things were going.

"Well, it's not a bad thing that they concentrate on work so much." Solomon said.

"There is such a thing as working too much, though." Mai pointed out.

It wasn't long before dinner was announced as ready.

'Thank goodness.' Atemu and Heba thought, both feeling uneasy at the way the conversation was heading.

Everyone sat down at the table.

Atemu and Heba had ended up sitting beside each other.

'I really hope that we can make it through this dinner without too much trouble.' Atemu thought, hoping that no one would make any more remarks about how much time they were spending together.

Everyone started eating.

"Atemu and Yami mentioned that you two have been doing a bit of traveling. Are you planning to do anymore?" Solomon asked.

"We've thought about it. We're not sure where we're going to do next, though." Amara said.

"Not any time soon, though. I'd like to be home a while before we go back to traveling some more." Aknankanon said.

"That's understandable. You can only stand traveling so much before it becomes rather redundant." Solomon said.

"You found out that when you were still doing all of your archeology work." Mai said.

"Yes, I did. The traveling around all the time does become rather bothersome." Solomon said.

The group continued with their talking.

"Maybe we should tell them another day." Atemu said quietly to Atemu.

"You're not getting out of this." Heba muttered.

"Not trying to. They just all look so happy right now. Why spoil it?" Atemu asked.

Heba sighed. "The longer we wait to tell them, the worse their reaction. Telling them now will be better than waiting. Besides, there's no reason to prolong it." Heba said.

"Yeah. I suppose." Atemu agreed. He was rather worried about how their families would react when they were told what was going on.

It wasn't long before they were all done with dinner and went back to the living room.

"That was a delicious meal." Mai said.

"Well, we have one of the best cooks around." Aknankanon said.

"Agreed." Amara said.

"You two must eat good all the time." Valon said, looking at Atemu and Yami.

"Not really. We have meals like that every so often, but we don't have big meals all the time. We usually go for simple meals that don't take too long." Yami said.

"And then there are some days that we prefer to just order a pizza." Atemu said.

"We do that a lot." Yami said as they all sat down.

"Well, you fit right in with our family." Mai said.

"We've noticed." Yami said.

Solomon laughed. "That's out dinner at least once a week." Solomon said.

"Well, our families are a lot alike then." Aknankanon said.

The group laughed at that.

Heba was contemplating the best way to bring everything up in conversation. 'Maybe I should have thought about this before we came.' Heba thought. He hadn't realized how hard it was to bring it up.

Atemu glanced over at Heba and saw that he looked troubled. 'He doesn't know how to bring all this up, either. We are so dead.' Atemu thought.

Everyone else was just talking.

Heba kept going over in his mind what might be the best way to tell everyone this. 'I don't know what to do. How do you just bring up in conversation the fact that Atemu and I have been sleeping together for the past few months without really dating and that I'm now pregnant?' Heba asked himself.

Atemu started to fidget nervously. 'Okay. How do we do this? I don't have a clue.' Atemu thought.

Neither knew exactly how to start, and they couldn't really talk to each other and figure out how to do it, either.

Amara had been watching Heba and Atemu, and she knew that something was going on. "All right. What is up with you two?" Amara asked, looking at Atemu and Heba.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"What are you talking about, Mom?" Yami asked.

"You two," Amara said, pointing at Atemu and Heba, "are edgy and nervous about something. You two look like you have a big chip on your shoulder, so just come out and say whatever is on your mind."

"Um, you know?" Atemu asked.

"I can tell that there is something that you two want to say. So, just come out and say it." Amara replied.

All eyes turned to Atemu and Heba, which only made the two more uncomfortable.

"So, what's going on that you two need to tell us?" Solomon asked.

"Well, the thing is that I don't know where to start." Heba said.

"Just come out and say it. Nothing can be that bad." Aknankanon said.

"Hold that thought, Dad." Atemu said.

"Why?" Aknankanon asked.

"Because you haven't heard it yet." Atemu said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Please. Just come and say it. It's not like you two have been screwing each other behind everyone's back when you were supposedly meeting each other for business." Yami said.

Both Atemu and Heba were beyond shocked that Yami had pretty much just said what was going on without realizing that that was what had been going on.

The fact that Atemu and Heba were so quiet as well as looking so guilty spoke more volumes than anything.

"You two have been sleeping together!" Mai suddenly shouted.

Atemu and Heba cringed at that.

"Oh my god! You have!" Amara added.

"Um, well-" Atemu started uneasily.

"What the hell wee you thinking?" Aknankanon asked, rather shocked.

"Not with his head, that's for sure." Yami said.

Solomon looked between them. "How long has this been going on?" Solomon asked them.

"Um, a couple of months." Heba admitted.

"Months?!" the entire group exclaimed.

Atemu and Heba both nodded.

"Well, that's rather unexpected." Valon said.

Aknankanon looked at Yami. "How did you know hat that was what was going on, Yami?" Aknankanon asked.

"Dad, I _didn't_ know. That was a joke guess. I didn't have any clue that they were sleeping together." Yami replied. HE thought a moment and added, "I know that Atemu was seeing someone, but I had no idea who. Heba was the last person I would have thought it was."

"Why's that?" Atemu asked.

"Simple. You two only act like business partners at the least, friends at the most. I would have never guessed that it was Heba." Yami said.

Mai was pissed. 'I can't believe this. I never thought that Heba could be so callous in something like this.' Mai thought. She glanced at Atemu. 'I should kill him.' Mai thought.

"Was that-all?" Amara asked. She wasn't pleased with how her son had acted.

"Um, no." Atemu said.

"Oh, good god. What else is there?" Aknankanon asked. He wasn't happy with how his son had acted.

"Well, the fact of the matter is, um, well-" Atemu trailed off, not certain how to tackle this one.

Heba sighed. He decided to get it over with. "I'm pregnant." Heba said simply.

The room became silent.

The news of Heba's pregnancy was a shock. That much was certain.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Mai suddenly shouted, jumping up.

Valon reached out and grabbed Mai. "Mai, honey. Calm down." Valon said, hoping he could stop his wife.

"No way! I'm going to kill him." Mai growled.

Atemu jumped up and dove behind Heba.

Aknankanon turned to her. "I don't think that Atemu is the only one at fault." Aknankanon said.

Mai was glaring at Heba. "I'll kill him next." Mai said.

Heba gulped. He started backing away, knowing it was him that his sister wanted to kill.

"Look. We didn't mean for this to happen." Atemu said.

"You may not have, but it did." Aknankanon said.

"I can't believe you, Heba. You've never been this callous in your relationships, if you can call this one." Mai said.

"You, too, Atemu." Amara added.

"Okay. We weren't exactly the smartest when we started this. We admit this." Atemu said.

"You weren't smart in this at all." Mai retorted. She had calmed down enough that Valon felt comfortable letting her go, but he kept an eye on her in case he needed to stop her from killing someone.

"How long have you known you were pregnant, Heba?" Amara asked.

"I just found out today. I went and told Atemu after I found out. We figured that we'd be better tell you sooner than later." Heba said.

"That was one smart thing you did." Aknankanon muttered.

"I just can't believe you two were acting callous. I mean, being together just for sex is plain wrong." Solomon said.

"I agree. There needs to be some emotion." Amara added.

"I believe there was." Yami said.

"That's not what I mean." Amara said, glaring at him.

"There was that kind of emotion." Heba said. "What?" Mai asked.

Heba sighed. "Look. I never actually said this, but I, well, I did like Atemu in that way, and I still do." Heba said.

"I did, too.' Atemu admitted.

Everyone looked at the two.

"So, you did feel something before then?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah. I think we both knew it, but never admitted it." Heba said.

Yugi had been quiet since everything had been said. He covered his mouth with his hand as his body shook.

Heba noticed this and said, "Yugi, are you okay?"

Hearing that, all eyes turned to Yugi.

"Yugi, what's-" Yami started.

Then, Yugi burst out into hysterical laughter.

This startled everyone.

"Yugi, this isn't funny!" Heba cried.

Yugi shook his head. "I'm sorry, Heba, but it is to me." Yugi said between his fits of laughter.

"How is this funny?" Valon asked.

"Because before Yami and I started dating, Mai and Heba were adamant about me not dating him because they thought that Yami was a player who just wanted to get me into bed. I just find it ironic that Yami and I have been dating for several months, and we haven't had sex yet while Heba and Atemu haven't been on one date, and they've been having sex for a few months, and Heba's now pregnant." Yugi said before laughing again.

Although the situation itself wasn't that funny, the irony of the situation was funny.

"You know, he's right about that." Yami said.

"I suppose the irony of everything is funny." Solomon agreed a smile on his face.

"I'm glad that you see the humor in this." Heba muttered.

"What's with you?" Mai asked.

"Morning sickness." Heba answered.

"You've been sick?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah. That's why I went to the doctor today in the first place. I was able to hide it from you and Yugi, but I decided to go ahead and see what was going on." Heba said.

"So, what are you two going to do?" Aknankanon asked.

Atemu looked at his father. "What do you mean?" Atemu asked.

"Well, the fact that Heba is now pregnant changes a lot of things for you two. There's no one that can deny that. What are you two going to do now?" Aknankanon asked.

"We haven't exactly discussed that yet." Atemu said.

"I think you two need to do a lot of talking then." Amara said.

"Yeah. We will." Atemu said.

"Well, this has been an interesting evening." Solomon said.

"No joke." Amara agreed.

* * *

The first chance they got, Atemu and Heba got out of the house. The two were now walking around the gardens.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Atemu said.

"It could have gone worse." Heba agreed.

"I thought your sister wanted to kill me at first." Atemu said.

"I knew it was me she wanted to murder from the way she was glaring at me. She probably would have murdered me and then castrated you." Heba said.

Atemu shuttered. "That hurts just thinking about it." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "She won't, though." Heba said. He sighed. "You know, your parents are right about something." Heba said.

Atemu turned to look at Heba. "What do you mean?" Atemu asked.

Heba looked at Atemu as they stopped walking. "We do have to talk about what we're going to do now. This baby changes a while pile of things." Heba said.

"You're right." Atemu said.

"We have a lot that we need to think about." Heba said.

Atemu looked at Heba. "Heba, do you want this baby?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, if you're even thinking about an abortion, I will have to fight you on that." Heba said.

"No. I wasn't thinking that. I'd fight you on that one. I was actually thinking about adoption." Atemu said.

Heba thought a moment. "Atemu, I have to be honest with you. I don't think that I could give up my child." Heba said.

"Well, that's one thing that we agree on then." Atemu said.

The two were silent as they walked on through the gardens again.

"Heba, were you serious about what you said back in the house? About actually having feelings for me?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. I was serious. I always did, but I always ignored them." Heba said.

"Me, too." Atemu agreed. He thought a moment before he looked back over at Heba. "Heba, I think that maybe we should think about dating. I mean, if we really feel that way about each other, then we should date." Atemu said.

"I think that you're right. We don't have anything to lose by it. Besides, given everything, I think we should at least give it a try." Heba said.

"And it will make my parents rather happy. I know that the main thing they aren't happy about is the fact that we haven't even dated. If we were to date, then I know I would have them off my back." Atemu said.

"Oh, I feel so loved." Heba said sarcastically.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I know, and I think that you're right. We'll have both our families off our backs, and it's probably a good thing that we date for the sake of this baby." Heba said.

"Right." Atemu agreed.

The two were silent for another moment.

"Well, I know that things have changed for us, but maybe these changes will be a good thing." Heba said.

"I agree. They could have just changed things for us for the better." Atemu agreed.

The two weren't sure what the future held for them, but they were going to face it. Together.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Not sure exactly, but it'll deal with Yugi and Yami.

R&R.


	17. Dates

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17- Dates

Yugi walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He could smell breakfast cooking, so he said, "Morning, Grandpa."

Solomon turned and smiled at his grandson. "Good morning, Yugi. How did you know that it was me cooking?" Solomon asked.

Yugi sat down at the table. "Because I heard Heba throwing up in the bathroom." Yugi answered.

"Ah! Morning sickness finally caught up with him." Solomon said.

"I suppose so." Yugi said.

Solomon chuckled. "I remember that all too well. Your grandmother loathed having morning sickness. She said that was the worst part of the pregnancy for her." Solomon said.

"Didn't Grandma hate being sick period?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, but there was nothing she could take to help with being sick when it came to the morning sickness. Normal sickness she could usually take something and be all right." Solomon said.

Yugi laughed. "I guess she hated the first part of her pregnancy then." Yugi said.

"Yes, she did. Thankfully, hers only last tow months before she got over it." Solomon said.

"Maybe I'll be that lucky." Heba said as he walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Bad night?" Solomon asked.

"Bad morning." Heba answered.

"Well, you'll live." Yugi said.

"Maybe." Heba said.

"Swell, it is Saturday, so do you two have any plans?" Solomon asked.

"Yami and I are going to go out together for the day." Yugi answered.

"Atemu and I are going on a date." Heba said.

Yugi and Solomon both looked at Heba.

Seeing their eyes on him, Heba said, "What?"

"Since when did you and Atemu start dating?" Yugi asked.

"Well, after we told you guys what had been going on, we talked afterwards and decided that we would try dating each other. I mean, we like each other, so we might as well date each other, right?" Heba asked.

"And the fact that you're pregnant by him has nothing to do with why you two are now dating." Solomon said.

"Okay! So my being pregnant has something to do with it, but I do like him. I did before his happened, and since he felt the same way, I saw no reason why we shouldn't date." Heba said.

Solomon chuckled. "All right. I'm glad to see that you two are doing the right thing where this baby is concerned." Solomon said.

"Yes, Grandpa. We are." Heba said.

Yugi then looked back over at his grandfather. "What are you going to do today, Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I'm going to have the shop open until about three. After that, Aknankanon and Amara are going to meet me, and we're going to spend the afternoon together." Solomon said.

"Since they returned to Domino, you've been spending a lot of time with them." Heba said.

"Yes, I know. They are old friends of mine, and I enjoy spending time with them. Besides, now that their sons are dating my grandsons, I believe we have reason to spend time together. After all, you guys may end up getting married to them, so we'd end up being family anyway." Solomon said.

"He does make a point." Yugi agreed.

Heba nodded in agreement.

"Well, you two enjoy your day." Solomon said. He set breakfast on the table. "But eat first." Solomon said.

Heba covered his mouth with his hand. "Please do not mention food to me." Heba said.

Solomon smiled. "I see you can't stand food right now, either." Solomon said.

"No." Heba said weakly.

"Well, there will be more for us for a while, Yugi." Solomon said.

"Okay." Yugi said as he started to fill his plate before eating.

Solomon also sat down to eat.

Heba just drank a glass of orange juice.

After breakfast was over, there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Solomon asked.

Heba went and answered the door to find Yami outside. "Oh, hi, Yami." Heba said.

"Hi, Heba. Is Yugi here?" Yami asked.

"Of course I am. Where else would I be?" Yugi asked as he appeared behind Heba.

"Just asking. Are you ready to go?" Yami asked.

"Sure am. I'll see you two later." Yugi said before he walked out the door with Yami.

"When are you and Atemu going out?" Solomon asked.

"I don't know. Atemu was going to call first." Heba answered.

"All right. I'll be at the shop if you need anything." Solomon said.

"All right, Grandpa." Heba said.

Solomon left the store.

Heba sighed. 'I might as well go and lay back down for a while.' Heba thought. He headed upstairs and lay back down for a while.

* * *

Yami drove the car down the road.

"So, what are we doing today?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I do have one thing in mind for us to do, but that's a surprise for later. We can do anything you want to do." Yami said.

"Well, how about we go to one of the plant nurseries." Yugi said.

Yami blinked in surprise. "You like going to the plant nurseries?" Yami asked.

"Yep. I love the different smells there. It's a great place to go." Yugi said.

"Well, all right. We'll go there first." Yami said. He drove to the Domino Plant Nursery where he parked he car. "We're here." Yami said.

"All right." Yugi said. He opened his car door and got out.

The two walked in and started to walk around.

Yami was surprised. "I never realized that these nurseries have so many different kinds of plants." Yami said.

"Have you never been to one?" Yugi asked.

"No. I honestly never saw the point, but I don't mind it now. All these flowers are beautiful." Yami said as he looked around.

"I'll take your word for it." Yugi said.

Yami slipped his hand into Yugi's. "Sorry about that. I forget that you can't see flowers the way I do." Yami said.

"Don't worry about it, Yami. It doesn't bother me." Yugi said.

"I'm glad." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "You're not the only one that forgets about that at times. Heba, Grandpa, and Mai have all forgotten I can't see at times and would say something like that to me." Yugi said.

"They live with you, and they forget at times?" Yami asked.

"Yes. They're prone to it as well. I'm used to those slipups." Yugi said.

"Well, if they have slipped up at times, then I know that Joey has slipped up." Yami said.

"Yeah. He slips up a lot." Yugi said.

The two walked around the nursery for a while.

Yami was looking at all the different flowers while Yugi was smelling all the different flowers.

The two then walked by a group of roses.

"We're close to roses, aren't we?" Yugi asked.

"Uh, yeah, we are." Yami said, a little surprised,

"I thought so." Yugi said.

"You could tell that we were close to roses just by the smell of them?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Each type of flower has a difference scent to it. I've learned to tell which flower is which just by the smell." Yugi said.

"Wow. That's impressive to me." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I think Heba nearly fainted when he realized I had taught myself how to tell the difference in flowers just by their scent. He was rather surprised." Yugi said.

"Well, I think anyone who can see would be shocked by that." Yami said as the two kept on walking.

"Probably." Yugi agreed.

The two kept on walking.

"So, how are you taking the news that you are going to be an uncle, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Well, after I got over the initial shock of finding out what Atemu and Heba had been doing, I became excited about the fact." Yami said. He then laughed. "My mother is rather excited. She's already talking about buying things for the baby." Yami said.

"She doesn't know if it's a boy or a girl, though." Yugi said.

"Well, there are neutral things she can buy. Mom's excited that she's going to have a grandchild." Yami said.

"I noticed." Yugi said.

"Trust me. That's all she's been talking about lately." Yami said.

"I believe you, Yami." Yugi assured him.

Yami sighed. "She's going to be hard to get along with for a while." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "She's excited. You can't blame her for that." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

"What about your father? Is he excited?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. He's not quite as vocal about it as my mother, but I can tell that he's excited that he's going to be a grandfather." Yami replied.

"That's good." Yugi said.

"What about your family?" Yami asked.

"Well, once Mai calmed down and got over wanting to kill Heba for this, she became excited about the fact that she's going to be an aunt. Grandpa's thrilled that he's going to get a great-grandchild. I'm excited to be an uncle myself." Yugi said.

"Well, it looks like everyone is happy that Heba and Atemu are going to be parents." Yami said.

"I just wonder how all our friends are going to react when they find out." Yugi said.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to be the one that tells them. Atemu and Heba are going to have to tell them about that." Yami said.

"I agree with you there." Yugi said.

The two soon left the nursery and headed back to the car.

"Well, it's the first time that I have ever been to a nursery like that, but it was interesting." Yami said.

"I'm glad that you thought so." Yugi said.

"It was nice." Yami said as the two got into the car. 'Besides, I want to do things that Yugi will enjoy.' Yami thought.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not real sure." Yami said.

"Well, we can do just about anything." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi." Yami said. He thought for a moment. "We could go to the park and walk around for a bit." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "We seem to do that a lot." Yugi said.

"Well, it's something that we do enjoy." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. Let's go." Yugi said.

Yami started to car and drive off.

* * *

Heba had just walked back down the stairs when the doorbell rang. He went and opened the door to find Atemu out on the doorstep.

"Hi, Heba." Atemu said.

"Hey, Atemu. I'm ready to go whenever you are." Heba said.

"So am I. Let's get going." Atemu said.

Heba walked out of the house and locked the door behind him before they walked down the steps to the car.

"What are we doing, Atemu?" Heba asked.

"I thought that we could go and grab something to eat for lunch before we go and see a movie." Atemu said.

"That sounds good to me." Heba said.

"Okay. Come on." Atemu said.

The two walked down to Atemu's car and climbed in before they left the house.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were walking at a leisurely pace in the park.

"It's a nice say for a walk." Yami commented.

"I can't see, and I know that." Yugi said.

"Well, it's just one of those perfect days to go out." Yami said.

"Yep." Yugi agreed.

The two kept on walking in comfortable silence.

"So, what is this mystery activity you have planned for us later?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled. "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, Yugi." Yami said.

"All right. I get it." Yugi said.

"Good. So, stop asking. I won't tell you." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Don't worry, Yami. I can be patient." Yugi said.

"That's good to know." Yami said.

Yugi thought for a moment before he remembered something. "Yami, there was something that I've been meaning to ask you." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Yami asked, glancing over at Yugi.

"Well, at my work, there's a party that's being thrown for the entire faculty. We can all bring a date, so I figured that you would want to go with me." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I'd love to go, Yugi. When is it?" Yami asked.

"It's three weeks from today." Yugi replied.

"Okay. I'll make sure that I don't plan anything else for that day." Yami said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"No problem." Yami said.

Yugi's stomach started growling.

"I think your stomach's trying to tell you something, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi blushed. "Yeah. I think it is." Yugi agreed.

Yami glanced at his watch. "Well, it is almost noon. How about we go and grab something to eat?" Yami asked.

"Sounds good to me." Yugi agreed.

The two then headed out of the park and went to a nearby restaurant. They were soon seated.

"All right, Yami. You're going to have to help me out on this." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami said.

A waitress came up and said, "What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have sweet tea." Yami said.

"I'll have Coke." Yugi said.

The waitress then went to get the drinks.

"Well, let's see what we can eat." Yami said, glancing over the menu. As Yami looked over the different items on the menu, he was telling them to Yugi so that he could decide what he wanted to eat for lunch.

It wasn't long before the waitress returned with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked.

"I believe we are." Yami said.

The waitress took out her pen, ready to take their order.

"I'd like the ham and cheese plate." Yami said.

The waitress wrote it down and then said, "And for you sir?"

"I'd like the cheeseburger plate without mayonnaise." Yugi said.

The waitress wrote that down before she left to put the order in.

"So, have you enjoyed the day so far?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I have. I always enjoy it when we're together." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." Yami said.

Yugi took a sip pf his drink. "I always enjoy whatever we do when we're together." Yugi said.

"I guess when you're with someone that you love, you always have fun." Yami said.

"I agree." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before their food arrived.

Yugi and Yami started eating immediately.

"What is this party about that we're going to?" Yami asked.

"It's an annual party that they hold every year. It's a way to show their appreciation, especially to the teachers who teach the students." Yugi said.

"I think that the teachers deserve the most appreciation. I know that they can't have an easy job." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I believe the teachers who taught Joey and Tristan back in high school deserved it more than anyone." Yugi said.

"From what you've said, those two were troublemakers." Yami said.

"Well, they were more pranksters than anything. They didn't like school, so they'd do things to try and liven things up." Yugi said.

"In a way that teachers didn't care for, I'm sure." Yami remarked.

Yugi laughed. "You've got that right. Tea nearly killed them for some of the things they pulled." Yugi said.

"Well, you can't help the way things end up." Yami said. He thought a moment and then said, "Yugi, am I ever going to meet Tea and Tristan?"

"At some point, yes. I just don't know when. Tristan and Tea don't get to come here too often." Yugi said.

"Well, I'd like to meet them. They seem like they were great friends." Yami said.

"They are great friends." Yugi replied.

After the two finished eating, Yami paid the bill and they left.

"Well, this has been a great day so far." Yugi said.

"I'm glad of that." Yami said as he slipped his arm around Yugi's waist.

"So, where to now?" Yugi asked.

"Well, the mall's nearby. I thought that we could go and walk there for a while." Yami said.

"Hmm. Not a bad idea. There's a book that I've been meaning to look for anyway. I can look while we're there." Yugi said.

"Sure thing. Let's go." Yami said.

The two got in Yami's car and drove over to the mall.

* * *

"Sorry about that, Heba." Atemu said.

Heba sighed. "It's not your fault, Atemu." Heba said.

Lunch hadn't been easy on Heba since his stomach was still a little queasy.

"Maybe we should start eating simple things until you get over the morning sickness." Atemu remarked, taking Heba's hand in his.

"Might not be a bad idea, and you shouldn't call it morning sickness." Heba muttered.

Atemu blinked in surprise. He knew that morning sickness was the right term for it. "Why not?" Atemu asked.

"Because it can't be called morning sickness when it lasts all day." Heba replied.

Atemu smiled. "Don't worry, Heba. It'll be fine. Maybe you'll be able to handle the movie better." Atemu said.

"I hope so." Heba replied.

The two went to the movie theater.

"What are we going to see?" Heba asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to see?" Atemu asked, deciding to let Heba pick the movie since lunch wasn't easy on him.

"Well, I haven't seen the movie _Avatar _yet. I've been meaning to and haven't." Heba said.

"Sure thing. I wouldn't mind seeing that." Atemu said. He bought the tickets, and the two got some refreshments before they walked into the movie theater itself.

* * *

Yugi and Yami had shopped around the mall for a while before they left.

Both had ended up getting a few things, and Yugi had found his book.

"So, what are we doing now?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "It's time for my surprise." Yami answered.

Yugi's eyes brightened. "Great!" Yugi said.

Yami chuckled.

They climbed into the car and left the mall.

Yami glanced over at Yugi, studying his face. 'Yugi's eyes are blind, and like most blind people, his eyes look dead because of it. So why do his eyes always have so much life in them? Even though his eyes look dead, they can look so bright like now. I'll never understand why that is.' Yami thought.

Soon, Yami pulled into the parking lot close to the lake. "We're here." Yami said.

Yugi got out of the car. "Where are we?" Yugi asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Yami replied.

The two walked forward a moment.

"Yugi, could you wait here for a minute?" Yami asked.

"Sure." Yugi said.

Yami walked over to the boathouse for a moment before he returned to Yugi. "Come on." Yami said. He took Yugi by the hand and led him toward the docks.

"All right, Yami. What do you have planned?" Yugi asked with a smile, rather excited about whatever Yami's surprise was.

"You'll see in a minute." Yami replied.

At the small dock by the lake, there was a rowboat that Yami had rented for them to use for the afternoon. Yami helped Yugi get into the boat before he climbed in as well.

Yugi frowned. He could feel them rocking slightly, so he had a pretty good idea where they were. "Yami, are we in a boat?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled. "It's hard to fool you. Yes, we are." Yami answered.

"What are you up to now?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I know how you like nature, so I decided to take on us a little rowboat ride this afternoon." Yami said.

Yugi smiled brightly. "That's a great idea, Yami. I love it! Thank you." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I'm glad you like the idea." Yami said. He leaned over and gave Yugi a light kiss before he picked up the oars to the boat and started to row them out onto the lake.

"Yami, what time is it?" Yugi asked.

"It's close to sunset." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I've read in some books that being in a boat at sunset is something that is considered romantic." Yugi said.

Yami was surprised. "_You_ read romance books?" Yami asked.

"When you don't have it in your life, you read about it. Until I met you, I never had much romance in my life." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "I suppose that's true. I have found myself reading them every once in a while, although I don't care for them too much." Yami said.

"Too sappy?" Yugi asked.

"Too cliché." Yami replied.

"I suppose they are." Yugi agreed.

Yami rowed out onto the lake and stopped, just letting them float around on the lake.

"It's so peaceful and quiet out here." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It let's you get away from the hustle and bustle of the city. The only real noise is the natural sounds of nature." Yami said.

As if the prove Yami's point, there was a flock of birds that suddenly sounded before they flew off.

Yugi chuckled. "I think that those birds agreed with you." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I suppose you're right." Yami agreed.

"This was a great idea for today, Yami. Thank you for bringing me here." Yugi said.

"I'm just glad that you enjoyed it." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean that I can't enjoy things like other people do." Yugi said.

"I wasn't implying that." Yami said, hoping he hadn't offended Yugi.

"I know, Yami. Most people do believe that I can't enjoy simple things like this, too. They assume that because I'm blind, I can't enjoy things like this because they think it only has to do with what you see when that's not true. What's important is being with someone that you love." Yugi said.

"That is the most important thing, isn't it?" Yami asked. He leaned forward and kissed Yugi gently.

Yugi started to kiss Yami back. Yami ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yugi obliged and opened his mouth. Yami slipped his tongue inside of Yugi's mouth and started exploring, making sure to stroke every inch of Yugi's mouth. Yugi moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami then coaxed Yugi into a tongue duel with him that Yugi ended up winning. Yugi then slipped his tongue into Yami's mouth and started his own exploration, making sure he mapped out every inch of Yami's mouth. Yami let out a moan at this, enjoying the attention that Yugi was giving him.

When the need for air hit them, the two broke apart.

"You're right. Being with the person you love is the most important thing." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I love you, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I know, Yugi, and I love you, too." Yami said. He leaned forward and kissed Yugi lightly again.

After spending some time enjoying the peace and quiet out on the lake, the two headed back to the shore.

Once the two got back to Yami's car, they headed back toward the city.

"Today was a great day, Yami. Thank you for taking me out." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Yugi, I'm just happy to be spending the day with you." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, does that mean that it wouldn't bother you to just spend a quiet day at the house?" Yugi asked.

"Haven't we done that several times already?" Yami asked.

Yugi laughed. "I suppose you're right." Yugi agreed.

"It wouldn't bother me, no." Yami said.

"Good. We might do that again some time soon." Yugi said.

"Anytime we you want." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi and Heba arrived home at the same time. After saying goodbye to their boyfriends, the two went into the house.

"So, how was your date?" Yugi asked.

"It was fine. Lunch wasn't so great, but the movie was good, and we just spent some time together." Heba said.

"I take it that your stomach didn't want to cooperate?" Yugi asked.

"No. How about you and Yami? Everything go okay?" Heba asked.

"Yes. We went to a plant nursery and walked around for a while. He took me out on the lake in a boat this afternoon, and it was so romantic." Yugi said.

Heba smiled. "I'm glad that you two had such a great time." Heba said.

"I'm glad you and Atemu had a good first date." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "Yeah. We did have a good time." Heba said.

* * *

"All go well with Heba?" Yami asked when he and Atemu got home.

"Yes. His morning sickness made lunch a little unbearable for him, but we had a good time other than that. The movie was good, and we just spent time with each other afterwards." Atemu said.

"Good to hear." Yami said.

"How did things go with you and Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"They were great. We just spent the day together, and we had fun. I'm just glad to be with him." Yami said.

"Sounds like we both had good dates." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I'm glad of that." Yami said.

"Me and you both." Atemu said.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I wanted this chapter to focus mainly on Yugi and Yami, but I wanted to show a little of Atemu and Heba's first date.

Next: Not quite sure, but it'll be based around Yugi and Yami.

Also, I have a poll up on my profile, so please vote in it.

R&R.


	18. Dealing with the Media

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18- Dealing with the Media

Yami was working in his office. He was piled with work that day.

'I hate the annual reports I have to do.' Yami thought, knowing that he would be swamped for a while.

Yami continued to work on them for a long time.

There was a sudden knock on his door.

"What?!" Yami growled, not at all happy to be disturbed right then.

The door opened, and Atemu walked into the room. "Is that any way to talk to your boss, Yami?" Atemu asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yami glared at him. "Atemu, I don't give a damn how it sounded to you!" Yami growled.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Atemu remarked.

Yami's glare intensified. "Atemu, today is not a good day to mess with me. I'm doing these damned annual reports you want, so either hurry up tell me what you came to tell me, or get the hell out of my office!" Yami snapped.

"How long straight have you been working on those reports?" Atemu asked.

"Since I got here this morning." Yami replied testily.

"Yami, it's two in the afternoon! Did you at least take a break for lunch?" Atemu asked, shocked.

"No. I ate while I worked." Yami replied. He looked at the pile on his desk and then at Atemu and said, "What do you want, Atemu?"

"Yami, you do realize that you can do this work at home this weekend, don't you?" Atemu asked.

"I can't do that, Atemu. Tomorrow is the concert that Yugi and I have been planning to go to for a few months now. It's Yugi's favorite band that's playing, and it's one of my favorites, so I don't want anything to interfere with us being able to go." Yami replied.

"Oh! That's right. I forgot." Atemu said.

Yami just continued to glare at his brother.

"Okay. I wanted to show you this." Atemu said, handing a magazine to Yami.

Yami looked at the cover.

The headline read:** SENNEN BROTHERS DATING TWINS!** There were pictures of Atemu and Yami with Heba and Yugi on the cover as well.

"Wow." Yami said.

"Yeah. The fact that I'm dating one twin and you're dating the other twin has made the headlines." Atemu said.

"Why does this matter? I mean, people have known for months that Yugi and I are dating." Yami said.

"Yes, but the fact that we are dating brothers is big news." Atemu said.

Yami opened the magazine and scanned over the article. "Ah! And I see that the fact that Heba's pregnant by you has made top news as well." Yami said.

Atemu groaned. "Don't remind me. I have had a tone of magazines, newspapers, TV stations, and other journalists e-mailing me, phoning me, and even coming to the office and asking me if those rumors are true." Atemu said.

"What did you tell them?" Yami asked.

"I haven't told them anything yet. I know better." Atemu said.

Yami set the magazine down. "What are you going to do?" Yami asked.

Atemu sighed. "I don't have the faintest idea. I mean, this is going to affect Yugi and Heba in a big way, so we're going to need to talk to them first and ask them what they want to do." Atemu said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "What does Yugi have to do with this? You and Heba are the big news." Yami said.

"Yami, Yugi's going to be scrutinized as well." Atemu said.

"Not much bad anyone can say about them. I mean, we know everything there is to know about them, and we know for a fact that there is nothing major bad that anyone could find about them." Yami said.

"Yes. I am well aware of that, Yami." Atemu said.

A thought then occurred to Yami. "Just what did Susan say about this?" Yami asked, knowing that their publicist probably didn't like the fact that there was rumor that Atemu had gotten his boyfriend pregnant.

"She's not happy. She's trying to figure out a way to fix this." Atemu said.

"Fix what? I mean, you and Heba are dating now, and it's not like you're going to abandon your child." Yami said.

"Yeah, but you know how she is. Susan doesn't like for anything to go wrong when it comes to our public image." Atemu said.

Yami shook his head. "That woman is too devoted to her job." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know." Atemu said.

Yami shrugged. "Atemu, just tell the truth." Yami said.

"What? Tell the public that Heba and I were sleeping together for several months before we ended up dating, and that Heba got pregnant before we even started officially dating?" Atemu asked, knowing that that would be a very bad thing.

Yami sighed. "No. People will know how far along he is, so they'll know he would have been pregnant before you two were officially seen as a couple. That's where a little white lying comes in." Yami said.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "What kind of white lie are you talking about?" Atemu asked.

Yami shrugged. "Just tell them that you and Heba had been seeing each other for several months in secret before you officially started dating." Yami said.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "You know, that could work. I wouldn't be completely lying. I mean, we were seeing each other before it came out." Atemu admitted.

"See. No real problem with that." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. "I don't know how Heba's going to feel about this lying business, though." Atemu said.

"Tell him the truth." Yami said.

"That I am going to do. Heba and I agreed that we would be completely honest with each other in this relationship." Atemu said.

"Then there's not a problem." Yami said.

"Yami, you did read that entire article, right?" Atemu asked.

"Just skimmed. Why?" Yami asked, wanting to get back to his work.

"Because there's some stuff about Yugi in there." Atemu said.

Yami froze. "Bad?" Yami asked.

"Not really. Mainly, it talked about the fact that Yugi has been blind his entire life and is a college graduate who now teaches at the Domino Deaf and Blind School." Atemu said.

"I think I can live with that." Yami said.

"There's also questions of how we met them as well as why we would choose to be with, as the article put it, lower class people than ourselves." Atemu said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "I hate those terms. For goodness sakes, just because we have money does not make us better than anyone else." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. Unfortunately, not all people share that viewpoint. Seto, for one." Atemu said with a smile.

"Atemu, if Seto actually believed that, then he wouldn't be with Joey now." Yami said.

"Yes. I know. Seto had that viewpoint once." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "We might need to do something about Yugi and Heba. The media is going to be hounding them now." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know. I was going to head over to the Game Shop now to warn Heba. You might want to head over to the school to let Yugi know. For that matter, take him home." Atemu said.

"The reports-" Yami started.

Atemu waived him off. "I always give them to you way before they are due." Atemu said.

Yami froze. "When exactly are they due?" Yami asked.

"Next month." Atemu said.

"Next month?! You had me panicking over these reports to try and get them done before tomorrow night, and you tell me that they aren't due until next month!" Yami exclaimed loudly.

Atemu grinned. "Go and get Yugi." Atemu said before he darted out of the office.

Yami was fuming. 'One of these days, I am going to get Atemu for pulling stunts like this.' Yami thought, rather upset with his brother.

Yami put all the reports away, deciding to finish them to next week before he grabbed his things and left his office, heading over to the Domino Deaf and Blind School.

* * *

Heba was in the Game Shop with his grandfather.

"Heba, be careful." Solomon said. He was worried with Heba bring up on the ladder since he knew that his grandson was pregnant.

"Grandpa, calm down. Dr. Harris assured me that until I hit about five months, I can do normal things as long as I don't overexert myself." Heba said.

Solomon sighed. "I can't help but worry." Solomon said.

Heba laughed. "Grandpa, take it easy. I'll be fine." Heba said. He finished restocking the shelf before he climbed back down the ladder. "See. I'm perfectly all right." Heba said.

"All right. I just don't want you to do anything to hurt yourself or the baby." Solomon said.

"Grandpa, I'm fine. Once I can't do these things, we'll have to get someone to do it for us." Heba said.

Solomon smiled. "Yes. I suppose so." Solomon said. He thought a moment before he said, "Heba, how is your morning sickness?"

"It doesn't bother me much anymore. Since Amara gave me that remedy for morning sickness, it hasn't bothered me at all." Heba said.

Solomon chuckled. "You must be thrilled because of that." Solomon said.

"You have no idea how much. I'm glad that I'm not throwing every second." Heba said.

Solomon laughed. "I wish I had had that remedy when your grandmother was pregnant." Solomon said.

"Well, I'm glad I have it now." Heba said. A moment later, a man walked into the room. "Excuse me. Are you Heba Mutou?" the man asked,.

Heba turned to him. "Yes, I am. Can I help you?" Heba asked.

"Yes. My name is Chris Matthews from the Domino Times. I was wanting to ask you a few questions." the man replied.

Heba blinked, taken a little off guard. "Why me?" Heba asked.

"You're dating Atemu Sennen, correct? The CEO of Sennen Incorporated?" Chris asked.

"Well, yes." Heba said.

"Is it also true that you're pregnant by him?" Chris asked.

This one took Heba completely off guard.

"I don't think that my boyfriend wants to answer anymore questions."

All three looked to see Atemu in the room.

"Mr. Sennen, the public wants to know-" Chris started.

"I know what they want to know, and the public will know when we want them to. Now, please leave. This is a place of business, and I believe that you are interrupting the work that Heba and Solomon are trying to do." Atemu said.

Solomon, seeing the chance to end this line of questioning, said, "Yes. That is true. We have a business to run, and you are distracting us."

"All right." Chris said before leaving.

Once he was gone, Heba turned to Atemu and said, "What was that all about?"

"I take it you don't read magazines that often." Atemu said.

"What sort of magazines?" Heba asked.

"The ones about different socialites as well as rich and famous people." Atemu said.

"No. I don't read it. I don't have that much interest in knowing whose fating who or whose got more money than whom." Heba replied.

"You might want to start reading them." Atemu said, showing Heba the front of a magazine. The same one he had shown to Yami earlier.

Heba took it. "What is this?" Heba asked.

"Well, now that everyone knows you and I are dating, it's big news that Yami and I are dating twins. You and Yugi are going to be in the spotlight now that everyone knows we are with you two." Atemu said.

Solomon sighed. "I had a feeling that this was coming." Solomon said.

Heba looked at his grandfather. "You couldn't have warned me?" Heba asked.

Solomon shrugged. "Since you were dating a powerful businessman, I figured that you knew that you would be targeted by the media now. I mean, it was bound to happen. Yugi and Yami went through it themselves." Solomon said.

"Yeah, but they're a bigger target now. The articles in that magazine are about all four of us." Atemu said.

"How bad is it?" Heba asked.

"Not too bad right now, but there are questions about the fact that you are pregnant." Atemu said.

"The questions that reporter was asking." Heba said, understanding why Chris Matthews had asked him those questions now.

"Exactly." Atemu said, glad that he didn't have to explain further for Heba.

Heba sighed. "What now?" Heba asked.

"Well, these are questions that have to be answered. You and Yugi both are going to have to be interviews." Atemu said.

"Interviewed?" Heba asked.

"Yes." Atemu said. He frowned. "Does that bother you?" Atemu asked.

"No. I'm thinking more about Yugi. I'm not sure how he would do being asked questions like that." Heba answered.

Atemu smiled. "Don't worry, Heba. Yami will be there for the interview. We will as well for that matter." Atemu said.

Heba raised an eyebrow. "You already set up an interview, didn't you?" Heba asked.

"One of several, yes. It's a professional magazine that only releases serious news. It's never twisted things to get better ratings. They just give the plain truth that we tell them. They've done interviews on me and Yami in the past, and we haven't had any problems with them." Atemu said.

Heba sighed. "When is it?" Heba asked.

"Tonight." Atemu said.

"Tonight?!" Heba exclaimed.

"Yes." Atemu said.

Solomon placed a hand on Heba's shoulder. "Heba, the sooner you do this interview, the better off you will be." Solomon said.

"Listen to him." Atemu said.

"All right. I'd better go and tell Yugi." Heba said.

"I sent Yami to get him. If Yugi hasn't heard about it yet, he will soon." Atemu said.

* * *

Yugi was in his office. He had a break before his last class of the day.

'The students have been good to day. I'm glad of that.' Yugi thought.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yugi called.

The door opened, and a female teacher walked in. "Yugi." the woman said.

Yugi instantly recognized the voice. "Hello, Mrs. Shingo. What can I do for you?" Yugi asked, looking up.

"Yugi, have you heard what's been in all the magazines today?" Mrs. Shingo asked.

Yugi frowned. "No, I haven't. Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because they are about you and your brother as well as your boyfriends." Mrs. Shingo said.

"What?" Yugi asked, surprised.

"Yeah. It's talking all about how you and Yami have been together for so long. It's also talking about your brother's relationship with Atemu Sennen, and the fact that Heba's already pregnant by him." Mrs. Shingo said.

'Oh, no.' Yugi thought. He gave her a smile. "Thanks for telling me, Mrs. Shingo." Yugi said.

"No problem." Mrs. Shingo said as she left.

Yami was coming in as she left, so when Yugi heard the door close, he figured he was alone.

"This isn't good." Yugi said.

"What isn't good?" Yami asked.

Yugi jumped. "Yami! What are you doing here?!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami smiled as he walked over. "I came to see you. What did you mean that?" Yami asked. He frowned. "That woman that just left isn't causing problems for you, is she?" Yami asked, ready to go and give her a piece of his mind.

Yugi smiled. "No, Yami. Mrs. Shingo is a friend of mine, nothing more. She was telling me about the fact you and I are in the news as well as Atemu and Heba." Yugi said.

"Oh, yeah. I came to talk to you about that. We're back on the media, and we're going to be in for it this time." Yami said.

"Why now?" Yugi asked, knowing that they had gone through the media circus before.

"Because it's bigger now that they know our brothers are also dating. Heba's pregnancy is also big news." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "So, how bad is it going to be?" Yugi asked.

"You're not going anywhere without me now." Yami said.

"That bad." Yugi said.

"Pretty much." Yami said.

"Okay. We'll have to deal with this, I guess." Yugi said.

"Yep. Atemu's already arranged fro an interview with a trustworthy magazine tonight. It's better to have an interview now than wait." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said. He thought a moment before saying, "You do realize that I haven't gone through an interview like this before."

"I know. Atemu, Heba, and I are all going to be there, so we'll help out when needed. These journalists are serious ones, and they don't try to find out all the dirty secrets." Yami said.

"What dirty secrets? I don't think that there's anything in our past that could be considered something like that." Yugi said.

"There's not, but it's a precaution." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

A timer went off.

Yugi shut it off. "Well, that's my signal to get my next class. You can stay in here and wait if you want." Yugi said.

"I planned on it. I'm taking you home." Yami said.

"I figured that." Yugi remarked.

"I'll see you in a little while, Yugi." Yami said, kissing Yugi on the cheek.

"All right." Yugi said before leaving the room.

* * *

~That Night~

"I cannot believe that you want me to lie." Heba said, glaring at his boyfriend.

Yugi and Heba had gone over to the Sennen mansion since that's where the interview would be taking place.

Atemu raised his hands in defeat. "Heba, trust me. It's better this way. Besides, it's not that much of a lie." Atemu said.

Heba started to stay something else.

"Heba, you're not lying entirely. After all, you two have been seeing each other for a long time before the public relationship started. What the people who read the magazine assume is their business." Yugi said.

Heba looked at his brother. "Yugi, you hate lying with a passion, so why are you agreeing with this?" Heba asked.

"Because neither of us know the effect that this can have on us in the public, and they do. It might be better to listen to them since they are in the media spotlight so much." Yugi said.

"He is right, Heba. It'll be better this way." Yami said.

Heba sighed. "Fine." Heba agreed, not liking this.

"Thank you." Atemu said.

Heba sat down by Yugi on the couch. "I still don't like this, though." Heba muttered.

"So get back at him later." Yami said.

"How?" Heba asked.

"Threaten to not sleep with him for a while." Yami said.

"Yami!" Atemu growled, not liking the fact that his brother was trying to mess with his sex life.

"Nice try, Yami, but that would be more torture for me." Heba said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because his sex drive has increased since he got pregnant." Atemu answered.

Heba blushed at that comment.

"Okay. Find another way." Yami said.

"I'll figure out something." Heba said.

The doorbell rang.

"That's them." Atemu said, going to answer the door.

A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes was at the door. "Hello, Mr. Sennen. I'm Jessica Strom." the woman said.

"Of course. Come on, Mrs. Strom." Atemu said, stepping aside.

Jessica walked into the mansion, and Atemu shut the door behind them. He then led her into the living room where the others were waiting.

"This is Jessica Strom with the _Socialite Exclusive_ magazine." Atemu said.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Strom." Yami said.

"A pleasure, Mr. Sennen." Jessica said.

After all the introductions were made, the group sat down.

"I'll get right to the point. I just want honest answers to honest questions." Jessica said.

"We understand, Mrs. Strom." Atemu said.

"All right. How did you all meet?" Jessica asked.

"We actually met through mutual friends." Atemu said.

"You did?" Jessica asked.

"Yes. I had a job in Tokyo, so Yugi and I lived there for the past six years. When Yugi received the job offer from the Domino Deaf and Blind School, we moved back here. High school friends of ours are dating their friends, and that's how we originally met." Heba answered.

"I see. Yami, you and Yugi started dating first, correct?" Jessica asked.

"Yes. We have been dating for almost four months." Yugi said.

"So, you didn't start dating right off." Jessica said.

"No. We became friends first. We started dating after we already had a strong friendship." Yami said.

"Okay. Yugi, are the rumors true that you have been blind al your life?" Jessica asked.

"Yes. I was born blind." Yugi answered.

"Was it difficult growing up?" Jessica asked.

"I suppose it was. I had to learn things in a different way. I didn't have sight, so I learned to get around in different ways. I also had the support of my family growing up. They never made me feel like being blind made me feel inferior or anything. I lived a relatively normal life as far as I know." Yugi said.

"You went to public school, right?" Jessica asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Was it hard since you were blind?" Jessica asked.

"Somewhat, yes. I had specially made books that were written in Braille that I could use. I also had the help of my brother and my friends to help me through school." Yugi said.

"And he graduated with top honors." Heba added.

"You did?" Jessica asked, surprised.

"Yes." Yugi said, blushing.

"Well, that's certainly an achievement." Jessica said.

"We all thought so as well." Heba said.

"You even graduated college with a degree in teaching." Jessica said.

"Yes. I've always loved the idea of teaching, and that's why I did the program of study that I did. When the job opening came up at the Domino Deaf and Blind School, it was a dream come true. I enjoy teaching there." Yugi said.

"You've certainly done well for yourself." Jessica said.

"Thank you." Yugi said politely.

'So far, so good.' Atemu thought, impressed that Yugi handled it so well since it was his first major interview with a magazine like this.

"Heba, I understand that you had a job at Tokyo. Was it hard to give it up and move back here?" Jessica asked.

"Not at all. I knew how much Yugi wanted to teach, and I wasn't going to deny him that chance. I was happy to reopen the Game Shop I help run." Heba said.

"Reopen?" Jessica asked.

"Yes. When my brother and I were growing up, our grandfather, Solomon Mutou, ran a Game Shop. He sold all kinds of games, including vintage games. I decided to reopen when we decided to move back here. Our grandfather lives with us now, so he and I run it." Heba said.

"A family business then." Jessica said.

"Yes." Heba said.

"There's a business deal between your shop and Sennen Incorporated, right?" Jessica asked.

"Yes. When we have new game systems and other things to come out, we'll give a limited amount to the Game Shop to sell as a promotional event. They get them about a month before it comes out." Atemu said.

"Did that have any effect on your relationship?" Jessica asked.

"Well, the deal resulted Heba and myself spending a great deal of time together, so it added to it, I suppose. It gave us more time to spend together, and we got to know each other." Atemu said.

"And how long exactly have you been dating? According to reports, you have only been dating a few weeks." Jessica said.

"Well, we were seeing each other for several months before we made the relationship public. We wanted it to be quiet for a while before everyone found out about us." Heba said.

'For someone who was against this, he certainly lied well.' Yami thought.

"I see. And are the reports that you are now pregnant true?" Jessica asked.

"Yes. They are true. We only found out a few weeks ago." Heba said.

"Are you two excited about the coming baby?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, we are." Heba said with a smile.

"More than you could know." Atemu added.

Yami and Yugi smiled at their brothers.

"Yugi. Heba. From sources, I found out that you were raised by your grandfather along with your older sister. What happened to your parents?" Jessica asked.

"Well, they were killed in a car accident when Yugi and I were a year old. Since our grandfather was the only other living relative that we had, he took us in and raised us along with our sister." Heba said.

"That must have been hard." Jessica said.

"Well, we don't remember them, but we do miss them." Yugi said.

Jessica asked them some more questions before she finished her interview. "Thank you for your time." Jessica said.

"Of course, Mrs. Strom. Thank you." Atemu said.

Jessica then left.

"That went well." Yami said.

"Yes, it did." Atemu agreed.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see what happens now." Yugi said.

"Well, we'll be asked to do some more interviews." Atemu said.

"And you two will be fine if you handle them as well as you did today." Yami said.

"We did okay?" Yugi asked.

Yami put an arm around Yugi's waist. "You two did great." Yami said.

"No kidding." Atemu added, wrapping his arms around Heba's waist.

"Glad you think so." Heba said.

* * *

~One Week Later~

"Well, at least the magazine only printed what we told them." Heba said after reading the article about them in _Socialite Exclusive. _

"Atemu and Yami did say that it was honest magazine. Obviously, they were right." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Heba agreed.

"Are you doing anymore interviews?" Mai asked.

"Yeah. Atemu has a few others set up already." Heba answered.

"Good luck with that." Valon said.

"With any luck, all this will blow over." Heba said.

"I hope so. I don't really want to be hounded by the media." Yugi said.

"Me, either." Heba agreed.

* * *

Atemu and Yami met up with Yugi and Yami.

"Well, it looks like the interview was a success." Atemu said.

"So, it's getting better then." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I think that the interview will get the media off of our backs pretty soon." Yami said.

"I give it another week, and something else will be taking the headlines." Atemu said.

"No kidding. Nothing really to gossip about with us, so they don't want anything to do with the story." Yami added.

"So, we're boring." Heba said.

"As far as the media is concerned, yes." Atemu said.

"I guess that's a good thing." Yugi said.

"A very good thing." Yami added.

It wasn't but four days before the media dropped it with the two couples and moved on to another story.

* * *

Hope you liked it. With Atemu and Yami so famous, I figured a chapter that was media based would be good.

Next: Yugi and Yami go to the event at the school. Yugi and Yami-centered chapter.

The poll is still open, so vote if you haven't. I'll probably end the poll some time tomorrow, so vote soon.

R&R.


	19. Our Love Tonight

Here's the next chapter.

There's a lemon in this chapter, so **IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMONS, SKIP THE WRITING BETWEEN THE BOLD WORDING!**

Also, I'm going to be leaving today, 1/7 to go and visit my brother and his family for the weekend, so I won't be able to update again until some time on Sunday, 1/10. Ii'm hoping to get another chapter of Starting Over up before I leave, but I don't think I will. Just in case, I'll leave you with this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19- Our Love Tonight

Yugi had just finished teaching his last class of the day, and he was in his office, getting all of his things together.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yugi said.

The door opened, and Mrs. Shingo walked in. "Hey, Yugi. How were your classes today?" Mrs. Shingo asked.

"They were fine, Annette. How about yours?" Yugi asked.

"They were good. Are you coming to the party tomorrow?" Annette asked.

"Of course. Yami's going to be coming with me." Yugi said.

"That's good. Well, I'll see you then." Annette said.

"All right, Annette. Bye." Yugi said.

"Bye." Annette said before she left the room.

Yugi got all of his things together before he walked out of the office. He went down the hall to the elevator and got in it, heading down. He walked out of the building.

"Hey, Yugi!" Heba called.

"Hey, Heba." Yugi replied as he walked over to his brother.

"How did it go today?" Heba asked.

"It was fine as always." Yugi said as he got in the car.

Heba got back into the car and left the parking lot.

"How was your doctor's appointment?" Yugi asked.

"It was fine. The doctor told me that I'm fine, and so is the baby." Heba said.

"That's good. Have you told Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"I didn't have to. He met me at the doctor's office and went with me." Heba said.

"He did?" Yugi asked, surprised.

"Yeah. He wanted to be there, and I don't have a problem with it. Atemu told me he'd be there with me every time I go to see the doctor." Heba said.

"Atemu's being real involved in this." Yugi said.

"Yeah. He is." Heba said. He smiled. "And I'm glad of that." Heba said.

Yugi laughed. "I don't blame you." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before the two arrived at the house.

"What are you and Yami doing tonight?" Heba asked.

"We're not doing much tonight. We have that party at the school to go to tomorrow night, though." Heba said.

"That's right. I forgot about that." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, it's just Yami and me that are going." Yugi said.

"I know." Heba said.

The two went into the house and headed into the living room.

"Do you not have to go back to the shop?" Yugi asked.

"Nah. It's been a slow day, so Grandpa told me that he would handle things." Heba answered.

"Well, that's not a bad thing." Yugi said.

"I know. I don't mind at all." Heba said as he sat down on the couch.

"I didn't think you would." Yugi said. He started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Heba asked.

"To put my things in my room." Yugi answered. He then left the living room and headed up to his room to set his things from school down on the desk before he headed back down to the living room with Heba.

"So, what should we do?" Heba asked.

"I really don't know." Yugi said.

Heba picked up the remote to the TV. "Well, I guess I can see what's on TV." Heba said.

"Be my guest. There's a book that I've been wanting to finish up." Yugi said.

"Okay." Heba said as he turned on the TV and started to flip through the channels.

Yugi picked up his book from the table by the recliner and started to read where he had left off.

* * *

Yami and Atemu were leaving the office.

"I can't believe that you actually went with Heba to the doctor's office." Yami said.

"Why do you find it so hard to believe that I wanted to go with Heba? I mean, that's my child, too." Atemu said.

"I don't mean it like that. I just meant that you have always hated going to the doctor." Yami said.

Atemu shrugged. "I just want to go with Heba." Atemu said.

"You must really be in love with him if you are willing to go to the doctor's office with him." Yami said as he got into the car.

"Well, if Yugi ever had to go to the doctor for any reason, I'm sure that you would be going with him." Atemu said as he got behind the wheel and headed out of the parking lot.

"I know that. I've never had a problem going to the doctor." Yami said.

Atemu glanced over at Yami.

"Okay. Since I became a teenager, I have had no problem going to the doctor." Yami corrected himself.

Atemu smiled. "I guess most children don't want to go to the doctor." Atemu said.

"You're twenty-six, and you still hate going to the doctor." Yami said.

"I may hate it, but it's not like I cringe when I'm there." Atemu said.

"I know you don't." Yami said.

* * *

That night, Yami had taken Yugi out to dinner.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight, Yami." Yugi said.

"No problem. I was glad to do it." Yami said.

"Are you ready for tomorrow night?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, Yugi. I am. I'll be over there at six to pick you up." Yami said.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure that you remembered about the party tomorrow night." Yugi said.

"I remember, Yugi. I won't forget. I promise." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Their food soon arrived.

"What are you and Heba going to do this weekend since Solomon is going to be gone?" Yami asked.

"Well, Heba roped Atemu into helping him with the shop tomorrow, so Heba's got nothing to worry about. I'm not sure I want to be at home tomorrow night." Yugi said.

"Why's that?" Yami asked, surprised.

"Because Heba's already told me that Atemu is staying the night." Yugi said.

"You know, Yugi. You can stay with me at the mansion. There's plenty of room. You can stay in one of the guest bedrooms." Yami said.

"I think that I'll do that. I really don't want to listen to Atemu and Heba." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Don't worry, Yugi. It's no problem at all. We'll just go to the mansion after the party tomorrow. We'll be alone except for the staff." Yami said.

"I know. Your parents are going with my grandfather." Yugi said.

"I know. We can spend the evening together." Yami said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me." Yugi said.

* * *

~Night of the Party~

Yugi was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white shirt on.

Heba walked into the room. "Wow, Yugi. You looked great." Heba said.

Yugi turned to him. "Thanks, Heba." Yugi said.

Heba noticed a bag on the floor. "What's the bag for?" Heba asked.

"I'm staying with Yami tonight." Yugi answered.

Heba was surprised by this. "Why?" Heba asked.

"Because I don't want to listen you and Atemu go at it all night, so I'm staying at the mansion." Yugi said.

"Oh. Okay." Heba said.

Yugi picked up the bag. "No offense, Heba, but I don't want to listen to you and Atemu." Yugi said.

"I understand. I guess it just bothers me that you and Yami will be alone." Heba said.

Yugi sighed. "Heba, right now, nothing is going on between me and Yami. At least not in that way. If some were to happen, it will. You can't control it." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. You have to make your own decisions, and I'll respect them." Heba said.

Yugi laughed. "Besides, you can't say much to me since you and Atemu were sleeping together before you even started dating." Yugi said.

Heba blushed. "Yes. I know." Heba said. He smiled. "Just have fun tonight." Heba said.

"I intend to." Yugi said.

The two headed downstairs to where Atemu was in the living room.

"I take it that you're ready for the party, Yugi." Atemu said, looking over at Yugi.

"Yes, I am, Atemu." Yugi replied.

Atemu saw the bag that Yugi was holding. "What's the bag for?" Atemu asked.

"Since you're staying the night, I'm staying with Yami so that I don't have to listen to the two of you." Yugi said.

"Oh." Atemu said.

The doorbell rang.

Heba opened the door to find Yami there.

"Hey, Heba." Yami said.

"HI, Yami." Heba said.

Yugi walked over. "I guess we should go." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We need to get going if we're going to make it on time." Yami said.

"Bye. I'll see you tomorrow." Yugi said before he and Yami left the house.

Heba shut the door with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Atemu asked as he walked up behind Heba, wrapping his arms around Heba's waist.

"I guess I'm worried about Yugi spending the night alone with Yami." Heba said.

"Ah! You're worried about the possibility that Yugi and Yami might have sex." Atemu said.

"Yeah." Heba admitted.

Atemu smiled. "Heba, Yugi is an adult. He can make his own decisions." Atemu said.

"I know." Heba said.

"Heba, I know you're still worried about Yugi getting hurt, but Yami's not going to do anything he doesn't want. Trust me. Yami loves Yugi, and he won't do anything Yugi doesn't want to do." Atemu said.

"I know. I need to let go and let Yugi live his own life. It's just not something that is easy to do." Heba said.

"You've been protecting Yugi your entire life. I know that it won't be easy to just up and stop doing it, but you're going to have to at some point." Atemu said.

"I know, and I will at some point. I guess I'm going to have to let Yami be the one who protects Yugi form now on." Heba said.

"And he will." Atemu said. He smirked. "Now stop worrying about our brothers and worry about us." Atemu said. He kissed Heba's neck, causing Heba to shudder. "We do have the house to ourselves tonight, so why don't we use it to our advantage." Atemu said.

Heba turned and smiled. "You're right." Heba said as he kissed Atemu.

The two kissed very passionately.

"Why don't we take this upstairs?" Atemu asked when the kiss broke.

"Right." Heba agreed.

Atemu picked Heba up bridal style before carrying him upstairs to Heba's room.

* * *

~The Party~

Yami drove the car into the parking lot at the school. "We're here." Yami said as he parked the car.

"Okay." Yugi said, getting out of the car.

Yami came around and took Yugi by the arm. "Come on." Yami said.

The two headed into the school and then into the gymnasium, where the party was being held.

There was a refreshment table to the side that had finger foods set up along with some punch. There was music going, and there were already people dancing in the area that had been set up to serve as the dance floor. There were also people who were just standing around talking. An area with tables and chairs was also set up.

"It's still fifteen minutes before the party is supposed to start, and it's already in full swing." Yami remarked.

Yugi smiled. "That doesn't matter, Yami. It's fine. We might as well start to enjoy the party." Yugi told him.

"Right you are." Yami agreed.

The two walked out to where others were.

"Hi, Yugi!" Annette said.

"Hi, Annette." Yugi said. He turned to Yami and said, "Yami, this is Annette Shingo. She's a teacher here as well. Annette, this is my boyfriend, Yami Sennen." Yugi said.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Sennen." Annette said.

"Likewise." Yami said with a smile.

Annette turned to the man beside her and said, "Jeffery, this is Yugi Mutou. Yugi, this is my husband, Jeffery Shingo."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Shingo." Yugi said.

"A pleasure, Mr. Mutou. Mr. Sennen. I have heard a lot about you, Mr. Mutou." Jeffery said.

"I hope nothing bad." Yugi said.

Jeffery laughed. "Certainly not. Annette's always talking about how great of a teacher you are to the students." Jeffery said. He smiled. "She also goes on about hw impressed she is that you have made such a good life for yourself given that you are blind." Jeffery added.

"Jeffrey!" Annette scolded.

"It's the truth." Jeffery said.

Yugi laughed. "Don't feel bad, Annette. You're not the only one who feels that way." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I agree. I was like that, too. In fact, I still find it amazing that Yugi lives so normally given the fact that he is blind." Yami said.

"I get that a lot." Yugi said.

"Well, the students certainly love you." Annette said with a smile.

"I know. I hear that from the students, teachers, faculty, and the parents." Yugi said.

"It's something to talk about. I mean, all your students are doing great in school now. You have the highest passing percentage of students among all the teachers here." Annette said.

Yugi blushed lightly. "Well, it just means that I'm doing my job." Yugi said.

"It means that your students look up to you. You've even inspired some students that aren't yours to do better with how well you've done for yourself despite the fact that you are blind. A lot of people are impressed with that." Annette said.

"So I've heard." Yugi said.

"It is a great thing." Yami said.

"I know it is. I never said that it wasn't a good thing." Yugi said.

"Everyone here is impressed with Yugi. He's one of the best teachers here." Annette said.

"I'm just doing what I've always wanted to do. I've always wanted to work with kids, and I've always wanted to teach, so I'm able to do what I want. Being able to help these kids realize that they can live normally even though they are blind and being able to inspire these kids is just an added bonus. I mean, if it inspires a child to do better, then it's a great thing." Yugi said.

"No one is going to disagree with that." Annette agreed.

The four stood around talking for a little while before they went their separate ways.

"So, should we get a little something to eat?" Yami asked.

"I suppose so, but you'll have to tell me what they have." Yugi said.

Yami told Yugi what he saw out on the table, and Yugi told Yami what it was that he wanted.

After the two had gotten plates and their drinks, they walked over to the tables and sat down.

"This isn't a bad party." Yami said.

"I know. It's something that is done annually from what I'm told." Yugi said.

"Everyone seems to be having a good time." Yami commented.

"I hope so." Yugi agreed.

"I'm glad that you could make it, Mr. Mutou." Mrs. Taylor said.

Yugi smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Taylor." Yugi said. He then gestured to Yami. "This is Yami Sennen, my boyfriend. Yami, this is Cassandra Taylor, the principal." Yugi said.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Taylor." Yami said shaking the woman's hand.

"A pleasure, Mr. Sennen. I'm glad that you were both able to make it. Please enjoy the party." Cassandra said before she walked off.

"So, that's your boss." Yami said.

"Yeah. I've had to talk with her on a few occasions. She's a very pleasant woman." Yugi said.

"Seems like she would be." Yami said.

"So, bored yet?" Yugi asked.

Yami blinked, surprised by the question. "No, I'm not. Why would you think that?" Yami asked, looking over at his boyfriend.

"Because you are sued to those fancy, high-end parties instead of small, simple ones like this one." Yugi answered.

Yami laughed. "Yugi, I prefer these smaller parties. They're more enjoyable to me." Yami said. He chuckled. "Besides, I don't have anyone trying to kiss my ass here." Yami said.

"True enough." Yugi agreed.

After the two finished their food and punch, they threw them away.

"Shall we dance?" Yami asked, taking Yugi's hand in his own.

"Sure." Yugi said.

The two walked out on the dance floor and started dancing.

"So, did you enjoy coming?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I did. It's nice to come to these parties." Yugi said.

"I agree." Yami said. A thought occurred to him. "Did you go to many parties when you were in high school?" Yami asked.

"Not really. Not many people were going to invite "the blind kid" as most of the kids called me. The only parties I attended were the birthday parties for my friends and other parties that we had. They were small parties, and they were very fun." Yugi said.

"That was a cruel nickname." Yami said.

"Never bothered me. I just ignored it." Yugi said.

"I'm guessing Heba didn't." Yami said.

"No. All the others wanted to throttle every person who said that, but I pointed out that it wouldn't help matters, and that people would call me that regardless of what they did or said." Yugi said.

"That much was true." Yami agreed.

"So, I didn't really attend parties in high school. I was kind of glad that I didn't because from what I heard, most of them were drinking parties, and most of them ended up getting tickets or had nasty hangovers at school on Monday." Yugi said. He laughed. "I was glad not to be lumped in the category." Yugi said.

"I wouldn't want to be lumped in that category myself." Yami said.

"Did you attend many parties?" Yugi asked.

"Not really. Once or twice, I went to them, but no more than that. People only wanted me there because they either wanted to seduce me because of my looks or because of the money my parents had. They were drinking parties, too, and I didn't want much to do with that. Seto, Bakura, Marik, and Atemu didn't, either." Yami said.

"Huh. I had Bakura and Marik figured as the type that were party animals." Yugi said.

"They were. Just not those kind of party animals. They liked being the center of attention." Yami said.

"That makes sense." Yugi agreed.

After spending several hours there, the party slowly fizzled out.

"Come on. Let's go home." Yami said.

"Right." Yugi said.

After saying goodbye to a few people, the two left the building and headed out to the car.

After getting in the car, Yami drove out of the parking lot.

"Is there anything you want to do, or should we just head to the mansion?" Yami asked.

"I think we should just head to the mansion." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said, heading for the Sennen mansion.

* * *

Atemu and Heba lay in Heba's room at the Mutou house. Both were exhausted from the five rounds of lovemaking they had just finished.

"Hmm. I don't know about you, but I am very happy right now." Atemu said.

"You should be." Heba said.

Atemu glanced down at his boyfriend. "You were the one who wanted it so many times." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I guess my sex drive has increased since I got pregnant and got over my morning sickness, thanks to that remedy your mother gave me." Heba said.

Atemu chuckled. "I'm going to have to remember to thank her for that." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "I suppose so." Heba said. He then rolled over to straddle Atemu's waist.

"Again?" Atemu asked.

"Well, if you were up to it, I thought that we could." Heba said.

Atemu rolled them over so that he was on top. "What do you think?" Atemu asked, leaning down to kiss Heba and started another round.

* * *

Yami and Yugi walked into the house.

"It's quiet." Yugi said.

"Well, the maids and the cook are already at home, and the butler is probably in bed already." Yami said.

"Probably." Yugi agreed.

"Come on. I'll show you to your room." Yami said.

The two headed upstairs.

Yami led Yugi down the hall. "You can use this room." Yami said.

"You'll have to help me out a lot because I can't see, so I won't be able to get around here easily like I can at my house." Yugi said.

"No problem." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Good." Yugi said.

Yami led Yugi into the room. He set Yugi's bag on the dresser. "Is there anything you need?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Help getting this tie off." Yugi said.

Yami walked over and started undoing the tie. "How did you get it done in the first place?" Yami asked.

"Heba." Yugi answered.

"That makes perfect sense." Yami said. He got the tie undone. "There you go." Yami said.

"Thanks. Do you think you could my pajamas out of the bag since I can't see to do it?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." Yami said. He got the clothes out of the bag and handed them to Yugi. "Here you go." Yami said.

"Thanks." Yugi said, taking them.

"I'll go change myself. I'll be right back." Yami said before he left the room.

Yugi got out of his tuxedo, placed it on the bed, and changed into his pajamas.

A few moment later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come on, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami walked in. "Sorry. I didn't know if you were done." Yami said.

"Don't worry about it. What now?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we can always talk a while." Yami said.

"Right." Yugi agreed.

They ended up going to Yami's room to talk.

"I really liked that party, Yugi. It was nice and simple. I haven't been to one of those in a long time." Yami said.

"Well, I'm glad to know that." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It's nice to be able to go to those simple parties." Yami said.

"I take it you prefer that to the parties you have to go to because of the business." Yugi said.

"Yes. I hate those parties. I mean, I love to go to them, but I hate the way people are always trying to kiss your ass, get on your good side, or seduce you." Yami said.

"That can get annoying." Yugi agreed.

"Well, at least I do have you now. It stops people from trying to seduce me at least." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Glad you think that way." Yugi said.

"How could I not?" Yami asked before he leaned forward and kissed Yugi.

Yugi immediately opened his mouth, and Yami slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth. Yami started to roam around the inside of Yugi's mouth, making sure to stroke every inch.

The need for air forced them to break apart.

Yami smiled. "That was nice." Yami said.

"I agree." Yugi said. He then leaned in and kissed Yami again.

Yami immediately started to kiss Yugi back. He opened his own mouth, and Yugi slipped his tongue inside, roaming around the inside of Yami's mouth. Yami let out a moan at the feelings that Yugi was invoking in him.

When the need for air hit them again, the two broke apart again.

They then realized that in the course of the kiss, the two had ended up laying down with Yami on top of Yugi.

"Um, sorry." Yami said.

"Don't be." Yugi said.

Yami was shocked by that. "What-" Yami started.

"Yami, I know that you want me." Yugi said.

"How?" Yami asked, turning red.

"I can feel it." Yugi said.

Yami then realized that his erection was pressing into Yugi's hips. "Sorry." Yami said, shifting his body.

"I didn't say I didn't like it. Or that I didn't feel the same way." Yugi said, before pressing his own erection into Yami, causing Yami to gasp.

Yami cleared his head from his suddenly lust-clouded mind. "Um, Yugi. What are you doing?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "I thought that would be obvious." Yugi said.

Yami knew what Yugi meant. "Yugi, are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to regret this." Yami said.

"I won't, Yami. I love you, and I know that you love me. I want this as much as you do." Yugi said.

Yami looked down at Yugi, and he could tell that Yugi wanted this just as much as he did. "If you want to stop for any reason, just tell me." Yami said.

"I will." Yugi said.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yami then leaned down and kissed Yugi again.

Yugi moaned into the kiss.

Yami let his lips trail down Yugi's face and to his neck, where he started laying butterfly kisses along Yugi's neck.

Yugi gasped when Yami hit a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

Knowing he had found a good spot, Yami started to suck on that spot, leaving a nice bruise in its place. Hen the continued to kiss down Yugi's neck.

When Yugi's top became a hindrance, Yami reached down and pulled the shirt up and off of Yugi.

Yugi blushed as he realized his bare chest was seen.

Yami chuckled. "You don't have anything to be ashamed of, Yugi. I think that you're beautiful." Yami said. He then leaned down and started to kiss, lick, and nip at Yugi's chest.

When he reached one of Yugi's nipples, he took the nub into his mouth before he started to suck on it.

Yugi gasped as he arched up against Yami.

Yami continued to suck on the nipple until it was hard before he turned his attention to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

Once done with that, Yami moved on down Yugi's body. He kissed down Yugi's abdomen and dipped his tongue into Yugi's naval several times.

Being able to go no further, Yami grabbed the hem of Yugi's night pants and pulled them along with his boxers off before he discarded them into the floor.

Yugi shivered as the cool air hit his heated member. He turned bright red since he was naked in front of Yami.

Yami smiled. He reached out and rubbed Yugi's cheek. "Don't worry, Yugi. I think that you are the most beautiful person in the world." Yami said.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Really." Yami said. He then placed his hands on Yugi's hips before he leaned down and licked Yugi's member.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi cried.

Yami smiled. He then continued to lick up and down Yugi's member until he had tasted every inch of Yugi's member.

By the time Yami was done, Yugi was trembling with want and desire.

Yami then took Yugi's member into his mouth.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed as he was engulfed in moist, warm heat.

Yami then started to suck on Yugi's member lazily.

Yugi gripped the bed sheets below him tightly in his hands as he tried to buck up into Yami's mouth, only to be stop by the hands holding his hips down.

Yami continued to suck on Yugi. He could taste the pre-cum, and he found that he enjoyed it. He started to suck a little harder.

Yugi let go of the bed sheets and reached down to tangle his hands in Yami's hair. "Y-Yami, I-I'm getting cl-close." Yugi stammered, not able to keep his voice steady.

Yami didn't care and sucked even harder.

Yugi couldn't take it anymore. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami swallowed every drop that Yugi released before he finally let go of Yugi's member.

Yugi was panting and sweating as he recovered from what Yami had done to him.

Yami then leaned over him and kissed him again.

Yugi could taste himself on Yami's lips and it aroused him again.

Yami the broke the kiss. "You know, you taste good." Yami said.

Yugi blushed at that.

Yami chuckled. "Well, we're not nearly done yet, Yugi." Yami said. He then quickly took off all of his clothes before he straddled Yugi's waist again.

"Well, why don't we move on then?" Yugi asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Yami said. He kissed Yugi again gently before he reached over to the nightstand and took out a bottle of lubricant that was in there. He then opened the bottle and spread some of it over three fingers. He set the bottle down beside him since he would need it again later. Yami then spread Yugi's legs and settled himself between them. "Just try to relax, Yugi." Yami told him.

"Okay." Yugi said, feeling a little strange with Yami between his legs.

Yami then put his fingers at Yugi's entrance. He circled around the ring of muscles with one finger to loosen them before he slipped the finger inside of Yugi.

Yugi tensed at the sudden intrusion, not used to it.

"Relax, Yugi." Yami told him, knowing it was instinct that had him tensing.

Yugi forced himself to relax. The finger inside him didn't hurt. It just felt weird.

Yami started to pump the finger in and out of Yugi to loosen the muscles. He then added in a second finger.

Yugi tensed slightly as there was a bit of pain along with this finger.

To distract Yugi from the pain, Yami leaned down and started a kiss with Yugi. While he was kissing Yugi, he started to move his fingers in a scissor-like motion to stretch Yugi. Once he was satisfied with the two fingers, he added in the third finger.

The pain was worse this time as Yugi fought to keep himself from tensing up.

Yami continued to stretch Yugi for what was to come. His fingers then brushed against the bundle of nerves inside of him.

"Ah!" Yugi exclaimed as pleasure raced down his spine.

Yami smirked as he started to thrust his fingers up into that spot, getting Yugi to cry out each time. He then removed his fingers.

Yugi groaned when he felt the fingers leave. He had started to enjoy the feeling of them inside of him.

Yami chuckled. "Don't worry, Yugi. We're not done yet." Yami said. He picked up the lubricant again before he poured some into his hand. He then threw the bottled aside before he started to spread the lube over his throbbing member. He groaned slightly at the feel of the cool lubricant on his heated member.

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami then positioned himself at Yugi's entrance. "Just try to relax, Yugi." Yami said before he started to enter Yugi.

Yugi tensed up as he grasped the sheets tightly as something much bigger than the fingers started to enter him. His face scrunched up as felt a pain in his lower back.

Knowing it was better not to stop, Yami continued to move into Yugi until he was buried to the hilt. Yami was panting from the incredible tightness and heat that was surrounding him. He stayed still to allow Yugi time to adjust.

Yugi shifted as he tried to get used to the feeling of having Yami inside of him. The fact that this was his first time made it a little harder, too.

"Yugi, you okay?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I just need to get used to it." Yugi said. After a moment, the pain started to ease off, and Yugi started to move his hips experimentally.

Yami knew that Yugi was ready, so he pulled out until only the tip of his member was left inside of Yugi before he thrust back in gently.

Both gasped at the feelings that they were feeling.

Yami continued to thrust in and out of Yugi slowly, enjoying the feeling.

Yugi soon felt the need to have something more. "Yami, please! Faster!" Yugi pleaded.

Yami did as asked and started to move faster as he searched for that spot again.

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed as his prostate was struck.

Yami started to aim for that spot, pounding into Yugi's prostate.

Yugi raised his legs and wrapped them around Yami's waist as he grasped onto Yami's shoulders.

Yami was able to thrust even deeper into Yugi, and that's just what he did. He started to thrust faster, harder, and deeper into Yugi.

"Yami! Ah! So good! Ah! Faster!" Yugi moaned.

"Yugi! So tight! Hot!" Yami moaned as he thrust faster into Yugi.

Yugi's nails dug into Yami's shoulders.

Yami could feel himself reaching his end, so he reached between their sweaty bodies and started to stroke Yugi's member in time with his thrusts.

One more powerful thrust into Yugi's prostate sent Yugi over the edge. "YAMI!" Yugi screamed as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clench tightly around him, and he thrust in a few more times before he was also finished. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi, filling Yugi with his seed.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two were tense for several moments before Yami collapsed on top of Yugi. Both were panting and sweating as they regained their breath.

When Yami regained his senses, he pulled out of Yugi and rolled over to the side to lay beside Yugi.

Yugi then cuddled up against Yami's body. "That was wonderful, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I'm glad you think so because I thought it was, too." Yami said as he wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him even closer.

"I think that this was good way to spend the night." Yugi said.

"I do, too. I'm glad that I got to spend it with you." Yami said, kissing Yugi's slightly damp hair.

Yugi laughed. "Although if Heba finds out about this, he's going to blow a gasket." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Well, you and I have been dating for almost five months, and this is the first time we made love. Heba and Atemu were at it before they even started dating." Yami said.

"That's true. Heba's probably not going to be happy about that fact, but he probably will accept it. After all, he has let up on me making my own decisions, and this is certainly a decision that I am not going to regret." Yugi said.

"Glad to hear it." Yami said.

The two lay there in silence for several moment.

Yugi then let out a yawn.

"Why don't we get some sleep, Yugi? We're both tired." Yami said.

"Right. Good night, Yami." Yugi said.

"Good night, Yugi." Yami said, kissing him lightly.

The two then settled down to go to sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Not sure yet.

There is a poll up, so please vote in it. I'll leave the poll up until Sunday, 1/10.

R&R.


	20. Relaxing Day

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry it's so late. I started back to college on Monday. I also transfered to a new college this semester, so I'm having to adjsut to the change. Updates are going to be slower now that I'm in school. I'll try to update Permanent Darkness and Starting Over at least once a week right now. If I can manage more, I will. I have to concentrate on schoolwork, though. Thank for understanding!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20- Relaxing Day

Sunlight streamed into the room the following morning.

The warmth from the sun woke Yugi up. He opened his eyes and was surprised at the feel of arms around him and the warmth of skin that he was lying on.

Yugi frowned before he remembered the night before. He then smiled. 'That's right. I told Yami that I wanted to make love last night, and we did.' Yugi thought. He thought about everything that had happened between them that night. 'I'm glad we did. Yami was gentle with me. I love him, and I wanted it. I know he did, too.' Yugi thought.

As he lay there, Yugi listened to Yami's heartbeat as well as the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Yugi continued to lay there for some time, enjoying the silence as well as enjoying just laying there in Yami's arms.

After another hour, Yami woke up. He was surprised to find a weight on his chest. He then remembered the night before. Yami glanced down and saw that Yugi was still asleep in his arms. He smiled. 'Last night had to be the best night of my life. I'm glad that Yugi let me make love to him. It was the best. I know that I've been wanting it for a long time. I'm glad we waited, though. It made it more special for both of us.' Yami thought.

Yugi knew that Yami had woken up, but he decided to lay there in silence for a while longer.

Yami raised his hand and started to gently run his fingers through Yugi's hair. He didn't want Yugi to wake up since he hadn't realized that Yugi was awake.

Feeling Yami's fingers running through his hair was rather relaxing for Yugi. However, he decided to let Yami know that he was awake. "Good morning, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami jumped, taken off guard. "You're awake?" Yami asked in shock.

Yugi giggled. "Yes. I'm awake. I have been for a while." Yugi said.

"What have you been doing?" Yami asked.

"Nothing. I've just been laying here. I like laying in your arms." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Well, you can do that any time that you want. I rather enjoy having you in my arms." Yami said as he pulled Yugi close.

"That's good to know." Yugi said. He lay there for a moment. "I enjoyed last night, Yami." Yugi said.

"I did, too, Yugi. I hope that we'll have more nights like this." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I'd love that, Yami." Yugi said.

"That's good." Yami said. He sighed. "I just dread what's going to happen when Heba finds out about this." Yami said.

"Well, he'll have to learn to deal with it. It was my choice, after all." Yugi said.

"True." Yami agreed. He glanced outside and saw that it was going to be a sunny day. "When were you planning to back to your house?" Yami asked.

"I'll go at some point today. Not right now, though." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. That didn't bother him in the least. "Good. That means that I'll get to spend even more time with you." Yami said as he nuzzled Yugi's neck.

Yugi giggled at that. "As if you don't spend enough time with me as it is." Yugi said.

"Well, can I help it that I like spending time with you?" Yami asked.

"I suppose not. I think you'd spend every second with me if you could find a way to, though." Yugi remarked.

Yami chuckled. "Yes. I would." Yami said.

"I had a feeling that you would." Yugi said. He lay there for another moment before he came to a conclusion. "Yami, as much as I do enjoy laying here, I think that we both need to get a shower." Yugi said.

Yami realized that Yugi was right since they still had the evidence of their activates from the night before all over them. "Right. Who should take a shower first?" Yami asked.

"Well, I think we're going to have to take one together." Yugi said.

"Why's that?" Yami asked, rather surprised.

"Well, I have never used your shower before, so I would probably break my neck if I tried to take a shower alone." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Well, I can see your point." Yami said.

"So, we're going to take one together, then." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We will." Yami agreed.

Yugi sat up and winced at the pain in his lower back.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Yami asked as he reached over and rubbed Yugi's back.

"Yeah. It was my first time, so my back is going to be sore for a while." Yugi replied.

Yami smiled. "I guess that would explain it." Yami agreed.

The two got out of bed and headed into the bathroom for a shower.

After getting a shower and another round of lovemaking in the shower, which Yami initiated, the two walked out of the shower.

"I asked for that." Yugi muttered.

Yami chuckled. "Yes, you did." Yami said.

"I suppose that'll be happening whenever we take a shower together." Yugi said.

"More than likely." Yami admitted.

"Well, at least I know now." Yugi said. He then realized something. "Yami, my clothes are in my bag, and that's in the guest room I was originally going to use." Yugi said.

"Oh. I'll get dressed and go grab it." Yami said. He threw on some clothes before he left the room to get the bag.

Yugi shivered as the cool air hit his naked body,

Yami returned a moment later. "Here it is, Yugi." Yami said.

"Thanks." Yugi said, reaching out.

Yami made sure the bag was out of Yugi's reach, "Uh-huh. Not yet." Yami said.

Yugi blinked in surprise. "Why not?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "Because if you want to get this bag, you have to kiss me first." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "All right." Yugi said. He leaned up and kissed Yami.

Yami rather enjoyed the kiss.

When the kiss ended, Yami realized something. "Hey!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi dashed into the bathroom laughing. "You should have been more aware of what's going on." Yugi said.

Suring the kiss, Yugi had managed to sneakily get the bag from Yam.

Yami shook his head. "Apparently, I have a sneaky boyfriend." Yami said.

"Yes, you do." Yugi replied from the bathroom.

"I can live with that." Yami said.

"I hope so." Yugi said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Doesn't take much to deal with it." Yami said before pulling Yugi into another kiss.

* * *

Atemu and Heba slept late the next morning.

Atemu was the first one to wake up the next morning. He glanced down and smiled when he saw that Heba was still asleep in his arms. 'He looks so peaceful like this.' Atemu thought.

However, Atemu knew that he needed to wake Heba up. "Heba, wake up." Atemu said gently.

Heba muttered something unintelligible before he snuggled up against Atemu and went back to sleep.

Atemu sighed. 'He's not the easiest person in the world to wake up.' Atemu thought. He then started to shake Heba. "Come on. Heba. You need to get up." Atemu said.

Heba groaned. "Why do I have to get up? Does being pregnant not count for anything?" Heba whined.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Heba, get up. It's already ten o'clock in the morning." Atemu said, sitting up.

"I don't care." Heba said. He hugged his pillow to his body and settled down to go back to sleep.

Atemu shook his head. "Heba, you don't want your grandfather to come home and find us in bed together, would you?" Atemu asked.

"He'll live." Heba retorted.

Atemu shook his head. 'He can certainly be stubborn.' Atemu thought. He then smirked. 'But I know how to deal with that.' Atemu thought.

When Atemu didn't say anything else, Heba assumed that Atemu had given up on getting him out of bed, so Heba settled down and saw about to go back to sleep.

Without warning, Atemu reached down and scooped Heba up into his arms.

"Atemu, what are you doing?!" Heba cried, shocked at what Atemu had just done.

"Since you won't get out of bed on your own, I decided to force you to get of bed." Atemu answered as he stood up and headed into the bathroom that was connected to Heba's room.

Heba glared at him. "You could have just let me sleep, Atemu. Grandpa isn't supposed to get back until late afternoon, and there's no telling when Yugi is going to get home." Heba said.

Atemu chuckled. "I could have, but I decided to make you get out of bed." Atemu said.

After the two had showered and dressed, the two headed downstairs.

"I still don't see why you couldn't let me sleep in." Heba muttered.

Atemu chuckled. "There's no reason that you couldn't get up." Atemu said.

Heba sighed as he flopped on the couch. "I wanted to sleep late because someone kept me up until four in the morning." Heba muttered.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "As I recall, Heba, you were the one that wanted to go so late last night. That was your own fault." Atemu said as he walked over and sat down beside Heba. He then pulled Heba into his lap. "Although I have to admit that I like the fact that you have such a great sex drive right now." Atemu said, kissing Heba lightly on the neck.

Heba giggled lightly. "Okay, Atemu. I get it." Heba said. He smiled. "I really don't know why I've wanted to have sex so much lately." Heba said.

"Well, I did hear that people who are pregnant tend to have an increased sex drive, so it could be because you are pregnant that you want to have sex so much." Atemu said.

Heba shrugged. "I guess it doesn't really doesn't matter that I want it so much." Heba said.

"I agree." Atemu said. 'After all, seven rounds is nothing to sneeze at.' Atemu thought.

"So, now that you got me out of bed, what now?" Heba asked.

"Well, I believe that someone needs to eat." Atemu said.

"Hmm. I guess I am kind of hungry." Heba agreed.

"Heba, I said that because you are pregnant. You aren't missing any meals because of the fact that you are pregnant." Atemu said.

"I don't plan on it." Heba replied.

"Good. Now, I'll go and make breakfast." Atemu said, putting Heba back on the couch and standing up.

Heba looked at his boyfriend in shock. "You can cook?" Heba asked.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "Heba, just because my family has money doesn't mean that I can't cook." Atemu protested.

"Where are you ordering from?" Heba asked.

"Don't know yet." Atemu said.

"Can't cook?" Heba asked.

"Not a lick." Atemu answered.

Heba nodded as Atemu walked into the kitchen to order them something to eat from a restaurant for breakfast.

* * *

"Yami, I'm impressed." Yugi said.

"Why's that?" Yami asked, turning to look at his boyfriend.

"I had no idea that you could cook." Yugi said.

The two were sitting in the dining room eating breakfast.

Yami laughed. "Yeah. I can. I may not be the world's best cook, but I can manage." Yami said.

"I wouldn't have thought that you would cook." Yugi said.

"Well, I didn't like it at first. I honestly just learned to cook because we need a way to eat when we're in between cooks. Atemu can't cook to save his life, so it fell to me since Mom and Dad were gone." Yami said.

"In between cooks?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. The last one wanted to work in a restaurant, so he left. That's when we hired this one. It took us a month to find this one, so I had to cook then." Yami said.

"Well, for someone who doesn't like to cook, you're good at it." Yugi said as he ate.

"Atemu always rags me about my cooking, but he does eat it." Yami said.

"You did fine, Yami." Yugi said. He thought a moment before he said, "What do you mean Atemu can't cook?"

Yami laughed. "Trust me. He can't cook. The first time he cooked, it was so terrible that neither of us could eat it. Atemu swore to never try and cook again. I've done it whenever needed since then." Yami said.

"Well, that's good to know. I know who to call to come and cook if Heba and Grandpa are ever sick at the same time. Let's face it. There's no way that I could cook." Yugi said.

"Point taken. I'm here whenever you need me." Yami said.

"I know that now." Yugi said.

"That's good to know." Yami said.

The two finished up eating.

"What should we do now?" Yugi asked.

"I really don't know." Yami admitted.

Yugi thought a moment. "Well, since there's nothing else that we have to do today, we can always either go out somewhere or we could just spend the day here together." Yugi said.

"I think that I'll take staying here." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

After the two finished eating, Yami washed the dishes.

"Come on." Yami said. He took Yugi by the hand and led him into the living room.

"When are your parents supposed to get back?" Yugi asked.

"Around the same time as your grandfather." Yami answered as the two sat down.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, Heba's the one that Grandpa told when he's getting back. I don't have a clue when Grandpa is supposed to get back." Yugi said.

"Oh. Sorry." Yami said. He thought a moment and said, "I don't think that it's supposed to be until late afternoon, actually." Yami said.

"So, we virtually have the whole day to ourselves." Yugi said.

"Yep." Yami said. He turned to Yugi and said, "If you want to go on home, I'll understand."

"Yami, I have a feeling that Atemu isn't going to leave until after Grandpa gets home, and I really don't want to be there while Heba and Atemu are there." Yugi said.

"Are they that bad?" Yami asked.

"You know how Atemu said that Heba's sex drive has increased since he got pregnant?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Yami said.

"He wasn't exaggerating." Yugi said.

"That bad?" Yami asked.

Yugi shuddered. "The last time I was home when they were, I heard them go at it three times before I called Mai, explained the problem, and asked her to come get me so that I could stay over with her and Valon for a while." Yugi said.

Yami shook his head. "I know that Atemu can be bad, but that's a little ridiculous." Yami said.

"And you wouldn't jump at the chance for us to be that active?" Yugi asked, knowing that Yami would love it.

"Okay. So I probably wouldn't complain." Yami admitted.

"I just don't want to go back home until I know that Grandpa is home. Heba couldn't have sex with Atemu while Grandpa was in the house." Yugi said.

"Could you?" Yami asked.

"Nope." Yugi said.

"Me, either. I don't think that Atemu or I could do that while our parents were in the house." Yami said.

"I find that hard to believe in you two." Yugi said.

"We couldn't. Believe me. That would be too weird." Yami said.

"I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

The two sat back on the couch.

* * *

Atemu and Heba were sitting in the living room.

"Well, I don't know where you ordered that from, but it was good." Heba said.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "It must have been. You ate over half of the food on your own." Atemu said.

"Hey! I was hungry! Besides, I'm pregnant, and I have been starting to eat more than I used to." Heba said in his own defense.

Atemu chuckled. "I'll have to remember to order more food next time around." Atemu said.

Heba laughed. "I suppose so." Heba agreed.

The two washed the few dishes that they had used.

"So, is the reason that you don't cook because you have a cook?" Heba asked.

Atemu chuckled. "Nope. A few months back, while my parents were out traveling and before you and Yugi moved here, the cook Yami and I had working for us at the time decided that he wanted to work in a restaurant, so we had to find a new cook. It took us a month to find a new cook. Yami and I agreed we'd split the cooking. The first time I cooked was a disaster." Atemu said.

"Why?" Heba asked.

"Because what I cooked wasn't edible. Yami and I both choked on it. It tasted horrible. I cooked it, and I had to admit that. After that, Yami took over cooking duty. He admits he's not the best cook in the world, but it was edible, and he got better the more he did it." Atemu said.

"Meaning that if the cook can't cook for you two, and you don't want to eat out, it's up to Yami to fix the food." Heba said.

"Yeah. If it's more complicated than a microwavable dinner or making a sandwich, I don't cook." Atemu said.

Heba hook his head. "That is something that I didn't expect from you." Heba said.

Atemu laughed. "You don't want me to cook. Trust me." Atemu said.

"I don't think that I'll ever ask you to cook." Heba said.

"It would be in your best interest." Atemu said.

"So, what should we do now?" Heba asked since they had finished washing the dishes.

"I really don't know. I mean, it'll be awhile before anyone gets here." Atemu said.

Heba rolled his eyes. "Go ahead and get your head out of the gutter, Atemu. I am not going to make love with you again. I think it was enough last night." Heba said.

Atemu looked at him. "I did not have my mind in the gutter." Atemu protested.

"Yeah. Right." Heba said.

Atemu sighed. "Okay. My mind was in the gutter, but if you don't want to, I can respect that." Atemu said.

"Good." Heba said as the two sat down on the couch.

Atemu glanced at the TV and said, "We could always watch a movie."

Heba found that that wasn't a bad idea. "Okay. That sounds like a good idea." Heba agreed.

Atemu chose a movie that he put in the DVD player before he sat back down on the couch with Heba.

* * *

Amara, Aknankanon, and Solomon were on their way home from their time away.

"That was a good trip. I haven't been away in a while." Solomon said.

"It's always a good idea to take a vacation every now and then." Amara said.

Aknankanon rolled his eyes. "You always say that." Aknankanon said.

"And I'm right. A vacation is good for a person." Amara said.

Solomon chuckled. "Sorry, Aknankanon, but I have to agree with Amara. It does a person good to go on vacation. Although I couldn't handle being on a long vacation." Solomon said.

Amara smiled. "You always did like to be active, Solomon. That's the main reason that you had the shop in the first place. It gave you something to do." Amara said.

"Yes. It does, and it gives me something to do again." Solomon said. He then smiled. "Though I must admit that I enjoy running the shop with Heba now." Solomon said.

"Well, it's the same feeling I had when I had Atemu working with me before I finally retired and handed the company over to him." Aknankanon said.

"Something to share with them?" Amara asked.

"Yes." the two men said.

"Well, I'm glad that you both have that." Amara said.

"Are you ever going to retire from the shop?" Aknankanon asked.

"I may work in it less and less as time goes on." Solomon said.

"Health permitting?" Amara asked.

"Yes. Health permitting. Although even my doctor says that, I'm very fit for my age. He says he's never seen a man in his seventies as fit as I am." Solomon said.

"You'll have to tell me your secret so that I know what to do from now on." Aknankanon said.

"I have no secret, Aknankanon. I just eat right, exercise, and take care of myself." Solomon said.

"I guess we'll have to do that as well." Amara said.

* * *

Atemu and Heba had just finished watching as second movie when they heard a car pull up.

"That must be them." Atemu said as he cut off the TV.

A few moments later, Solomon walked into the house with Aknankanon and Amara behind him.

"Atemu, what are you doing here?" Aknankanon asked.

"I was spending time with Heba." Atemu answered.

Solomon looked around. "Is Yugi upstairs?" Solomon asked.

"No. He's over at the mansion with Yami." Heba answered.

"Yami is probably going to be bringing him home before long." Atemu said.

"Well, we'll be going. We'll see you all tomorrow." Aknankanon said.

Amara and Aknankanon then left.

As Atemu was getting ready to leave, a car pulled up.

"Who could that be?" Solomon asked.

A few moments later, Yami and Yugi walked into the house.

"Oh. Hey, Yugi." Heba said.

"Hi, Heba." Yugi said.

"Have a good time?" Solomon asked.

"Yes. We did." Yugi answered.

'Something tells me I don't want to know the real reason behind that remark.' Heba thought.

"Well, Yami and I have work tomorrow, so we'd probably better get going." Atemu said.

"I can speak up for myself, Atemu." Yami said.

"Well, I am your boss, Yami." Atemu said.

"Yeah, and I don't think that you'd fire me over anything. Besides, I've never misses a day of work unless I was sick or on vacation. I have never been late unless it was because of doctor's appointment or something like that, which you always know about since we live together." Yami said.

"Fine. You made your point." Atemu said.

"Well, you two aren't the only ones who have to work, though. Grandpa and I have to run the shop tomorrow, and Yugi has work tomorrow himself." Heba said.

"I take it we'd better get going." Yami said.

"Right." Atemu agreed.

The two kissed their boyfriends goodbye before leaving.

"Well, I'm going upstairs to unpack." Solomon said before going upstairs.

"So, how was the party?" Heba asked.

"It was good. Yami and I enjoyed it." Yugi answered.

"Want some coffee?" Heba asked.

"Tea." Yugi replied.

Heba went into the kitchen and started making the tea while Yugi followed.

Heba had noticed the limp and said, "I suppose you and Yami aren't celibate anymore."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Don't start, Heba. It's my choice." Yugi said.

"I know. I may not like it, but I accept it." Heba said as he made the tea.

"Good. Yami was afraid that he would have to hide because you were going to kill him." Yugi said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well, it is your choice, so I don't have much of a say in the matter." Heba said.

"No, you don't. You're taking this better than I thought you would." Yugi commented.

Heba shrugged. "I learned to deal with it. At least you and Yami waited until you had dated a while before taking it that level." Heba said.

"I know. You and Atemu slept together first and dated second." Yugi said.

"I don't need to be reminded of that." Heba said as he set a cup of tea in front of Yugi.

"I know, Heba." Yugi said. He took a sip of his tea before he said, "By the way, has Atemu asked you to marry him or move in with him?"

"No. Why?" Heba asked surprised.

"Because I don't think he's going to want to be living apart from you when the baby comes." Yugi answered.

"We'll deal with it when it comes." Heba said.

"If he asked you to marry him, would you?" Yugi asked.

Heba smiled. "Yeah. I would." Heba said.

"Good." Yugi said.

"What about you?" Heba asked.

"Well, I don't expect Yami is going to ask any time soon, but I would say yes." Yugi said.

"Then we're in the same boat." Heba said.

"Yep." Heba said.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Someone proposes. Will it be Yami or Atemu?

There's a new poll up, so please vote in it. I'll probably end it Friday or Saturday.

R&R.


	21. Proposal part 1

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry for the wait, but updates are going to be a lot slower while I'm in school.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21- Proposal part 1

Yami and Atemu were walking downtown.

"So, are you sure about this, Yami?" Atemu asked.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Atemu, you have asked me that six times already. For the last time, yes, I am sure about this." Yami said, rather exasperated at having to reiterate himself so much.

"I just wanted to make sure. This is a bug commitment." Atemu said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "I would have thought that you would have asked Heba by now." Yami said.

"What makes you say that?" Atemu asked.

"Well, Heba is pregnant by you, so I would have thought that you would have asked Heba by now." Yami said.

"I haven't gotten to it." Atemu said, not looking at Yami.

"He said no?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Atemu answered.

The two walked into a jewelry store.

"Why did he say no?" Yami asked.

"He said that he's just not ready to get married yet. I can understand that. I'll wait and ask him again another time." Atemu replied. Wanting to get off the subject, Atemu said, "So, do you know what kind of ring you are going to get Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"Not sure yet." Yami answered as he looked at engagement rings in the cases.

A salesman walked up. He had recognized the two, and he knew that he could have a big sale. "Can I help you, sirs?" the man asked.

"I'm looking for engagement ring, actually." Yami said.

"Ah. Do you know what kind of ring you would like?" the salesman asked.

"Not yet. I was just going to look first." Yami said.

"Very well, sir." the salesman said. He walked off, but not very far.

"He didn't go far." Yami muttered.

"Probably recognizes us. He knows that he could have a big sale." Atemu answered as he looked as well.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking for?" Yami asked.

"Never mind. Just do what you need to do." Atemu answered before he walked off to look at other things.

Yami decided to forget about his brother for now and went back to looking for a ring for Yugi. 'I know Yugi pretty well, and I know that he would rather have something simple.' Yami thought. He had seen some rather extravagant looking rings, but he knew that they weren't the type Yugi would want. 'This is harder than I thought.' Yami thought.

Meanwhile, Atemu was looking at some other jewelry. 'Hmm. I wonder what I could get Heba.' Atemu thought. He had been wanting to get Heba something. He just wasn't sure what yet.

Yami then saw ring he wanted for Yugi.

It was a half-carat ring with the diamond in the shape of a heart with two diamond-shaped amethyst stones on each side.

'That's the one.' Yami thought. He looked up and saw the salesman from before standing close by. "Excuse me." Yami said.

The salesman was over at him in an instant. "Yes." the salesman said.

"I'd like that one." Yami said, pointing out the ring.

"A good selection, sir." the salesman said, getting the ring and the silver band that went with it out.

"What size will it need to be?" the salesman asked.

Yami told him Yugi's ring size.

"I can have the ring ready for you by Friday," the salesman said.

"That would be good." Yami said. He had planned to propose to Yugi on Saturday.

The salesman then did all the paperwork for Yami.

By the time Yami was done, he turned to find that Atemu was standing at the door with a bag.

"Ready?" Atemu asked when Yami had joined him.

"Yes. What's in the bag?" Yami asked as they left the store.

"Just something for Heba." Atemu answered.

"Proposing again?" Yami asked.

"No. Not now. I'll wait a while before I do that." Atemu answered.

"Then what's in the bag?" Yami asked.

"It's a bracelet with blue sapphire jewels in it." Atemu said.

"Why sapphire?" Yami asked.

"It's Heba's favorite stone." Atemu answered.

"That makes sense." Yami said.

"When are you proposing to Yugi?" Atemu asked,

"Saturday, and don't you dare tell Heba that I'm planning to propose to Yugi." Yami growled, glaring at Atemu.

"What makes you think that I am going to tell Heba about this?" Atemu asked defensively.

"Because you tell Heba _everything_. I don't want Heba to get the chance to kill me before I ask Yugi to marry me." Yami said.

"What makes you think that Heba's going to kill you?" Atemu asked.

"I'm asking his brother to marry me. Heba's overprotective of his brother." Yami said as they reached the limo.

"Well, Heba didn't kill you when he found out that you and Yugi were sleeping together, so I would say that he won't kill you for this." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Yami agreed,

The two got in the limo, and the limo driver headed for the mansion as ordered.

* * *

Heba was sitting in the kitchen with his arms crossed on the table and his face buried in his arms. He let out a groan of frustration.

"Something wrong, Heba?" Yugi asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Heba raised his head to look at Yugi. "Yugi, I think that I have made a major mistake." Heba told his brother.

"Like what?" Yugi asked as he sat down beside Heba.

"Last week, Atemu asked me to marry him." Heba said.

"Heba, that's great!" Yugi said, rather happy for his brother.

"I said no." Heba said.

"What?! Why?" Yugi asked.

"I didn't think that I was ready to get married yet, and that's what I told Atemu." Heba said.

"Where's the mistake in all this?" Yugi asked.

"I said no." Heba said.

That clarified things for Yugi. "So, you regret telling him no." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I do. After I thought about it, I realized that I do want to marry Atemu. I'm just not sure what to do now." Heba said, looking down at his hands.

"Have you talked to Atemu about it?" Yugi asked.

"No. I'm too embarrassed to. I mean, he asked me to marry him, and I said no. Anyone else would have said yes in a second." Heba said quietly.

Yugi reached over and took Heba's hand in his. "Heba, tell me something. Do you love Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I do." Heba said with a smile on his face.

Yugi could hear that it was truth in Heba's voice. "Tell me. Do you know, without a doubt, that Atemu loves you?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I know he does. I can tell." Heba said.

"And you don't love him for his money or looks, right?" Yugi asked.

"Of course not!" Heba snapped indignantly.

"Well, that's the answer." Yugi said.

Heba blinked, confused. "What are you talking about, Yugi?" Heba asked.

Yugi smiled. "Heba, the difference between you and anyone who would have said yes to Atemu is the fact that they would have done it for Atemu's look and money. You said no because you were scared, and Atemu will understand that. All you have to do is talk to him about all this, and I can tell you that he will understand." Yugi said.

"You think?" Heba asked.

"Yes. Truthfully, Atemu was probably just as scared as you were." Yugi said.

Heba starred at Yugi in shock.

Despite being blind, Yugi could sense that Heba was watching him intently. "What?" Yugi finally asked.

"Yugi, how is it that you can read people so well when you are blind?" Heba asked.

Yugi smiled. "It's gift. Now, take my advice and talk to Atemu about this." Yugi said.

"I will, Yugi. I promise." Heba said.

"When?" Yugi asked.

Heba sighed. "You won't let up on me until I talk to him, will you?" Heba asked.

"Nope." Yugi said with a smile.

Heba smiled back, grateful to have a brother like Yugi. "Atemu planned for us to go out to dinner tonight. I promise that I will talk to him about it then." Heba said.

"Okay. Just make sure that you do. You are pregnant, and you don't need to have the stress of not talking to Atemu about this." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "Okay, Yugi. I'll tell him." Heba said. He then rubbed his stomach. He was four months along, and he was showing. "I guess it would be nice to be married before I have this baby." Heba said.

"Then do that." Yugi said.

"You got it." Heba said.

The two brothers then got up.

"So, I guess it's just me, Grandpa, and Yami tonight." Yugi said.

"Yami?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. I didn't really want to go out tonight, so we're going to stay in tonight." Yugi said.

"Well, with Grandpa here, I know you two won't be up to anything naughty." Heba said with a smirk.

"HEBA!" Yugi exclaimed, blushing.

"Well, it's the truth." Heba said.

"We don't make love every time we're alone together." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "I know, Yugi. I'm just trying to get under your skin." Heba said.

"Well, you're doing a good job." Yugi said.

Heba laughed again.

* * *

Atemu and Heba had gone out that night. They had gone to eat dinner and were now walking around the park, holding hands.

"It's such a nice night." Atemu said as he looked up at the sky.

"Hmm-mm." Heba said rather distractedly.

"It was a good dinner, too." Atemu added.

"Hmm-mm." Heba said.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "And I've been sleeping with my secretary. She's pregnant by me, too." Atemu said.

"WHAT?!" Heba shouted, turning to glare at Atemu.

"At least you listened to one thing that I said tonight." Atemu said crossing his arms.

"I'm going to murder you!" Heba growled, clenching his fists.

"Don't have a conniption, Heba. That was a total lie." Atemu said.

"Then why did you say it?" Heba asked.

"To get some reaction out of you. You've barely paid attention to anything that I have said today, so I was glad that you reacted to _something_." Atemu answered.

Heba looked guilty. He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry about that, Atemu. I didn't mean to do that." Heba told his boyfriend.

"I know. You never ignore me like that." Atemu said as he sat down on a park bench.

Heba sat down by him. "Sorry. I guess I just have a lot on my mind right now." Heba told him.

Atemu grew interested. "What exactly do you have on your mind?" Atemu asked.

Heba sighed. "I was trying to figure out the best way to talk to you about this over dinner, but I wasn't sire how to bring it up." Heba said.

"Heba, you can talk to me about anything." Atemu said. He was getting worried. 'What could be so bad that he doesn't want to talk to me about it?' Atemu asked himself.

"I think that I've made a mistake." Heba said.

Atemu felt his heart clench at that, wondering what it was that Heba had made a mistake about. "What do you mean?" Atemu asked.

"What I said last week. I think I made a mistake." Heba said.

Atemu was confused. "Um, what are you talking about?" Atemu asked.

Heba raised an eyebrow. "You really don't know what I'm talking about?" Heba asked.

"Um, no. Should I?" Atemu asked.

Heba groaned. "Yes. You should know, Atemu. It's about what you asked me last week." Heba told him.

Atemu thought about it. He then remembered. "Oh. You're talking about when I proposed to you." Atemu said.

"Yeah. That." Heba said.

Atemu frowned. "Why did you make a mistake in that?" Atemu asked.

Heba sighed. "I made a mistake in turning you down." Heba said.

Atemu looked at him in shock. "You did?" Atemu asked.

Heba nodded. "The truth is that the prospect of marriage scared the hell out of me, and I guess I just said no because I was scared to get married, not because I didn't want to." Heba said.

Atemu then turned to fully face Heba. "So, are you saying that you do want to get married?" Atemu asked.

Heba smiled. "Well, I think I do. I mean, it would be nice for us to get married before this baby comes." Heba said.

"You're not joking, are you?" Atemu asked.

Heba laughed lightly. "I'm not that cruel, Atemu. Yes, I am serious." Heba said.

Atemu then smiled brightly before he pulled Heba into a fierce hug. "Heba, I'm so glad of that." Atemu said.

"I guess in a way I thought you only asked to do the right thing since you did get me pregnant." Heba said.

Atemu pulled away. "Heba, if I was going to do that, I would have asked you to marry me the moment you told me you were pregnant." Atemu said.

Heba raised an eyebrow. "You fainted when I told you that I was pregnant." Heba said.

"Okay. After I recovered from the shock of learning that you were pregnant, I would have asked if I was going to do the right thing." Atemu said.

"Okay." Heba said.

Atemu was convinced. He took Heba's hands in his own. "Heba, listen to me. I know that to anyone else it might seem like I am only getting married to you because you are pregnant, but that's not why. Heba, I have had feelings for you for a long time. I fell in love with you. That's why I want to get married to you. I love you, Heba, and we are going to have a family together. That's what I want us to be. A family." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "I'm glad you said that, Atemu." Heba said.

Atemu leaned in and kissed Heba softly. "Don't doubt that I love you, Heba. I do. With all my heart. That's why I want to marry you." Atemu said.

"Thank you, Atemu." Heba said.

"For what?" Atemu asked.

"Alleviating my fears and telling me the truth." Heba said.

"So, if I were to ask you to marry me now, what would you say?" Atemu asked.

Heba smiled. "I would say yes." Heba answered.

Atemu pulled a small box from his pocket. "Well, will you marry me then?" Atemu asked as he opened the box to reveal a simple diamond ring in an oval shape.

Heba looked up at Atemu. "Were you planning to propose to me again?" Heba asked.

"Not really. I had it just in case an opportunity presented itself." Atemu said.

Heba smiled happily. "Yes, Atemu. I will marry you." Heba said.

Atemu smiled as he took the ring from the box. "You don't know how happy you have made me, Heba." Atemu said as he slid the ring onto Heba's finger.

"I think I do." Heba said.

Atemu then leaned in and kissed Heba again.

Heba raised his hands and tangled them in Atemu's hair as the kiss deepened.

Then, Heba felt the baby kick him for the first time, and it caused Heba to pause.

Sensing his fiancé stop, Atemu pulled away. He looked at Heba in a concerned way before he said, "What's wrong?"

Heba didn't answer. Instead, he took Atemu's hand in his own and placed it on his stomach.

Atemu raised an eyebrow and started to say something, not understanding.

Before Atemu could say anything, he felt a kick. His eyes widened as he said, "Was that-"

Heba nodded, smiling happily. "Yes, Atemu. That's our baby kicking." Heba said.

"How long has this been going on?" Atemu asked, loving the feeling of his child kicking.

"Not long. In fact, just now was the first time that I had ever felt the baby kick." Heba answered.

"I wish we knew if it was a boy or girl." Atemu said.

"We will tomorrow. The doctor said that we might be able to tell what the baby is at my appointment tomorrow." Heba said.

"I hope so." Atemu said.

Heba started laughing. "I guess the baby's excited about the fact that we're going to get married." Heba said.

Atemu smiled. "I guess so. I know I am." Atemu said.

"How do you think your parents are gong to react?" Heba asked.

"Let me put it this way. The moment my mother hears this, she is going to start planning the wedding." Atemu answered. 'And Yami's, too, if Yugi says yes to him.' Atemu thought.

"I guess that would be good." Heba said.

"For now, I don't really want to think about that." Atemu said, pulling Heba close.

"I take it that you're staying with me tonight." Heba said.

"You know it." Atemu said as the two stood up.

"Okay. We might as well go on." Heba said.

The two stood up and headed for the car.

At the house, the two found that only the hall light was on.

"I guess Solomon and Yugi are in bed already." Atemu said.

"Yami was over tonight, so it's possible Yugi's up." Heba said.

"With Solomon here?" Atemu asked, raising an eyebrow.

Heba shrugged. "Grandpa's a heavy sleeper. Besides, I know you had the same idea in mind." Heba said with a smile.

Atemu smirked. "I most certainly did." Atemu said.

The two headed on upstairs and heard some noise coming from Yugi's room.

Heba turned to Atemu and said whitely, "I told you so."

"Moving on." Atemu said, grabbing Heba by the wrist and dragging Heba into his room.

"Someone's eager." Heba said.

"Of course." Atemu said before he kissed Heba passionately.

The night was soon lost in passion.

* * *

The following morning, Solomon was unsurprised when he found both Yami and Atemu were in the kitchen along with his grandsons.

"Morning, Grandpa." Yugi said when he heard the footsteps.

"Good morning." Solomon said.

"Morning." Heba, Atemu, and Yami all said.

"I'm glad that none of you woke me up last night." Solomon said.

Heba rolled his eyes. "Grandpa, you could sleep through a hurricane." Heba said.

Solomon chuckled. "I suppose so." Solomon agreed.

Heba picked up his drink and took a sip.

Solomon then noticed the ring on Heba's finger, and he knew that it was an engagement ring. "Heba, is that what I think it is?" Solomon asked, motioning to the ring.

Heba blushed. "Um, yeah." Heba said.

Solomon then looked at Atemu. "I take it that you proposed last night." Solomon said.

"Well, sort of." Atemu said.

Solomon raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?" Solomon asked, wanting to know what he meant by that.

Heba reluctantly told his grandfather that Atemu had proposed to him the week before, and that he had turned him down only to realize, with Yugi's help, that it was mistake.

"Ah. I see." Solomon said.

The four young adults looked at each other.

"We thought you'd react badly." Heba said.

"Why would I? It's natural to be scared of marriage. Most people are scared of getting married." Solomon said.

"Well, I know I was." Heba said.

"Well, I know what Atemu felt." Solomon said.

This startled Yugi and Yami.

"You mean Grandma turned you down once." Yugi said.

"Actually, she turned me down three times." Solomon said, drinking his coffee.

"Three times?!" Yugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba exclaimed.

Solomon nodded. "Yes. I was persistent. She just wasn't ready. She did finally say yes after I asked for the fourth time. It's a natural reaction to be scared. I would say that just about any couple getting married would be scared." Solomon said.

"Well, at least that was fixed." Yami said.

Atemu glared at his brother.

Yami remained unaffected by his brother's stare.

"Come on. I need to get to my job." Yugi said as he stood up.

"I'll take you." Yami said, standing up as well.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The two left the house.

"When is your doctor's appointment, Heba?" Solomon asked.

"At nine." Heba answered.

"Make sure to tell me what you find out." Solomon said.

"I will, Grandpa." Heba assured him.

* * *

In the doctor's office, Heba was sitting on the examination table while Atemu was pacing the floor.

Heba rolled his eyes. "Atemu, will you stop pacing? You're making me dizzy." Heba said.

Atemu stopped pacing and turned to face him. "Sorry, Heba. I guess I'm a little nervous." Atemu said.

Heba raised an eyebrow. "What do you have to be nervous about? I'm the one having this baby." Heba said.

"I know. I guess I'm just getting nervous because I'm a little nervous about becoming a father." Atemu said.

"And I'm not? I'm in the same bat as you." Heba said.

"I know. I guess knowing that we could find out if the baby is a boy or girl is just making it seem a lot more real to me now." Atemu said.

"Geez. I'm the one who's pregnant. I thought that I would have been more nervous than you." Heba said.

Atemu glared at him. "I can't help it." Atemu said, starting to pace again.

Heba reached out and grabbed Atemu by the arm, stopping Atemu's pacing. "Atemu, stop pacing before you wear a hole in the floor. Everything is going to be fine." Heba said.

"I don't know anything about raising a baby." Atemu said.

"Neither do I. We'll figure it out together. " Heba said.

Atemu sighed. "You're right." Atemu said.

A few moments later, the doctor walked in. "Hello, Heba. How are you today?" the doctor asked.

"I'm fine." Heba answered.

The doctor then began his examination. "Well, everything looks good. So, do you want to know what the gender is?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Heba and Atemu said at the same time.

"All right." the doctor said.

The doctor started to do the ultrasound.

Heba and Atemu were able to watch the baby on the screen.

"Wow. That's our baby." Heba said.

"I know." Atemu said, smiling.

The doctor was used to this kind of reaction. He looked over the image and said, "Well, it looks like you two are going to have a boy."

"A boy?" Heba asked.

The doctor nodded.

"That's great." Atemu said.

Once the two were finished at the doctor's office, they left.

"You seem happy." Heba said.

Atemu smiled. "Well, I just found out that we're going to have a baby boy, and he's healthy. I am beyond happy." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "Glad to hear it." Heba said.

The two headed to Atemu's car.

"So, do I need to take you to the Game Shop?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah." Heba said.

Atemu headed for the shop. "You don't do any heavy lifting, do you?" Atemu asked.

Heba rolled his eyes. "Not anymore. Grandpa put his foot down once I started showing. He said I couldn't do it, but he couldn't either since he has some back problems. Joey's been coming to the shop every day to do all the heavy lifting for us. I just restock the shelves and work the register." Heba said.

"Okay." Atemu said.

"Stop worrying. I'm not going to do anything to endanger the baby." Heba said.

Atemu smiled. "Okay. I'm sorry." Atemu said.

Atemu pulled into the parking lot of the Game Shop.

"Well, I'll see you later, Atemu. Bye." Heba said as he kissed Atemu.

"Bye." Atemu said.

Heba got out of the car and headed inside.

Atemu smiled. 'I'm going to have a great husband and a son. This is perfect.' Atemu thought as he headed for his office building. Atemu arrived at the building and headed inside.

* * *

"So, I'm going to have a nephew." Yugi said.

Heba had picked Yugi up from work, and the two were sitting in the living room, taking.

"Yeah. Atemu's excited, and so am I." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "You two have a right to be happy about this." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "I know, Yugi. I'm very happy. I honestly didn't think that I would ever get married, much less have a kid." Heba said.

"Do you not want this?" Yugi asked.

Heba smiled. "You know, at one time I would have thought that I wouldn't want this, but now, I do. I mean, I can't wait for when Atemu and I get married." Heba said.

"Then stop worrying. You're going to have everything you want." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Atemu has been great to me, and I wouldn't trade him for anything." Heba said.

"About like me and Yami." Yugi said as he took another sip of his drink.

Heba raised an eyebrow. "Yugi, if Yami were to ask you to marry him, what would you say?" Heba asked.

"I would say yes." Yugi answered without hesitation.

Heba smiled. "Well, at least I do know that you'll be in good hands." Heba said.

Yugi laughed. "Yes. I will be." Yugi agreed.

* * *

"A nephew, huh?" Yami said.

"Yes." Atemu said proudly.

"Someone is happy about this." Yami said.

Atemu smiled. "I'm going to have a great husband and a wonderful son. Of course I'm proud." Atemu said.

Yami shook his head. "Mom and Dad are going to be happy that they're going to have a grandson." Yami said.

"I know." Atemu said. He glanced at his brother and said, "So, are you ready to propose to Yugi?"

"Yes, I am. I have everything planned out." Yami said.

"That's good. I hope that you have the same luck that I had." Atemu said.

"So do I." Yami said.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I had planned for Yami to propse first, but then I got this idea for Heba to have turned Atemu down and then changed his mind, and I decided to go with it.

Next: Yami proposes.

R&R.


	22. Proposal part 2

Here's the next chapter.

I found a good bit of time to type, so that's why I got this chapter out faster.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22- Proposal part 2

Yugi and Solomon were sitting in the kitchen, drink tea together.

"So, you must be happy, Grandpa." Yugi said.

Solomon was surprised by this statement. "What are you talking about, Yugi?" Solomon asked.

"Come on, Grandpa. I know that you weren't all that thrilled when you found out that Heba was pregnant before he was married, so you have to be glad that Heba and Atemu are going to get married." Yugi said

Solomon chuckled. "Yes. I suppose I am happy about that. I can tell that Atemu loves Heba, so I know that he is going to be in good hands. Besides, it's important for a child to have their parents married." Solomon said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm happy for them, too. Heba and Atemu are good for each other." Yugi said.

"Indeed, they are." Solomon said. He looked at Yugi and said, "How are things between you and Yami going?"

"We're fine. Yami's been busy the last couple of days, so I haven't been able to see him that much." Yugi said,

Solomon laughed. "Not exactly thrilled about that, are you?" Solomon asked.

Yugi smiled. "No. I'm not. I've gotten used to seeing him everyday, figuratively speaking, and it's strange not seeing him." Yugi said.

"I know. When you see someone so much, it's odd when you don't get to see them." Solomon said.

"Well, with any luck, I'll get to see him pretty soon." Yugi said.

"I'm sure you will." Solomon said.

"Anyway, I'd better go upstairs and grade some papers. I know my students are going to want them back as soon as possible." Yugi said.

"All right, Yugi." Solomon said.

Yugi headed upstairs to do his work.

* * *

Heba and Atemu left the mansion.

"Atemu, you're mother is crazy." Heba said.

Atemu laughed. "You shouldn't have told her that you wanted to get married as soon as possible then." Atemu said.

"I said before I had the baby, not as soon as possible." Heba retorted.

"Heba, to my mother, it meant as soon as possible." Atemu said.

"You know, I think that I want the wedding to be soon so that I can stop having to deal with your mother asking me about every miniscule detail of the wedding." Heba said.

Atemu laughed again. "My mother is just excited. She's happy to see one of us happy, at least." Atemu said.

"I know what you mean." Heba said as he walked over to the driver's side of his car.

"Oh! Before I forget, Yami asked me to give this to you. It's for Yugi." Atemu said, handing an envelope to Heba.

Heba took it and looked at the front. "Hey! This is written in Braille." Heba said.

"Yeah. I know. I couldn't have read it if I wanted to." Atemu said.

"That makes two of us." Heba said.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "You mean, you can't read Braille?" Atemu asked.

"No. I tried to learn how to once, but it didn't click with me. If Yami learned how to read Braille and write in Braille, then I know without a doubt that he really loves Yugi." Heba said.

"You knew that anyway." Atemu said.

"Yeah, but Yami had to be really devoted if he was able to learn this." Heba said.

"That's true." Atemu said.

"Anyway, I'd better go. I'll see you later." Heba said as he kissed Atemu.

"All right. Bye, Heba." Atemu said.

Heba got into his car and drove off.

Atemu then headed back into the mansion.

* * *

Yugi was working at his desk when there was a knock on his door. "Come in." Yugi said.

The door opened, and Heba walked into the room. "Hey, Yugi." Heba said.

"Hey, Heba. What's up?" Yugi asked.

"Not much. I needed to give you this." Heba said as he put the envelope in Yugi's hand.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Something from Yami. Your name is written in Braille on the front, I think. Yami's been busy, so he asked Atemu to give that to me to give to you." Heba said.

Yugi ran his fingers over the front of the envelope and said, "When did Yami learn to write in Braille?"

"I have no idea. He did better than me." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "Heba, you didn't even have to try and learn." Yugi said.

"I know, but I wanted to try. I failed, though." Heba said.

"It doesn't matter." Yugi said.

"Well, I'll be going. I'll see you later, Yugi." Heba said.

"Okay, Heba." Yugi said.

Heba then left the room.

Yugi opened the envelope and pulled out the paper that was inside of it. Using his fingers, Yugi started to read the letter.

_Dear Yugi,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't been able to spend that much time with you lately. I really wanted to, but there's a lot that I have had to do lately, and I can't find time to come and see you. I do apologize for not being able to spend time with you._

_However, I intend to rectify that. My time is freeing up, and I want you to go out with me on Saturday night. I'll pick you up at six. It'll be a formal dinner._

_I can't wait to see you again. We'll go to dinner and maybe go dancing, too._

_Love,_

_Yami_

Yugi smiled when he finished reading the letter. 'I understand why he can't see me, but it's good to know that he hates not being able to see me and misses me.' Yugi thought. He set the letter down on his desk. 'A formal dinner. I guess that means I have to dress up. I'll need to get Heba to help me out with that.' Yugi said to himself.

Yugi wasn't able to wait until Saturday.

* * *

The following day, Solomon walked into a restaurant. He scanned the room.

"Can I help you, sir?" a woman asked from behind the podium she was in front of.

"Yes. I am here dining with someone. I was supposed to meet Yami Sennen here." Solomon answered.

The woman looked at the reservation book. "Ah, yes! I see the reservations. Mr. Sennen isn't here, yet, but we can go ahead and seat you, sir." the woman said.

"Thank you." Solomon said.

"Right this way." the woman said.

Solomon followed the woman to a table that was seated at a window.

"Right here, sir." the woman said.

"Thank you." Solomon said as he sat down.

It wasn't long before a waiter walked up. "What can I get you to drink?" the waiter asked.

"Sweet tea." Solomon answered.

The waiter went to get it.

Solomon had been rather surprised at the phone call he had gotten the night before.

~Flashback~

_Solomon was sitting in the living room, reading the paper._

_Yugi and Heba were both upstairs in their rooms, so Solomon was alone._

_The phone rang._

_Solomon stood up and walked over, picking up the phone. "Hello? Mutou residence." Solomon said._

"_Solomon, its Yami." the caller said._

"_Oh. Hello, Yami. It's been a while." Solomon said jokingly._

_Yami laughed over the phone. "Yeah. I know. I've been rather busy lately." Yami said._

"_Yes. I know. I'll go and get Yugi for you." Solomon said, thinking that Yami wanted to talk to Yugi._

"_No, Solomon. I was wanting to talk to you, actually." Yami said._

"_You do?" Solomon asked, surprised._

"_Yes." Yami said._

"_Well, all right. What can I do for you?" Solomon asked._

"_Well, I was wondering if you would meet me for lunch tomorrow. I have a little free time." Yami said._

"_Wouldn't you rather spend that time with Yugi?" Solomon asked, wondering why Yami would want to meet him for lunch. _

"_Well, honestly, I would, but there's something that I want to talk to you about, and I would prefer to do it in person." Yami said._

"_All right, Yami. Where is it you want to meet?" Solomon asked._

_Yami told him the restaurant and the time. "Thank you, Solomon, and please don't tell Yugi about this." Yami said._

"_Why?" Solomon asked._

"_I can't tell you that right now, but I will tell you tomorrow. Just please don't tell Yugi." Yami said._

"_All right. I won't tell him. I wont' tell Heba, either, since Heba would blab to Yugi." Solomon stated._

_Yami chuckled. "A good idea. I hadn't thought of that. Thank you, Solomon." Yami said._

"_Any time, Yami." Solomon said._

"_I will see you tomorrow, Solomon. Good bye." Yami said._

"_Good bye, Yami." Solomon before he hung up the phone. He then frowned. 'I wonder what all this is about.' Solomon thought before he sat back down._

~End Flashback~

Solomon still had no clue why Yami wanted to see him, but he was eager to find out.

The waiter returned with his tea. "What can I get you to eat?" the waiter asked.

"I'm waiting for someone, so I will order when he gets here." Solomon explained.

"All right, sir." the waiter said before walking off.

Solomon didn't have to wait long.

"Sorry I'm late, Solomon." Yami said when he reached the table. "I got held up." Yami said as he sat down.

"It's all right, Yami. I haven't been waiting that long." Solomon said.

"I appreciate you coming here on such short notice." Yami said.

"It's not a problem although I do have to ask why you wanted to see me. That phone call last night was rather strange." Solomon said.

Yami smiled. "I imagine it was to you." Yami agreed.

The waiter returned.

Yami gave his drink order.

The waiter walked off again.

"SO, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Solomon asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about Yugi." Yami answered.

"Why? Yugi said everything was fine between you two." Solomon said, getting a little worried.

"Everything is fine with us, Solomon. I didn't mean to alarm you. It does have to do with Yugi, though." Yami said.

"Well, all right." Solomon said.

The waiter returned, and Yami and Solomon gave their food orders.

"Well, since I can't take the suspense anymore, how about telling me what this is all about?" Solomon requested.

Yami reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. "See for yourself." Yami said, handing it to Solomon.

Solomon took the box and opened it to see the ring that Yami had bought for Yugi. His eyes widened as he realized exactly what it was. "Yami, are you planning to ask Yugi to marry you?" Solomon asked, looking up at the young man.

Yami smiled. "Yes. I'm planning to." Yami said.

"Well, I must say that this is a nice ring." Solomon said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

Solomon closed the box and handed it back to Yami. "So, what was the purpose of this lunch?" Solomon asked.

"Well, call it a bit old-fashioned, but I wanted to as your permission to ask Yugi." Yami said.

"You did?" Solomon asked, rather surprised.

"Yes. I want your blessing before I ask Yugi." Yami said.

Solomon chuckled. "Well, you have it then." Solomon said.

"Thank you, Solomon. I really wanted to know you were all right with this." Yami said.

"As long as my grandson is happy, I will be all right with it." Solomon said.

It was then that their food arrived.

"When do you plan to ask Yugi?" Solomon asked.

"I'm taking him out to dinner on Saturday night. I plan to ask him then." Yami answered.

"Ah, yes. Yugi told us about the letter you sent him." Solomon said.

"Good. I was hoping that Atemu hadn't forgotten to give it to Heba." Yami said.

"Yami, why have you been so busy lately?" Solomon asked.

"Well, I've been swamped with work, and I've been trying to get everything ready for Saturday night. I just want things to be perfect." Yami said.

"I'm sure that they will be, Yami. By the way, when did you learn Braille?" Solomon asked.

"I've been working with it secretly for several months, actually. I decided to ask Yugi to come out with me Saturday night with the Braille letter." Yami said.

"Well, I was shocked. You accomplished something that Heba, Mai, and I were not able to do." Solomon said.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"Master Braille. We all tried, but we just couldn't master it. Heba tried the longest, but he eventually gave up. I'm impressed that you were able to do it." Solomon said.

"I got frustrated with it a lot, but I wanted to learn for Yugi. I'm glad that I did." Yami said.

"So am I. You know, you have been a very good thing for Yugi, and I couldn't be putting my grandson into more capable hands." Solomon said.

"Really?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Yugi's very lucky." Solomon said.

"Don't mention about lunch today. I don't want Yugi to get suspicious." Yami said.

Solomon chuckled. "You don't have to worry about that, Yami. Yugi won't hear about this from me." Solomon said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

"It's not a problem." Solomon assured him.

Yami nodded his Thanks.

After the two finished eating, Yami paid for the meal, although Solomon had protested it saying he could pay for his own, but Yami insisted on paying since he was the one who had wanted them to eat there.

The two left the restaurant.

"Well, I appreciate everything, Yami." Solomon said.

"So do I." Yami said.

"I will see you later, Yami. I had better get back to the Game Shop. I left Heba watching it alone, so I'm sure that he would like a little help now." Solomon said.

"All right, Solomon. Good bye." Yami said.

"Good bye, Yami." Solomon said.

The two headed off to where their cars were.

Solomon smiled as he got in his car. 'Well, both of my grandsons are going to be getting married to great men. I couldn't be happier for those two.' Solomon thought as he left the parking lot and headed back for the Game Shop.

* * *

~Saturday Night~

Yugi had just finished getting ready in the navy blue suit that Heba had laid out for him.

"You look great, Yugi." Heba said.

"You think so?" Yugi asked, turning to look at Heba.

"Yeah. Yami's going to have trouble keeping his hands off of you tonight." Heba said.

Yugi sighed. 'Heba, Yami has that problem regardless of how I look." Yugi told his brother.

Heba thought about that bit of information for a moment. "Well, he's going to have an even harder time keeping his hands off of you then." Heba said.

Yugi shook his head. "It wouldn't matter, anyway." Yugi said.

"I suppose not." Heba agreed.

The two headed downstairs.

"What are you doing tonight?" Yugi asked.

"Atemu's going to come over, and we're going to spend the night together." Heba answered.

Yugi looked over at him with a smirk.

Heba turned red. "Not like that!" Heba exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'm sure that won't end up happening." Yugi said.

"With Atemu, I know that it will end up happening." Heba said.

"Well, we have the same problem then." Yugi said.

"True." Heba agreed.

It wasn't long before Yami arrived at the house.

"Are you ready to go?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I am." Yugi replied.

"I won't wait up." Heba said.

Yugi just slammed the door behind them.

"What was that about?" Yami asked as he and Yugi walked down the steps.

"Nothing. I was teasing Heba about Atemu being there tonight, so it was payback." Yugi answered.

Yami smiled. "You two sound like me and Atemu." Yami said.

"Well, what are brothers for?" Yugi asked.

"Exactly." Yami agreed.

The two got into Yami's car.

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked.

"You'll see." Yami said as they left the house.

They soon arrived at the restaurant.

When they went in, they were immediately seated.

There was soft music playing in restaurant as Yugi and Yami were seated at a window.

"Yami, where are we?" Yugi asked.

"Well, when I said we might do some dancing, I meant it. We can dance at this restaurant." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, that's a good thing." Yugi said.

A waiter soon came, and the two gave their drink orders.

"You've been busy this week." Yugi stated.

"I know, and I'm sorry that I haven't been able to spend time with you these last few days, Yugi." Yami said.

"You said that in your letter, Yami, and I understand." Yugi said.

"I'm glad that you do understand." Yami said.

"By the way, when did you learn to write Braille?" Yugi asked.

"I can read it, too. I learned it. I figured that since you couldn't read a letter I wrote, I'd better do it in a way that you could read it." Yami said.

"That must have been hard." Yugi said.

"It was, but I didn't mind." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I am very impressed and flattered that you did that." Yugi said.

Yami reached across the table and took Yugi's hand in his. "I didn't mind it at all, Yugi. It helped me understand how you read and write a little better." Yami said.

"Well, that's very sweet of you, Yami. I appreciate it." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it." Yami said.

The waiter returned with their drinks, and Yugi and Yami gave the waiter their orders.

"So, how has school been?" Yami asked.

"It's been great. My kids are great. I can see that there are a lot of bright minds in the classroom, but many don't think that they will amount to anything because people have told them that blind people can't do much." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "You're living proof that that's a lie." Yami said.

"True enough. I try to encourage them as much as I can. I have to say that there are some parents who believed the same, that their kids couldn't do anything because they were blind, but after meeting and talking with me, they did change their minds in the end." Yugi said.

"That's good." Yami said.

"I agree." Yugi said.

Their food soon arrived, and the two started eating. They talked about small things while they ate.

Once they were done eating, Yami said, "Come on, Yugi. Let's dance."

"Okay." Yugi agreed.

The two got out and headed out onto the dance floor where they started dancing together.

"Well, for ignoring me for a few days, you have certainly made up for it tonight." Yugi said teasingly.

Yami chuckled. "Glad I was able to make you happy." Yami said. 'And I hope I make you even happier.' Yami thought as he thought about the ring in his pocket.

The two danced for a while, oblivious to the people who were watching them and thinking about how good the two looked together.

Yugi and Yami ended up dancing together for almost an hour before they left the restaurant after Yami paid for the meal.

"I had a great time tonight, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "That's good, but the night isn't over yet." Yami said.

"It isn't?" Yugi asked.

"Nope." Yami said. He drove them to the lake.

The two got out and started walking.

"You know how to be romantic, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami slipped an arm around Yugi's waist. "Thanks." Yami said.

The two walked for several moments.

"Yami, is there something on your mind?" Yugi asked.

"Why do you ask?" Yami asked.

"Because if nothing was on your mind, you would have been kissing me senseless by now." Yugi answered.

Yami chuckled. "You know me too well, Yugi. There is something that I wanted to talk to you about." Yami said.

"Well, go ahead." Yugi said.

Yami stopped and turned so he was facing Yugi. "Yugi, we've been together for a while now, and I love you with all my heart." Yami said as he slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled the ring box out. "Yugi, will you marry me?" Yami asked.

Yugi gasped in shock. "You want me to marry you?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "Yes, I do." Yami said.

Yugi then smiled. "I would love to, Yami." Yugi said.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Yami said. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on Yugi's finger before he kissed Yugi. "I love you, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I love you, too, Yami." Yugi said as he kissed Yami.

* * *

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!" Heba exclaimed.

Atemu, Yami, Yugi, and Solomon all cringed at the volume of Heba's voice.

"Yes, Heba. We are." Yugi said.

Yugi had spent the night with Yami at the Sennen mansion the night before, so Yugi was just now telling them.

"That's great!" Heba said.

"Oh, lord. My mother is going to go insane." Atemu said.

"Well, Mom should be happy. We're both getting married, which will make her happy." Yami said.

"True." Atemu agreed.

"Well, it seems we'll be having a lot of wedding planning to do." Solomon said.

"No joke." Atemu agreed.

"Well, we'll deal with it all as it comes." Solomon said.

"All our friends are going to flip out when they hear about this." Yugi said.

"I know they are." Heba agreed.

"As long as your sister doesn't try to murder us for this, we'll be fine." Yami said.

"If Mai didn't try to murder Atemu for getting me pregnant before we even started dated, then she won't murder you guys for marrying us." Heba said.

"That's comforting." Atemu said sarcastically.

Solomon smiled. "It'll all be fine. You'll see." Solomon assured them.

"We can only say that we hope you're right." Yami said.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: All their friends find out about the engagements. Might have some wedding plans in it. I might bring Tea and Tristan in. Not sure yet.

There's a poll on my profile, so please vote if you haven't.

R&R.


	23. Wedding Plans

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry for the wait. I've been kind of busy.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23- Wedding Plans

"No way!" Joey shouted.

Yugi, Heba, Atemu, and Yami winced as Joey shouted so loud.

"I can't believe it! You guys are going to be getting married!" Joey shouted again.

Feeling rather irritated, Seto grabbed Joey by the arm and forced him to sit down. "Puppy, will you stop yelling? There's no need for it." Seto said.

Joey had the decency to blush at that. "Sorry. I just can't believe that you guys are getting married." Joey said.

"Well, you might as well start believing it, Joey. We are getting married." Heba said.

"So, any idea when the weddings are going to be?" Ryou asked.

"No. We've only been engaged for a couple days. We haven't made many wedding plans yet." Atemu said.

Yami turned to look at his brother. "Not that many wedding plans? I think that Mom has about half of the wedding plans done already." Yami said.

"I know. I'm saying that Heba and I haven't made that many of the wedding plans." Atemu said.

"Well, about the only wedding plans we are going to make is the date of the wedding." Heba remarked.

"Well, you can't blame her for being excited. I mean, her two sons are getting married, so I believe that Amara has a good reason to be happy." Yugi said.

"She's probably even happier that Atemu's going to get married before the baby comes." Bakura said.

"At the rate she's going, Mom's going to have us ready to be married in about a month." Atemu said.

"I'm sure that it won't be that soon." Malik said.

Seto and Mokuba started laughing.

"What?" Malik asked.

"If you honestly believe that, Malik, then there is no way that we are talking about the same woman." Atemu said.

"Meaning what?" Serenity asked.

Everyone except for Yami, Atemu, Seto, and Mokuba were confused.

"Can one of you actually make some sense?" Heba asked, tired of being confused.

"Since Yami turned twenty and I turned twenty-one, my mother has been on to us about getting married. The two things that mom wanted for us more than anything was that we get married and be successful in life. Obviously, the success one has already been done, so she's very happy that we're going to be getting married." Atemu said.

"Now that makes sense." Yugi said.

Bakura snickered. "Yeah. Every time they would get into a serious relationship with someone, Amara would start in on them about getting married." Bakura said.

Yami and Atemu both groaned at the thought.

"It got so annoying that it got to where we dreaded introducing anyone to them." Yami said.

"Of course, when our parents started traveling a lot, it got easier since we didn't have them around all the time." Atemu said.

"So, were you worried about intruding me to them, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I had no doubt that my mother would start in on me about getting married. Well, mom would any way." Yami said.

"And did she?" Yugi asked.

"Oh. Yeah." Yami answered.

Atemu laughed. "The moment you left the first time they met you, Mom asked him when they were getting married." Atemu said.

Yami groaned. "I couldn't believe that she asked me that soon. I thought she might have waited at least a month before she started in on me about that." Yami said.

"Yami, she knew from the newspapers articles about you and Yugi that you'd been dating a while." Seto supplied.

Yugi smiled. "Well, she won't be bugging you about that from now on." Yugi said.

"No, but she'll start in on two other things." Yami said as he picked up his glass and took a drink.

"What two things?" Heba asked.

"First, she'll start with when the wedding is going to be, and two, she'll be starting in on grandchildren." Yami said.

"Well, might as well figure out a date and tell her before she starts with that." Marik suggested.

"Well, thank you for that, Marik." Yami said sarcastically.

"I don't think that we're going to have to worry about it for a little bit, Yami." Yugi said.

"Why's that?" Yami asked.

Yugi pointed to where he knew Heba and Atemu were sitting. "She's going to be onto them about getting married first because she is going to want them to get married before the baby comes." Yugi replied.

"He's right about that." Atemu admitted.

"Well, that gets me off the hook until they are married." Yami said.

"Come on. It won't be that bad." Ryou said.

"Yeah. Ryou and I can help out with some of the wedding plans, if you want." Malik added.

Serenity clapped her hands together. "That's a great idea! I can help out, too!" Serenity said.

"Thanks for the offer, guys. We might have to take you up on it." Heba said.

"Yeah. That's a lot, even for the two of us and Amara." Yugi added.

"Well, we'll all be glad to help." Serenity said.

It wasn't long before the others had to leave because of other things that they needed to do.

"So, what do we do now?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we'd better get going. There are a few things that I need to do at the office." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I do, too. We'd better get them done before everything piles up." Yami added.

"Well, I suppose that we can figure out a way to amuse ourselves." Heba said.

"Yeah. I'm sure that you can." Atemu said. He kissed Heba and said, "Bye."

"Bye." Heba said.

"Bye, Yugi. I'll see you later." Yami said before he kissed Yugi.

"Bye." Yugi said.

Yami and Atemu then left to go to the office.

"So, what should we do now?" Yugi asked

"Well, we can help make Amara happy by figuring out some of these wedding plans." Heba said.

"Good idea." Yugi said.

The two walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"So, what all needs to be done?" Yugi asked.

"For yours, everything. For mine, I have no clue. Amara is doing most of the plans for that one." Heba said.

Yugi laughed. "Maybe we should just go over to the mansion and talk to Amara about this." Yugi said.

"Might be the only way anything gets done." Heba agreed.

"Let's get going." Yugi said.

The two got up and headed out the door.

* * *

Amara was sitting in the living room looking through a few albums when the butler walked in.

"Yugi and Heba Mutou are here, ma'am." the butler said.

"Thank you. Show them in." Amara said.

A few moments later, Yugi and Heba walked into the room.

"Hi, boys. What are you two doing?" Amara asked.

"Not much. We were thinking of doing some of the wedding plans since Yami and Atemu had to work today." Heba said.

"What did you get done?" Amara asked.

"Nothing, actually. I had no clue what all you had done, so I thought that I should collaborate with you on this." Heba answered.

Amara laughed. "Sorry if I seemed to take it over, Heba. I was just so happy that you and Atemu are getting married. You two do have a say in the wedding." Amara said.

"Amara, if it were up to Atemu, he'd just have us got to the Justice of the Peace and have him marry us. We would then come and tell everyone else that we eloped." Heba said/

Amara laughed. "You know, I think that you're right. I believe that Yami would pull the same stunt if he could, Yugi." Amara said.

"I don't doubt it. Atemu and Yami are alike in that." Yugi said.

"Basically, all we do is tell them day of the wedding, where it will be, what time they need to be there, and make sure they have their tuxes." Heba said.

"If that's all they have to do, they would be happy." Yugi said.

Amara smiled. "Well, I've just mostly gotten some estimates on different things for the wedding. You know, flowers, caterers, and things like that." Amara said.

"Well, those are important." Heba said. He noticed the albums and said, "What are these?"

"Oh. Those are sample albums from a couple of wedding photographers that I met with. I thought you could look at them and see which one you liked." Amara answered.

"I think you've thought of everything." Yugi commented.

"No kidding." Heba added.

Amara laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm just very excited that both my sons are getting married. I never imagined that they would get engaged at the same time, though." Amara said.

Yugi started laughing. "Wouldn't it be funny if they got married at the same time, too?" Yugi asked.

"A double-wedding? I think that those two would die if that happened." Heba added.

Amara laughed. "Knowing Yami and Atemu, they'd love that thought since they would be able to get both over with." Amara said.

Heba thought a moment before he said, "You know, a double wedding doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"You think?" Yugi asked.

"Sure. I mean, we would be able to get both weddings done at the same time, and I know that we're both anxious to get married." Heba said.

"You know, I think that is a good idea." Yugi said.

Amara looked back and forth between her future sons-in-law. "Are you both sure that you want to have a double wedding?" Amara asked.

"Yes." Yugi and Heba said at the same time.

"Well, I think that you had better talk to Yami and Atemu about the before you make any definite plans." Amara said.

"We will." Heba assured her.

"I really don't think that either of them are going to care, but we are going to talk to them about it." Yugi told her.

"Good. I just don't want you two to make these plans without making sure that those two are okay with this." Amara said.

"We will, but I don't think that either one of them are going to care." Heba said.

"Probably not, but it's best to make sure." Amara said.

"We will." Yugi said.

"Okay." Amara said.

Heba then realized something. "Where is Aknankanon at, Amara?" Heba asked.

"Oh. He and Solomon went somewhere. Not sure where." Amara said.

"So that's why Grandpa asked Joey and Ryou to watch the shop today." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It also explains why they had to leave so fast after we told them that we were all engaged." Heba added.

"Oh! You told them about the engagements." Amara said.

"Yes. They were rather shocked when we told them." Yugi said.

Heba groaned. "I thought that we were all going to go deaf after the way Joey was shouting." Heba remarked.

Amara smiled. "I can see that with Joey." Amara agreed.

"It's typical Joey. Something we got used to while we were all in high school." Heba stated.

Amara smiled. "Well, I never thought that Seto would get together with some like Joey." Amara said.

"Someone who's bold, loud, sometimes obnoxious, seems to lack common sense at times, and acts like an ass at times." Heba said.

"Exactly." Amara said.

"Well, Seto's not exactly someone who I would have seen Joey with. I mean, Seto is cold, distant, arrogant, and he's hard to reach on an emotional level." Heba said.

Yugi chuckled. "Maybe that's why those two are arguing most of the time." Yugi said.

"Yet they work. Something I have yet to figure out." Amara said.

"I suppose we shouldn't question why they work." Heba said.

"Probably." Yugi agreed.

* * *

"A double wedding?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. We figured that we could get married at the same time. It would mean only having to go through the while wedding ceremony once. Plus, it would cost less." Heba said.

"You know that cost doesn't matter where we're concerned." Atemu said.

"I know. It just seems like a good idea. Besides, Yugi and Yami want to get married soon, and we do, too, so instead of two weddings that might be just a few weeks apart, just one at the same time." Heba said.

"Hmm. Well, I have no problem with it. It sounds like a good idea, actually. As far as Yami's concerned, he'll probably agree to it, too. I don't think he'll have a problem with it." Atemu said.

"I hope so." Heba said.

Atemu reached out and pulled Heba into his lap. "After all, what I'm looking forward to is the honeymoon." Atemu said.

Heba rolled his eyes. "Why? We're already sleeping together." Heba said.

"I know, but by going on a honeymoon, I'll have you all to myself before the baby comes for a whole week, and that's what I'm looking forward to." Atemu said.

Heba smiled as he leaned back against Atemu. "You know, we really need to decide on a name for the baby. We know that it's a boy, so we should decide on the name so we can start calling him that instead of saying the baby all the time." Heba said.

"I guess so. We had a big list, though." Atemu said.

"We shortened it." Heba said.

"Right." Atemu said.

Heba turned to glare at him. "You didn't pay that much attention to the names I said from the short list, did you?" Heba asked.

Atemu grinned. "Well, I was kind of distracted." Atemu said.

"By what?" Heba asked.

"You." Atemu answered.

"How did I distract you?" Heba asked.

"Well, you were naked." Atemu said.

Heba growled. "whose fault was that?" Heba asked.

"Well, mine, but still." Atemu said.

Heba groaned. "Atemu, if you don't pay attention to the names I have listed as possibilities for our son, how are we ever going to agree on a name for him?" Heba asked.

"I have no idea." Atemu answered.

Heba sighed in annoyance.

"Okay. Tonight, we'll sit down and look over the list to decide on the name for the baby." Atemu said.

"Good, and I'll hold you to that." Heba said.

"You can do that." Atemu said.

"Anyway, I guess I can let your mother know that the double wedding is own. At least for us. We'll have to see what Yami says." Heba said.

* * *

"A double wedding?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "We thought it might be a good idea. I mean, it would mean only one wedding and-" Yugi was interrupted.

"Yes." Yami said.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. A double wedding is fine." Yami said.

Yugi started laughing. "I figured you'd say that." Yugi said.

"Why's that?" Yami asked.

"Because I know that you don't care for formal affairs too much, and a wedding is a major formal affair." Yugi said.

"I didn't think that you and Heba would want to share your wedding day." Yami said as he took Yugi by the arm and pulled him into his lap.

"Well, we share our birthday. Might as well share our wedding day as well." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "As long as you're happy with this, I don't care." Yami said.

"Well, Heba and I can let your mother now." Yugi said.

"Mom knows about this?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. We mentioned it to her. She didn't mind the idea. She just wanted us to make sure that a double wedding was all right with you and Atemu." Yugi said.

"I don't have a problem with it. It's fine with me." Yami said.

"You just want to get married as soon as possible, don't you?" Yugi asked.

"Can I help it that I want to get married to you as soon as I can?" Yami asked.

"I suppose not." Yugi agreed.

"Then it's settled." Yami said.

"I guess the only thing that's left is to plan the honeymoon." Yugi said.

"I'll take care of that, Yugi." Yami said.

"Okay. I just need to know the dates soon so I can use the vacation days I have at work." Yugi said.

"No problem." Yami said, kissing Yugi lightly.

* * *

A few days later, Yugi and Heba were sitting in the living room of their house on one of Yugi's days off.

"So, what kind of flowers do you want at the wedding, Yugi?" Heba asked.

"Hmm. I know I'd like to have roses there." Yugi said.

Heba chuckled. "You have always loved the smell of roses." Heba said.

"Yeah. I do." Yugi admitted.

"Well, I like chrysanthemums, so we can have both flowers there." Heba said.

"Good idea." Yugi agreed.

Heba then wrote it down so he would remember it. "Okay. We need to work on where we want the arch now." Heba said.

Yugi laughed. "You'll have to handle that, Heba. I can't be of much help in that department." Yugi stated.

"True." Heba agreed. He thought a moment and said, "I guess I could always drag Atemu and Yami there to help me with that. They _can _help me with that."

"Well, get them to help you." Yugi said.

"I intend to." Heba said.

The doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be." Yugi said.

"It might be Malik and Ryou. They're on their own since Joey is helping Grandpa." Heba said.

"Unless Yami and Atemu decided to leave work early." Yugi said.

Heba set his pen and paper down before he stood up and walked to the front door. He opened the door and was surprised at who he saw.

"Hey, Heba!" a woman with short brown hair and blue eyes said as she hugged Heba.

A man with triangle-shaped brown hair and green eyes was behind her. "Hey, Heba." the man said.

"Tristan. Tea. What are you two doing here?" Heba asked.

"We came to see you." Tea answered.

Hearing the familiar voices of his friends, Yugi walked into the hall as well. "Tea. Tristan. It's been a while since the last time we saw you." Yugi said.

"Yugi, it's great to see you again." Tea said, hugging Yugi as well.

"Wow. You really are pregnant, Heba." Tristan said when he saw his friend's stomach.

"Who told you?" Heba asked, surprised. He knew that he hadn't called and told Tea and Tristan about his pregnancy, and he knew that Yugi and their grandfather wouldn't have done that.

"The same person that called and told us that you both are engaged to be married." Tea replied.

"Blabbermouth Joe." Yugi and Heba said at the same time.

"Exactly. Joey couldn't wait to tell us." Tea said.

"I'm going to have to kill him." Heba said.

"Come on, Heba. You know that when Joey gets excited, he doesn't think to keep it a secret. Besides, the truth is that you didn't even think to call and let Tea and Tristan know." Yugi said.

"That's true." Heba agreed.

"Come on. Let's sit down." Yugi said before they walked back into the living room.

"Did we interrupt something?" Tea asked when she saw the papers laying on the table.

"Yugi and were discussing some of the wedding plans." Heba answered.

"For whose wedding?" Tristan asked.

"Both of ours, actually." Yugi said.

"You're planning two weddings at the same time? We had enough planning just ours." Tristan said.

"We?" Tea asked, glaring at Tristan.

"Okay. You had enough trouble planning just ours." Tristan said as he and his wife sat down.

"It's not that. We all decided to just have a double wedding." Heba said.

"Really?" Tea asked.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"Were your fiancés okay with this?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah. They don't have a problem with it." Yugi said.

"Okay. So, tell us about your guys." Tea said, needing to know everything she could.

Yugi and Heba then started telling them about how they met Yami and Atemu along with other things.

"Hold it. You two were having sex _before_ you were dating!" Tea exclaimed.

Heba winced at the volume his friend's voice had taken on. "Um, yeah." Heba said.

"How the hell could you do something so callous?! That's not like you at all!" Tea shouted.

"Yeah. I know. It wasn't the smartest thing in the world to do, but it happened, and there's nothing that we can do to change that. Besides, Atemu and I are getting married before the baby comes, so it doesn't really matter." Heba said.

Tea wasn't happy with the way that Heba had acted, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it, so she decided to let it go.

"You and Yami aren't expecting, are you?" Tristan asked, looking at Yugi.

"No." Yugi answered.

"I can't believe that Mai didn't kill you or Yami, Heba." Tea said.

"Atemu, Tea. Atemu's the one I'm with." Heba said.

"Sorry." Tea said.

"It's okay. Yeah. She was pissed, and I think that I was first on her hit list." Heba said.

"Mai's gotten over it, though, and I think that she's rather taken with the idea of becoming an aunt." Yugi said.

Heba groaned. "That's all she talks about now. She's already talking about helping take care of him." Heba said.

"What did you decide to name him?" Tea asked.

"Not telling." Heba answered.

"Why not?" Tristan asked.

"Well, Atemu and I agreed on a name, but we agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone until he was born." Heba answered.

"That's a bummer." Tristan said.

"It's no big deal, really." Yugi said.

"He's the only one who's not upset that he doesn't know the name." Heba said.

Yugi shrugged. "I just accepted the fact that they wanted to keep it a secret. I mean, Heba and Atemu have that right since it is their child." Yugi said.

"I wish that everyone else would take on that mentality. I swear that Amara asks me every time she sees me, so I know that Atemu has it worse than me." Heba said.

Tea blinked. "Who's Amara?" Tea asked.

"Yami and Atemu's mother." Yugi answered.

"Oh. Now it makes sense." Tristan said.

"Yeah. She's been after me and Atemu to tell her what we decided to name him. She can't stand not knowing the name of the baby." Heba said.

"Well, it is her grandchild, so it's understandable." Tea said.

"Yeah, but I thought she would have gotten the hint by now." Heba said.

"Did you two just come here because you heard about us, or was there another reason for your visit?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we did have one other reason." Tea said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"My job is moving us back here to Japan, so we'll be moving here on a permanent basis within the next six months." Tristan said.

"You are?" Heba asked.

"Yep. You'll be seeing a lot more of us." Tristan said.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It'll be great to be able to see you guys more." Heba said.

"We're glad, too. We've been wanting to move back to Japan for some time because all our family and friends are here, but we haven't had the chance. Now that we have it, we're beyond thrilled." Tea said.

"That's good." Yugi said.

"Well, since you are here right now, I can tell you now that you are going to have to have dinner with everyone." Heba said.

"We were hoping for that anyway. We'd like to meet your fiancés as it is." Tea said.

"Well, you'll get that." Yugi said.

"Okay. We're staying with parents right now if you need us." Tea said.

"Okay. Are you two planning to go house shopping while you're here?" Yugi asked.

"Yep. We're doing that tomorrow. We have a few places we're scheduled to see." Tristan said.

"Okay. We'll look forward to having you guys back permanently." Heba said.

* * *

A few days later, the large group of friends had gone out to dinner.

Atemu and Yami were introduced to Tea and Tristan for the first time.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Yugi and Heba have told us a lot about you." Atemu said.

"Well, we weren't told anything." Tea said, looking at Heba.

Heba shrugged. "it slipped my mind to let you know." Heba said.

"Yeah. Right." Tea said.

"You can't blame him, Tea. You always gave any guy he dated the third degree back when we were in high school." Joey said.

"That was because Heba had the habit of attracting losers and lowlifes." Tea replied.

"So I had a bad streak for a while." Heba said.

"One which continued while we were in Tokyo." Yugi said.

"Like I dated much." Heba said.

The group sat around and talked while they were eating.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The wedding, I think.

R&R.


	24. The Wedding

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry it took me so long.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24- The Wedding

"Okay. I think that we've gotten everything done that needed to be done." Heba said as he looked over the list of things to get done before the wedding.

"Were the tuxes picked up?" Yugi asked.

"Atemu's doing that after he gets off work." Heba answered.

"You have the flowers arranged?" Yugi said.

"Yes." Heba answered.

"The arch reserved?"

"Yes."

"The music booked?" Yugi said.

"Yes."

"The caterer booked?"

"Yes."

"The invitations sent out?"

"Yes."

"The place booked?"

A horrified look crossed Heba's face. "OH-NO!" Heba shouted.

Yugi grimaced at that. "You forgot to reserve the place, didn't you?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I did. Damn it! That should have been the first I thing did. Atemu and Yami are going to kill me if we have to move the wedding date back because I forgot to reserve the gardens for our weddings." Heba said.

"Wedding. There's only one." Yugi said.

"I know." Heba said. He then went back to panicking. "I have to call and make sure that we can get that garden." Heba said. He picked up the phone.

The group had decided to have an outside wedding in the Domino Rose Garden.

"Heba, before you do that, maybe you should call Amara and make sure she didn't reserve it for us." Yugi said.

"Good idea. I hope she remembered." Heba said. He dialed the number to the mansion.

"_Hello?_"

"Amara, thank goodness it's you!" Heba said.

"_Heba, is everything all right?_" Amara asked a hint of worry in her voice.

"I don't know. Did you reserve the garden for our wedding by any chance?" Heba asked.

"_Yes, I did._" Amara answered.

"Oh, thank goodness! I had forgotten all about it, and it wasn't until Yugi and I were making sure we had everything done for the wedding that I realized I had forgotten to do that." Heba said.

Amara laughed. "_Don't worry, Heba. I covered fro you._" Amara said.

"Thank you. If we had had to move the wedding date because of this, Yami and Atemu would have killed me." Heba said.

"_I don't know about killing you, but they would be upset at that._" Amara agreed.

"Thank, Amara. I owe you one." Heba said.

"_No, you don't. Giving me a married son and a grandson is more than enough._" Amara said.

Heba laughed. "Okay. Thanks again. Bye." Heba said.

"_Bye."_ Amara answered.

Heba hung up the phone.

"I take it that Amara did remember to reserve the garden since you forgot to do that." Yugi said.

"Yes, she did, and I am so glad that she did remember because I completely forgot." Heba said.

"Well, I think that does take care of just about everything." Yugi said.

"Well, as far as the wedding goes, it does." Heba said.

"Meaning?" Yugi asked.

"You and I are going to have to get our stuff packed up so that we can move into the mansion." Heba said.

"Yeah. Yami's already talking about that." Yugi said.

"Atemu, too. I don't think that either of them can wait until we get married and move in with them." Heba said.

"Well, you know what those two are like." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Heba said.

"It'll be fine. I know that Yami and Atemu are looking forward to this." Yugi said.

"The wedding?" Heba asked.

"No. Us being with them every night." Yugi answered.

"True. That's I'm certain that those two are looking forward to the honeymoon more so than the wedding." Heba said.

"You know that they look forward more to that." Yugi said. He thought for a moment before he said, "Do you have any idea where you and Atemu are going for your honeymoon?"

"Nope. Atemu decided that he would handle all of the details for the honeymoon, and he's said that he's not telling me where we're going until after the honeymoon." Heba answered. He growled. "I don't like being kept in the dark like this." Heba said.

Yugi laughed. "I'm kept in the dark all the time." Yugi said.

"You know what I mean." Heba said.

"Yeah, I do, and I know how you feel. Yami did the same thing. He won't even give me a hint to where we're going." Yugi said.

"I wish that they wouldn't be so secretive about this." Heba said.

"You can't blame them. They just want to surprise us." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Heba said.

* * *

Yami and Atemu were sitting in Atemu's office at Sennen Incorporated.

"Any clue how the wedding plans are going?" Yami asked.

"Not a clue. As far as I know, Heba and Yugi have that covered with some help from Mom. I stay out of them." Atemu said.

"Me, too." Yami said.

"The only thing I have to do is pick up the tuxes after work." Atemu said.

"That's not too bad." Yami said.

"I know." Atemu said.

Yami leaned back in the chair. "Where are you and Heba going for your honeymoon?" Yami asked.

"We're going to Cairo, Egypt." Atemu said.

Yami blinked in surprise. "Why Egypt?" Yami asked.

"Well, Heba's told me that he's always wanted to go to Egypt, but never had the chance. I figure we can go there." Atemu answered. He looked up at Yami and said, "Where are you and Yugi going?"

"We'll be on a cruise to the Bahamas." Yami answered.

"Well, you'd better stay with Yugi at all times." Atemu said.

"That's usually what happens when you are on your honeymoon. The point is to be together." Yami said.

"That's not what I meant. Someone could try to take advantage of Yugi, or he could accidentally fall over, which I really don't want to happen." Atemu said.

"Don't worry, Atemu. I'm not letting that happen. I'll be with Yugi at all times, so I'll be there to look out for him." Yami said. He smiled and said, "I'm not going to let anything happen to my husband, Atemu. I can assure you of that."

"Just making sure. That's all." Atemu replied.

"I appreciate the concern." Yami said.

"Well, it sounds like it'll be a great trip, though." Atemu said.

"Yours, too. I just hope that Yugi and Heba are okay with this." Yami said.

"Well, they did tell us we could arrange what we did on the honeymoons, and we did." Atemu reminded him.

"I know. I just really want Yugi to enjoy the trip." Yami said.

"Why does it matter? I doubt that you two will leave your room that much, anyway." Atemu said.

Yami glared. "Like you and Heba are going to be leaving yours that much." Yami said.

Atemu shrugged. "It's the thing to do." Atemu said.

"Well, I'll just be glad when the wedding gets here so that we can get it over with already." Yami remarked.

"I'm with you on that one." Atemu said.

* * *

Solomon walked into the house and found Yugi and Heba sitting in the living room with Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Serenity. "Not interrupting, am I?" Solomon asked.

"Of course not, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Hey, Gramps. We thought that you were at the Game Shop." Joey said, smiling at Solomon.

"I was. Business was rather slow today, so I thought that I would close the shop early. What's going on here?" Solomon asked, referring to all of them.

"Not much. We were just talking about the wedding." Serenity answered.

"Ah! And how are all the plans coming?" Solomon asked as he sat down on the couch beside Yugi.

"We've gotten everything covered. I don't think that we've gotten anything." Heba said.

"Although Heba almost forgot to reserve the garden for the wedding." Malik said, snickering.

Heba glared at Malik.

"You forgot that? Heba, the place is one of the most important parts of arranging a wedding." Solomon said.

"I know, Grandpa." Heba said.

"He was rather thankful for Amara at the point. She thought to reserve the garden since Heba didn't think about it." Joey said.

Solomon chuckled. "Amara is looking forward to the wedding because it means that her sons are finally going to be married. She probably double checked everything." Solomon said.

"Triple checked." Yugi said.

"Then she checked over everything a fourth time with us." Heba added.

"Well, you can't blame her for that. She just wants to make sure that the wedding is perfect." Solomon said.

"I know, and I am glad that she thought to book the garden because we would have had to push the wedding back otherwise, and Yami and Atemu wouldn't have been too happy with that." Heba stated.

"No, but she did remember, so there is no problem." Ryou said.

"What about Tea and Tristan? Are they going to make it back to Japan for the wedding?" Solomon asked.

"Without a doubt." Joey said.

"Why's that?" Solomon asked.

"We talked to them, and they're going to be able to move into their new house here in Japan next week, so they'll already be here when the wedding comes." Yugi answered.

"Oh. Okay." Solomon said.

Ryou looked over at Yugi and Heba. "Are you two ready for the wedding?" Ryou asked.

"Yes." Yugi and Heba said at the same time.

"No doubt that Yami and Atemu are beyond ready." Joey said.

"No. They're ready for the honeymoon." Heba said.

The group laughed at that.

"Well, you can't blame them. That's the main thing that any of ours would be worried about." Ryou said.

"That's too true." Malik agreed.

"Well, they only have three weeks to wait until the wedding." Solomon said.

"To those two, it will seem like an eternity." Heba said.

"What will seem like an eternity?" Atemu asked.

The group turned to see Yami and Atemu in the room, holding several tuxedos.

"The wedding will seem like an eternity to you two." Joey said.

"Why would it seem like an eternity?" Yami asked.

"Because you two can't wait for the honeymoon." Malik supplied.

Heba glared at the two.

"What? You're the one who said that, Heba, not us." Joey said, smiling innocently at his friend.

"Yeah. Don't even try to play innocent in this, Joey. You are far from it." Heba retorted.

"It's not going to kill us to wait for the honeymoon." Yami said.

"He's right. We get them whenever we want anyway." Atemu said.

"Atemu!" Heba exclaimed.

"What? It's the truth." Atemu said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Is this what you guys always talk about when you're alone? Your sex lives?" Yami asked.

"We talk about other things." Serenity said defensively.

"But it revolves around you guys a lot of the time, yeah." Malik admitted.

"Anyway, where should we put the tuxes?" Atemu asked.

"You might as well put mine and Yugi's in our rooms." Heba answered.

"Okay." Atemu said. He and Yami headed upstairs to put the tuxedos in their rooms.

"Maybe it's not going to kill them to wait for the honeymoon." Heba commented.

* * *

"You realize you just lied to them." Yami said.

"About what?" Atemu asked.

"About the fact that it's going to seem like an eternity for the wedding to get here." Yami answered.

Atemu shrugged. "Like I want Ryou, Malik, and Joey to go blabbing to Bakura, Marik, and Seto about the fact that it's frustrating us that the wedding won't get here soon enough." Atemu said.

"You're right. That would be bad. Bakura and Marik would never let us live it down." Yami agreed.

The two went into their fiancés' rooms and put the tuxes up out of the way. They then went back downstairs.

"Well, I think that we had better go." Ryou said.

"Yeah. Ours will be getting off work pretty soon, and I'm sure that they're going to want us to be there when they get home." Malik said.

"Okay, guys. We'll see you later." Yugi said.

Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Serenity all left the house.

"Are you guys going to be heading our soon, too?" Solomon asked.

"We don't have to." Yami answered.

"Well, I suppose we can expect you to stay for dinner then." Solomon said. He stood up. "Speaking of which, I'd better go and figure out what it is we're going to be having." Solomon said before heading into the kitchen.

Yami sat down beside Yugi on the couch, and Atemu sat down on the arm of the chair beside Heba.

"So, are all of the wedding plans done?" Yami asked.

"Yes. With the help of your mother, we have gotten everything done." Heba answered.

"That's good to know. That means that all we have to do now is wait until the wedding day comes." Atemu said.

"So, you two really can't wait for the honeymoon, can you?" Yugi asked.

"Well, no." Yami admitted.

"Then why didn't you say that before?" Heba asked.

"Because if Ryou, Malik, and Joey knew, then Bakura, Marik, and Seto would find out, and those three would never let us live it down." Atemu answered.

"So, you just didn't want them finding out?" Yugi said.

"Exactly." Yami replied.

"I suppose it doesn't matter." Heba said.

"I don't see why not. It's not any of their business." Atemu said.

"You just don't want to be teased for it." Heba said.

"I have a right not to be teased." Atemu said.

"Yeah. We most definitely would be teased for the rest of our lives if Bakura or Marik found out. Seto might drop it over time, but Bakura and Marik would never let us forget it." Yami said.

"I suppose that we can't blame them." Yugi said.

"I know. Marik and Bakura can be pains at times." Heba said.

"So, forgive us for lying?" Atemu asked.

"No reason to. It was Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Serenity that you really lied to." Heba replied.

"That's good." Yami said.

"You two just don't want to be denied tonight." Yugi said.

"We have a right to that, too." Yami said.

Heba and Yugi laughed at their boyfriends.

* * *

~The Wedding Day, Mutou Household~

Yugi and Heba were at their home getting ready for the wedding.

"I can't believe that it's finally here." Heba said excitedly.

Mai laughed. "I can tell that you're excited." Mai thought.

"I figured that you'd be glad that Heba and Atemu are getting married before the baby comes." Yugi said.

"I am very glad of that." Mai agreed.

"All right. Can you two stop talking about that?" Heba asked.

"Sorry, Heba, but it's the truth." Mai said.

"Yes. I know that it's the truth." Heba said.

Yugi picked up the tie that went with his tuxedo. "Okay. Someone is going to have to help me with this." Yugi said.

Heba walked over and took the tie from Yugi. "Sure thing, Yugi." Heba said. He then put the tie on his brother.

The door opened, and Solomon walked in. "Are you ready to get going?" Solomon asked.

"I think so." Heba said.

"All right. Let's get there then." Solomon said.

The group walked downstairs to be met my Valon.

"So, we ready to get going?" Valon asked.

"Yes, we are." Mai answered.

"Come on. We need to get to the gardens early." Heba said.

The group walked outside.

Mai took a look up at the sky and smiled. "At least today's a good day for an outdoor wedding." Mai said.

"Yeah. It's sunny, and there's not a cloud in the sky." Heba agreed.

"Let's get going." Solomon urged.

"I think that Grandpa is more excited about the wedding than we are." Yugi remarked.

"I think you're right." Heba said.

"Come on. Let's get going before Grandpa has a heart attack from us not moving." Mai said.

"I heard that!" Solomon scolded.

"You were meant to." Mai retorted as the group got into the vehicle and headed for the Domino Rose garden.

* * *

~Sennen Household~

"Boys! Hurry up! You're going to be late to your own wedding otherwise!" Amara shouted up the stairs.

"We'll be right down!" Atemu called back.

Aknankanon rolled his eyes. "Amara, take it easy. We'll get there in plenty of time." Aknankanon assured hi wife.

"I just want to make sure they get there and are not late." Amara said.

Aknankanon smiled at her. "They are not going to be late, Amara. Honestly, I don't think that either one of them want to be late to their wedding." Aknankanon said.

Amara smiled. "I know they don't. Yami and Atemu are looking forward to being married to Heba and Yugi too much to want to be late." Amara said.

Aknankanon chuckled. "I was actually thinking that they don't want to be late because they don't want to have to face Yugi and Heba's wrath if they were late." Aknankanon answered.

Amara chuckled. "I suppose that's true as well." Amara agreed.

A few moments later, Yami and Atemu came down the stairs, dressed in their tuxedos.

"Okay. We're ready." Atemu said.

"It's about time." Amara said.

"We're not running behind at all, Mom." Yami said.

"You have to be early for the wedding. Now, let's get going." Amara said, heading for the door.

Yami looked at his father and said, "Dad, Mom does know that we have three hours before the wedding is supposed to start, doesn't she?" Yami asked.

"Yami, your mother has been looking forward to this day from the moment she first learned that she was pregnant with Atemu. Nothing is going to calm her down and until you both say I do." Aknankanon said.

"So, we just have about three hours before she's off our backs." Atemu said.

"Exactly." Aknankanon said.

"Hurry up!" Amara shouted.

"Now, let's go before it's our heads." Aknankanon said, heading for the door.

"Actually, it will only be your head that she has because she wants us to get married." Yami said.

"I know. Now, you two come on because I want to live long enough to see my grandson born." Aknankanon said.

The three headed out the door and to the car, where Amara was waiting. All four got in the car and headed for the gardens.

* * *

~Domino Rose Gardens~

All of their friends and family were there waiting for the wedding to begin.

Yugi, Heba, Atemu, and Yami all had wanted to keep the wedding small and intimate, so they had only invited their family and close friends.

Seto was acting as best man for both Yami and Atemu, and Joey was acting as best man for both Yugi and Heba.

Atemu and Yami were already at the alter, ready.

Seto glanced over and noticed that neither Atemu nor Yami looked nervous. "Are you two not nervous?" Seto asked.

"No. I'm just ready for it to be over with." Atemu said.

"Same for me." Yami said.

Seto just rolled his eyes. "More like you two are excited about the honeymoons you are going on afterwards." Seto said.

"So what?" Atemu asked.

Seto didn't have time to answer before the music started to play.

Yugi and Heba both appeared and walked down until they were standing with Yami and Atemu.

The priest then began the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to join Atemu Sennen and Heba Mutou together in holy matrimony as well as join Yami Sennen and Yugi Mutou together in matrimony." the priest.

Amara smiled, glad that her sons were getting married.

Solomon also smiled, glad that he would see his grandsons get married.

"Atemu, do you take Heba to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I do." Atemu answered.

"Heba, do you take Atemu to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I do." Heba answered.

The priest then turned his attention to Yami and Yugi.

"Yami, do you take Yugi to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I do." Yami answered.

"Yugi, do you take Yami to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I do." Yugi answered.

"The rings, please." the priest said.

Seto handed Yami and Atemu the wedding bands, and Joey handed Yugi and Heba the wedding bands.

"Atemu, place the ring on Heba's finger and say 'with this ring, I three wed'." the priest said.

Atemu took Heba's right hand and placed the ring on it, saying, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Heba, place the ring on Atemu's finger and say, 'with this ring, I thee wed'." the priest said.

Heba placed the ring on Atemu's right hand and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

The priest, once again, turned his attention to Yugi and Yami. "Yami, place the ring on Yugi's finger and say, 'with this ring, I thee wed'," the priest said.

Yami placed the ring on Yugi's right hand and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Yugi, place the ring on Yami's finger and say, 'with this ring, I thee wed'." the priest said.

Yugi placed the ring on Yami's right hand and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounced you married. You may kiss." the priest said.

Atemu happily kissed Heba, and Yami happily kissed Yugi.

There were claps, cheers, and catcalls coming from the audience. The catcalls came from, of course, Marik and Bakura.

* * *

~The Wedding Reception~

The ballroom of the Domino Plaza Hotel had been reserved for the wedding reception, so everyone had gone there after the wedding was over.

There was soft music in the background as everyone talked. Some people were sitting down and eating while others were standing and talking. Others were out on the dance floor, dancing together.

Aknankanon was standing off to the side with his wife and Solomon. "I take it that you are happy now, Amara." Aknankanon said.

"Yes. Both our sons are now married, so I am very happy." Amara agreed.

Solomon chuckled. "That makes two of us. I feel much better now that my grandsons are married. I know that they'll be in good hands after I'm gone." Solomon said.

Aknankanon rolled his eyes. "Solomon, you are not going anywhere any time soon." Aknankanon said.

"Perhaps, but I do feel better knowing that they are married to them now." Solomon said.

"So do I. They make such cute couples." Amara said.

While they were talking, the two newly married couples were with their friends.

"I wasn't sure that you would actually go through with it." Bakura said.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "We had no intention of walking out or standing them up." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have wanted to face Mom or Mai if we had done that." Yami said.

"Me, either." Atemu agreed.

"Oh, I feel loved." Heba said sarcastically.

"Come on, Heba. You know that I don't mean it like that." Atemu said, kissing Heba's cheek.

"Yeah. I know." Heba said.

"Well, I'm glad that the ceremony is over now." Yugi said.

Yami glanced over at his new husband. "I didn't realize that you were dreading this, Yugi," Yami said.

"I wasn't. I'm just glad that we're married now." Yugi said.

"Aw. That's sweet." Ryou said.

Bakura and Marik were making gagging sounds.

"Oh, knock it off!" Serenity snapped.

"Yeah. There's nothing wrong with it." Malik agreed.

"We learned a long time ago to ignore them, Malik." Heba said.

"Yeah. It would be rather foolish to believe everything that Marik and Bakura said." Yugi added.

"Hey! I resent that!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Go ahead and resent it, Bakura. It's not like you take remarks like that seriously. Yami and I have been saying the exact same thing for years." Atemu said.

Bakura just glared.

"Well, I say we wake a toast." Joey said as he raised his glass of wine.

All of them were drinking wine except for Heba because he was pregnant. Yugi wasn't drinking wine either because he did not care for it.

"I say good luck to the happy couples." Joey said.

Everyone agreed to it.

* * *

"Okay. Let's get going." Atemu said.

The two couples were getting ready to leave for their honeymoons.

"Are you sure that we have everything?" Heba asked.

"It's not like you'll need that many clothes." Yugi said.

"YUGI!" Heba exclaimed, blushing.

Atemu laughed. "I think that Yami's rubbing off on you, Yugi." Atemu said.

"That's not exactly a bad thing." Yami said.

"Okay. Let's get going so that we don't miss our flight." Heba said.

The two couples left, climbing into two separate vehicles before they headed for the airport to go on their honeymoons.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Not sure yet.

R&R.


	25. Honeymoon

Here's the next chapter.

There's a lemon in this chapter so skip the writing between the bold if you do not like lemons!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25- Honeymoon

A week had passed since Heba and Atemu had gotten married as well as Yami and Yugi. The two couples would be returning from their honeymoon soon.

Aknankanon, Amara, and Solomon were at the Sennen mansion in the living room drinking some tea.

"I wonder when they'll get here." Solomon said.

"It shouldn't be too long. It might be the afternoon before they get here, though." Aknankanon said.

"I just hope I'm not made a great-grandfather." Solomon said.

This startled Aknankanon and Amara.

"Heba's already pregnant, Solomon." Amara said.

Solomon chuckled. "I know. I was actually referring to Yugi and Yami." Solomon said.

"Hmm. I think that those two are a bit more careful than Atemu and Heba." Aknankanon stated.

"That's probably true." Solomon agreed.

"Well, we already have one on the way, so there's no rush on the next one." Amara said.

Aknankanon rolled his eyes. "If it wasn't for the fact that Heba was already pregnant, you'd be bugging them about kids the moment they walked through the door." Aknankanon said.

"Well, I'd like to have grandchildren before I get too old to enjoy them." Amara said.

Solomon laughed. "I don't think you have to worry about that. After all, I'm going to be a great-grandfather, and if I am young enough to enjoy this one, then I can assure you that you are young enough to enjoy them, Amara." Solomon said.

Amara smiled. "I suppose you're right." Amara agreed.

* * *

Atemu and Heba were on their way back from their honeymoon in Egypt.

"This was a great honeymoon, Atemu. Thank you." Heba said.

Atemu smiled before leaning down and kissing Heba chastely on the lips. "You don't have to thank me. I was glad that you had a good time. Besides, I thought that you would enjoy seeing Egypt." Atemu said

"And I did." Heba said.

"Next time, we'll try to leave the room." Atemu said.

Heba hit Atemu lightly in the arm. "You need to keep it down. There are other passengers on this flight." Heba hissed, blushing lightly.

Atemu chuckled. "But it is true." Atemu said.

Heba sighed. "You're hopeless." Heba said, rubbing his stomach.

"You okay?" Atemu asked, noticing his husband rubbing his enlarged stomach.

"I'm fine. The baby's just a little active." Heba said.

"Like me." Atemu said.

"Atemu." Heba growled.

"What?" Atemu asked, confused. Seeing Heba's glare, he understood. "I didn't mean it in _that _sense, Heba. I just can't sit around and stay inactive for long periods of time unless I'm exhausted or sick." Atemu explained.

"Well, that much is true." Heba agreed.

"See." Atemu said.

The pilot came over the intercom and said, "_Passengers, please buckle in as we begin out descent._"

Atemu and Heba buckled up, getting ready for the descent.

After the plane landed, the two got off and headed for the baggage claim area.

When Heba saw his bag, he started to reach for it, but Atemu grabbed it before Heba could. "Atemu-" Heba started.

"Heba, you are six months pregnant. There is no way that I am going to let you carry anything." Atemu told him.

"My bag is not that heavy, Até." Heba protested.

"In my opinion, it is. I don't want you to carry anything, Heba." Atemu told him.

Heba sighed. He knew that there was no point in arguing with Atemu.

After getting his own bag, Atemu turned to Heba and said, "Shall we go?"

"Sure." Heba said.

The two left the airport terminal and headed to where their car was parked.

Atemu put the luggage in the truck while Heba got in the passenger side seat of the car. Atemu then got in the driver's side and left the parking lot.

"I wonder when Yugi and Yami are getting back." Heba commented.

"They won't get back to the port that they left from until tomorrow morning, so it'll be the evening tomorrow before they get back." Atemu answered.

"I hope that they had fun on the cruise." Heba said.

"Please. They probably never made it out of the stateroom." Atemu said.

"Atemu!" Heba exclaimed.

"What? I know my brother, and I have no doubt that they left the stateroom much." Atemu said.

"Well, I suppose that is one of the points of a honeymoon." Heba said.

"It is in my opinion." Atemu said.

Heba shook his head. "I had to fall in love with a pervert." Heba muttered.

Atemu started to saw something.

"Ow!" Heba exclaimed, rubbing his side.

"What?" Atemu asked, glancing to the side.

"The baby just kicked me in my bladder pretty hard." Heba answered.

Atemu chuckled. "He kicked you to get back at you for making fun of me." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I'm sure that's it." Heba said.

* * *

Yami pushed Yugi up against the wall as he kissed him.

Yugi let out a moan as he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami broke the kiss so that he could kiss down Yugi's jaw line.

Yugi gave a hum of approval before he tilted his head to the side to give Yami more room. "Again?" Yugi asked before a moan escaped his lips.

Yami chuckled against Yugi's neck. "That was my idea." Yami said.

"Hmm. Why not?" Yugi asked.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Yami said. He picked Yugi up in his arms before he walked over and placed Yugi on the bed.

"How many times does this make?" Yugi asked.

"Since we've been o the cruise or today?" Yami asked.

"Today." Yugi replied.

"I believe this will make four." Yami said.

"You're going to get tired of me." Yugi said.

"I highly doubt that something like that is possible." Yami replied.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yami then leaned down and kissed Yugi deeply. Yugi closed his eyes as he raised his hands and tangled them in Yami's hair. He opened his mouth, and Yami immediately slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth, roaming around the inside of Yugi's mouth. Yugi moaned at the feelings that Yami was causing.

Yami broke the kiss and leaned down, starting to kiss down Yugi's neck.

Yugi leaned his head to the side to give Yami more room.

Yami found a particular spot on Yugi's neck, starting to suck on Yugi's neck.

Yugi let out a moan from the feelings.

Yami reached up and unwound Yugi's arms from his neck so that he could take Yugi's shirt off. Once the shirt was in the floor, Yami started to kiss, lick, and nip at Yugi's chest. When he reached one of Yugi's nipples, he pulled the nub into his mouth and started sucking on it.

Yugi arched his back up at that, mewling softly.

When Yami was done with the one nipple, he turned his attention to the other one and gave it the same treatment. He then continued to kiss down Yugi's body and dipped his tongue into Yugi's naval several times. He then rose up and took Yugi's boxers off and threw them into the floor along with his shirt.

Yugi shivered as the cool air hit his heated member.

Yami smirked. He placed his hands on Yugi's hips before he leaned down and licked at the tip.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi cried out. He tried to buck up, but the hands on his hips prevented that.

Yami continued to tease Yugi by licking at Yugi's member. He finally decided to stop torturing his lover and took Yugi's member all the way into his mouth.

"AH!" Yugi exclaimed at the unexpected action.

Yami smirked around Yugi's member before he started to suck on his member gently.

Yugi reached down and tangled his hands in Yami's hair.

Yami continued to suck on Yugi's member at a leisurely pace.

"Oh! Ah! Yami!" Yugi moaned, tightening his hands in Yami's hair.

Deciding to stop teasing Yugi, Yami started to suck harder on Yugi's member.

Once more, Yugi tried to buck up, but Yami's continued hold on his hips prevented that. He could feel his end coming fast. "Y-Yami, I-I'm cl-close." Yugi warned.

Yami heard him, but didn't care. He just sucked on Yugi harder.

Yugi couldn't hold it back any longer. "YAMI!" Yugi screamed as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami swallowed every drop that Yugi had released before he let go of Yugi's member. He then sat up so that he was sitting on Yugi's legs.

Yugi was panting and sweating from what Yami had already done.

"You look a little flushed, Yugi." Yami teased.

"That would be your fault." Yugi replied.

"I suppose so." Yami agreed. He leaned down and kissed Yugi lightly. "You know, I think now would be a good time to try it." Yami said.

"Try what?" Yugi asked, rather confused.

"Well, your brother gave me some advice." Yami said.

Yugi nearly choked. "_You _asked _my brother _for advice on _our _sex life." Yugi said, incredulous.

"Okay. Not exactly in the way you're thinking." Yami said.

"Then try explaining it." Yugi said, really confused.

"Well, I just happened to be talking to Atemu, and I mentioned that I just wondered what it was like going through life without being able to see. Heba happened to overhear us. He told me to use a blindfold and make sure that I couldn't see through it period. He said it would give me a good idea of what you go though if I did that for just one day." Yami said.

"Well, Heba and Mai did do that because they wondered the same thing, but what made you decide to do that while we made love?" Yugi asked.

"Well, that was Heba's idea, too. He said it'd help me see your perspective of things." Yami said.

"Well, it doesn't bother me." Yugi said.

"I know, but it does bother me a little." Yami said.

"If that's what you want." Yugi said.

"It is. I may have to try what Heba said and go blindfolded for a day when we get home." Yami said.

"We can deal with that when the time comes." Yugi said.

"True." Yami agreed. He picked up the cloth that he had laid to the side earlier and tied it over his eyes so that he couldn't see anything. "So, are you ready to continue, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Now, hurry up!" Yugi growled.

Yami chuckled. "As you wish." Yami said. He reached and had to grope a moment around the nightstand to find the lube. He then opened it and coated three fingers in it. He then settled himself between Yugi's legs and slipped one finger into Yugi's body.

Yugi arched and groaned at moved the finger around inside of Yugi before he slipped in a second finger and started to move them in a scissor-like motion to stretch Yugi further. Once he was satisfied with the two fingers, he added in the third finger.

Yugi groaned. "Yami, hurry up!" Yugi urged.

Yami chuckled. "You get onto me about how often we make love, but you love it when we do." Yami remarked.

"I never said that I didn't." Yugi retorted.

Yami removed his fingers from Yugi and reached for the lube again.

Yugi got it first and said, "Don't worry about it."

Yami knew that that meant that Yugi wanted to prepare him, so Yami sat back to let Yugi work.

Yugi poured some of the lube onto his hand before he wrapped his hand around Yami's member and started to stroke him, spreading the lube over Yami's member.

Yami groaned at the feeling.

Feeling a little playful, Yugi started to stroke Yami faster.

Yami groaned and had to reach down to grab Yugi's hand. He took a deep breath before he said, "I'm ready."

"Okay." Yugi said. He then lay back.

Yami positioned himself at Yugi's entrance and then took Yugi's hands in his, holding Yugi's hands down against the mattress. Yami then thrust all the way in to the hilt.

Yugi arched his back and cried out as Yami struck his prostate on the first thrust. "Yami, move!" Yugi ordered.

Yami did as he was told. He pulled until just the top of his member was left inside before he thrust back. He started to move at a slow pace.

It was different for Yami because he couldn't see Yugi's face the way he normally did.

The two continued to make love at a slow pace for a while, but it soon became too slow of a pace for Yugi.

"Yami, please. Go faster." Yugi said as he tightened his fingers in Yami's hands.

"As you wish." Yami replied. He picked up his speed and started to move at a faster pace.

"AH! YAMI!" Yugi cried when Yami hit his prostate again.

Yami started to thrust fast and hard into Yugi, striking his prostate each time.

It wasn't long before Yugi could feel himself reaching his end. "Yami, I-I'm ge-getting close." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. S-so am I." Yami said.

Yugi was the first one to reach his end. "YAMI!" Yugi cried, releasing all over their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clamp down tightly on him, and he reached his end as well. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released into Yugi.

After a few moments, Yami pulled out of Yugi and collapsed onto the bed beside Yugi.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

Both were panting as they recovered.

Yami took the blindfold off and threw it into the floor with their clothes. "Well, that was different." Yami said.

"What?" Yugi asked, confused.

"Well, it was different for me, anyway. Not being able to see." Yami clarified.

"Oh. I suppose it would be different for you." Yugi agreed.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him closer to himself.

Yugi cuddled up beside Yami, resting his head on Yami's chest.

"Well, this had been a great honeymoon in my opinion." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "We haven't been out of this room that often, Yami." Yugi said.

"I know, but I still think that it's been great." Yugi said.

"I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

"What? You didn't like being alone so much?" Yami asked.

"I didn't say that. I just thought that we would have done more than stay in the room ninety percent of the time." Yugi said.

"Well, we can always go on another cruise. We might get out of the room more then." Yami said.

"With you, I doubt it." Yugi said.

Yami started laughing at that. "But you love me anyway." Yami said, kissing the top of Yugi's head.

"Yes. I do." Yugi agreed.

* * *

Atemu and Heba walked into the mansion to find that Solomon, Aknankanon, and Amara were all sitting around in the living room.

"Ah! So you did make it back." Aknankanon said.

"Of course we did." Atemu said.

"We weren't sure if you'd want to come back given all the time you had alone." Solomon said with a smirk.

"Grandpa!" Heba groaned, embarrassed at the way his grandfather was talking.

Solomon chuckled. "I was young once, too." Solomon said.

"Did you enjoy Egypt, Heba?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yes, I did. I'd love to go back." Heba answered.

"Probably to see what he missed." Amara said.

"Mom!" Atemu exclaimed, unable to believe that it was his mother talking like that.

"What? I had a honeymoon once, too, and I know how things can go." Amara told him.

Atemu groaned before heading upstairs.

Aknankanon smiled. "You'd think that it wouldn't bother him. Nothing unusual about it." Aknankanon said.

"I know." Solomon agreed.

Heba sighed. "I think I'll join him." Heba said before leaving the room.

Solomon, Aknankanon, and Amara all laughed.

"You know, teasing them about that is so much fun." Amara said.

"Yes, and they embarrass so easily." Solomon added.

"We can do the same thing to Yugi and Yami come tomorrow." Aknankanon said.

"That will be fun." Amara agreed.

* * *

"I can't believe that they were talking like that." Atemu said as he set the suitcases on their bed.

"Well, you know that they liked teasing." Heba said as he sat down on the other side of the bed. He set his legs up and leaned back against the pillows.

"You all right?" Atemu asked.

"My back and my feet hurt." Heba answered.

"Well, if they hurt now when you're six months pregnant, then it will probably be worse come nine months." Atemu said.

Heba shot a glare at his husband. "Thank you for reminding me of that fact. I hadn't even thought of that." Heba said.

Atemu smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Heba." Atemu said, leaning over and kissing Heba on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it. You're probably right." Heba said.

"You'll be fine." Atemu said.

"I hope so." Heba said.

"Well, I'd better get everything unpacked." Atemu said.

"Want me to help you?" Heba asked.

"Nah. I can handle it. You just stay off your feet and relax." Atemu said.

"Okay." Heba said.

Atemu then proceeded to unpack both of their suitcases while Heba relaxed on their bed.

* * *

Yugi and Yami had left their room and gone up to the main deck to get something to eat.

"So, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Yugi asked.

"Well-" Yami started.

"Out of the bedroom." Yugi clarified.

"Well, there went all of my plans." Yami said.

"Surely there is something that we can do that does not involve the bedroom." Yugi said.

"Actually, there is. In one of the entertainment rooms, there's going to be some music. I figure that we can go there and listen to some." Yami said.

"Hmm. That sounds like a good idea." Yugi said.

"We can head there later. It doesn't start until eight." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

After the two finished dinner, they headed down to where they could just walk around.

"So, are you ready to get back home?" Yugi asked.

"Actually, I am. Being alone has been nice, but I'd like to get back home." Yami said.

"There's no place like home." Yugi said.

"Cliché, but true." Yami said.

"It may take me a while to get used to calling the mansion home." Yugi said.

"You'll get used to it in time." Yami said. He glanced over at his husband and said, "I take it that your students are going to have to start calling you 'Mr. Sennen'."

"It may take a while because a lot of the students are just used to calling me 'Mr. Mutou', so it might take them a while to get used to calling me 'Mr. Sennen'." Yugi replied.

"They'll learn eventually." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

* * *

The following morning, Yami was the first one to wake up. He glanced over beside him to find that Yugi was curled up beside him, fast asleep.

A smile crossed Yami's lips. 'Yugi's cute enough when he's awake, but he's even cuter when he's sleeping.' Yami thought. He sat up and watched Yugi for a few moments before he decided to wake him. "Yugi. Yugi, wake up." Yami said, shaking Yugi lightly.

Yugi groaned before turning over so that his back was to Yami.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Yugi, you need to wake up." Yami said again.

Yugi didn't budge.

Yami leaned over Yugi. "Yugi. You-" Yami started.

Yugi suddenly lunged at Yami and knocked him over onto his back, immediately kissing Yami.

Yami's eyes were wide with shock. He had not exacted his husband to do something like that.

Yugi broke the kiss and smiled. "Good morning." Yugi said.

"You minx! You planned that!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi giggled. "So what if I did?" Yugi asked.

Yami growled playfully. "That wasn't very funny." Yami said.

"I thought it was." Yugi replied.

"We need to get up. It won't be long before we get back to port, so we'd better get dressed and eat breakfast." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The two got up, showered, made love while they showered, got dressed, and headed up to eat breakfast.

"Didn't intend to make love in the shower." Yami muttered.

Yugi shook his head. "Like you didn't like that." Yugi said.

Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist. "I never said that I didn't." Yami replied.

After the two ate breakfast, they headed back to their stateroom to get ready to leave.

* * *

Heba was sitting in the living room of the mansion.

"Everything okay?" Amara asked as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Heba said.

"Are your feet hurting, or is it your back?" Amara asked.

"Both." Heba answered.

"Ah! I know the feeling." Amara said.

"I'll be glad when he comes. I'm tired of Atemu babying we all the time. Heba said.

Amara smiled at him. "Heba, would you mind a little advice from someone who has been pregnant before?" Amara asked.

"Sure." Heba said.

"Enjoy it while you can. Once the baby comes, you'll be forgotten." Amara said.

"Maybe you're right." Heba said.

"I know I am. Milk it for all you can." Amara said.

"I'll try." Heba said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami arrived at the airport in Domino.

"It's good to be back in our home city." Yami said.

"Yeah. It is." Yugi agreed.

The two reached the car that had been left there for the past week and got in it.

"I'll be glad to get back home." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean." Yami said as he got behind the wheel. "Although I'm not looking forward to work." Yami said.

"Yami, you work for your brother. He gives you a lot of leeway." Yugi said.

"I know. I get to do pretty much what I want to. Within reason, of course. Atemu isn't going to let me just come and go as I please." Yami said.

"It won't be that bad." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said as they headed to the mansion.

* * *

Yugi and Yami walked into the mansion to find Amara, Aknankanon, Solomon, Atemu, and Heba all in the living room.

"Welcome home." Aknankanon said.

"Thanks, Dad." Yami said.

'Have a good trip?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. We did." Yugi said.

"Did you ever make it out of the room?' Atemu asked.

"Yes. We did." Yami said, glaring at his brother.

"Just asking." Atemu said.

Solomon chuckled. "I hope that you didn't make me a great-grandfather again, Yugi." Solomon said.

"Grandpa!" Yugi groaned.

Solomon chucked. "I can't help it." Solomon said.

"Live with it, Yugi. They teased me and Atemu when we got back, so they are going to do it to you, too." Heba said.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to deal with it." Yugi said.

"Yes." Solomon, Aknankanon, and Amara all said.

"Come on, Yugi. Let's go unpack." Yami said.

"Right." Yugi said.

The two headed upstairs.

"You spoiled the fun, Atemu." Amara said.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it." Atemu said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami walked into their room.

"Well, this will be fun. Mom and Dad are going to be teasing us nonstop." Yami said.

"It'll ease up, Yami. They're mainly doing it because we were on our honeymoon." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Don't worry. It'll be fine." Yugi said.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi. "I think that I am going to need you to keep me sane, Yugi." Yami said.

"Don't worry, Yami. I will." Yugi said, leaning up to kiss him.

"I'm glad of that." Yami said, kissing Yugi back.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know I didnt focus on the honeymoons too much, but I just didn't want to, so I focused on Yugi and Yami for one time.

Next: Heba has the baby.

R&R.


	26. Birth

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 26- Birth

~3 Months Later~

Yugi and Yami walked downstairs and toward the kitchen.

"Something smells good." Yugi said.

"I agree." Yami added.

The two walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Heba." Yami said when he saw his brother-in-law sitting at the table eating.

"Morning." Heba said.

"Is Atemu not up?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. He was taking a shower when I got up. I cam eon down to get something to eat." Heba answered before taking another bite of pancakes.

"Honestly, Heba. I think that you eat more than Joey does now." Yugi said.

"I'm pregnant! What do you expect?" Heba asked.

Yami chuckled. "We know that, Heba." Yami said.

Yugi and Yami then got themselves some breakfast.

"Morning." Atemu said when he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." Yugi and Yami said.

Heba had his mouth full so he didn't say anything.

"Every time I see you, you have your mouth full, Heba." Atemu said.

Heba glared at him. "Just remember that it is because of the pregnancy, and it is partly your fault I'm pregnant." Heba said.

"I know." Atemu said before he sat down to eat as well.

The group started to eat their breakfast.

"When are Mom and Dad supposed to get back?" Yami asked.

"I think that it was sometime tomorrow." Atemu answered.

Aknankanon and Amara had decided to take another trip before Heba had the baby. They had decided to go to America this time.

"I know that they don't want to miss when Heba has the baby." Yugi said.

The group laughed.

"Well, it is their first grandchild, so I can understand why they are like that." Heba said.

"It's Grandpa's first great-grandchild, so you know the he's going to want to be excited when he comes, too." Yugi said.

"Don't remind me. That man is about to drive me nuts." Heba said.

"Well, you won't have to worry about it much longer. All the attention is going to go form you to the baby once he arrives." Yami said.

"Probably." Heba agreed.

"You don't seem too upset about it." Atemu said.

"What can I say? I'm tired of everyone asking if I'm all right, how I'm feeling, if I need anything. It gets tiring after a while." Heba said.

"And you'll miss all that attention once you don't have it anymore." Yami said.

"Maybe." Heba said.

"Anyway, we need to get going. Yami and I have to get to work, and Yugi needs to get to the school." Atemu said.

"Yes. Leave me here by myself." Heba said.

"Well, you can always call one of the others to come over. Besides, at least no one will be asking you how you are." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Yeah." Heba said.

Yami, Atemu, and Yugi left the house.

"He is becoming a pain now." Atemu said.

Yug laughed. "Truthfully, he probably does enjoy the attention, even though he doesn't admit it." Yugi said.

"Probably." Atemu agreed.

"Well, the baby can come at any time now, so you don't have to worry about it for much longer." Yami said.

"I know. I'll be glad when the baby does come." Atemu said.

Atemu climbed into his car, and Yami and Yugi got into another car.

Since Yugi had to be taken to work, Yami and Atemu always drove separately. Yami always left work early so that he could get Yugi from the school.

* * *

That afternoon, Heba was glad when Yugi and Yami walked in the door. "Hey. How was it today?" Heba asked.

"It was fine. My students are always good." Yugi said.

"What about you, Yami?" Heba asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Atemu's day is probably different, though. After all, he is the head of the company. I'm just in charge of all the finances." Yami said.

"True." Heba said.

"Well, if you two will excuse me, I have papers to grade and lesson plans to look over." Yugi said before heading upstairs.

Yami then sat down by Heba. "So, how was today?" Yami asked.

"It was fine. I got a little bored, but that changed when Ryou came over." Heba said.

"That's right. Joey and Malik are helping your grandfather in the shop now." Yami said.

"Yeah. At least until I can help him again." Heba said.

"Which won't be for a while. You know Atemu isn't going to let you get back to work until after the six weeks the doctor's recommend for you to recover." Yami said.

"True, but he's the one that's really going to be suffering when he realizes that he is going to be going without sex for a while." Heba said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't he know what already?" Yami asked.

"He knows, but knowing and having to go through it are two completely different things." Heba replied.

"True." Yami said.

Heba laughed. "You know, I think that Atemu is going to really be hurt by this." Heba said.

"I don't doubt it." Yami agreed.

* * *

~One Week Later~

Yugi walked out of the bathroom with one hand on his stomach and one hand over his mouth. He walked over and lay down on the bed 'I feel awful.' Yugi thought.

Yugi hadn't felt well the last few days, and he had decided to take the day off.

Of course, he didn't tell Yami that since he knew that Yami would become extremely overprotective and force him to go see a doctor.

Yugi got up and headed down the stairs.

Heba wasn't there that day since Atemu had taken the day off to spend time with Heba before the baby was born.

"Amara." Yugi said when he walked into the living room.

"What is it, Yugi?" Amara asked, looking up at Yugi. "And call me Mom." Amara added.

Yugi smiled. "Sorry. I need a favor." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Amara asked.

"I need you to take me to the doctor." Yugi said.

"Why?" Amara asked, becoming worried.

"I haven't felt well the last few days, and I've been sick a few times this morning. I'm going before Yami finds out and has a fit." Yugi said.

"Good point. Have you made an appointment?" Amara asked.

"Yes. I have to be there at eleven." Yugi said.

"All right. I'll take you." Amara said.

"Thanks." Yugi said before he headed upstairs.

Amara was slightly worried. 'I hope that nothing serious is wrong.' Amara thought.

* * *

~Two Hours Later~

Yugi and Amara were sitting in the doctor's office, waiting.

"Are you feeling all right, Yugi?" Amara asked.

To Yugi, it felt like the thousandth time since she had asked. "Yes, I'm all right." Yugi said.

"Are you sure?" Amara asked.

"Yeah. I haven't felt sick in a while." Yugi replied.

"Okay." Amara said.

'I'm starting to understand how Heba feels.' Yugi thought.

A nurse walked out and said, "Yugi Sennen."

Yugi had already told Amara he would be all right on his own, so he went with the nurse alone.

"It'll take me a while to get used to the last name change." the nurse said.

Yugi had just gone to his regular doctor, so the staff knew him and his eye problems.

"I know." Yugi said.

The nurse led him into an examination room and told him to sit down. After doing a few simple things, the nurse said, "The doctor should be in shortly."

"Thank you." Yugi said.

The nurse then left.

Yugi didn't have to wait long.

"Hello, Yugi. How are you?" the doctor asked.

"All right for the most part, Dr. Scott." Yugi replied.

"So, what's the problem?" Dr. Scott asked.

"Well, I haven't felt well the last few days, and I was sick a few times this morning. I have an overprotective husband and an equally overprotective brother, so I figured I'd better come and get checked out before they found out." Yugi answered.

Dr. Scott chuckled. "Heba always has been protective. I don't see how you can stand two like that." Dr. Scott said.

"I got used to it." Yugi replied.

"Well, I'll see what's going on." Dr. Scott said. He then ran a few more tests. "Well, I can't find anything wrong. I am going to do a blood test, though. I'll have the results in a few hours. I'll call and let you know what they say." Dr. Scott said.

"All right, and thank you." Yugi said.

"No problem." Dr. Scott said.

Yugi then left the office and went back to the waiting room.

"What did he say, Yugi?" Amara asked as they left the doctor's office.

"He couldn't find anything wrong, but he's doing a blood test to see if it'll tell what's going on. He's going to call me with the results." Yugi answered.

"All right." Amara said.

'I just hope I find out before Yami gets home.' Yugi thought. He had decided to tell Yami how he had been feeling the last few days and wanted to be able to tell Yami what was going on when he told him.

* * *

~Three Hours Later~

Yugi had started to feel nauseous again, so he decided to lie down for a while. He was laying on his and Yami's bed when his cell phone rang.

Reaching over, Yugi picked up the phone and opened it. "Hello?" Yugi said.

"Yugi, this is Dr. Scott." Dr. Scott said.

Yugi sat up. "Hello, Dr. Scott. Do you have the results?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I do, and I can tell you that you are going to be just fine." Dr. Scott said.

"That's good news. Is it a cold or something?" Yugi asked.

"No. You're pregnant." Dr. Scott answered.

Yugi was shocked. "P-pregnant?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. You are. You're probably sick because you have morning sickness. It's nothing to worry about. I would suggest eating a lot of saltine crackers. They help."Dr. Scott said.

"All right. Thank you." Yugi said a little enthusiastically. He had gotten over his shock and was now excited.

"You're welcome. I don't handle things like this, so do you need help finding another doctor?" Dr. Scott asked.

"NO. I can use the doctor my brother used." Yugi answered.

"All right. When you make an appointment, tell him to request the results form my office." Dr. Scott said.

"I will. Thank you.' Yugi said before hanging up. He was having trouble containing his excitement. 'Pregnant. This is great! I know that Yami is going to be happy about this.' Yugi thought, setting his phone aside.

A few moments later, Yugi heard the door open.

"Hi, Yugi." Yami said.

This startled Yugi "Yami, what are you doing home?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled. "I decided to cut out early and come see you. If Atemu can take the day off to spend with his husband, then I can leave early to spend time with my husband." Yami answered. He walked over and sat down by Yugi. "Aren't you happy to see me?" Yami asked.

"Of course I am." Yugi said, kissing Yami.

"Well, that's good to know." Yami said, kissing Yugi as well.

"I'm actually glad you're home." Yugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh. Why?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I-" Yugi started, ready to tell Yami that he was pregnant.

"YUGI! YAMI! GET DOWN HERE! ATEMU JUST CALLED! HEBA'S IN LABOR, AND THEY'RE ON THEIR WAY TO THE HOSPITAL!" Amara shouted up the stairs.

Yugi and Yami immediately reacted.

"Come on." Yami said, grabbing Yugi by the wrist and dragging him down the stairs.

Aknankanon and Amara were waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Let's go." Amara said urgently.

The group headed out the door, got into two different cars, and headed toward the hospital.

* * *

Atemu and Heba had gotten to the hospital and gotten Heba set up in a room.

"I guess we have to wait now." Heba said.

"Yeah." Atemu said as he sat in a chair filling out forms.

"All those forms just so we can have this baby?" Heba asked.

"Afraid so." Atemu answered.

"I wonder when Yugi and the others are going to get here." Heba said more to himself than to his husband.

As if on cue, the door to the room opened.

"Are you all right?!" Amara immediately asked as they walked into the room.

"I'm fine. Really." Heba said.

"My hand won't be by the time I get through with all this." Atemu said, not even bothering to look up at them.

"I believe that there's twice as much paperwork now than we had kids, Amara." Aknankanon said.

"Maybe." Amara said, not really caring about that at the moment.

Heba knew what she was thinking. "I'll be fine." Heba said.

"They gave him something for the pain, so he doesn't feel much right now." Atemu explained.

"That's why he's not threatening your life." Aknankanon commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amara asked, turning to face him.

"Um, well-" Aknankanon trialed off.

There was a chuckle.

Everyone looked to see that Solomon was there as well as Mai and Valon.

"Hi, Grandpa. Mai. Valon." Heba said.

"Hello, my boy. How are you doing?" Solomon asked.

"I'm okay right now." Heba answered.

"That's good to hear." Mai said.

"I hate to say this," a nurse said, getting everyone's attention, "but only two people in here at the same time."

Everyone except for Atemu and Solomon left.

"Quite a bit of paperwork." Solomon commented.

"I know." Atemu said as he kept going through them.

"I could help." Heba said.

"No need. You need to be prepared for when you have the baby." Solomon said.

"He's right, Heba. I'm used to paperwork from my job, anyway." Atemu said.

"That's a good thing when it comes to hospital paperwork." Solomon said.

Heba shifted. "I wish that I could get comfortable." Heba said.

"It might be a while before that." Solomon said.

* * *

Aknankanon, Amara, Mai, Valon, Yami, and Yugi were all waiting in the waiting room to hear something.

Aknankanon and Amara were off to the side talking to each other.

Mai and Valon were also talking.

Yami pulled Yugi aside.

"What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"What were you trying to tell me in our room before Mom shouted that Heba was having the baby?" Yami asked.

"You know, why don't we wait until later?" Yugi asked.

"Any particular reason?" Yami asked.

"I'd rather we be alone when I tell you." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said. A thought crossed his mind. "Nothing's wrong, right?" Yami asked.

"No, Yami. Nothing is wrong." Yugi assured him.

"All right. We'll wait." Yami said.

'Besides, I don't want to take all the attention off Heba. This is about him, Atemu, and their son.' Yugi thought.

* * *

~Four Hours Later~

After being in labor for four hours, Heba was ready to deliver the baby.

Unfortunately, it was a lot more difficult than Heba thought it would be. He felt like he had been pushing for an eternity.

Atemu was holding Heba's hand as Heba went through all this. He could barely feel his hand after all the squeezing Heba had done, but he wasn't about to say a word to his husband since he was certain he would get a fist to the jaw for saying one wrong thing.

Dr. Harris was at Heba's feet. "All right, Heba. I need you to give me a hard push." Dr. Harris said.

Heba nodded and did what she had told him, pushing as hard as he could. He squeezed Atemu's hand tightly as he did that.

Atemu dealt with the pain for his husband's sake.

"Keep pushing." Dr. Harris said.

Heba did.

Atemu used a wet cloth with his other hand to wipe some of the sweat off of Heba's face. "You can do it, Heba." Atemu said.

Heba nodded, not being able to say anything.

After another hour of the constant pushing and stopping, the sounds of a baby crying filled the air.

"Well, it looks like the little guy is here." Dr. Harris said.

Atemu took one look at him and smiled. "He's beautiful, Heba." Atemu said.

"Really?" Heba asked.

"Of course." Atemu answered.

After getting the baby cleaned up, a nurse handed him to Heba.

"You're right. He is beautiful." Heba agreed.

The baby had star-shaped, tri-color hair like his parents, but he had the lightening bolt streaks in his hair like Atemu, and he had soft features. His eyes were amethyst, and he had the deep tan that both his parents were known for.

"What are you naming him?" Dr. Harris asked.

Atemu told him.

"All right. We'll get the birth certificate started. Once we get you cleaned up, we'll let your family see you." Dr. Harris said.

"Thank you." Heba said.

After the nurses did their job, they left.

"Well, it looks like we have our little boy now." Heba said.

"Yeah. We have our own family now." Atemu said.

Heba looked up at him. "Well, I'm happy to have him here with us now." Heba said.

"So am I." Atemu said, leaning to kiss Heba.

After about fifteen minutes, their families came in.

"Oh! He's so cute!" Amara squealed when she saw the baby.

"Yes. It's easy to tell that he's your son." Aknankanon agreed.

"All right. Enough of the secrecy. What did you name him?" Yami asked.

Heba smiled. "We named him Christopher Blake." Heba answered.

"That's a good name." Solomon said.

"So, are you calling him Christopher?" Mai asked.

"No. I think that we're going to call him Chris or Blake. Haven't really figured that one out yet." Atemu said.

"At least you had the name." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We decided that a while ago." Atemu said.

"Well, at least he's here with us now." Amara said.

While everyone else was exclaimed about how cute he was, Yugi had stayed back. He couldn't see his nephew, after all, so there was no reason to get in anyone else's way.

However, Heba knew his brother wanted to meet his nephew.

Thankfully, Heba had forewarned Atemu about this.

"All right. Let's give him some breathing room." Atemu said after about fifteen minutes.

Getting the hint, everyone started out of the room.

Yugi started out of the room, but Atemu stopped him.

"You stay." Atemu said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Ask him." Atemu said.

Heba laughed. "Yugi, I know you too well, and I knew that there was no way you were going to get close unless everyone left because you feel that since you can't see, it won't be a big deal." Heba said.

"Am I that obvious?" Yugi asked.

"No. I just know you that well. Now, get over here." Heba said.

Yugi sighed. "Sometimes, I hate the fact that you seem to know me that well." Yugi said, walking over.

"Well, he does know you that well, and we're not going to let you miss out on meeting your nephew." Atemu said.

Yugi sat down in the chair that was beside Heba. He was surprised when Heba handed the baby to him.

"You're not going to get to know him if you don't hold, Blake." Heba said.

"Blake?" Yugi and Atemu asked at the same time.

"Well, I like that name." Heba said.

"Well, it looks like we call him Blake then." Atemu said.

The three laughed.

"I'll be back in a minute." Atemu said.

"Heba, you do realize you didn't have to have him leaves." Yugi said.

"I didn't. Atemu gets that you see things differently than us." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm glad of that." Yugi said.

* * *

"What's going on, Atemu?" Amara asked.

"And where's Yugi?" Yami added.

"Calm down. Nothing's wrong. We all know that Yugi doesn't see like us, so Heba wanted to give Yugi the chance to see Blake in his own way." Atemu said.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." Yami said.

"Blake?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah. Heba has pretty much decided we're going to call him Blake." Atemu replied.

"Well, that's good news. At least we know what to call him." Aknankanon said.

"I didn't even think about letting Yugi close to see him." Amara said.

"I know, and Heba knew that beforehand. That's why he wanted to get Yugi alone. That way, Yugi could see him. After all, Yugi was hanging back because he didn't want to get in anyone's way of seeing him." Atemu said.

"That was a good move." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi had handed Blake back to Heba. "Well, I don't know about cute since I can't see him, but I know that he's got to be." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "Don't worry, Yugi. I understand." Heba said.

"Good." Yugi said.

"You have your own way of viewing things, and I understand that. We all do." Heba said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said. He couldn't help but feel that his blindness was making him miss something, but he didn't dare let Heba know that. He didn't want to upset his brother, not on such a happy day.

* * *

Yugi and Yami had gone back to the house ahead of Aknankanon and Amara. They wanted to give the grandparents and great-grandfather time alone with Blake. Plus, Yami wanted to know what Yugi had wanted to tell him earlier.

"Atemu and Heba sure are lucky." Yugi said.

"I know. Blake's a beautiful baby. He'll be heartbreaker when he grows up." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Let him get out of diapers first." Yugi said.

"True." Yami said.

The two got changed in their nightclothes.

"All right, Yugi. Out with it." Yami said.

Yugi turned in the direction his husband was in. "Out with what?" Yugi asked, genuinely confused.

"What were you trying to tell me before we went to the hospital?" Yami asked.

"Oh. Right. Just promise me that you are not going to get upset at what I say." Yugi said.

Yami didn't like that thought. "All right." Yami agreed.

"Well, first off, I haven't felt well the lat few days, and I was sick this morning. That's why I took the day off." Yugi said.

"What?!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi jumped backwards, thankfully, landing on the bed. "Yami, calm down." Yugi said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yami asked.

"I didn't want to worry you. Besides, it could have been nothing. I called me doctor and got an appointment. Amara took me to see him this morning, and he called me back with the results this afternoon just before you got home. I was going to tell you what he said." Yugi said.

"What did he say?" Yami asked, slightly worried.

"He said that I'm pregnant." Yugi answered.

Yami froze. "Pregnant?" Yami repeated.

"Yes, Yami. Pregnant. As in with child." Yugi said.

After Yami got over the shock, he became extremely excited. "That's great!" Yami exclaimed, pulling Yugi into a tight hug.

"I take it you're excited." Yugi said.

"Of course I am! I always wanted to be a father, and now I'm going to be. I can't." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "That's good to know." Yugi said.

"Why didn't you just tell me at the hospital?" Yami asked.

"Partly because I wanted us to be alone when I told you, and partly because today should be able Atemu and Heba and Blake. I didn't want to take the attention away from them." Yugi said.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi. "You're right. I'm glad that you're so thoughtful." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I have to be." Yugi said.

"We can wait a few weeks before we tell everyone. No need to take the attention just yet." Yami said.

"I know. I'm just excited." Yugi said.

"So am I.' Yami said, kissing Yugi again.

The two were very excited by the fact that they were going to be parents.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I just saw Yugi as someone who wouldn't want to overshadow someone else on an important day.

Next: The family learns that Yugi is pregnant.

R&R.


	27. Announcement

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I was feeling sick. I'm still a little sick, so I don't know if I'll write for the nexr few days or not.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27- Announcement

After being in the hospital for a few days, Heba and Atemu were allowed to bring Blake home from the hospital. The two were very happy to be able to bring their son home.

Amara and Aknankanon were also glad to have their grandson home.

Yugi and Yami hadn't told anyone that Yugi was pregnant yet. They were going to wait until a few weeks after Black had been home to tell everyone their news.

* * *

Heba was sitting in Blake's room, holding him. He had been very happy since he had been able to bring his son home. "I'm glad to have you home, Blake. You are going to love it here as you get older." Heba said before kissing the top of his son's head.

"Heba, are you in here?"

Heba looked up to see his brother standing in the doorway. "Yeah, Yugi. Come on in." Heba said.

"If you want to be alone, I'll understand." Yugi said.

"No, Yugi. Come on in." Heba said.

Yugi walked on into the room. "I take it that you're very happy." Yugi said.

"Of course I am. I'm glad to have Blake home." Heba said.

"I can't blame you." Yugi admitted.

"It's kind of hard to believe he's here now." Heba said.

"Well, he is." Yugi said. He walked over and sat down in the other chair in the room.

"I know, and I'm glad. It's hard to believe that Atemu and I responsible for this baby." Heba said.

"Well, you are. You're going to be great parents to him, Heba." Yugi said.

"You think so?" Heba asked.

"Yes. I do." Yugi replied.

"Thanks. That means a lot." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "I mean it, Heba." Yugi said.

"I know you do, Yugi. You'd never say something that you didn't believe was true." Heba said. He looked over. "Why didn't you go to work today?" Heba asked.

"School holiday." Yugi answered.

"Oh. I guess you like those." Heba said.

"Yeah. I do." Yugi replied.

"How are your classes going?" Heba asked.

"They're fine. The kids can be a bit of a handful, but I handle it well." Yugi said.

"Are you still the one a lot of kids come to?" Heba asked.

"Yes. I am." Yugi answered.

"I don't know that I would be able to handle it." Heba said.

"Well, it's pretty easy for me. I mean, these kids come to me with some personal problems, and I understand them for the most part because I've usually been in that student's place. I understand what it can do." Yugi said.

"You say that I'm going to be a good parent. I think that you'd make a great parent yourself." Heba said.

"You think?" Yugi asked.

"Of course. You have a lot going for you, Yugi." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks." Yugi said.

"Are you and Yami planning on starting a family any time soon?" Heba asked.

"Well-" Yugi trailed off, not sure if Yami had wanted to tell everyone about his pregnancy or not.

Heba looked over at his brother. "Yugi, what's going on?" Heba asked.

"Well, I'm just not sure that Yami wanted me to tell everyone yet or not." Yugi admitted.

"What? Does Yami not want kids?" Heba asked.

"It's not that." Yugi assured him.

"Are you two trying?" Heba asked.

"No." Yugi answered.

"Waiting?" Heba asked.

"You're not giving up?" Yugi asked.

"Nope." Heba said with a smile. He then realized something. "Yugi, are you already pregnant?" Heba asked.

Yugi blushed, but nodded.

"Since when?" Heba asked, shocked.

"Well, the truth is that I found out the day you had Blake." Yugi said.

"You've known you're pregnant for a few weeks. Yugi, why didn't you tell anyone sooner?" Heba asked.

"Well, I just didn't want to take all the attention away from Blake so soon." Yugi said.

"But Yugi. You being pregnant is major. It wouldn't have mattered." Heba said.

"I just wanted to keep the attention on Blake for a while." Yugi said.

"Yami does know, right?" Heba asked.

"Of course he does, Heba. I told Yami the day I found out." Yugi said.

"What did you do? A home pregnancy test?" Heba asked.

"No. I wasn't well, so I asked Amara to take me to the doctor. She doesn't know because the doctor called me to tell me some test results, and that was the result." Yugi answered.

"Well, I'm glad to know that. It's great that you two are going to be parents." Heba said with a smile. He looked over at his brother and said, "This is a good thing, right?"

"Of course it is! Yami and I are both happy about it. He's beyond excited at the thought." Yugi said.

Heba smiled. "That's good to know." Heba said.

"Yeah. I'm real excited." Yugi said.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order." Heba said.

"Thanks." Yugi said. He then realized something. "Heba, I need you to do me a favor." Yugi said.

"What?" Heba asked.

"Don't tell anyone about the fact that I'm pregnant." Yugi said.

"Why?" Heba asked.

"Because I think Yami wants to tell his parents and Atemu. I don't want to take that away from him." Yugi said.

"Don't worry, Yugi. I won't say a word." Heba said.

"Thanks." Yugi said. He thought a moment and said, "Since you know, I might tell him to go ahead and tell them tonight."

"That would probably be a good thing. I'm sure that Amara and Aknankanon would like to know that they are going to be parents again." Heba said.

"I'll tell him. Don't worry about that, Heba." Yugi said.

"I won't." Heba assured him.

Blake then started to get fussy.

"Well, I think that it's time for someone to get fed." Heba said, standing up. He turned to his brother and said, "Yugi, can you hold Blake for me while I go and get his bottle?"

"Sure." Yugi said.

Heba handed Blake to Yugi before leaving the room.

"Don't worry, Blake. Your father will be back soon." Yugi said.

Blake was still a little fussy, so Yugi started to rock gently.

"You're going to grow up with a couple of good parents, Blake. Of course, I know you'll drive them crazy at some point." Yugi said. He chuckled. "I believe that that is something that is supposed to happen, though." Yugi said. He smiled and said, "You'll also have three uncles and an aunt to spoil you rotten."

Blake seemed to have settled down some, although it was clear that he was still a little restless.

Heba returned with a bottle. He stopped and looked at the scene in front of him. A smile found its way to his lips. 'Yugi looks really comfortable like that. That'll be a good thing since he's going to have one of his own before too long.' Heba thought. He walked on into the room. "I have the bottle." Heba said.

"Okay." Yugi said. He started to hand Blake back to Heba.

"No, Yugi. Why don't you feed him?" Heba suggested.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"Of course. You need the practice as it is." Heba said.

"I guess I can." Yugi agreed.

Heba handed the bottle to Yugi, who started to feed Blake.

Blake seemed to settle down a lot when he started eating.

"That's definitely why he was fussy." Yugi said.

"I know. We go by a feeding schedule, and it was time anyway." Heba said.

Yugi nodded.

* * *

When Yami got home that day, he found Yugi in their room, reading a book. "Hi, Yugi." Yami said, kissing Yugi.

"Hi, Yami. How was work?" Yugi asked.

"It was fine." Yami said. He sat down on the bed beside Yugi. How did you enjoy your day off?" Yami asked.

"I enjoyed it rather thoroughly. I spent a lot of it with Heba." Yugi answered.

"And Blake, I assume." Yami said.

"Yes. And Blake." Yugi said.

"I guess we'd better get all the practice that we can in." Yami said.

"Yami, I think that you might want to tell your parents and Atemu that I'm pregnant now." Yugi said.

"Why's that? I thought we were going to wait a while." Yami said.

"Because Heba knows." Yugi answered.

"You told him?" Yami asked. He wasn't angry. Just surprised that Yugi had told him already.

"Well, I didn't exactly tell him. We were talking, and Heba figured it out. When asked me if I was pregnant, I couldn't very well lie to him." Yugi said.

"Oh. That's understandable." Yami said. He smiled and wrapped an arm around Yugi. "That just means that we can go ahead and tell them." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"You're going to have to let your work know about this." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. I was just going to wait until we had told our family to do that. I'll go in and tell Mrs. Taylor tomorrow morning." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami said.

Yugi could tell that Yami was excited. "You're happy about being able to tell them, aren't you?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I am. I know that Mom's going to happy to hear that she's going to be a grandmother again already." Yami said.

"It means that she won't be starting in on you about when you're going to give her a grandchild." Yugi supplied.

"Exactly." Yami agreed.

Yugi laughed. "You like to make it to where your mother doesn't bug you." Yugi said.

"Well, she always wanted her sons to be married and to have grandchildren. She'll have both now." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Yeah. She will." Yugi agreed.

"However, it is going to be up to you to tell your grandfather and sister about the fact that you are pregnant." Yami said.

"I'll tell them, Yami. You don't need to worry about that." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said.

The two sat there in silence for several moments.

There was something that had been weighing in Yugi's mind for the last few weeks, and he figured that he should talk to Yami about.

"Yami, I think that there's something we do need to think about." Yugi said.

Yami looked down at Yugi. "What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that you knew that since I'm blind, there's a chance that our child could also end up blind." Yugi said.

"I already knew that, Yugi. You don't need to stress yourself out about that. I understand that there is chance that the baby could be blind, but we will deal with that when the time does come." Yami said.

"Good. I just wanted to make sure that you knew that there was a chance that it could happen." Yugi told him.

"Don't worry. We'll just have to wait and see. I'm not worried about it, though. You were born blind, and you've turned out great." Yami said.

"Thanks, Yami." Yugi said.

"I mean it." Yami said, leaning down to kiss Yugi.

* * *

That night, the group sat down together so that they could eat dinner.

"How was Blake today, Heba?" Amara asked.

"He was fine. He always is.' Heba said.

"Then you're. Yami and Atemu were not happy babies." Aknankanon said.

Yami and Atemu both had the decency to look embarrassed.

Amara chuckled. "Neither of you were ever happy, it seemed. You were always crying. It nearly drove your father nuts." Amara said.

"I wasn't the only one. There were days that I would come and find you rather frazzled." Aknankanon said.

"Well, Yami and Atemu are just a little over a year apart. It was hard when they were both like that." Amara said.

Yugi and Heba were fighting not to laugh at their husbands.

"Can you stop with the embarrassing stories?" Yami asked.

"Why? It's so much fun to tell them." Aknankanon said.

"And we don't mind hearing them." Heba added.

"Just remember that we can always get you back by going to your grandfather and asking him about some embarrassing stories." Atemu said.

Heba stopped laughing at that.

Yami started laughing. "I guess that there's things that you don't want your grandfather to tell us." Yami said.

"I can see why. I still remember the time when you were five, and you acted like you were superman." Yugi said.

"Yugi!" Heba exclaimed.

"What happened?" Atemu asked, dying to know.

"Well, if I remember correctly, he jumped off the coffee table, thinking that he could fly. He wound up with a broken wrist. And a scolding from Grandpa." Yugi said.

"I can see why. That was dangerous." Amara said.

"Well, at the time, I didn't think that." Heba said.

"He actually thought that he would be able to fly." Yugi said.

Atemu started laughing.

"It's not funny." Heba snapped.

"I think it is." Atemu said.

"Atemu, don't forget that there are things that Amara and I can tell him." Aknankanon warned his son.

"Like?" Heba asked.

"Dad, don't tell him anything." Atemu said.

"Why not?" Aknankanon asked.

"Yeah. If you're going to want to hear embarrassing stories about me, then I'm going to want to hear embarrassing stories about you." Heba said.

Atemu glared at his husband.

"What about the time he wore a dress?" Aknankanon asked.

Yugi and Heba nearly choked on their food, Yami started howling will laughter, Amara started giggling, Aknankanon was smirking, and Atemu was bright red with embarrassment.

Heba looked at his husband. "I never saw you as the type to wear a dress." Heba said.

"I'm not." Atemu said.

"You might want to explain this one before we get the wrong idea." Yugi said.

"I lost a bet to Yami, and as a result, I had to participate in a womanless beauty pageant. As a rule, each contestant had to do everything a woman would do in a beauty pageant." Atemu said.

"I believe that I still have some of the pictures if you care to see them, Heba." Amara said.

"NO!" Atemu suddenly shouted.

Heba smirked. "I have got to see those." Heba said.

Atemu covered his face with his hands.

Deciding to save Atemu from anymore embarrassment, Yugi nudged Yami with his foot and mouthed 'tell them' to him.

Yami nodded. He cleared his throat and said, "There's something that I need to tell everyone."

"Please. No more." Atemu said, thinking that Yami was trying to embarrass him some more.

"This isn't about you, Atemu. I'll leave embarrassing you to Mom and Dad." Yami told his brother.

"What's going on, Yami?" Amara asked.

Yami glanced over at Yugi, who smiled.

Heba then knew what Yami was going to say. 'So, he's telling them now. Good. I know that Mom is going to be thrilled.' Heba thought.

"Well, Yugi and I thought that you would like to know that Yugi's pregnant." Yami explained.

There was a stunned silence.

"You're pregnant?!" Amara exclaimed.

Yugi nodded.

"That's great news!" Atemu said.

"Yes. It is. We're going to have another grandchild faster than I expected." Aknankanon said. He chuckled and said, "But at least it's not from the same son."

"You don't have to worry about that. Atemu would have been dead already." Heba said.

Amara then realized something. "Yugi, the day that I took you to the doctor. Is that why you were sick?" Amara asked.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

"That was a few weeks ago! Why are we just finding out now?" Amara demanded.

"Since he found out the same day that I had Blake, Yugi and Yami decided to wait a few weeks to tell everyone because they didn't want all the attention to be taken away from Blake with them finding out." Heba said.

"You didn't need to worry about that." Atemu said.

"I know, but we thought it would be better that way." Yami said.

"Well, this is good, though." Aknankanon said. He then asked, "Does Solomon know that he's going to be a great-grandfather again?"

"Not yet. We'll tell him tomorrow." Yugi answered.

"Hold on. How did you know, Heba?" Atemu asked.

"Because when Yugi and I were talking earlier, I figured it out. I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone, though." Heba said.

"Well, it looks like we're going to have another baby to get ready for." Amara said.

"Mom, I think that we have more than enough time to get ready for this baby." Yami said.

"There's no time like the present." Amara said.

"Yami." Atemu said.

Yami looked over at his brother.

"Give it up. It won't stop her." Atemu said.

"True." Yami said.

"I resent that!" Amara said indignantly.

Aknankanon sighed. "Give it up, Amara. It wouldn't matter what anyone said. There is not way that you are going to be stopped from starting to buy the baby something. Once you got over the shock of Atemu and Heba announcing that Heba was pregnant, you started buying things for him." Aknankanon reminded his wife.

"I was excited." Amara protested.

"And you're excited now." Aknankanon said.

"So what?" Amara asked.

Atemu, Heba, Yami, and Yugi just smiled.

Then, through the baby monitor, the group heard Blake start crying from upstairs.

"Well, I'd better go feed him." Heba said, starting to get up.

"Heba, you finish eating. I'll go and feed him." Atemu said. He then got up and headed upstairs.

"Well, that's good that Atemu is helping so much." Amara said.

"Atemu loves doing it." Heba answered.

"I believe that that's a good thing." Yami said.

"It is." Yugi agreed.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were in their room later that night.

"I'm glad that they all took it so well." Yami said.

"You had to know that your mother would take it well." Yugi said.

"Okay. So maybe I did know. So sue me." Yami said.

Yugi chuckled. "That would be hard when you consider the fact that I would virtually be suing myself." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "You've become quite the smartass." Yami said, wrapping his arms around Yugi.

"I learned that from you." Yugi said. He then swatted Yami in the arm. "And stop with that language. There's a baby in the house an done on the way. We don't to start bad habits at an early age." Yugi reprimanded.

"Sorry." Yami said. He then chuckled. "If you don't want bad habits to start, then I suggest that you keep both of them away from Bakura and Marik." Yami said.

"That's true." Yugi said.

"So, are you telling work tomorrow?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. We were planning to eat with Grandpa tomorrow night anyway, so I figure that we can tell him then." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said. He then kissed Yugi. "you know that I am very excited about this." Yami said.

"I know. I just don't care for the morning sickness right now." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that you'll get over it soon." Yami said.

"I hope so." Yugi said.

"Come on. We should get a shower." Yami said.

"Right." Yugi said.

The two went into their bathroom and took a shower.

* * *

Yugi walked to Mrs. Taylor's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Mrs. Taylor called.

Yugi opened the door and walked in. "Hi, Mrs. Taylor. I hope that I'm not interrupting something." Yugi said.

Mrs. Taylor smiled. "Of course not, Mr. Sennen. Come in, and sit down." Mrs. Taylor said. She always kept her office arranged the same way so that students and teachers that were blind could know where everything was.

Yugi walked over and sat down.

"What can I do for you?" Mrs. Taylor asked.

"Well, I thought that I'd come and let you know that I recently found out I'm pregnant." Yugi said.

"You are?" Mrs. Taylor asked.

Yugi nodded.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Mrs. Taylor said.

"Thank you. I thought I'd come and let you know because I'll have the baby in September, so I'll be out for about six months." Yugi explained.

"I understand, Yugi. I'll have made the arrangements by that time. There's nothing that you need to worry about." Mrs. Taylor said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

"If you need me to lighten your workload at all, just let me know." Mrs. Taylor said.

"I think that I'll be okay. I shouldn't have to ask that unless my doctor orders it." Yugi said.

"All right. Well, good luck." Mrs. Taylor said.

"Thank you." Yugi said. He then left her office so that he could start his day.

* * *

After both were off work, Yugi and Yami headed over to Solomon's house.

"So, Mrs. Taylor understood?" Yami asked.

"Of course. I don't think that she could very hold that against me." Yugi said.

"True." Yami agreed. He was thoughtful for a moment. "You'll have the baby some time in September." Yami said.

"Yes. The school year will have barely gotten started when I have the baby." Yugi said.

"I know. I'm planning on taking some time off when the baby does come." Yami said.

"Like Atemu did?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I think that we have the right to do that. After all, we have a right to be around our kids." Yami said.

"I never said you didn't. At least you don't have to worry about getting off. I very much doubt that Atemu is going to give you hard time about taking some time off given the face that he's your brother, and it will be his niece or nephew that you are spending time with." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said. He soon pulled into Solomon's driveway. "Looks like Mai and Valon are here." Yami said.

"That's good. It means that we don't have to tell them separately." Yugi said.

After Yami parked the car, the two got out and headed into the house.

Solomon saw them come in and smiled. "Yugi. Yami. It's good to see you." Solomon said.

"Hi, Grandpa." Yugi said, hugging his grandfather.

"It's good to see you." Solomon said.

"I hope we're not too early." Yami said.

"Off course not." Solomon said.

"Well, I hope you don't mind company tonight." Mai said.

"Of course not, Mai. It's always good to see you." Yugi said, hugging his sister.

"Hey, Yami. How have you been?" Valon asked.

"I'm fine. Everything's good." Yami replied.

The group sat down and made small talk until dinner time. They then sat down in the kitchen to eat.

"How is Blake doing?" Mai asked.

"He's doing fine, although I have a feeling that he'll be spoiled by the time everyone is through with him." Yugi said.

Solomon chuckled.

"Well, it the job of the grandparents, the great-grandparents, the aunts, and the uncles to spoil him rotten. You leave the discipline to the parents." Solomon said.

'I get the feeling that the same thing is going to happen to me and Yami.' Yugi thought.

"So, is there anything new with you two?" Mai asked.

"Well, actually there is." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Valon asked.

"Well, Yami and I found out that I'm pregnant." Yugi said.

"You're pregnant?!" Mai exclaimed.

Yugi nodded.

"That's wonderful news!" Solomon said.

"Yeah. Didn't even know that you two were trying." Valon said.

"Well, we weren't trying, but we're happy about it." Yugi said.

"how far along are you?" Mai asked.

"Only about a month." Yugi said.

"Well, it looks like I'll have me another great-grandchild in less than a year." Solomon said.

"Yes. You will." Yugi said.

"I imagine that Amara and Aknankanon are beyond happy." Solomon said.

"Yes. They are." Yami agreed.

"Well, it looks like Atemu and Heba are going to be able to help spoil one after all." Valon remarked.

"Yeah. We'll help spoil Blake, and they'll help spoil ours." Yugi said.

"Well, they won't as much as others because they'll have their hands full with Blake." Solomon said.

"With everyone else, ours is still going to be spoiled rotten." Yami said.

"That's true." Solomon said.

Mai looked thoughtful. "Maybe I'll get a niece this time around." Mai said.

"You'll have to wait and see like the rest of us." Yugi said.

The group then finished dinner.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Not sure yet.

R&R.


	28. Discussions

Here's the next chapter.

Just some advice, pay attention to this chapter. It's important.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 28- Discussions

~Two Months Later~

Yugi walked out of the bathroom with his hand over his mouth. "I hate morning sickness!" Yugi groaned as he walked over and fell onto the bed face first.

Yami came out of the bathroom as well and walked over, sitting down beside Yugi. He started to rub Yugi's back. "Well, maybe you'll get over it when your first trimester is over." Yami said.

"One can only hope." Yugi said.

"At least it only lasts through the morning. You could have been like Heba and had it all day." Yami pointed out.

"I am thankful for it." Yugi said, sitting up.

"Do you need to stay home today?" Yami asked.

"No, Yami. I may be sick, but it's no reason to call in to work. I'll be fine. At least I won't be sick in afternoon." Yugi said.

"Okay. I'll go on downstairs while you get dressed." Yami said.

"All right." Yugi said.

Yami kissed Yugi on the cheek before he headed downstairs.

Yugi got up and got into the clothes that had been laid out for him. Once he was dressed, he headed downstairs. He could hear crying when he got into the kitchen. "Why are you so upset, Heba?" Yugi asked jokingly.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Blake's being difficult." Heba answered as he tried to give Blake his bottle.

Aknankanon chuckled. "He knows that we're eating better than he is." Aknankanon said.

"Well, he has a while before he gets to eat food like us." Atemu said, taking Blake from Heba to see if he could have better luck.

"Since you're sick again, I thought that oatmeal would sit better with your stomach, Yugi." Amara said, setting the bowl in front of Yugi.

"Thank you." Yugi said, grateful that she had thought about that.

"You're welcome. I know your pain. Morning sickness it the worst part about being pregnant." Amara said.

"What about labor?" Heba asked.

"I was referring to the pregnancy itself. That's at the end." Amara said. She thought a moment and said, "That is pretty bad."

"You're not helping my nerves." Yugi said.

"Just make sure to get some drugs for when you're in labor." Heba said.

"Heba!" Amara growled.

"What? It's the truth." Heba said.

"Heba, stop talking about that." Yugi said, starting to eat his oatmeal.

"Sure." Heba said.

"Great." Atemu said.

Heba burst out laughing along with Yami and Aknankanon. Amara covered her mouth to suppress her giggles.

"What?" Yugi asked, confused.

"Blake just threw up in Atemu." Yami answered.

'I miss everything.' Yugi thought, once again feeling slightly depressed that he was blind.

"Here. Go change before you have to leave." Heba said, taking Blake.

"Right." Atemu said, heading upstairs.

"Daddy knows that you didn't mean anything, Blake." Heba said.

"I'll get a fresh bottle." Amara said, starting to fix another one.

Once Yugi and Yami were done with breakfast, they both got ready to leave.

"Well, we're going on." Yami said

"All right. Have a good day." Amara said.

"Thanks." Yugi and Yami said as they left the house.

"That was rather funny. Atemu didn't look too happy about Blake throwing up on him." Yami said.

"I wouldn't laugh, Yami. That could be you with this one." Yugi said.

"I know. I know." Yami said.

"Then don't laugh." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami agreed.

Yami drove down the highway toward the school to drop Yugi off. "Yugi, if you need-" Yami started.

"If I need to leave early, I will call." Yugi said.

"And if-" Yami started again.

"If I just want to talk, call you." Yugi said.

"And if-" Yami began once again.

"If I need you for any reason, I will call you, Yami." Yugi said.

"How do you know what I'm going to say before I say it?" Yami asked.

"Because I know you well, Yami. We've been together almost two years, and we have been married for five months." Yugi reminded him.

"Right. Just checking." Yami said.

"I'll be fine, Yami, and unless I am meeting with another teach or a student at that time, I will call you during lunch." Yugi said.

"All right, Yugi." Yami said, smiling.

Soon, they arrived at the Domino Deaf and Blind School.

"We're here." Yami said.

"All right, Yami. Thanks. I'll see you this afternoon." Yugi said, kissing Yami.

"All right, Yugi. Bye." Yami said.

"Bye." Yugi said before getting out of the car, getting his things, closing the car door, and heading inside.

Yami smiled before he drove away from the school. 'I can't help that I worry about him. I suppose I always will.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi had gone into his office and gotten everything out down. He sat down and looked over the mail from the school, all of which was written in Braille.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Yugi called.

The door opened, and a female student walked in. "Excuse, Mr. Sennen." the girl said.

Yugi recognized the voice as one of his students. "What can I do for you, Nicole?" Yugi asked.

Nicole Williams was one of his students. She was a good student, and Yugi liked her curiosity and thirst for knowledge.

"Mr. Sennen, can I talk to you about something?" Nicole asked.

Yugi checked the time. "Well, my first class starts in ten minutes. It would be better to wait. Can you meet me during the lunch hour?" Yugi asked.

"Of course. It's something that might take some time to talk about." Nicole admitted.

"All right, Nicole. We'll discuss this later. Now, go on to class." Yugi said.

"Yes, sir." Nicole said before leaving.

Yugi then gathered what he needed for class before he headed out of his office and for his classroom.

* * *

Yami was sitting in his office doing work when his phone rang. He put it on speaker and said, "Hello?"

"_Hi, Yami._" Yugi said.

"HI, Yugi. It's not your lunch hour." Yami said, seeing it was still early.

"_I know, Yami. This is my planning period. I was just calling to tell you that I won't be able to call during lunch. A student has asked me to talk with them, so I'll be doing it during that time._" Yugi explained.

"Oh. I understand, Yugi." Yami said, knowing that it was often that students would come to him to discuss problems or for help with schoolwork.

"_Thanks, Yami. I'll see you this afternoon._" Yugi said.

"All right, Yugi. I'll see you later. Bye." Yami said, knowing Yugi needed to prepare for his next class.

"_Bye, Yami." _Yugi said before hanging up.

Yami cut the phone off. He smiled. 'I'm glad that they feel that they can talk to Yugi about their problems. He's a good teacher, but he's also a good listener.' Yami thought.

* * *

"So, how is parenthood, Heba?" Solomon asked.

"It's great, Grandpa. I love Blake so much." Heba said. He laughed. "Although Atemu had a bad experience this morning." Heba said.

"What happened?" Solomon asked, curious.

Heba giggled. "Blake was being difficult on eating this morning, so Atemu took him to see if he would have any better luck, but Blake ended up throwing up on Atemu right before he needed to leave to go to work." Heba explained.

Solomon chuckled. "That would be bad." Solomon agreed.

"He was able to leave for work on time, but he wasn't too thrilled with the fact that it happened." Heba said.

"I'm certain that he wasn't mad at Blake." Solomon said.

"I know he's not mad. He's mad at himself for taking Blake from me because he knows that if he hadn't, I'm the one that Blake would have thrown up on." Heba said.

"That I can understand." Solomon agreed.

"In any case, things are going great." Heba said.

"I'm certain that Amara loved taking care of him while you're here at work, and I know that she's looking forward to the other one coming." Solomon said.

"Yeah. She is." Heba agreed. He had been thinking about something he had thought about talking with his grandfather about. "Grandpa, can I talk to you about something." Heba said.

"Sure." Solomon said.

"Well, ever since Blake was born, things have been a little off." Heba said.

"Don't worry about that, Heba." Solomon said.

"Grandpa, you don't even know what I'm talking about." Heba said.

"You and Atemu haven't been together since Blake was born, right? That's the problem, right?" Solomon asked.

Heba started laughing. "Grandpa, there is no problem in the bedroom. Just me. The moment the doctor gave me a clean bill of health, Atemu was all over me." Heba said.

"Ah." Solomon said, understanding. He then frowned. "So, what's been off?" Solomon asked.

"Yugi has." Heba said.

"In what way?" Solomon asked.

Heba sighed as he sat down on a stool. "I don't know. It's just that he seems upset at times. He'll seem depressed for a few moments. Like this morning." Heba said.

"Care to elaborate?" Solomon asked, sitting on the other stool.

"Well, when Blake threw up on Atemu, the rest of us started laughing, and we had to tell Yugi what happened. When he thought no one was paying attention to him, he seems upset." Heba said.

"Hmm." Solomon said, thinking.

"That's not all. There are times that he gets like that when we're talking about Blake or something he does. You know he recently started rolling over, and when we talk about it, it's like he's upset, and he wont' take part in the conversations. It has me worried." Heba said.

"Does it happen often?" Solomon asked.

"No, but it seems to be happening more frequently. Or I'm noticing it more frequently." Heba said.

"Has anyone else noticed?" Solomon asked.

"No, but it has me worried." Heba said.

"Well, right now, just keep an eye on him, and if it keeps happening, talk to him." Solomon said.

"That's just it. When something bothered him before, he would come to me, so why not now?" Heba asked.

"It could be that he wanted to try and figure this out for himself, or it is possible that he's afraid it might upset you." Solomon said.

"I suppose so." Heba agreed.

"Don't worry, Heba. I'm sure it's nothing. It could be a result of his pregnancy. You know that hormones are completely out of wack during that time." Solomon said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Heba agreed.

Heba couldn't shake the feeling that his grandfather was wrong, though.

* * *

Yugi had just finished with his last class and was packing up his things to take to his office.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sennen." Nicole said.

"Yes, Nicole?" Yugi asked.

"Is it okay if we talk now?" Nicole asked.

"Of course. Would you rather we talk in my office?" Yugi asked.

"Um, yeah. I would rather it be a private conversation." Nicole said.

"All right. Come with me." Yugi said.

The two headed down to Yugi's office.

Yugi went and sat behind his desk while Nicole sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"All right. Now, what's the problem?" Yugi asked.

"Well, you know that they have those surgeries that can help blind people to see again?" Nicole asked.

"Yes. I know of them." Yugi answered, having a feeling that he knew exactly where this conversation was heading now.

"What do you think of them?" Nicole asked.

"Nicole, are you really asking me what I would think if you had one?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Nicole admitted quietly.

"Nicole, it is not something that you need to be embarrassed about. It's common for people who are blind to undergo those surgeries in order to try and gain their sight." Yugi said.

"But what do you think of them?" Nicole asked.

Yugi leaned back in his chair, "Nicole, I think that they are a good thing for those who want to have their sight. There are people who can't adjust to the life of being blind if they have had their sight before, and there are those who don't get support from their family and friends who want them to see, and they feel that they need to have their sight in order to fit in." Yugi said.

"Would you think differently of a person if they underwent one of those surgeries in hopes of getting their sight?" Nicole asked.

Yugi smiled. "I take it that you have the chance to go through this, but you're not certain that you should." Yugi said.

"I have a lot of friends here who think that blind people shouldn't try it. That they should be happy with the way they are." Nicole said.

"Nicole, you can't let them dictate what you do. If you want to do this, then you shouldn't let that stop you. If they are truly your friends, they will stick by you no matter what." Yugi said.

"I know. I just don't want to feel like an outcast." Nicole said.

"Nicole, do you really want this surgery?" Yugi asked seriously.

"More than anything. I lost my sight five years ago. I want to see my parents again. I want to be able to see everything I haven't seen in five ears. I want to see what my baby brother looks like with my own eyes, not having to imagine it through what's described to me." Nicole said passionately.

"I believe you have the answer." Yugi said.

"Then you don't-" Nicole started.

"Nicole, my opinion is not relevant. This is about you and what makes you happy. If having this surgery will make you happy, then I say do it. I will think no differently of you if you do." Yugi said.

"Really?" Nicole asked.

"Really." Yugi agreed.

"Thank you, Mr. Sennen. That's great!" Nicole said happily.

Yugi smiled. "Glad I could help." Yugi said.

"My parents were leaving the decision to me, and I've been struggling with it for the past few days. I guess I needed someone to make me think about what I wanted." Nicole said.

"I would suggest you talk further with your parents about this, but I believe you should do what will make you happy, not what will make other people happy. This surgery is about you, no one else." Yugi told her.

"Okay. Thank you, Mr. Sennen. You've been a great help." Nicole said.

"Good. Please let me know what you decide." Yugi said.

"I will. Bye." Nicole said before leaving the office.

Yugi smiled as he leaned back in his chair once more. 'I'm glad that I was able to help her. Nicole deserves to have her sight if that's what she wants.' Yugi thought.

Yugi's thoughts then took a different turn. 'She wants to see her baby brother. I'd like that myself, so be able to see my nephew. I don't know what Blake looks like, and I hear them talking about things Blake does, and I don't know what they are. It does get depressing at times.' Yugi thought. He then lay his hand on his stomach. 'And when this one is born, I won't be able to see him or her. I won't know what my own child looks like.' Yugi thought. He let out a deep breath to try to stop himself from crying. 'I don't even know what my own husband looks like. It does get to me at times.' Yugi thought.

After Yugi was able to compose, he ate the lunch that he had brought with him before he got his things together and headed for his classroom.

* * *

Yami and Yugi were laying in their room that night.

"Yugi, what was that meeting with that student about today?" Yami asked suddenly.

"Why do you want to know?" Yugi asked.

"I was just curious, or is it something that you would rather not talk to me about?" Yami asked,

"She's been given the chance to have a surgery that could give her, her eyesight back. She has some friends who don't like the idea of those surgeries, and she was needing advice on what to do." Yugi explained.

"What did you tell her?" Yami asked, running his hand down Yugi's arm.

"I told her that she should do what she wanted to and not worry about what other people thought. This had to be what made her happy, not anyone else." Yugi replied.

"That's good advise." Yami remarked.

"I know. I can understand why she wanted to have this surgery. She was blinded five years ago, and she misses being able to see. I can't blame her for wanting to give the surgery a try." Yugi said.

"It's the truth. In any case, I hope she does what makes her happy." Yami said.

"So do I." Yugi replied.

Later, Yugi was laying in bed awake.

Yami had his arm wrapped around Yugi's waist and was sound asleep.

Yugi was thinking. 'I really wish that I could see. I know that I always say that it doesn't bother, but it does at times, and it's getting worse. I don't want to worry anyone about this.' Yugi thought.

Deciding that he just needed to let it go for now, Yugi settled down and was soon asleep.

* * *

Heba was at the shop again the next day, helping his grandfather get ready for the day of business.

"So, has anything else happened, Heba?" Solomon asked.

"What are you talking about?" Heba asked, confused at first.

"Yugi." Solomon clarified.

"Oh. Well, I really don't know. It only happens periodically. I'd have to watch him over time to see if anything changes." Heba answered.

"Well, I would suggest giving it a little time. You know Yugi. It takes him some time to be able to come to anyone with his problems. It's also possible that he's planning to talk with Yami about this." Solomon stated.

"I know, Grandpa. I just get worried when I don't think that Yugi is going to talk to anyone. I guess the fact that he's pregnant also makes me feel a little bit more worried." Heba said.

"Well, you're going to have to let that go and worry about your own family. Let Yami worry about his." Solomon said.

Heba sighed. "Yugi's my brother, Grandpa. I'm not going to stop worrying about him, but I'll Yami handle this." Heba said.

"Besides, it could be nothing. You never know. Like I said before, it could just be a side effect of the pregnancy. Different people have different reactions to pregnancy. I'm sure it'll all be fine." Solomon assured his grandfather.

"All right." Heba agreed. He knew that he would still worry about Yugi, but he also knew that he would have to learn to let it go.

* * *

Yugi was in his office. He was getting ready to leave. He had a doctor's appointment, so he was having to leave early.

There was a knock on the open door.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sennen." Nicole said.

Yugi turned toward her and smiled. "Yes, Nicole. What can I do for you?" Yugi asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that my parents talked about it yesterday, and I'm going to give the surgery a try." Nicole said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm glad to know that, Nicole. Good luck with it." Yugi said.

"Thank you, Mr. Sennen. And thanks for the advice. You really helped me see things clearly." Nicole said.

"I'm glad that I could help." Yugi said. He picked up the bags he would take with him.

"Are you going to your next class?" Nicole asked.

"No. I'm not. I have a doctor's appointment today, so I was only going to be here for half the day." Yugi replied.

"Okay. Bye, Mr. Sennen. Thanks for everything." Nicole said.

"You're welcome, Nicole. Bye." Yugi said.

Nicole then walked off.

Yugi headed out of his office, shutting the door and locking it.

"Ah! Mr. Sennen." Mrs. Taylor said.

Yugi turned toward her and smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Taylor." Yugi said.

"Hello. I see that you're leaving." Mrs. Taylor said.

"Yeah. To day was my doctor's appointment, so I had to take half a day off." Yugi replied.

"That's completely understandable. I hope everything goes well." Mrs. Taylor said.

"Thank you." Yugi replied before walking off and down the stairs.

"Yugi!" Yami called when he saw his husband.

Yugi walked over. "I see that you were here early." Yugi said.

"Well, I didn't want us to be late for the appointment." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, it's just a regular check-up. I'm sure that everything is fine." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi, but I just want to make sure." Yami replied.

"All right. Let's get going." Yugi said.

The two got in the car, and they headed for the doctor's office.

* * *

"So, how have you been doing?" Dr. Harris asked when she saw Yugi.

"I've been doing fine. I still have morning sickness, but it's less frequent." Yugi said.

"That's a sign that you're getting over, which is a good thing for you." Dr. Harris said.

"Yeah. It will be nice not to be sick every time I turn around." Yugi said.

"Have you been eating good?" Dr. Harris asked.

"Yes. He," Yugi said, pointing at Yami, "makes sure that I do."

Dr. Harris chuckled at the look on Yami's face. "Don't worry about it. That's the way it works, and I think that it always helps to have someone help you eat right." Dr. Harris said. She then stood up. "Now, let me check up on the little one." Dr. Harris said.

Yugi then lay back so that Dr. Harris could do the ultrasound.

"Well, everything looks good, and the baby is healthy." Dr. Harris said.

"That's good." Yami said.

"Indeed. Now, I want you to continue to eat right. I'll tell you that as you go into your second trimester, you might start getting some cravings." Dr. Harris said.

"Is that good or bad?" Yugi asked.

"Neither, really. If you crave healthy foods, it doesn't matter. If you crave junk, you can have some. Just don't overdue it." Dr. Harris said.

"Okay. I'll remember that." Yugi said.

"I just hope that you don't get some of the weird cravings like Heba did." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "So do I. Heba finds most of those things disgusting now." Yugi said.

"Well, that happens. Just keep taking care of your self, and I'll see you next time." Dr. Harris said.

"All right. Thank you, Dr. Harris." Yami said.

Yami and Yugi left the doctor's office.

"Well, that was a good visit." Yami said.

"Yes. I told you that everything would be fine." Yugi said.

"Well, I can't wait for you to start showing." Yami said.

"Why? You want to see me fat?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, I think that you will look great. Besides, it's just because you're pregnant, and that make sit beautiful to me." Yami said.

"You're good at covering yourself so that it doesn't look like you have your foot in your mouth." Yugi remarked.

"Yes. I am." Yami agreed with a smile.

Yugi shook his head. "You're unbelievable." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Yami said

Yugi sighed. His stomach then growled.

"I think our baby is trying to tell you something, Yugi." Yami said.

"I agree. We might as well go somewhere for lunch. I just hope I can keep something down." Yugi said.

"Well, it's the afternoon, and you usually are fine by now." Yami said.

"I suppose so. Let's go eat." Yugi said.

The two stopped at a restaurant and went in to eat lunch.

* * *

Hope you liked it. The conversation between Yugi and the student should be kept in mind for the coming chapters.

Next: Yugi and Atemu talk. I might have Yugi having the baby, too.

R&R.


	29. Talks and Baby

Here's the next chapter.

I would have this up yesterday, but fanfiction was acting up again, and I couldn't uplaod documents until now.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 29- Talks and Baby

~Four Months Later~

Yugi walked out of the school. He had another doctor's appointment that day, so he had taken a half a day off. He wasn't sure if Yami was there, yet so we waited to see if he heard Yami.

"Yugi!" Yami called.

Yugi smiled and started to walk toward him. "You're on time this time." Yugi said.

"I was only a few minutes late the last time." Yami protested.

Yugi smiled. "Come on, Yami. Let's get going." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami enthusiastically.

Yugi got onto the car and Yami left the parking lot.

"I'm so excited." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I got that the five hundred times you told me last night." Yugi said.

"I can't help it." Yami said. He then looked over at his husband and said, "We are finding out if the baby is a boy or girl, right?"

"Yes, Yami. We are. I told you that all night." Yugi said.

"Well, you could have changed your mind if you wanted to." Yami said.

"I'm not, Yami. I want to know just as badly as you do." Yugi said. He chuckled and said, "Besides, if we didn't find out, it would kill your mother."

Yami started laughing. "Yeah. It would. Mom wants to know so badly, and she wants to have granddaughter, so I know that she's hoping we have a girl." Yami said.

"What do you want?" Yugi asked.

"Well, any father wants a son, but I wouldn't mind a daughter, either. As long as the baby is healthy, the gender doesn't really matter." Yami answered.

"I'm glad to hear that." Yugi said.

"What about you?" Yami asked.

"I think the same way you do. As long as it's healthy." Yugi said.

Yami then pulled into the doctor's office. "We're here." Yami said, turning off the car.

The two got out and headed into the office.

After doing the normal check-in, Yugi and Yami went and sat down. They only had to wait fifteen minutes before they were called back to see the doctor.

"So, how are you doing today?" Dr. Harris asked.

"I'm okay. My morning sickness is gone." Yugi said.

"And the cravings began." Yami said.

Dr. Harris laughed. "That is normal." Dr. Harris said.

"Yeah. We have to stay in stock of ice cream now. That's what he craves the most." Yami said.

"She didn't need to know that." Yugi said.

"Most people crave odd foods." Dr. Harris commented.

"He hasn't had that yet." Yami said.

"Well, let's see how you are doing." Dr. Harris said, referring to doing the ultrasound.

Yugi nodded.

Dr. Harris then did the ultrasound. "Well, everything looks good. The baby seems to be healthy." Dr. Harris said.

"Can you tell us if it's a boy or girl?" Yami asked.

Dr. Harris smiled. "That was my next question. From your question, I'm assuming that you want to know the gender." Dr. Harris said.

"Yes." Yugi and Yami said at the same time.

Dr. Harris chuckled. ""All right then." Dr. Harris said, taking a look at the monitor. "Well, it would seem that you're having a girl." Dr. Harris said.

"A girl?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Dr. Harris said.

"That's great!" Yami said, looking extremely happy.

"Yes, and she is perfectly healthy." Dr. Harris said.

"Thank you, Dr. Harris." Yugi said.

"Glad to help. Just keep taking care of yourself, and I'll see you at your next appointment." Dr. Harris said.

"All right." Yugi said.

After Yugi got dressed, he and Yami left the office.

"A girl. This is great!" Yami said, an arm around Yugi's waist.

"I know. I'm excited." Yugi agreed. He was holding the sonogram that Dr. Harris had given them even though he couldn't see.

"I know that Mom is going to happy now that she'll have a granddaughter, and I'm happy about this, too." Yami said.

"I know that I am." Yugi said.

The two got into the car and drove off.

* * *

"I can't believe this! I'm going to have a granddaughter!" Amara squealed excitedly, looking at the sonogram.

"Oh, yes, and the fact that I gave her a grandson means nothing." Atemu said.

Aknankanon chuckled. "Give it a rest, Atemu. She's going to look forward more to the granddaughter." Aknankanon said.

"It doesn't mean that I love Blake any less." Amara protested.

Heba smiled. "We all know that. We don't doubt it, either." Heba said. He was feeding Blake.

"Well, you did say that you always wanted a granddaughter, Mom. You have that now." Yami said.

"And you can stop bothering us both about grandkids." Atemu admitted.

"I never pressured you for grandchildren." Amara protested.

"Mom, your two major goals for us was that we would get married and have kids." Yami pointed out.

Aknankanon chuckled. "He has a point, Amara. Whenever they'd be in a new relationship, you'd always bug the about if they were the one." Aknankanon said.

Amara glared at her husband.

"You don't have to worry about that now. You've got both." Yugi said.

"Yes. You're right, and it's a mother prerogative to worry about her children." Amara said.

"You cans top now." Yami said.

"All right." Amara said. She looked down at the sonogram. "Besides, as long as the grandkids are healthy, gender doesn't matter." Amara said.

"She is right about that." Aknankanon said.

"Well, Dr. Harris said that she is healthy." Yugi said.

"And we all know that Blake is healthy." Heba added.

"I know." Amara said.

* * *

That night, Yugi was having trouble sleeping, and he was having another one of his cravings. He got out of bed, leaving his sleeping husband in bed, and headed down to the kitchen.

Since Yugi knew the way around the house, he easily got into the kitchen, got a bowl and spoon, and got the ice cream out of the freezer. He got himself out some ice cream and put the ice cream back up. He then added chocolate syrup to the ice cream before he went and sat down to eat.

Yugi started thinking back the earlier. He was extremely happy about knowing he was having a girl, but he was feeling a little upset because of how Amara was exclaiming over the sonogram of the baby. 'I know they don't mean to make upset, and they don't even know they are, but it's hard not being able to see things nowadays.' Yugi thought.

The lights in the kitchen came on, but Yugi wasn't aware of it.

Atemu walked into the kitchen holding Blake and was startled to find his brother-in-law sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of ice cream. "Yugi, what are you doing in here?" Atemu asked.

Yugi turned his head in the direction of Atemu's voice. "I couldn't sleep, and I had another one of my cravings for ice cream, so I came down here. You know I don't need the lights." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Atemu said.

"What are you doing up?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Blake was up, and he's hungry, so I came down to feed him." Atemu answered.

"Oh." Yugi said.

"Could you hold him while I fix his bottle?" Atemu asked.

"Sure." Yugi said, putting his spoon in the bowl.

Atemu handed Blake to Yugi before he started to fix the bottle.

"Did Heba not wake up?" Yugi asked.

"He woke up, but I told him I'd take care of Blake this time. He went back to sleep almost immediately." Atemu replied.

"Well, you two are getting a lot less sleep right now." Yugi said.

"Yeah, and you and Yami will pretty soon." Atemu replied.

"I know." Yugi said.

Atemu had the bottle fixed and walked back over. "I'll take him." Atemu said.

"Okay." Yugi said, handing Blake back to Atemu.

Atemu saw down across from Yugi and started feeding Blake. "Do you and Yami know what you're naming her yet?" Atemu asked.

"No. We're going to talk about it." Yugi answered, eating his ice cream again.

"I could tell that Yami was excited." Atemu said.

"You were, too, when you found it was a boy." Yugi pointed out.

Atemu laughed. "I know. If Heba and I have more kids, I'll probably be the same way." Atemu said.

"I know Yami will." Yugi said.

Atemu happened to look down and saw the sonogram lying on the table beside Yugi. "I thought that Yami took the sonogram to your room. Did Mom leave it down here?" Atemu asked.

"No. I brought down." Yugi said.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

Yugi was silent for a moment.

Atemu frowned. He could see that something was bothering Yugi. "Yugi, are you all right?" Atemu asked.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Atemu. I'm fine." Yugi assured him.

Atemu wasn't convinced. He could tell something was wrong. "Yugi, you look upset. If there's something that's bothering you, you can talk to me about it, or would you rather I go get Yami or Heba?" Atemu asked,

"No!" Yugi said quickly.

Too quickly.

Atemu was shocked by this. "Why don't you want Heba and Yami to know?" Atemu asked.

Yugi sighed. "Because it's selfish, and now is a time when I shouldn't be selfish." Yugi replied.

"Yugi, you're one of the most selfless people that I know. Whatever it is can't be that selfish. You might feel better if you talk about it." Atemu said.

Yugi still didn't tell him.

"Or I can always tell Yami that something is bothering you and let him deal with it." Atemu said.

"That's blackmail." Yugi said.

"That's right." Atemu said.

Yugi sighed. "I guess, lately, I've been feeling a little down." Yugi said.

"Why?" Atemu asked as he burped Blake.

"Because I can't see." Yugi said.

Atemu was surprised by this. "I didn't think that it bothered you not to see." Atemu said.

"It doesn't." Yugi said. He paused and said, "It didn't."

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?" Atemu asked.

Yugi sighed. "I've always felt that way on some level, actually. It was just never that strong. I'd hear people talk about how something looked, and I always wondered what it was like. It couldn't be described to me because I had never seen anything before, so I wouldn't know. It was just never enough to actually bother me." Yugi said.

"And now?" Atemu asked.

"Well, I guess it kind of started with Yami." Yugi said.

"Yami? He didn't say anything, did he?" Atemu asked, not able to imagine his brother saying something to make Yugi feel bad for not having his sight.

"No. it's nothing Yami did or said. I hear people telling me that, in their words, Yami's hot. They talk about his looks and all, and I don't know what they mean. I mean, I know Yami's personality probably better than anyone does. I know that he's a kind, sweet, loving man. But I don't know what he looked like." Yugi said.

"Not being able to see what the one you love looks like got frustrating." Atemu said.

"Yeah, but I could deal with it." Yugi said. He sighed. "And not to sound mean, but it got worse when Blake was born." Yugi said.

This definitely surprised Atemu. "Blake? What does this have to do with him?" Atemu asked.

"Not in mad way, Atemu. He's my nephew, and I love him." Yugi said. He was struggling for a way to explain it. "This just isn't easy to explain." Yugi explained.

"Take your time." Atemu said. He was wondering what was going on now.

"Well, you know when Blake was born how everyone was talking about how much like you and Heba he looked. They'd talk about how cute he was, they'd talk about when he's do something new, and all?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Atemu said.

Yugi sighed. "I get depressed because I don't know. I don't know what my own nephew looks like. I don't see the things that everyone gets so excited about." Yugi said.

"Oh. I see. It upsets you because people are always talking about things you need to see to understand." Atemu said, starting to see his brother-in-law's problem.

Blake had fallen asleep in Atemu's arms.

"Yeah. Now, I'm getting even more upset because I won't know what my own daughter looks like, and let's face it, without being able to see, there's a limit to how much I can take care of her." Yugi said.

Atemu started to feel sorry for Yugi. "Yugi, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much this was upsetting you." Atemu said.

"It's not your fault." Yugi assured him.

"Why don't you talk to Yami or Heba about this?" Atemu asked.

"One, Heba would have a fit. I did try to talk to him once about when we were teenagers, and it about drive him nuts." Yugi said.

"Oh. I can see that." Atemu agreed, knowing that Heba would go nuts if he knew how much not being able to upset Yugi.

"And I don't want to tell Yami because it's going to upset him, too. Besides, I don't want to cast any shadows over having this baby. I want this baby more than anything. And if I tell Yami, he won't concentrate on the baby. He'll worry about me. I mean, I am a little upset, but I wouldn't call it depression." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you need to talk to him about it." Atemu said.

"I know I do, but right now, I just don't want to chance that it'll make him less excited about the baby, and that's all I want him to concentrate on right now." Yugi said.

"Well, I can understand that." Atemu said.

"And it doesn't get to me all the time." Yugi said.

"Just when people talk about things like that." Atemu said.

"Yeah." Yugi admitted.

"Yugi, I won't tell anyone, but I want you to promise me something." Atemu said.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"One, if it gets to upsetting you, come and talk to me about it." Atemu said.

"All right." Yugi said.

"And second, after the baby is born, I want you to talk to Yami about this. He needs to know." Atemu said.

Yugi smiled. "All right, Atemu. I'll tell him." Yugi agreed.

"Good." Atemu said.

"Thanks for listening, Atemu." Yugi said.

"Glad that I could help." Atemu said.

"It did help." Yugi agreed. 'It didn't solve the problem, though.' Yugi thought.

"Well, we'd better get upstairs. I need to out Blake down, and we both have work tomorrow." Atemu said, standing up.

"You're right." Yugi agreed. He stood up.

The baby then kicked him harshly.

"Ow!~" Yugi exclaimed.

"What?" Atemu asked, turning to him.

Yugi rubbed his stomach. "Nothing. The baby just kicked me kind of hard." Yugi answered.

"I remember when that happened to Heba." Atemu said.

"Not fun." Yugi said.

"Come on." Atemu said.

Yugi set the bowl in the sink before he grabbed the sonogram and headed up the stairs after Atemu. When he got into his room, he put the sonogram back where Yami had placed it before he climbed into bed.

Yami woke up. "Yugi, where did you go?" Yami asked sleepily.

"I couldn't sleep, and I was craving ice cream, so I went to the kitchen." Yugi answered.

"Oh. Okay." Yami said. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him closer.

Yugi rest his head on Yami's chest.

It wasn't long before Yugi could tell that Yami was asleep.

'I'll tell Yami at some point. I don't need him worrying, though.' Yugi thought before he closed his eyes, hoping that he could fall asleep.

* * *

"So, I'm going to have a great-granddaughter." Solomon said.

"Yes. You are." Yugi answered.

Yugi and Yami had gone to see Solomon after they got off work the following day.

"I'm glad to hear that." Solomon said, handing the sonogram back to Yami. "Is the baby healthy?" Solomon asked.

"Yes. Dr. Harris said that the baby was fine." Yugi said.

"That's good to know. What are you naming her?" Solomon asked.

"We haven't decided just yet." Yugi replied.

"Well, I hope to know soon what you name her." Solomon said.

"We'll tell you, Grandpa." Yugi assured him.

"I would hope so." Solomon replied.

* * *

~Four Months Later~

It was now September, and Yugi was already on leave from work.

Yugi had decided to take a year off from work to take care of his and Yami's daughter for the first year. He might go back to work when she was a year old.

Yugi was in the living room, sitting on the couch. He had a plate of sandwiches that he was eating on.

Amara walked into the room with Blake, who was now nine months old, crawling, and trying to walk. "How are you doing, Yugi?" Amara asked, setting Blake down on the floor.

"I'm okay." Yugi answered, taking a bit out of the sandwich.

"That's good. I'm sure that'll be the first question from Yami when he calls." Amara said.

"I wish he wouldn't' call every hour. He should know that I'm fine since you and Aknankanon are here." Yugi said.

"Well, Yami is going to be a new father, and he's anxious." Aknankanon said as he walked into the room.

"I do understand that, but he's starting to get on my nerves just a little." Yugi said.

"You're reacting better to it than I did." Amara said.

"What did you do?" Yugi asked curiously.

"He was driving me nuts, and I ended up throwing a book at him." Amara said.

"A book." Yugi repeated.

"It wasn't just a book. It was thick book that was at least a thousand pages." Aknankanon said.

Yugi laughed. "Yami hasn't driven to me to that point yet." Yugi said.

"Yami should be thankful." Aknankanon said, sitting down.

"I don't think Atemu even got to that point." Amara said.

Aknankanon shrugged. "So they're calmer than me." Aknankanon said.

Yugi suppressed a laugh.

"I'm glad that they're calmer than you were." Amara said.

Yugi felt a harsh kick. He grimaced. 'Man. She's been real active today.' Yugi thought.

"Yugi, are you all right?" Amara asked.

"Yes. She's just active today." Yugi said.

"You might want to be careful. It might mean that you're going into labor." Amara warned.

"I know. I've been track of how far apart they've been, and they're not close." Yugi said.

"Just let us know if you think you need to go to the hospital." Aknankanon said.

"I will." Yugi assured them.

~One Hour Later~

"Okay. I think we do need-" Yugi started before he winced. "To the hospital." he finished in a harsh voice.

"All right! Let's go!" Amara said.

Aknankanon and Amara quickly grabbed Blake and the baby bag, helped Yugi outside into the car, and headed to the hospital.

On the way, Amara called Yami and let him know.

"Did he start panicking?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, which is why I am glad that Atemu is there to drive him." Amara said.

The group arrived at the hospital and explained the situation to the nurse.

The nurses immediately got Yugi and took him to a room.

"I hope that Yami gets here soon." Amara said.

A moment later, Atemu and Yami came in.

"Where is he?" Yami immediately asked.

"They just took him to a room. You need to calm down, Yami. He's fine." Amara told her son.

Yami was too worried to really heed her words.

A moment later, a doctor came out. "Who is Yugi Sennen's husband?" the doctor asked.

"I am." Yami answered.

"Come with me." the doctor said.

Yami followed him. "Is he all right?" Yami asked.

"Yes. He'll be fine. We've called Dr. Harris, and she should be here soon. We just thought that you'd like to see him." the doctor said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

When Yami was shown into the room, he immediately walked in and went over to Yugi. "Are you okay, Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "I'll be okay, Yami." Yugi assured him.

Yami reached out and took Yugi's hand in his. "Well, this is it. We're going to be parents really soon." Yami asked.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi replied.

"Are you ready for this?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "I don't think that we really have a choice, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smiled "I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

* * *

It wasn't long before Heba, Solomon, Mai, and Valon arrived at the hospital.

"Where's Yugi? Is he all right?" Heba asked.

"Yes, Heba. Yugi's fine. Yami's with him now." Amara assured him.

"Have they said anything about when the baby might come?" Solomon asked.

"No. We haven't heard anything like that." Atemu said. He had been holding Blake, but when Blake saw Heba, he started reaching for Heba.

"Come here." Heba said, taking Blake from Atemu.

"I hope that he'll be okay." Mai said.

"I'm sure that he will." Aknankanon said.

* * *

~Five Hours Later~

Yugi had been in labor for what had seemed like forever to him. He was tired and sweating, but he knew that he was far from done.

Yami had been holding Yugi's hand the entire time. His hand was hurting from how hard Yugi had been squeezing it, but he didn't dare say anything because he knew that Yugi was in a lot more pain than him.

"All right, Yugi. I need you to give another hard push." Dr. Harris said.

Yugi did as he was told and pushed as hard as he could, squeezing Yami's hand as he did.

Yami was whispering words of encouragement and comfort to Yugi.

After a while longer, the sound of crying filled the air.

"Well, it looks like your daughter is here." Dr. Harris said with a smiled.

Yami smiled proudly when he saw his daughter. "She's beautiful, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi smiled although his heart was a little sad that he wouldn't be able to see her.

After cleaning her up and checking on her, Dr. Harris handed her to Yugi.

The baby girl had the tri-color hair and her bangs were blonde. She had soft facial features with crimson eyes.

"What are you going to name her?" Dr. Harris asked, needing to know for the birth certificate.

"We're naming her Charlotte Marie." Yugi said.

"All right." Dr. Harris said.

After the room was cleaned, the hospital staff left the room to give the new parents some time alone.

"You did great, Yugi." Yami said.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to do it." Yugi said.

"I wasn't worried. I knew that you'd do it." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks, Yami. I'm glad that you were with me." Yugi said.

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead. "I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else right now." Yami told him.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

* * *

After a little while, the family was allowed to come in and see them.

"Aw! She's so cute!" Amara said.

"Indeed. A very beautiful baby." Solomon said.

Without knowing it, they were upsetting Yugi.

Atemu was watching and knew this was upsetting Yugi. 'I wish there was something that we could do to help him.' Atemu thought.

"So, little Charlotte is finally here." Heba said, thinking that his niece was very cute.

"Yes, and you weren't joking about how hard it is." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "Believe me. I know." Heba said.

"As do I." Amara said.

"It'll be great when we get her home." Yami said.

* * *

A while later, Yugi and Yami were alone.

Charlotte was sleeping in a bassinet provided by the hospital.

"You did great, Yugi. We have Charlotte now, and we're going to be a family." Yami said.

"I know, Yami, and I am very happy." Yugi said.

Yami was on the bed with Yugi, holding him. "I am, too, Yugi. I love you." Yami said.

"I love you, too." Yugi replied.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi before the two fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I hope the conversation between Yugi and Atemu was clear.

Next: Probably Yami finding out how Yugi feels.

R&R.


	30. Yugi's Pain

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry it's late, but my two-year-old niece was at my house most of the day yesterday, and I spent my time with her instead of writing since I don't get to see her that often. She lives in Georgia, and I don't see her much.

Also, my laptop decided to have a nervous breakdown, so I'll have to get it fixed. Thankfully, my parents have a desktop computer that isn't used much, so I'll be able to still write and update.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30- Yugi's Pain

After being in the hospital a couple of days, Yugi was allowed to go back home.

Yugi and Yami were happy that they were able to take their daughter home from the hospital.

Everyone was glad that the two were back home from the hospital now.

The nursery had been set up months before right after Yugi and Yami had found out that they were having a girl, so everything was ready for when Charlotte came home.

* * *

Yugi was resting in bed at the moment. He was still pretty tired from having Charlotte, so Yami had told him to take all the time that he needed to rest.

Yugi wasn't able to sleep, so he was thinking. 'I love the fact that Charlotte is here now. I love that little girl more than anything, and I know that Yami does, too. She really makes us a family. I know that Yami and I are family just by being married, but I'm glad that we have her now. It just makes everything more real.' Yugi thought. He was laying on the bed on his stomach with his arms crossed at his head, and his head was resting on his arms.

The door opened and then closed.

Yugi could hear someone walking into the room, and he immediately knew who it was. "Yes, Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled. "How did you know that it was me?" Yami asked.

"I could just tell." Yugi replied. He turned over onto his back and looked in the direction he knew his husband was in. "Besides, everyone else would have knocked before they came in here." Yugi pointed out.

Yami laughed again. "I suppose you're right." Yami agreed. He sat down on the bed beside Yugi. "How are you doing?" Yami asked.

"I'm fine, Yami. You don't have to ask me every time you come and see me." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Well, I can't help it, Yugi. I just worry about you. You know that." Yami said.

"Oh, yes. I know. You're constantly getting onto me about whether or not I need anything, and you were even worse when I was pregnant. One would have thought that I was an invalid the way you acted." Yugi said.

Yami smiled, even though Yugi couldn't' see it. "Well, that's something that I couldn't' help. I was worried." Yami said.

"Yeah. You were so worried that you couldn't resist trying to get me to make love to you ever chance you got." Yugi said.

"Hey! I didn't hear you complaining." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I have to admit that I did have a bit more of a sexual appetite when I was pregnant." Yugi said.

"Damn. That means we're not going to be making love as often." Yami said.

Yugi swatted Yami in the arm. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Yami." Yugi said.

"Sorry." Yami said, smiling.

"Just knock it off. Besides, you know that the doctor said that we couldn't do anything until after six weeks." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "That will kill me." Yami said.

"You'll live." Yugi replied. He thought a moment before he said, "By the way, where is Charlotte?"

"In the nursery. She's asleep right now." Yami said.

"Oh. Okay." Yugi said.

"Mom's already gotten a whole pile of pictures that she needs developed." Yami said.

"Really?" Yugi asked, hiding his disappointed tone that he couldn't see those pictures.

"Yeah. She's gone picture happy." Yami said. He shook his head. "I thought that it was the first grandchild that they went picture happy over." Yami said.

"Well, this is their first grandchild from you. Blake was the first grandchild from Atemu." Yugi replied.

"I suppose so." Yami agreed.

"And there's nothing wrong with your mother taking pictures of Charlotte." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. I was just rather shocked." Yami said.

"I get the feeling that your mother will go picture happy with _any _of her grandchildren." Yugi said.

"That's probably true." Yami said. He glanced over at his husband and said, "By the way, why isn't your grandfather going picture happy. With them being his great-grandchildren, I thought for sure that he'd be going crazy with a camera." Yami said.

"I think he would have been until he saw how Amara is with the camera. I remember when Blake was born, Grandpa just asked Amara to give him copies of all the pictures she takes, so Amara gets several copies of each set of pictures. I think she usually gets five sets. One set for her and Aknankanon, one set for Atemu and Heba, one set for me and you, one set for Grandpa, and one set for Mai and Valon." Yugi said.

"That saves on money for everyone else. They'll be getting plenty of pictures from by mother." Yami said.

"I think that they figured that out from Blake." Yugi said.

"Probably." Yami agreed.

The two sat there in comfortable silence for a few moments.

The silence was broken when they heard Charlotte crying through the baby monitor.

"Well, I guess I'd better go get her." Yami said, getting up.

"I'll come with you." Yugi said, getting up as well.

"You don't have to, Yugi." Yami said.

"She's my daughter, too, Yami. I'm supposed to take care of her, and I want to." Yugi said.

"Sure thing. I'll go on downstairs and get her bottle. It's her feeding time, anyway." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Yugi headed toward the nursery while Yami headed downstairs to get the baby bottle.

Yugi walked into the nursery and walked over to the crib where Charlotte was crying. "It's okay, sweetheart." Yugi said. He reached into the crib and picked Charlotte up. She seemed to settle down some, but she was still crying. Yugi walked over to where he knew the rocking chair was, and he sat down. "Don't worry. Your daddy will be back any moment with your bottle." Yugi said as he started to rock gently.

The rocking seemed to sooth Charlotte even more as she just became a little fussy.

"That's a good girl. You'll get fed in a moment." Yugi assured her.

Yami walked into the room a few minutes later with the baby bottle in his hand. He stopped when he saw the image in front of him. He saw Yugi holding their daughter. He couldn't help but think that it had to be the most beautiful sight that he had ever seen. 'It's just the way it needs to be. Yugi with our daughter.' Yami thought.

Finally snapping out of his stupor, Yami walked over to where Yugi was. He decided that since he hadn't been letting Yugi do much that he would let Yugi feed Charlotte. "Here's Charlotte's bottle, Yugi." Yami said.

"Oh. Okay." Yugi said. He shifted so that he could hold Charlotte with one arm while he took the bottle with the other. He then started to feed Charlotte.

Charlotte immediately started to eat.

"She must have been hungry." Yami said.

"Well, she has a healthy appetite." Yugi said.

"She sure does." Yami agreed. He leaned against the wall and watched as Yugi fed Charlotte.

"So, where's everyone else at? The house is way too quiet for anyone else to be here." Yugi said.

"Well, Mom and Dad went to get those pictures developed and then they were going over to your grandfather's to give him the pictures. I'm sure that they'll stay over there and talk for a while. Atemu and Heba went out with Blake. I'm not sure where they're going, though." Yami said.

"A family's day out." Yugi commented.

"Pretty much. It's just us." Yami said.

"Well, I kind of knew that with the quietness the way it is." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before Charlotte had finished the bottle.

Yugi set the bottle on the table beside the chair and burped Charlotte.

"She'll probably go back to sleep now." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said. He stood up and walked over to the crib, setting Charlotte back in the crib. He searched around and found the blanket and then covered Charlotte.

"Come on. Let's let her sleep." Yami said.

"All right." Yugi agreed.

The two left Charlotte's room and headed back to their room.

* * *

"Yugi, are you sure that you don't need me to stay home with you?" Yami asked as he straightened his tie.

"For the hundredth time, yes, Yami, I'm sure. I have Amara here to help me with Charlotte, and I will be fine. It's not like you're leaving for good." Yugi said.

"All right. I just wanted to make sure." Yami said.

"Yami, I like how much you worry about us, but you don't have to. We will be fine here with your mother. If I need you for anything, I promise that I will call. You've missed two weeks of work, so you need to go on and go back to work." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Okay, Yugi. I'll go back to work." Yami said.

"And I'll have my cell phone with me for when you call in to check on me." Yugi said.

"I won't-" Yami started.

"Yami, you are going to call to check on me and Charlotte, so don't even try to say that you won't do it." Yugi said.

Yami smiled, "Okay, Yugi. You're right." Yami agreed. He leaned down and kissed Yugi on the cheek. "I'll go to work, and I'll try not to call too much." Yami said.

"Okay, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami picked up his briefcase, gave Yugi a goodbye kiss, and then headed down the stairs to join Atemu at work.

Yugi lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, intending to get some more sleep, but Charlotte crying through the baby monitor stopped that plan.

Yugi got out of bed and headed into the nursery and picked Charlotte up. "It's okay, Charlotte. Papa's right here." Yugi said. He then left the room and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

Amara looked up and saw Yugi. "Is everything all right, Yugi?" Amara asked. She was watching Blake, who was playing on the floor.

"It's fine. Charlotte was crying, and I believe that it's time for her to eat." Yugi said.

"Right you are. I'll fix her bottle for you." Amara said. She got up and started to fix the bottle.

Yugi sat down in a chair. 'If I could see, I could do this for myself, and no one else would have to.' Yugi thought.

Yugi didn't have time to let himself sink further in his thoughts of misery at not being able to see.

"Here's the bottle, Yugi." Amara said, handing it to Yugi.

"Thanks." Yugi said. He took the bottle and started to feed Charlotte.

Amara sat down and watched the two. "You're very good with her, Yugi." Amara said.

"Thanks. I would hope so since she is my daughter." Yugi said.

Amara chuckled. "You would be surprised at how many new fathers and mothers don't do well with their infants." Amara said.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, yes. Aknankanon was one of them." Amara said.

"Aknankanon? But he's so good with Blake and Charlotte, and he was a great dad to Yami and Atemu." Yugi said.

"I know that he is a great father, Yugi, but he was an extremely nervous father when Atemu was first born. He was afraid of holding Atemu because of how small he was. He wasn't able to deal real well. After a little while, Aknankanon finally got used to it, and he ended up being great with him. In fact, he would get up Atemu more than I would. By the time Yami was born, he had become a pro." Amara said.

"It just took him a little while to get used to the fact." Yugi said.

"Exactly." Amara said.

"Yami never seemed nervous or worried." Yugi said.

"He was. He never let you know it, but he was. Atemu, too. Both of them talked to their father about it, and Aknankanon gave them some advice." Amara said.

"So, that's why they were so at ease when Blake and Charlotte were born." Yugi said.

"Indeed." Amara said.

"That's good to know." Yugi said.

Charlotte had finished eating.

Yugi set the bottle down and burped Charlotte.

Amara smiled. "Charlotte is a cute baby. She'll be a girl that boys want when she gets older." Amara said.

Yugi closed his eyes. "Please don't tell Yami that. He'll start obsessing about it and plotting ways to keep boys away from her." Yugi said.

"I won't, but he'll come to that conclusion at some point." Amara said.

"I know." Yugi said.

* * *

Later on, Yugi was sitting in the nursery with Charlotte in his arms.

Charlotte was fast asleep.

Yugi was just holding her as he gently rocked her. 'I wish that I knew what Charlotte looked like. I know that only Atemu knows how I feel about this, but I really want to see her. I'd like to see what my nephew looks like. I'd like to know what my husband. I'd like to know what my brother looks like. For that matter, I'd like to know what any of my friends and family looked like. I've never once seen them, and there's a chance that I never will.' Yugi thought.

Yugi leaned his head back against the back of the rocking chair.

Yugi didn't realize that Amara standing in the room watching him, so he had no idea that she had seen the upset look that had crossed his face.

'What is going on? Yugi seemed happy earlier. I wonder what changed.' Amara thought with a frown. She turned and left the room quietly so that Yugi wouldn't know that she had been in there.

After an internal debate, Amara walked to the phone and picked it up 'I told Yami that I would call if anything was wrong, and I think he needs to come home now.' Amara thought. She dialed a number.

"_Hello? Yami Sennen speaking._" Yami answered.

"Yami, I think that you need to come home." Amara said.

* * *

It wasn't half an hour later before Yami and Atemu came bursting through the front door.

"Mom, what's going on?" Yami asked hurriedly.

Amara blinked in surprise. "Atemu, why did you come?" Amara asked.

"Mom, what's wrong with Charlotte?" Yami asked, thinking that it had something to do with Charlotte.

"Nothing is wrong with Charlotte, Yami. She's fine." Amara said.

"Then why did you call me and ask me to come home?" Yami asked.

"There is work that we needed to do, Mom. I had to come because we went to work together." Atemu added.

"I did call because something was wrong. It's not your daughter that something is wrong with. It's your husband." Amara said.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Yami asked, instantly worried.

"I don't know. I went upstairs to check on him and Charlotte. I found Yugi holding Charlotte in the nursery. Yugi just looked upset about something. Borderline depressed, really." Amara said.

"I'll go and talk to him." Yami said, heading up immediately.

Atemu watched as Yami headed up the stairs. 'I have a feeling that I know what's going on. It's about time Yugi talked to Yami about this.' Atemu thought.

Amara frowned. She had noticed the knowing look that Atemu had on his face. "Out with it, Atemu." Amara said.

Atemu blinked before he turned his full attention to his mother. "What are you talking about?" Atemu asked.

"I know that look. You know something. Out with it." Amara said.

"Yugi did tell me something." Atemu said.

"What?" Amara asked.

"Yugi told me that in confidence. I won't betray that confidence. You'll find out when Yugi wants you to. Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe I will go and see my son." Atemu said.

"He's in his room." Amara said.

"All right." Atemu said before heading upstairs.

Amara sighed. 'I hate it when I don't know what's going on. Maybe I'll find out soon.' Amara thought.

* * *

Yami walked into Charlotte's room. He saw Yugi holding Charlotte, just as his mother said. He also saw that Yugi looked upset about something. He walked over and knelt down by Yugi. Gently, he placed his hand over Yugi's and said, "Yugi."

Yugi jumped slightly, startled. "Yami, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, what's going on?" Yami asked.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, don't lie to me. I can see that something is wrong. My mother called me and told me that she thought something was wrong. Now, what is it?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed. "I guess it's time I did tell you about this." Yugi said.

"Tell me what?" Yami asked. He knew that whatever it was had been bothering him for a while from that statement.

"You know, before I met you, it didn't bother me that much that I wasn't able to see, but after I met you, it did start to bother me more." Yugi said.

Yami was surprised by this. "Yugi, I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel that way. If I did or said something to make you feel that way, then I am so sorry." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, it was nothing you did or said. You never made me feel that way on purpose." Yugi said.

"Then why?" Yami asked, trying desperately to understand.

Yugi sighed. "When we were dating, I would hear people talking about your exotic looks or how hot you were, and I always thought about how I would never know that." Yugi said.

"I thought it didn't matter to you." Yami said softly.

"At the start, it didn't. It bothered me a little, but never enough to make me think so much about, and I didn't think about it except for when people would say that, and I'd forget about it within five minutes, if that." Yugi said.

"Then what changed?" Yami asked.

"Well, Blake, for starters. After Blake was born, people would talk about how cute he was, or they'd talk about something that he did, and I couldn't see it or see him. It started to get worse then. While I was pregnant, I began to think about how I would never get to see our child, and that made it even worse." Yugi said.

"And that got worse once Charlotte was born." Yami said, beginning to understand his husband's plight.

"Yeah. It's really bad now. I hear people talking about how cute Charlotte is, and I don't know. Lately, it's just gotten really bad." Yugi said.

"I wish you would have told me. Why didn't you mention this sooner?" Yami asked.

"Because I knew you. You would have worried yourself to death over this, and I didn't want you to have to stop being happy about us having a baby. I knew you'd worry." Yugi said.

"You've been carrying this around for all this time without telling someone?" Yami asked.

"Well, not exactly. The night we found out we were having a girl, I had one of my ice cream cravings, and I went to get some. Atemu got up and was feeding Blake. He managed to get it out of me." Yugi said.

"He never told me." Yami muttered under his breath.

"Yami, please don't take this the wrong way. Atemu promised me that he wouldn't tell anyone. It was just one of those things where he was the one who was there and got me to talk. I just didn't want you to worry about me when you should be enjoying the fact that I was pregnant." Yugi said.

"You could have told me, Yugi. I would have understood." Yami said.

"I know you would have, Yami. I just didn't want you to stop enjoying the pregnancy because of it." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I want you to tell me when anything is wrong. I want to listen to your problems." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. I'm sorry." Yugi said.

Yami smiled and leaned up to kiss Yugi on the forehead. "I know, Yugi. It's all right. I just don't want you to be depressed about this." Yami said.

"I wish I could stop, but it's hard, especially when everyone talks about how cute Charlotte is." Yugi said.

"It's not your fault, Yugi." Yami said. After he thought about it, there was something that was bothering him. "Yugi, you mentioned that before I met you, you hadn't let being unable to see bother you that much. Did it bother you before, too?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. It did. I mean, I had all these people in my life, and I could never see them. It would bother me when they talk about something, and I couldn't see what they were talking about. I mean, I can hear and feel water, but I've never seen it. I can hear and feel rain, but I've never seen it, and it's something that can't be described to me because I have never seen it. I don't know colors when people talk about it because I have never seen it. It's just really hard for me at times to know that I won't ever see things like others do." Yugi said.

Yami hated hearing that Yugi was so upset about this. "Yugi, let's go to our room." Yami said, wanting to talk more about this with Yugi alone.

"Okay." Yugi agreed. He stood up and walked over, laying Charlotte gently in the crib before he covered her up.

Yami made sure that the baby monitor was on before the two left the nursery and headed into their own room. They walked over and sat down on the bed together.

"Yugi, I understand why this upsets you so much." Yami said.

"No, Yami. I don't think you do. There are so many things that I've missed over the years because I can't see. I know that they didn't bother me that much, but they did bother me. I have never been able to see, and as a result, I have missed things." Yugi said.

"You're right. I don't understand. I just wish you would have told me." Yami said.

"I know. I just didn't see the point in worrying you when there was nothing you could have done." Yugi said.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him down so that they were both laying on the bed. Yugi had his head resting on Yami's chest, and Yami started to run his hand through Yugi's hair.

"Yugi, I don't care if there's nothing I can do to help. I want to know these things. I don't like when you are upset, and sometimes, it helps just to talk to someone. I want to know when something upsets you." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said quietly.

"Yugi, I'm not upset with you." Yami said.

"You should be. I virtually lied to you." Yugi said.

"Maybe, but you had a good reason. I know you can't see, and I know that describing things doesn't really work since you don't know what they looked like in the first place. I do understand that." Yami said.

"I'm glad you do." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I try to understand, anyway. I know it's hard." Yami said.

"You do pretty well." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I just wish that there was something we could do to at least try to help you." Yami said.

"You do?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. If there was something we could at least try, we would." Yami said.

That got Yugi to thinking. He sat up.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked, sitting up.

"Yami, you really want to try something?" Yugi asked.

"Of course. If there was something that we could do to try, we would." Yami said.

"Would cost be an object?" Yugi asked, not wanting to try since he knew what he was thinking would be expensive.

"Of course not. I would spend whatever amount I needed to if it could possibly help you see." Yami said. His eyes then widened. "Yugi, do you know a way?" Yami asked.

"Well, I don't know if it will work, but I do have an idea." Yugi admitted.

"What is it, Yugi?" Yami asked a little hope sparking.

"Well, there is this operation that some people who are blind have undergone to try and regain their sight. I don't know a great deal about it, but it has had some success. A few of my students from the school have had the operation. They have had success." Yugi said.

"Then why don't we try it?" Yami asked.

"Well, the problem is that the surgery is less likely to work for someone who has never had their sight." Yugi said.

"Oh." Yami said. He became quiet for a moment before he made a decision. "Yugi, if you want to, then we'll give this a try." Yami said.

This surprised Yugi. "But there's a chance that it won't work." Yugi said.

"There's also a chance that it will work." Yami replied.

"I don't know, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami took Yugi's hand in his. "Yugi, do you want to be able to see?" Yami asked.

Yugi thought about it for a moment. "Yes. I do want the chance to see." Yugi said.

"Then we'll take the chance." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Thank you, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. He took Yugi's face in his hands and leaned in to kiss Yugi. "Yugi, I want to make you happy. This is a chance that I want you to have." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Thank you, Yami. You have no idea how much this means to me, even if it doesn't work." Yugi said.

"How about we think positively in this case?" Yami asked.

"Okay, Yami." Yugi agreed.

* * *

"You are?!" several shocked voices asked.

Yugi and Yami had told Aknankanon, Amara, Heba, Atemu, Solomon, Mai, and Valon that Yugi was planning to try and have the eye operation as well as everything that led up to that decision.

"Yugi, why didn't you ever mention this to me?" Heba asked, knowing that his brother usually told him everything.

"Because when we were teenagers and I told you, you about had a fit because there was nothing that could be done. I decided not to open that can of worms again." Yugi said.

"But-" Heba started.

"Heba," Mai said, "you really did flip out."

"I guess I did, but why not now?" Heba asked.

"Because I didn't want you worrying. Besides, I really doubt that they could have done anything before since I was pregnant." Yugi said.

"Probably not. Surgeries are rare on those who are pregnant." Valon said.

"So, you're really going to give this a try?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah. I really want this chance. I mean, I've never been able to see before, and I would like the chance." Yugi said.

"Well, you have my full support." Solomon said.

Mai, Valon, Heba, and Atemu all nodded in agreement.

"Yugi, I'm sorry. I know that I had to make it very hard on you." Amara said, knowing that she would often go on about how cute her grandkids were.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to upset me." Yugi said.

"Well, you'll have us on your side as well." Aknankanon said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

"So, what's next?" Heba asked.

"We're going to find an eye specialist and make an appointment to talk to them. We'll figure out our next step then." Yami replied.

They had taken the first steps to help Yugi.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi and Yami will talk to the doctor.

R&R.


	31. The Doctor

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 31- The Doctor

Yami had already left for work that day, but Yugi was already up. He and Yami had found an eye specialist that they would be going to talk to about the eye operation.

Charlotte was still asleep, so Yugi walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

Amara looked up and smiled. "Morning, Yugi." Amara said.

"Good morning." Yugi answered as he walked over to sit down, setting the baby monitor on the table as well.

"Charlotte still sleeping?" Amara asked.

"Yes. She is." Yugi answered.

"I'm sure that she'll sleep most of the day." Amara said. She looked over at her son-in-law and said, "Are you nervous about this afternoon?"

"Yeah. A little. I just don't know what's going to be said." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm sure that everything will be okay, Yugi." Amara said.

"I hope so." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that Yami's just as nervous as you are about this." Amara said.

"I'd say that he's probably more anxious about it than I am." Yugi said. He sighed. "This is exactly why I didn't want Yami to know how I felt about to being able to see in the first place." Yugi said.

"I don't understand." Amara said.

"He's driving himself nuts over the fact that I can't see. He's constantly worried about it now. If I had told him sooner, I guarantee you that this would have been going on since the moment I told him." Yugi said.

"AH! I see. Well, Yami just wants you to be happy." Amara said.

"I know, and I ma. I mean, it's not like I'm going to go into a depression if I'm not ever able t see." Yugi said.

"Yes, but I think Yami does understand on some level how hard it is for you not being able to see, and he wants to be able to change that." Amara said.

"I know. I just wish that he'd stop worrying quite so much." Yugi said.

"Well Yami's not going to stop worrying. I can tell you that right now." Amara said.

"That means that this is something that I'm just going to have to get used to, isn't it?" Yugi asked.

"Pretty much." Amara said.

Yugi sighed. "Well, I guess I'm just going to have to get used to it." Yugi said. He then realized that eh hadn't heard Blake. "Is Blake not up yet?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Heba had to take him to the doctor for a regular check-up." Amara answered.

"OH. I wondered why I hadn't heard him." Yugi said.

Amara laughed. "Yes. You can tell when Blake's not around. He's a rather loud child." Amara said.

"Well, I'm sure that Charlotte will be loud, too, when she gets to being ten months old." Yugi said.

"Possibly." Amara agreed.

The two heard Charlotte crying through the baby monitor.

"Well, I'd better go and get her." Yugi said. He stood up and headed back up the stairs. He walked into Charlotte's room and heard her crying. He walked over to the crib and reached in, picking his daughter up. "Shh. It's okay, Charlotte." Yugi said.

Charlotte seemed to settle down some when Yugi picked her up.

"I guess someone is hungry." Yugi said before he headed back downstairs with Charlotte in his arms.

"She hungry?" Amara asked.

"Most likely." Yugi answered.

"I thought as much so I went ahead and fixed her bottle." Amara said.

"Thanks." Yugi said as he sat down with her.

Amara then handed Yugi the bottle, and Yugi started to feed Charlotte, who started to drink her milk happily.

"I guess she was hungry." Amara commented.

"She does have a healthy appetite." Yugi agreed.

Amara chuckled. "Just like her father. Yami had a very healthy appetite when he was a baby. Amara said. She thought for a moment. "Now that I think about it, he still does have a healthy appetite." Amara said.

"Yeah. He does." Yugi agreed.

"In any case, she's going to be a healthy baby." Amara said.

"That's what I want for her." Yugi said.

"So, what can I fix you for breakfast, Yugi?" Amara asked.

"I'm nervous about this doctor's visit, so I don't know that I would be able to eat anything." Yugi admitted.

Amara tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, why don't I just fix you some toast then? It would be easy on your stomach." Amara said.

"Well, I can try it." Yugi agreed.

Amara then set to making the toast.

* * *

Yami was sitting in his office doing work.

Or trying to do some work anyway.

Yami groaned. He leaned back in his chair. 'Damn it! I can't concentrate on anything. The only thing I can think about is Yugi's doctor's appointment today. I hope that everything goes all right.' Yami thought. His greatest fear was that the doctor was going to tell them that they couldn't even try the surgery. 'I just don't want to have to hear that.' Yami thought.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yami said.

The door opened, and Atemu walked in.

"Hard at work, I see." Atemu commented.

"Oh, shut up.' Yami retorted.

Atemu shut the door behind him. "What's your deal?" Atemu asked.

"I'm just worried about today." Yami replied.

"Oh. You're referring to Yugi's doctor appointment." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I just don't want to go only to be told that the surgery can't even be attempted." Yami said.

"I didn't realize that you wanted Yugi to see so badly." Atemu said.

"Of course I want him to see. It's obviously upsetting him that eh can't see, and I don't like the thought of Yugi being upset." Yami said.

"Well, I guess I can understand." Atemu agreed.

"Besides, I just want Yugi to be happy, and if he can't see, I know that a part of him is always going to be unhappy. I mean, I couldn't imagine not knowing what Charlotte looks like. I can't imagine what it is doing to Yugi." Yami said.

"Neither can I. You shouldn't just think of the bad possibilities, Yami. There's always the chance that Yugi could have the surgery, and it could work." Atemu said.

"And he could have the surgery, and it could not work." Yami shot back.

Atemu glared at his brother. "I'm trying to stay positive here, but you're making that rather difficult." Atemu said.

"Well, excuse me. I find it hard to be optimistic when there is a very good chance that this surgery won't work, and Yugi might not be able to see." Yami said.

"Please don't act like this around Yugi. I'm certain that he's already been thinking about these possibilities, and he doesn't need you to be thinking about them, too." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "Yeah. I know. I can tell that Yugi's been thinking it, and I've been doing everything I can to assure Yugi that it will be fine." Yami said.

"And yet, you don't believe that yourself." Atemu said.

"It's kind of hard to." Yami retorted.

"Would you mind a little advice?" Atemu asked.

"Well, I suppose not." Yami said.

"Stop thinking about. Whatever is going to happen is going to happen. You'll just have to wait and see what the doctor says." Atemu told him.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

"Now try to do some work." Atemu said.

"That's easy for you to say." Yami muttered.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "If you're not going to do any work, then you might as well go home. There's no point in you staying here if you're not going to get any work done." Atemu said.

"I can't go home. Yugi will know something is up, and I don't want him to know that I've been thinking the way he does." Yami said.

"Then do me a favor, and do some work." Atemu said before leaving the room.

Yami rolled his eyes. He knew that Atemu was right, but it didn't mean he liked being ordered around by his older brother.

* * *

Heba walked into the house with Blake. "Anyone here?" Heba asked.

"Living room." Amara answered.

Heba walked into the living room and found Yugi and Amara sitting in there. Charlotte was sleeping in a bassinet set up in the room.

"How was the doctor visit?" Amara asked.

"It was fine, and you'll be happy to know that Blake is perfectly healthy." Heba said, setting his son down on the floor.

"Well, we all knew that he would be." Amara said.

"Yeah. I know." Heba said. He sat down on the couch beside his brother. "So, are you worried about seeing the doctor this afternoon?" Heba asked.

"Just a little." Yugi admitted. He then looked in the direction his brother was in. "Don't you need to get to the shop and help Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Nope. I told Grandpa I probably wouldn't come in until lunchtime, so I won't go until around noon." Heba said.

"You just wanted to stay here and bug me, didn't you?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe." Heba said with a smile on his face.

Yugi shook his head. "You can be a pain at times." Yugi said.

Heba threw an arm around Yugi. "I'm hurt, Yugi. I thought you actually loved me." Heba said in a mock hurt voice.

"Sometimes I wonder how I've put up with you all this time." Yugi retorted.

Amara smiled at the two boys. 'They get along a lot better than most siblings. Than again, that might be due to the fact that Heba was always there trying to help Yugi since he was blind.' Amara thought.

"Heba, can you stop playing around?" Yugi asked.

"Why? It's fun messing with you." Heba said.

Yugi growled. "Watch it, Heba." Yugi said.

Heba snickered. "What are you planning to do?" Heba asked.

Amara shook her head. "You two tease each other like this all the time." Amara said.

"It's something we've always done. Sometimes I pick at Yugi, and sometimes he picks at me." Heba said.

Yugi laughed. "Grandpa used to scold you for it because he thought you were messing bad with me." Yugi said.

"Why would he think that?" Amara asked.

"Because I'd tease him about being blind at times. It never bothered Yugi, and until Grandpa realized that, he would scold me about it." Heba said.

"But it bothers you now, Yugi." Amara pointed out.

"Well, I hate that I can't see, yes, but I don't let what people say to me about being blind get to me. I've never really let that bother me." Yugi said.

"Oh. Okay." Amara said.

Heba looked back at Yugi. "Yugi, you know that there's a chance this surgery could work. I mean, you were told about this surgery when we were teenagers." Heba said.

"You were?" Amara asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I was, but at the time, it was still experimental and no one knew if it would really work. Plus, there's no way we could have afforded a surgery like that." Yugi said.

"Oh. Well, I know that Yami can afford it." Amara said.

"I know. As soon as he heard about the surgery, he told me we'd do it. He didn't care about the cost." Yugi said.

"Tat I can see." Amara said.

"Me, too." Heba added.

"I know that." Yugi replied.

"When is your appointment, anyway?" Heba asked.

"For the last time, Heba, it's at one." Yugi said.

Heba grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I keep forgetting." Heba said.

Yugi shook his head. "I shouldn't be surprised. You do good to remember your own doctor appointments." Yugi said.

"Mine and Blake's, anyway." Heba agreed.

* * *

At noon, Yami arrived home. "Yugi?" Yami called.

"Kitchen." Amara said.

Yami walked into the kitchen to find Yugi and Amara in the kitchen.

Yugi was feeding Charlotte, and Amara was feeding Blake, who was in his high chair.

"How was your day at work, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"It was fine." Yami said.

"How well did you concentrate?" Amara asked.

Yami blushed. "Not that well." Yami admitted.

"And you told me not worry." Yugi said.

"You knew I was worried?" Yami asked, shocked. He thought that he had done pretty well on concealing how worried he really was from Yugi.

"You're not as good as you think about hiding your feelings from me." Yugi replied.

"Oh. Are you ready to go?" Yami asked.

"As soon as Charlotte is done." Yugi answered.

Before long, Charlotte was done eating, and Yugi had put her to bed.

"All right. Now we can go." Yugi said.

"Let me know what the doctor says." Amara said.

"We will, Mom." Yami assured her.

Yugi and Yami left the mansion to go to the doctor's, leaving Amara to take care of Blake and Charlotte.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office.

Yami was filling out the paperwork for the doctor since Yugi couldn't do it. "I hate coming to doctors solely for this reason." Yami said.

"Too much paperwork." Yugi guessed.

"Exactly." Yami said.

When Yami finally finished the paperwork, he returned it to the nurse at the desk and went to sit back down by Yugi.

Yugi had become more nervous now that they were actually at the doctor's office.

Yami could see how nervous Yugi was. He reached over and took Yugi's hand in his. "It'll be okay, Yugi." Yami said.

"You sound almost convinced yourself." Yugi remarked with a smile.

Yami smiled back. "Well, I'm hoping that things will work out the way we want them to. It's the only thing that I can do right now." Yami said.

"Well, I'm glad that you're so optimistic right now. A change from before." Yugi said.

"Did you talk to Atemu?" Yami asked.

"Nope. I just know you too well." Yugi said.

"Well, I decided to listen to Atemu and just let things happen. We'll wait and see how things turn out." Yami said.

"Okay, Yami. We'll wait and see what happens." Yugi agreed.

"Good." Yami said.

The two waited a little while longer.

"Yugi Sennen." a nurse said.

Yugi and Yami stood up before they headed over to the nurse.

"Right this way." the nurse said.

Yugi and Yami followed the nurse back to an examination room.

"The doctor should be here in a moment." the nurse told them before she left.

Yami helped Yugi sit down in the examination chair while he sat down in one of the extra chairs.

"I hope that the doctor doesn't take too long." Yami said.

"Yami, I'm not the only patient that the doctor has to see today. Just stay calm." Yugi said.

"I'll try, Yugi, but you know that patience isn't one of my strong points." Yami said.

"It's going to have to be today." Yugi said.

The two had to wait for about fifteen minutes before the doctor walked in.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Morgan." the woman doctor said. She had dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello." Yugi said.

"I've looked over your chart. Was there a special reason that you wanted to come here?" Dr. Morgan asked, taking the other seat.

"Well, yes. I know of the surgery that can help some people who are blind to see, and I was wanting to see if I could have the surgery." Yugi explained.

"All right. Let me just do a basic examination first." Dr. Morgan said. She then went through the different methods of the eye exam. "All right. As far as your health goes, you'll be fine going through the surgery. Are you certain that you want to, though?" Dr. Morgan asked.

"Yes. I am." Yugi said.

Dr. Morgan could tell from Yugi's voice that he was certain. "All right. I see no reason why you shouldn't have the surgery. There has been success with people who have been blind since birth having the surgery. I will warn you that it doesn't necessarily mean that you will get your sight by going through this surgery. There is a chance that it won't work." Dr. Morgan said.

"I understand that. I just want to try." Yugi said.

"All right." Dr. Morgan said.

"If the surgery does work, what are some things that could happen?" Yami asked,

"Well, for starters, you might not have 20/20 vision like other people. You could need glasses or contacts whichever you prefer. You could be either nearsighted or farsighted. It could be you just need glasses to read or something. You might have colorblindness. And there is always the chance you will have 20/20 vision. Any of these are possibilities with this surgery." Dr. Morgan said.

"I understand." Yugi said.

"Now, I won't do the surgery right away. There are steps that we have to go through first. When you do have the surgery, afterwards, you'll have to wear a bandage for about a day before we'll even take the bandage off. You'll be in the hospital a few days. It's just to make sure that there are no complications after the surgery." Dr. Morgan said.

"All right." Yugi said.

"I'll give you some pamphlets that are about the surgery. I would recommend that you read them. It will give you a much better idea of what to expect as well as what will be done before the surgery." Dr. Morgan said.

Yugi and Yami nodded their understanding.

Dr. Morgan kept them there a while longer, talking to them about the surgery.

After finishing, they set up an appointment to start the process before they left.

"Well, at least you can have the surgery." Yami said.

"I know. I knew that this would be a long process." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi, and I'll be with you every step of the way. We all will." Yami said.

"Okay." Yug agreed.

"At least the pamphlets are in Braille, so it won't be a problem for you to read them." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Yami, the surgery is specifically for people who are blind. Of course the pamphlets are going to be in Braille. There isn't a blind person who can read normally." Yugi said.

"Of, yeah. I forgot." Yami said rather sheepishly.

Yugi shook his head. "Come on. We'd better get home. I know that your mother is going to be eager to hear how things went." Yugi said.

Yami frowned. "Speaking of which, where was my father this morning?" Yami asked.

Yugi laughed. "Apparently, he's been rather restless lately. He isn't too thrilled with being idle right now." Yugi said.

"Meaning?" Yami asked.

"Well, he's taken to helping out at the shop. That's why Heba's been taking more time off from work. He can now that your father is helping out." Yugi explained.

"I never imagined my father working in a store." Yami remarked.

"Well, it alleviates his boredom, and it gives Grandpa someone closer to his own age to talk to. I know there's still a big gap there, but at least it's closer than Heba, Ryou, or Joey." Yugi said.

"True." Yami agreed as they got in the car and left.

* * *

To Yugi and Yami's surprise, Atemu, Heba, Aknankanon, Solomon, Mai, and Valon were at the house with Amara when they got back along with all their friends.

"It's about time! We thought you'd gotten lost." Bakura said.

"Kura! You know that being at a doctor's office takes time!" Ryou scolded.

Bakura glared at his lover.

"What are you all doing here?" Yami asked.

"We wanted to know what the doctor said." Joey said.

"What did he say?" Heba asked.

"Well, actually, it's a she, Heba, and I can have the surgery." Yugi said as he and Yami sat down in the crowded living room.

"When?!" was the accumulative question from every person in the room, including Bakura, Marik, and Seto.

"We don't yet." Yami said.

"Why not?" Tea asked.

"Well, there's some things we, well I, have to go through before ten. It's a process that leads up to the surgery. Once we get there, we'll set up a definite date." Yugi said.

"Oh." Heba said.

"But you're defiantly having the surgery." Atemu said, making sure.

"Yes. I am. That's a definite yes." Yugi answered.

"So, what could happen with this?" Malik asked.

"Well, it could be that the surgery doesn't work for starters. And if it does, it could mean that I would need glasses. I could be either nearsighted or farsighted. I could also just need glasses for reading." Yugi said.

"He could also end up being colorblind, and there's always the chance that he won't have any vision problems. We just won't know until afterwards." Yami said.

"Well, at least you know there's a chance." Mai said.

"Yeah. That's the big thing with me." Yugi said.

"You know we're all behind you all the way, Yug." Joey said.

Yugi laughed. "Yes, Joey. I know that all of you are behind me the whole way. You have all reminded me of that repeatedly." Yugi said.

"Well, all we can do now is wait until that time comes." Solomon said.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were reading over the pamphlets that Dr. Morgan had given them. Since Yami could read Braille, he could read it just as easily as Yugi could.

"Wow. There's a lot more involved than I thought." Yami remarked.

"I know. We both knew that this wouldn't be an overnight thing, though." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

They continued reading.

"That's incredible. There's a sixty percent success rate for those who were blind, and an eighty-six percent rate for success with those who lost their sight as a result of an accident or something." Yugi said.

"That's good. Maybe you'll be one of the ones that get your sight back." Yami said.

"As you said, we can only keep hope right now." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

Yugi leaned back against the pillows. "I just really hope that it works." Yugi said.

Yami leaned over and kissed Yugi. "Don't worry, Yugi. We'll know when we know, but regardless of the outcome, I won't love you any less." Yami said.

"I know, Yami." Yugi said with a smile.

Yami took the pamphlets and put them on the bedside table on his side. "Now, on to something more important." Yami said before he jumped Yugi.

* * *

~One Month Later~

Yugi and Yami were in Dr. Morgan's office again. They had been going through the step by step process for the surgery.

"Taking a lot longer than I thought." Yami said, referring to the test result s they were waiting on.

"Yami." Yugi said warningly.

"I know, Yugi. I need to learn patience." Yami said.

"I have to admit that you're getting better at it. You've gotten a lot more patient in the last month." Yugi said.

"I've had to be with all we're doing." Yami replied.

Yugi smiled. "True enough." Yugi agreed.

A few moments later, Dr. Morgan walked into the room with a file in her hand. "I have you latest test results, and they all look good. We can now go to the last step of all this. The surgery." Dr. Morgan said.

"Really?" Yami asked.

"Yes. When would you like to do it?" Dr. Morgan asked.

"The sooner, the better." Yugi said.

"All right. How about two weeks from this Friday?" Dr. Morgan asked.

Yugi and Yami both nodded, happy with that.

"All right. You'll have to go to the hospital for a few pre-operation things that have to be done. You'll then come in on Friday morning, and I'll perform the surgery. I will warn you that the surgery can take anywhere from two to four hours." Dr. Morgan said, talking more to Yami about that.

"Okay." Yami said, glad to know that.

Dr. Morgan talked to them about a few other details of the surgery before Yugi and Yami left.

"Well, it looks like we're at the end of it." Yami said.

"Yeah. I can't wait." Yugi said. He had grown excited about the prospect of being able to see for the first time in his life.

* * *

"In two weeks then." Heba said.

"A little over that, but yes." Yugi answered.

"Well, we'd all better make sure that we have nothing planned for that day." Aknankanon said.

"You don't have to be there at the hospital." Yugi said.

"Yes we do." Heba, Atemu, Amara, Aknankanon, and Solomon all said at the same time.

"Okay. I suppose I can't stop you." Yugi said.

Atemu looked at Yami. "Why didn't you say something, too?" Atemu asked.

"Hey. He's my husband. I'm going to be there regardless of what anyone else does." Yami replied.

"That's a good point, I suppose." Atemu said.

"We all are going to be there, Yugi. I don't doubt that Mai and Valon will be there, too." Heba said.

"You can bet that some of your friends will be at the hospital as well." Solomon said.

"I know. I don't know why I thought none of you would be there." Yugi said.

"It doesn't matter. We'll all be there supporting you." Amara said.

* * *

Yugi and Heba were in the kitchen eating ice cream later that night.

"So, are you excited about the surgery?" Heba asked.

"Excited and nervous." Yugi said.

"You'll be fine." Heba assured him.

"I know." Yugi said. He smiled. "You know, I said I wouldn't get too hopeful that the surgery would work in case it doesn't work, but I cant help it. The thought of being able to see for the first time in my life is just too exciting to me." Yugi said.

"Yugi, no one is going to blame you for being excited about this. It's a big deal for you, and everyone knows it." Heba said.

"I just can't stop thinking about how disappointed I will be if it doesn't work." Yugi said.

"Don't think about it, Yugi. I have no doubt that you'll be able to see once this is all over." Heba said.

"I hope that you're right, Heba. I really want you to be." Yugi said.

"I am, Yugi. And the first thing that you're probably going to see is Yami." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "You know, that's a really good thought for me." Yugi said.

Heba smiled. "Keep thinking that way." Heba said.

"I will, Heba. Thanks." Yugi said.

"No problem. You know that we always discuss these things over a bowl of ice cream." Heba said.

"I know. We've done that since we were kids." Yugi replied.

"I hope we always will do this." Heba said.

"I'm sure we will." Yugi replied.

"Well, stop worrying about the surgery. It'll be fine." Heba said.

"Okay, Heba. I will." Yugi said.

The two put their empty bowls in the sink and then headed upstairs to their rooms to join their husbands in bed.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please know that I plan on being a teacher, so I have no clue how a surgery like this woudl really go. I'm really making this up and trying to keep it as realistic as possible at the same time.

In case you don't know:

nearsighted= can't see things that are far away clearly

farsighted= can't see things that are close clearly

Next: The surgery.

R&R.


	32. The Surgery

Here's the next chapter.

There's a slight lemon in this chapter, so if you don't like lemons, don't read between the bold.

Also, I've updated so much this week because I'm on Spring Break, so starting Monday, it'll probably be back to one update per day.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 32- The Surgery

Yugi had nervously waited for the next two weeks to go by so that he could have the surgery. He was continuously thinking about it and wondering if he would be able to see once he had the surgery. He really wanted to be able to see again, but he knew that there was a chance he would not be bale to see even with the surgery.

Currently, Yugi was unable to stay seated and was walking around the living room.

Amara had been trying to read a book, but Yugi's constant pacing was distracting her and making it hard for her to read. Amara finally looked up and said, "Yugi, will you please stop pacing?"

Yugi turned toward his mother-in-law. "I'm sorry, Amara. I didn't mean to distract you." Yugi said, sitting down in the recliner.

"What is bothering you, Yugi? I have never seen you pace like this before." Amara said, putting her book down on the table.

"I'm just nervous about the surgery on Friday. I can't stop thinking about it, and it's starting to get really nerve-wracking." Yugi admitted.

"There's nothing wrong with being nervous about having surgery, Yugi. It's a natural reaction." Amara said.

"I know that. I also can't stop thinking about the possible results of the surgery. I really want to be able to see, but I know that there is a good chance that I won't get my sight. I guess I'm worried about my reaction to the result." Yugi said.

"Yugi, we're all hoping that you'll be able to see. Honestly, I think that Yami's the one who wants you to see more than anyone. He may not be admitting it, but he wants you to be able to see. The only person who wants you to have your sight more than Yami is you." Amara said.

"Really? I didn't know he wanted me to be able to see that badly." Yugi said.

"Well, Yami didn't want you to worry about it. I do know that he wants you to have your sight more than anything." Amara said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I shouldn't be too surprised. Yami only wants me to be happy, and he knows that having my sight would make me very happy. That's probably why he wants it for me so much." Yugi remarked.

"I know it is." Amara said.

"I'm lucky to have someone like Yami." Yugi said.

"You know, Yami says the exact same thing about you." Amara said.

Yugi smiled. "I guess he and I are both lucky people then." Yugi said.

"I would say so." Amara agreed.

The two then heard Charlotte start crying over the baby monitor.

"Well, I'd better go and check on my daughter." Yugi said. He picked up the baby monitor and headed up the stairs.

Amara watched Yugi leave the room with a smile. 'Yami and Yugi really are lucky to have each other. I'm glad that they are together. I hope that this surgery does give Yugi his sight. He deserves the chance to be able to see everything for the first time.' Amara thought.

* * *

Yugi walked into the nursery and set the baby monitor on the table before he walked over to the crib. He reached in and picked his crying daughter up out of the crib. "What's gotten my little princess so upset?" Yugi asked as he gently swayed her in his arms.

Charlotte seemed to start to calm down.

Yugi smiled. "That's good. I'm glad you're getting happy again." Yugi said as he sat down in the rocking chair with his daughter. He held her in one arm while here ached over to touch her face with the other hand.

Charlotte reached out and grabbed Yugi's finger.

Yugi laughed softly. "You are a curious one, and you have a good grip, too." Yugi said.

Charlotte had stopped crying, but Yugi could tell that she was still awake.

"You know, Charlotte, I don't know what you look like, but I hope to after this surgery. I really want to know what you look like. I'd like to know what your father looks like, too. I've been with him for nearly two years, and I still don't know what he looks like." Yugi said. He then started to hum a song as he rocked Charlotte gently.

It wasn't long before Charlotte had fallen back asleep.

Yugi smiled once he knew that his daughter was asleep again. He just sat there for a while before he stood up easily and set Charlotte back in her crib. He covered her back up before he walked back downstairs with the baby monitor in his hand.

"Is she all right?" Amara asked.

"Yes. She went back to sleep." Yugi said.

"Just wanted some human contact then." Amara said.

"Apparently." Yugi said as he sat down.

"Yugi, try not to worry about the surgery too much. I'm sure that everything will be fine." Amara said.

"I'll try, but it's not exactly easy." Yugi said.

"I know it isn't, but it'll be okay in the end. You don't need to worry about it so much." Amara said.

Yugi nodded although she could tell that Yugi wasn't that reassured.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were in bed together.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" Yami asked. He had noticed that his husband was on edge for some reason.

"Sorry, Yami. I guess I'm still a little nervous about the surgery." Yugi said.

"You're that worried about it?" Yami asked.

"Well, I guess it's more the end result that ahs me worried." Yugi said.

"Oh. You're worried about whether or not you'll be able to see after the surgery." Yami said.

"Yeah." Yugi admitted.

"Don't worry, Yugi. I'm sure that everything will work out the way we want it to." Yami said, wrapping an arm around Yugi.

"I just keep hoping that I'll be able to see after all this." Yugi said.

"You will, Yugi." Yami said.

"I'm glad that you're so confident about this." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Yugi, stop worrying so much. It'll be fine." Yami said.

"All right, Yami." Yugi agreed.

"It'll be fine, Yugi." Yami said.

* * *

On Thursday, Yugi and Yami had gone to the hospital so that Yugi could go through all the pre-op things.

While Yugi was back with the nurses, Yami was waiting. 'I hope that everything does go good with surgery tomorrow. I know I've been telling Yugi that it'll all be okay, but I know that there's a good chance that Yugi won't be able to see. I just have to keep thinking positively so that Yugi will.' Yami thought.

Yami's cell phone then rang. He took it out and said, "Hello?"

"_Hi, Yami. How's it going?_" Amara asked.

"It's fine, Mom. Yugi's back with the nurses now." Yami replied.

"_Oh. I didn't realize that._" Amara said.

"Yeah. I don't know how long this is going to take." Yami said.

"_Well, just give me a call when you're on your way home._" Amara said.

"I will." Yami assured her before he hung up. 'I should have known that Mom would be calling.' Yami thought.

His phone then rang again.

"Hello?" Yami said.

"_Hey, Yami. How's Yugi?_" Heba asked.

"Heba, he's back with the nurses now, but all that was being done today was all that pre-op stuff. It's nothing major." Yami said

"_I know. I just wanted to know how my brother was doing._" Heba said.

"He's fine, Heba. Don't worry about it." Yami said.

"_Okay, Yami. Just call and let me know if anything happens._" Heba said.

"I will." Yami said before he hung up. 'What is everyone going to call me to see how Yugi is?' Yami asked himself.

As if on cue, his phone rang again.

Yami growled before he looked at the caller ID this time. The caller ID read: _Atemu_.

Yami answered the phone. "Atemu, if you're calling about Yugi, he's fine. All he was going through was all the pre-op stuff." Yami said.

"_Um, Yami. I was calling to ask you where those reports you were working on were._" Atemu said.

"Oh. Sorry. They should be in my out box on my desk." Yami said. He heard shuffling in the background. "Atemu, are you in my office?"

"_Yes. How else am I supposed to find them?_" Atemu asked.

"Good point." Yami agreed.

"_I found them, Yami. I won't have to call you again, hopefully." _Atemu said.

"All right, Atemu. Bye." Yami said before he hung up again. 'I hope that no one else calls me.' Yami thought.

"Yami."

Yami looked up and saw Yugi standing there with a nurse. He stood up. "What's going on?" Yami asked.

"Nothing. We're done." Yugi answered.

"Oh. Okay." Yami said.

"You'll need to be here at five in the morning." the nurse told them.

"We will." Yami assured her.

The nurse then walked off.

"So, I take it that we can go home." Yami said.

"Yes. We can." Yugi said.

The two then started out of the hospital.

"Why did you look so irritated back there?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Mom and Heba called me back to back wanting to know how you were and then Atemu called me needing to know where some reports were in office. I was getting a little irrigated with people calling me so much." Yami said.

"Oh. I can understand that." Yugi said.

The two left the hospital and headed to the car.

"So, what should we do now?" Yami asked.

"If you don't mind, I would like to just go home.' Yugi said.

"Sure." Yami said.

The two got in the car and headed home.

"Any reason you want to go home?" Yami asked.

"I guess I just want to spend the day with our daughter." Yugi said.

"You're nervous still, aren't you?" Yami asked.

"Of course I am. It's going to be even worse today since the surgery is tomorrow." Yugi said.

"I understand. If you want us to just spend time together today with our daughter, we will." Yami said.

"Thanks. I'd just like us to spend time together." Yugi said.

"We will." Yami said.

The two soon arrived home and went inside.

"Hey. How was it?" Amara asked.

"It was fine. There was not much that I needed to do." Yugi said.

"What are you going to do with the rest of the day?" Amara asked.

"Get Charlotte. We're going to spend the day together." Yami said.

"Well, that will be good." Amara said.

"We'll get Charlotte and be on our way." Yami said.

"Well, I guess I only have to take care of Blake now." Amara said.

"Yes, you will." Yami said as he and Yugi headed upstairs.

The two walked into Charlotte's room.

"What are we going to do anyway? I think we need to know what we're going to do." Yami said.

"I had thought that we could go for a walk in the park." Yugi said.

"All right. We'll have to get Charlotte's stroller then" Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I did say that I wanted us to spend the day together." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami replied.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were walking in the park with their daughter, who was in the stroller.

"It's a nice day for a walk." Yami said, looking up at the sunny sky.

Yami was pushing the stroller, and Yugi had his arm linked with Yami's so that he would know where to go.

"Yeah. I can tell." Yugi said, feeling the warmth from the sun. He sighed. "I really hope that I get my sight. It would be nice to be able to see things that you see when we take walks like this." Yugi said.

"Yugi, don't worry about it. Whatever happens is going to happen, and we'll find that out later. Let's just enjoy today." Yami said.

"You're right." Yugi agreed.

The two continued with their walk.

"Yami, are we near a flower garden?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. We're actually getting close to the Domino Rose Garden. You know that it's part of the park." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "You're right. I thought I smelled roses." Yugi said.

"Well, do you want to walk in there?" Yami asked.

"Sure." Yugi said.

The started to walk around the gardens.

"I just love the way roses smell." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "You know, I never paid that much attention to the way flowers smell, but I do now, and I have to agree with you on that." Yami said. He saw a man selling roses and bought one for Yugi. "Here." Yami said, handing the rose to Yugi.

Yugi took the white rose from Yami and smelled it. "Thank you, Yami. You didn't have to get me one." Yugi said.

"I wanted to, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "You're so sweet." Yugi said.

Yami leaned over and kissed Yugi on the cheek.

Charlotte starting to cry interrupted them.

"Well, so much for that." Yami said.

Yugi laughed.

The two stopped and sat down on bench. Yugi got Charlotte out of the stroller and held her.

"She certainly loves you. You're the only one who can just pick her up, and she starts to settle down." Yami said.

"Well, I'm the one who's with her most of the time, Yami." Yugi said.

"That's true." Yami said.

"And I'm the one who was pregnant with her." Yugi said.

"Also true." Yami agreed.

"Don't worry, Yami. When she gets older, she'll become more attached to you." Yugi said.

"I hope so." Yami agreed.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were lying together in bed.

Yugi couldn't stop thinking about the surgery.

"Yugi, please stop thinking about the surgery." Yami said.

"I'm trying, but it's hard given the fact that it is tomorrow." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi." Yami said, wrapping an arm around Yugi. "Maybe I can help get your mind off of it." Yami said.

"How?" Yugi asked.

Yami suddenly rolled over so that he was straddling Yugi at the waist. "I can think of a few ways." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "So, that's what you had in mind." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Exactly." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and kissed him back.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

It didn't take long before both of them were naked.

Yami started to kiss down Yugi's neck softly, drawing a moan from Yugi.

Yugi was rather impatient, so he wrapped his legs around Yami and pulled him down, causing their erect members to rub together.

Both moaned.

"Rather impatient, are we?" Yami asked.

"You know that it doesn't take much to get me turned on." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "So I noticed." Yami said.

"Then get on with it." Yugi hissed.

"As you wish." Yami replied. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lubricant. He coated three fingers in the substance before he maneuvered his body between Yugi's legs. He slipped one finger inside of Yugi, causing Yugi to moan. Yami moved the finger around before he added in a second finger, started to stretch Yugi.

Yugi reached up and grasped Yami's shoulders. It no longer hurt him when Yami prepared him.

Yami soon added in the third finger and started to stretch Yugi with all three fingers, brushing against Yugi's prostate.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi cried.

Yami smirked. He thrust his finger sup into the spot several more time before he removed his fingers, gaining a groan from Yugi. "Just be patient." Yami said. He used the lubricant to coat his member before he put the bottle back on the table. He then positioned himself at Yugi's entrance. "Ready?" Yami asked.

Before Yami could react, Yugi had rolled over so that he was straddling Yami's waist.

"Not this time, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami realized what Yugi had planned. He placed his hands on Yugi's hips and helped Yugi position himself over Yami's member.

Yugi then slowly lowered himself onto Yami's member.

Both groaned as Yugi lowered himself until he was fully seated.

Yami was being overwhelmed by tight heat while Yugi was being over whelmed by the sensation of being filled.

Yugi rose up until only the tip of Yami's member was left inside of him before he sank back down.

Both moaned at this.

Yugi started to move at a faster pace while Yami started to thrust up against him.

"AH!" Yugi cried when Yami struck his prostate.

Yami smirked and started aiming for that spot.

Yugi started to move up and down harder and faster. His nails dug into Yami's shoulders.

"Hmm. Go good, Yugi. Tight and hot." Yami moaned.

"Yami, so deep! Wonderful!" Yugi moaned.

The two quickened their pace.

Yami could feel himself reaching his end, so he reached up and started to stroke Yugi's member.

It didn't take long for Yugi to reach his end. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released all over Yami's chest and stomach.

Yugi's walls tightened around Yami's member, and Yami was sent over the edge as well. "YUGI!" Yami moaned as he released inside of Yugi.

Yugi then collapsed on top of Yami.

**LEMONS ENDS HERE!**

Both were sweating and panting as they recovered.

Yugi then rose and up and removed Yami from inside him before he fell beside Yami.

Yami reached over and pulled Yugi into his arms. "I think we should go to sleep now. We do have a big day tomorrow." Yami said.

"I know. Good night." Yugi said, cuddling into Yami's arms.

"Night." Yami said.

Yugi fell asleep fast.

'I guess he tired himself out.' Yami thought.

It wasn't long before Yami fell asleep as well.

* * *

The following morning, Yugi and Yami had to get up early so that they could to the hospital at the right time. They arrived at the hospital at four forty-five, fifteen minute early.

"Well, I guess this is it." Yugi said.

Yami reached over and took Yugi's hand in his own. "Don't worry, Yugi. It'll be fine." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said.

"Hey. We'll all be here when you get out of surgery." Yami said.

"Remind me again why we came alone given the fact that everyone else had said that they would be here." Yugi said.

"Because I wanted to spend some time alone with you before that, and yes, and they all know that. That's why they agreed to come a little later." Yami said.

"You always have an ulterior motive for things like this." Yugi said.

"Yes, I do." Yami said.

"I suppose that they're going to bring Charlotte when they come." Yugi said.

"Yes, they are. Don't worry, Yugi." Yami said.

"I'm trying not to." Yugi replied.

"I can see that." Yami said sarcastically.

"Well, I can't help it, Yami. This is very nerve-wracking for me." Yugi said.

"You're not the only one whose nervous about all this." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "I know. I really appreciate all that." Yugi said.

"Well, we're all here for you, and I know that everyone else will get here before too long." Yami said.

"I just really hope that this surgery works. I want to be able to see." Yugi said.

"Don't worry, Yugi. I'm sure that you'll be able to see after this surgery." Yami assured his husband.

Yugi nodded. "I hope you're right." Yugi said.

"I am." Yami said.

The two were alone for another half hour before the rest of their family arrived at the hospital.

"So, are you ready for this, Yugi?" Heba asked.

"I don't think I have a choice, Heba." Yugi said.

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about it." Solomon said.

"Grandpa, I'll be unconscious while I'm having the surgery. All of you are the ones who are going to be worrying." Yugi said.

"He does have a point." Atemu said.

"Well, we're not going to worry too much. We know that you are in very capable hands." Aknankanon said.

"I know. Like I said, I'm not worried about the surgery." Yugi said.

"No. You're just worried about after the surgery." Amara said.

"I know. I'm worried about if I'm going to be able to see after this surgery." Yugi admitted.

"Well, don't worry about it. You'll know by tomorrow if you're going to be able to see or not." Mai told him.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said.

Soon, Charlotte started crying.

"It's okay, baby." Amara said, trying to her granddaughter to calm down.

"Mom, you might as well give her to Yugi. You know that he'll be able to get her to calm down." Yami said.

"You're right." Amara agreed. She walked over and handed Charlotte to Yugi.

"It's okay, Charlotte." Yugi said.

It didn't take long for Charlotte to calm down.

"How one person can calm her down so fast I'll never understand." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, one day you'll probably be able to calm her down just as fast." Yugi advised.

"Don't bet on it.' Aknankanon said.

"Why's that?" Atemu asked.

"It wasn't until you two were around five that he ever managed to calm you down. I was the one left with that job until then." Amara said.

"Well, I'll probably have that same problem then." Yugi said.

A few moments later, Dr. Morgan walked into the room. "Sorry, but we're ready to begin the surgery." Dr. Morgan said.

"We'll see you after the surgery, Yugi." Heba said, hugging his brother.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The rest of the family said their goodbyes.

Yami took Charlotte from Yugi. "I'll see you later, Yugi. It'll be fine." Yami told him.

"All right, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami kissed Yugi before he left the hospital room with Charlotte.

"Are you ready, Yugi?" Dr. Morgan asked.

"Yes. I am." Yugi answered.

"All right." Dr. Morgan said.

They then took Yugi into surgery.

* * *

~Two Hours Later~

"How long is this surgery supposed to last?" Heba asked.

"Dr. Morgan said that it could take anywhere from two to four hours." Yami said.

"It could be longer, though. You can never really judge time when it comes to surgery." Aknankanon said.

"That is true." Solomon agreed.

"Don't worry so much, Heba. Yogi's going to be fine." Mai said.

"I know he is." Heba said.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Yami said. He was holding Charlotte, who was sound asleep.

The group sat around, all rather worried about Yugi.

~One Hour Later~

It had been three hours since Yugi had been taken into surgery, and then entire group had been out on edge by the time.

"I'm sure that it wont' take too much longer." Amara said, seeing that all of them were getting on edge.

"I guess it wouldn't be quite so bad if we had heard something." Yami said.

"No kidding." Atemu agreed.

Charlotte then started crying.

"Shh. It's all right, sweetheart." Yami said, trying to get his daughter to calm down.

It took a while, but Charlotte did eventually calm down.

"You're no Yugi, that's for sure." Valon said.

"Well, it's not my fault that Yugi can get her to calm down in a few seconds and it takes me a few minutes." Yami said.

"Try five." Heba said.

"You were counting?" Yami asked.

Heba shrugged.

"Mr. Sennen."

Yami saw Dr. Morgan and immediately stood up along with everyone else.

"How is Yugi, Dr. Morgan?" Yami asked.

"He's doing fine. The surgery went on without a problem. He's in recovery right now. Once he wakes up from the anesthesia, we'll move him to a regular room." Dr. Morgan said.

"When will we know if it worked?" Solomon asked.

"We'll take the bandages off Yugi's eyes either late tomorrow morning or early tomorrow afternoon. You can see him for a few moments." Dr. Morgan said.

The group went back to where Yugi was in recovery.

There was a bandage over Yugi's eyes, although that had been expected.

"Well, I guess all we can do now is wait." Atemu said.

"Yes, but waiting for tomorrow will seem like an eternity, especially for Yugi." Amara said.

* * *

After Yugi had woken up, he had been put in a regular room.

"We'll know tomorrow the results of the surgery." Yami said.

"I know that, Yami." Yugi said.

"Just making sure." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "I think you want to know the result just as much as I do if not more than I do." Yugi remarked.

Yami smiled. "Well, I want to know if it worked or not." Yami said.

"Well, you'd better figure something out to keep us preoccupied." Yugi said.

Yami started to say something.

"And something that can be done in a hospital, not something we do in our bedroom." Yugi added.

"Drat!" Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Give it up, Yami. I'm not doing like that here." Yugi said.

"Well, we'll figure something out." Yami said.

"I hope so." Yugi said.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know a lot of you aren't happy about the cliffhanger, but I wanted the results of the surgery to be a different chaper.

Next: The results of the surgery.

R&R.


	33. The Results

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 33- The Results

Yugi woke up the morning after the surgery. He had been confused at first as to why he wasn't in his own bed or why his husband was no where to be found until he remembered that he was in the hospital after his surgery.

Yugi smiled. 'Getting Yami to go home last night was a fight in itself.' Yugi thought.

~Flashback~

"_Yugi, I'm going to stay here tonight. There's nothing that you can say that will change my mind." Yami said stubbornly._

"_Yami, I will be fine on my own. It's not like being in the hospital alone for one night is going to kill me." Yugi said._

"_Yugi, I'm not going to leave you alone in the hospital and that's final." Yami said stubbornly._

_Yugi sighed. He hadn't wanted to use some underhanded means to get his husband to go home, but he found that he had no choice. "Yami, you need to go home. Someone needs to be there for Charlotte." Yugi said._

"_My parents can take care of her." Yami said._

"_Yami, Charlotte needs one of her parents to be there for her. I can't for the obvious reason, and you're the other parent." Yugi said._

"_Yugi-" Yami started._

_Yugi reached over and touched Yami's hand. "Yami, I will be fine. Trust me. Stop worrying so much." Yugi said._

_Yami sighed. "Sorry, Yugi. I guess I just worry." Yami said._

_Yugi smiled. "Really? I hadn't noticed." Yugi said._

_Yami cracked a smile. "Okay, Yugi. I'll go home tonight, but I'll be back first thing in the morning." Yami said._

"_I don't doubt that, Yami." Yugi said._

_Yami leaned over and kissed Yugi. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yugi." Yami said._

"_All right, Yami. I'll see you tomorrow then." Yugi said._

_Yami then left._

~End Flashback~

'I thought that Atemu was going to have to knock Yami out just to get him home.' Yugi thought. He was glad that Yami had finally agreed to go home.

The door opened.

"Good morning." a nurse said.

Yugi looked in her direction and smiled. "Good morning." Yugi said.

"How did you sleep?" the nurse asked.

"About as well as one can in a hospital." Yugi said.

The nurse laughed. "I understand. When I was in the hospital, I felt the same way." the nurse said.

"It's good that you understand." Yugi said.

"And you got a gift." the nurse said.

"A gift?" Yugi asked. 'It has to be from Yami.' Yugi thought.

"Yes. A dozen white roses." the nurse said, setting the vase of flowers down on the table.

Yugi reached over and took one of the roses from the case and smelled the flower. "I'm guessing that they're from my husband." Yugi said.

"I don't know. The card is written in Braille." the burse said.

"Oh. I see." Yugi said.

The nurse took the card from the vase and handed it to Yugi.

_I'll see you soon, Yugi. I love you. Yami._

Yugi smiled. "That's who they're from." Yugi said.

"He must love you a lot." the nurse said.

"Yes. He does." Yugi agreed.

"Well, I need to check on you." the nurse said.

"All right." Yugi said.

The nurse did all the normal things such as checking Yugi's temperature, his blood, pressure, ECT.

"You seem to be doing just fine." the nurse said.

"I'm glad to hear that, and I know that Yami will as well." Yugi said.

"Dr. Morgan will come by and see you later." the nurse said.

"Okay." Yugi agreed.

The nurse then left the room.

Yugi lay back in the bed with the rose in his hand. 'I'm not surprised that Yami sent me these.' Yugi thought.

It wasn't long before Yami arrived at the hospital.

"Morning, Yugi." Yami said as he walked over to the bed and sat down beside Yugi. He leaned over and kissed Yugi.

"Morning. Thanks for the roses." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I know how much you like them, so I thought that I would send you some." Yami explained.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I do like them." Yugi agreed. He then thought of something. "Did you bring Charlotte with you?" Yugi asked.

"Of course I did. She's just asleep right now." Yami said. He then handed Charlotte over to Yugi.

Yugi held his daughter, who remained asleep. "How did she do last night?" Yugi asked.

"She was fine. It was hard to get her to go to asleep, but after she went to sleep, she slept like a baby." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, she is a baby." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Yeah. I guess so." Yami agreed.

The two just sat there fro a while.

"I'm surprised that no one else is here." Yugi said.

"They'll be here later. I just couldn't wait to come back." Yami said.

"I was fine, Yami." Yugi assured him.

"I know, Yugi. I just wanted to get back to see you again." Yami said.

"I noticed. You do realize that I'm still going to be in the hospital tonight, too." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "I completely forgot about that." Yami said.

Yugi started laughing. "It won't be so bad, Yami. It's just one more night. I'll be back home tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Well, at least I do have something to look forward to." Yami said.

Yugi laughed at that.

A moment layer, Charlotte woke up, but instead of crying, she just started to make cooing sounds.

"Well, I guess someone decided to join us." Yugi said.

"Looks like it." Yami agreed as he looked at his daughter. He looked from Charlotte to Yugi. 'I hope that the surgery worked so that Yugi will be able to see. I know how badly Yugi wants to be able to see. He deserves this chance.' Yami thought.

Yugi noticed that Yami hadn't said anything in a while. "Yami, are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" Yami said.

"Because you didn't say anything." Yugi said.

"Oh. Sorry." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Don't worry about it. Were you thinking about anything in particular?" Yugi asked.

"No. not really." Yami said.

Yugi knew better than that. "Let me guess. You're still hoping that the surgery worked, right?" Yugi asked.

"You know me way too well." Yami said.

"Yes, I do. Yami, we'll find out the results of the surgery in a few hours. Don't worry about it." Yugi said.

"I'm surprised that you're not more worried about the results." Yami said.

"Well, truthfully, I am, but I'm trying not to think about it too much. I know that we'll find out in a few hours, so I'm just going to wait and see what we find out then." Yugi said.

"You're right. I'll try and stop thinking about it." Yami said.

"Good. I really don't want you to worry about this. We'll find out soon." Yugi said.

"Morning, Yugi." Heba said.

"Hey, Heba." Yugi said.

Heba and Atemu walked into the room with Blake.

"How are doing, Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"I'm fine." Yugi replied.

"Good. I think Yami was up half the night pacing." Atemu said.

Yami glared at Atemu.

"Maybe I should have asked how your night was instead of Charlotte's night." Yugi said.

"It wasn't that bad, Yugi." Yami said.

"Did you sleep at all last nigh?" Yugi asked.

"I really doubt that he did." Heba said.

"Great. Both of you are against me in this." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "Yami, you didn't have to worry so much. I was fine." Yugi said.

"That wasn't why." Yami muttered.

"Then why?" Yugi asked.

"He's probably too used to you sleeping beside him now. He couldn't get to sleep otherwise." Amara said as she and Aknankanon walked into the room.

"How do you figure that?" Yami asked.

"Because it happened to us. After so long, it's hard to sleep without the other person there." Aknankanon answered.

"Well, I guess that's something that we need to think about, Heba." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Sounds like we won't be sleeping much if we're apart." Heba said.

"It won't necessarily happen." Amara said.

"Sounds like it will." Heba said.

"Okay. Can we get on another topic?" Yami asked.

The group laughed.

"Any idea when Dr. Morgan is coming today?" Amara asked.

"No. All we know is that she'll come either later this morning or early this afternoon." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that you can't wait for her to come so you can find out if the surgery worked or not." Aknankanon said.

"Well, I'm trying not to think much about it, but I am ready for her to come. I'm nervous, too. Although I think that Yami is more nervous about this than me." Yugi said.

"Well, I'd like to know if it worked or not." Yami said.

"We all want that, Yami." Amara said.

"And we'll find out soon." Heba added.

"I know." Yami said.

"Well, I'd say that we have a party here." Solomon said as he walked into the room.

"Hey, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Hi, Yugi. How are you doing?" Solomon asked.

"I'm fine." Yugi said.

"That's good to hear." Solomon said.

The group then started to just talk a while.

Yugi knew that everyone couldn't want to sit around at a hospital all day. "You know that you all don't have to sit around here all day." Yugi said.

"Well, we want to, Yugi." Heba said.

"Yugi might be right. I don't know if the hospital would like this many people being in the room at once." Amara said.

"Well, call us when you hear anything." Heba said.

"We will, Heba." Yugi assured his brother.

Everyone left the hospital room except for Yami.

"You're not getting me to leave." Yami said.

"I knew that, Yami." Yugi said.

* * *

Atemu and Heba had gone to get breakfast since they hadn't don that before they left the mansion.

"I hope that the surgery worked." Heba said.

"Heba, I'm sure that it'll be fine. We'll find out in a few hours. There's no need to worry so much." Atemu said.

Heba sighed. "I wish that I could. I know how much Yugi wants to see, and I know that it'll crush him if he isn't able to see." Heba said.

"We'll deal with that when it comes. We just need to wait until we find out the results of the surgery." Atemu said.

Heba sighed. "I know that you're right." Heba said. He glanced over at Blake. "I just don't know how I would feel if I couldn't see my own child or my husband." Heba said.

"I don't think that anyone knows what that feels like." Atemu said.

"That's why I want Yugi to be able to see. So that he'll be able to see Yami and Charlotte." Heba said.

"Not to mention be able to see all the things that we see." Atemu said.

"Yeah." Heba said.

"Well, if it works, there's a lot that we're going to have to do to help Yugi." Atemu said.

"Like what?" Heba asked.

"Yugi's never seen anything before. We're going to have to help him learn virtually everything you usually learn growing up." Atemu said.

"You're right. We're going to have to teach him to read, write, colors, animals, and everything else." Heba said.

"Well, I suppose that's something else we'll worry about after we learn the results of the surgery." Atemu said.

"Yeah. You're right." Heba agreed.

"I'm sure that we'll find out something soon." Atemu said.

"I hope so. The suspense is killing me." Heba said.

Atemu chuckled. "I think you want to know the results of the surgery just as badly as Yugi and Yami do." Atemu said.

"Maybe I do, but I want to know." Heba said.

"We all do, Heba. We've waited this long. We can wait just a little longer. Besides, this has to be a thousand times worse for Yugi." Atemu said.

"Yeah. You're right." Heba agreed.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were sitting in the hospital room when Dr. Morgan walked into the room.

"Hello, Yugi. How are you doing today?" Dr. Morgan asked.

"I'm doing fine." Yugi answered.

"Well, I'm going to take the bandages off. I'll warn you that if the surgery worked, your vision might be blurry." Dr. Morgan said.

"Not to sound like a smart aleck, but I wouldn't know what being blurry is." Yugi said.

"Of course. In any case, if that's the case, it might take a little while for the blurriness to go away." Dr, Morgan said.

"So, it still might be a while before we know if the surgery actually worked." Yami said.

"Yes." Dr. Morgan said.

"Well, I guess we'll have to deal with it." Yugi said.

"All right. I'm going to cut the bandages off. I want you to keep your eyes closed while I do this." Dr. Morgan said.

"All right." Yugi said.

Yami took Charlotte from Yugi and moved back out of the way.

Dr. Morgan then took a pair of scissors and started cut at the bandages. Once the bandage was removed, she removed the cloth that was over Yugi's eyes. "Yugi, open your eyes slowly." Dr. Morgan instructed.

Yugi did as he was told and opened his eyes slowly.

"Can you see?" Dr. Morgan asked.

"I'm not sure. It's different that it was before." Yugi said.

"Well, we'll have to wait a while and see what happens. I'll come and see you later on to see." Dr. Morgan said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Dr, Morgan then left.

"Well, we still have to wait." Yami said as he sat back down.

"Yami, take it easy." Yugi said.

"Okay. Here. Take Charlotte so I can call everyone." Yami said.

"And please tell them that they don't have to come rushing over here. There's no need for them to do that since we don't know if I can see." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami said as he handed Charlotte over to Yugi and started calling people.

'Maybe the surgery worked. Maybe I'll be able to see.' Yugi thought.

It took Yami fifteen minutes to call everyone he had to. "I don't want to talk on that cell phone for the next week." Yami said as he set it down.

"Why's that? I thought you were just calling the family." Yugi said.

"No. I had to call all our friends, too. They wanted to know what's going on, or they would be here, too." Yami said.

"Oh. I guess that is a lot of talking on a phone." Yugi said.

"You have no idea." Yami said.

"How did they all take it?" Yugi asked.

"I think they were disappointed that I didn't have a definite answer for them. They also said to call back when we knew something." Yugi said.

"Of course." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I think that you're disappointed yourself." Yugi said.

"I guess so. I wanted to know, and we have to wait still. It's starting to get nerve-wracking." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "Honestly. I'm the one this is about, and it seems like everyone else is getting more worked up than I am." Yugi said.

"Why aren't you, anyway? I wouldn't have known about this surgery if you hadn't told me, and since you told me, I thought that you would been more reactive to this." Yami said.

"Well, there's no need to have a major reaction to this. I mean, I might as well wait and see what the results are before I react. I'm just waiting to see if the surgery worked or not before I really react." Yugi said.

"I suppose that makes sense." Yami agreed.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, take it easy. Everything is going to be fine." Yugi assured him.

"I hope that you're right." Yami said.

* * *

A few hours later, Yugi was taking a nap and was asleep.

Charlotte was also asleep in Yami's arms, who was also dozing off slightly.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes groggily and looked around. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, wincing slightly. His eyes were a little sire from the surgery. He opened his eyes and looked around.

Yugi blinked.

What was going on?

Yugi looked around the room and then looked down. Shakily, he held his hands up.

He could see them! He could see the room!

Beside Yugi, he heard a soft sigh.

Yugi turned to look in the direction he had heard the sigh and stopped. He saw Yami sound sleeping with Charlotte in his arms. He looked back and forth between his husband and daughter. 'I can see. I can see them.' Yugi thought.

Yugi was so happy he thought that he would burst.

"Yami." Yugi said, reaching over and gently shaking Yami.

Slowly, Yami opened his crimson eyes.

Yugi immediately got lost in them. He didn't know what color to call them, but he knew that Yami's eyes were beautiful.

"Yugi, what is it?" Yami asked. He looked over at his husband and noticed that his husband's eyes were shining. "Yugi, are you all right?" Yami asked.

"Yami, it worked." Yugi said in a whisper.

"What worked?" Yami asked, still half asleep.

"The surgery, Yami. It worked.' Yugi said.

Yami was wide awake then. "It did?" Yami asked, hardly daring to hope that what Yugi had just said was true.

"Yes. It worked, Yami. I can see you, and I can see Charlotte." Yugi said.

Yami's eyes suddenly lit up. "Yugi, this is wonderful!" Yami said as he got up and hugged his husband, being careful of the still sleeping Charlotte.

"Yes. It is. I wasn't sure if it would work." Yugi said.

"Well, it did. And I am so glad." Yami said. He finally let go of Yugi and kissed him. "This is great, Yugi." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"What's going on?"

The two looked to see Dr. Morgan standing in the room.

"Dr. Morgan, it worked. I can see." Yugi said.

"You can?" Dr. Morgan asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Well, let me check over your eyes." Dr, Morgan said. She did a quick eye exam. "Well, this one did work. Congratulations." Dr. Morgan said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

"We may find out in time that you might need glasses, but we can deal with that when it comes." Dr. Morgan said.

"Okay." Yugi agreed.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Dr. Morgan said before she left the room.

"Yugi, this is fantastic." Yami said.

"I know. I can see everything that I missed now." Yugi said.

"You most certainly can." Yami agreed.

Yugi looked down at Charlotte. "I'm just really glad that I can see you and Charlotte now." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I'm glad you can, too." Yami agreed. He then handed Charlotte to Yugi.

"I wasn't sure that I'd ever have this chance." Yugi said.

Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi. "Well, I know that you and I are certainly going to have fun." Yami said.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"I get to show you everything you never had the chance to see now." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "You're right. You do." Yugi said.

"I know that everyone is going to be glad of this." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said, leaning his head on Yami's shoulder.

Yami smiled. 'I can wait to call everyone.' Yami thought, just wanting to stay with his husband now.

* * *

As soon as they heard that Yugi had his sight back, everyone had rushed to the hospital to see him.

"This is great! You can see now!" Heba exclaimed.

Yugi winced. "Yes, but I might go deaf if you don't stop yelling." Yugi said.

Heba grinned. "Sorry, but this is really good news." Heba said.

"I noticed, Heba." Yugi said. He was really amazed at how everyone looked since he was seeing them for the first time.

"Well, after all these years of not seeing, you're finally seeing everyone." Valon said.

"Yes, I am." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm glad that you finally are able to see." Solomon said.

"Yeah, but I have a lot to learn now." Yugi said.

"Don't worry, Yugi. We'll all help you with that." Amara said.

"Thanks. I'm really going to need it." Yugi said.

"Well, we're all glad to help, Yugi. You are family." Aknankanon said.

* * *

That night, Yugi hadn't managed to talk Yami out of staying at the hospital, and Yami had stayed. He had assured Yugi that charlotte would be fine without them for one night and that his parents would take good care of her.

Seeing that Yami wasn't going to budge, Yugi agreed.

Now, the two were on the hospital bed together with Yugi in Yami's arms.

"So, are you happy now?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I'm very happy, and I'm excited to see all the things that I have missed over the years." Yugi said.

"It looks like I might need to take a week off from work so that I can help with that." Yami said.

"Can you do that?" Yugi asked.

"My brother's the boss. I don't think it'll be a problem." Yami said.

"You know, Yami. I have already learned one thing." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"You really are beautiful, especially your eyes." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Glad to hear it, Yugi, and I have always thought that about you." Yami said.

Yugi smiled back. "Thanks for all this, Yami." Yugi said.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm glad that everything worked out." Yami said.

"So am I." Yugi agreed.

It wasn't long before the two fell asleep, still in each other's arms.

* * *

Yugi got to go home the next day.

Everything was new and amazing to Yugi, and everyone understood that.

Yami had started to help Yugi learn what some things were, although he knew that they had a lot to do.

Yugi was just glad to be able to see for the first time. He was especially glad to know what his friends and family looked like now. He had spent so long not knowing what they looked like that it was good just to know what they all looked like. He was especially glad to see what his husband, daughter, brother, sister, and grandfather looked like.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know everyone wanted to know if Yugi got to see or not, so now you know.

Next: Might just be about Yugi seeing new things.

R&R.


	34. New Things

Here's the next chapter.

There's a slight lemon at the end between Yugi and Yami, so if you don't like lemons, don't read between the bold.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 34- News Things

Yami had been teaching Yugi about the things that Yugi could now see because if the surgery.

One of the first things that Yugi had wanted to do was see pictures of his family and friends over the years. The next thing that Yugi had wanted to do was learn how to ready.

However, they came across a problem where that was concerned.

* * *

Yami was trying to teach Yugi how to read, but it was hard.

"I honestly didn't think that you'd have a problem with this, Yugi." Yami said, knowing that Yugi had a knack for learning.

"I just can't see it real well." Yugi replied.

Yami looked over at his husband. "What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"It's not clear." Yugi replied.

"Is anything else not clear?" Yami asked.

"No. It's just when I try to read." Yugi said, getting a little frustrated.

Yami tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You have an appointment with Dr. Reed today anyway for her to check on your eyes. We'll tell her about it then." Yami said.

"Good." Yugi said, leaning back in the chair.

"Yugi, we'll find out what's going on." Yami said, taking Yugi's hand in his.

"That would be nice." Yugi said.

"So, is there anything else that you want to do now?" Yami asked.

"Well, you never did show me the photo album of us that you put together." Yugi said.

"All right. Let's head upstairs." Yami said.

The two headed up the stairs.

As they passed the nursery, they heard Charlotte crying.

"Well, we'd better see to our daughter first." Yugi said.

The two entered the room and walked over to the crib.

"What's the matter, Charlotte?" Yugi asked as he picked her up.

"It's not time to feed her, is it?" Yami asked.

"How would I know? You haven't taught me how to tell time yet." Yugi said.

"Oh. Right." Yami said. He looked at his watch. "She isn't supposed to eat for another hour and a half." Yami said.

"Yami, I think I figured out what's wrong." Yugi said, wrinkling his nose.

Yami looked over at Yugi. "Oh. Diaper change." Yami said.

"Yep." Yugi said. He walked over to the changing table and laid Charlotte down.

"Well, I'll head on to the room and get the photo album while you handle this." Yami said before dashing out of the room.

"Daddy loves to get out of diaper duty, sweetheart." Yugi said as he changed Charlotte. He was happy that he could see his daughter now and thought that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, even if he hadn't seen that many. He also thought that his nephew was cute as well.

Once Charlotte was changed, she was happier.

Yugi picked her back up. "Come on. Let's go see what Daddy's up to." Yugi said. He walked out of the nursery and headed into his bedroom.

Yami was rummaging around in the closet.

"Problem?" Yugi asked.

Yami glanced back at his husband. "No. Just finding them." Yami said.

"Then?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. One of the two is our wedding." Yami said.

"Oh." Yugi said as he sat down on the bed.

A few moments later, Yami suddenly exclaimed, "Found them!" He stood up and walked over to the bed.

"All right. You finally found them." Yugi said.

"Oh, knock it off." Yami said, sitting down. He set the albums on the bed before he took Charlotte from Yugi.

Yugi picked up one of the albums and started to flip through it.

"The first dozen or so are when we were just friends." Yami said.

"Well, that wasn't such a bad time, was it?" Yugi asked.

"No. I liked spending time with you, Yugi. I was much happier when we did start dating, though." Yami admitted.

Yugi laughed. "I figured that out fast, Yami." Yugi said. He kept on flipping through and saw pictures of him and Yami at the lake, on a picnic, walking around, and other things. "Where did you find the time to get all these photos?" Yugi asked.

"Most of them were taken when we were all doing things as a group. The others were taking the pictures, and I got a copy of them." Yami said.

"That makes sense." Yugi said. As he flipped through the album, he saw a lot of the things that he had missed. He was glad to see these. "You know, we're going to have to do some of these things again now that I can see." Yugi said.

"Gladly. We can actually go to the park after your doctor's appointment and take Charlotte with us." Yami said.

"That is a great idea." Yugi said. He laughed and said, "It'll be fun trying to go through the doctor's appointment with Charlotte there, though."

"I'll worry with Charlotte. You just talk to Dr. Reed." Yami said.

"I will, Yami." Yugi assured him. Once he got through looking at the one photo album, he started to look through the one on our wedding. "It looked like a nice wedding." Yugi said.

"It was." Yami replied.

Yugi had a sad tint to his eyes.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Yami asked.

"Well, I was just thinking that I would have liked to have seen our wedding. I can see it like this, but it's not the same." Yugi said.

"I'm sorry, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "It's not so bad, Yami. I'll be fine. I'm just glad that I can at least see these." Yugi said.

Yami got to thinking. 'Hmm. I wonder.' Yami thought.

Yugi soon finished looking at their wedding album. "Well, I'm glad to have an idea of what I've missed." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Yami agreed absentminded.

"Now what's wrong with you?" Yugi asked.

"Oh. Nothing. I was just thinking." Yami said.

"About what?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "I'll tell you when I want to." Yami said.

"Oh. Okay." Yugi said. He looked over at Yami and said, "Is it time to feed Charlotte yet?"

Yami looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand. "Yeah. It is." Yami replied.

"You have really got to teach me how to tell time." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I think we'll start working on that next." Yami said.

"Sounds good." Yugi said before he started out the door.

"I'll put the photo albums up and head down." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi replied, heading on downstairs.

Yami picked up the photo albums and headed over to the closet. 'That's not a bad idea. I might do that for Yugi.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi walked into the kitchen. "Now, to get your bottle?" Yugi said. He then realized something. "Yami!" Yugi called upstairs.

"What?" Yami asked from right behind Yugi.

Yugi jumped before he turned around to face Yami. "Don't do that. You scared me." Yugi said.

"Sorry. What did you need?" Yami asked.

"I need you to hold Charlotte so that I can fix her bottle." Yugi answered, handing Charlotte over to Yami.

"Right." Yami said.

Yugi then set to fixing Charlotte's bottle. One of the first things Yugi had learned to do with his sight was fix Charlotte's bottle so that he wouldn't need someone else to do it al the time.

Soon, the bottle was ready.

"All right. Give her here." Yugi said.

Yami handed Charlotte back to Yugi, and Yugi started to feed her.

"So, what do you want for lunch, Yugi?" Yami asked, seeing that it was lunchtime.

"Not sure." Yugi said.

Yami thought for a moment. "Well, I'll just fix us some sandwiches." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Yami started making the sandwiches.

By the time the sandwiches were ready, Charlotte had been fed, burped, and was fast asleep now.

"Well, I think I'll go put Charlotte upstairs before we eat." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami agreed.

Yugi headed upstairs.

Yami set the two plates of sandwiches on the table before he went and go themselves chips and a drink. He set them on the table as well.

Yugi returned with the baby monitor in hand.

"Let's eat." Yami said.

The two sat down and started eating.

"All right, Yugi. Why don't we review some of the things I've taught you?" Yami said.

"Now?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Now." Yami said.

"All right." Yugi said.

Yami picked up an orange from the fruit bowl on the table. "What kind of fruit is this, and what color is it?" Yami asked.

"An orange, and well, it is orange." Yugi said.

"Right. And this?" Yami asked.

"An apple. I think that's red." Yugi said.

"Yep." Yami said, putting both fruits back. "What color is my shirt?" Yami asked.

"Um, green?" Yugi said hesitantly, not real sure.

"Sorry. It's blue." Yami said.

"Oh. Sorry." Yugi said.

"Hey. It's only been a week. I don't expect you to learn everything in a week." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"What color is your shirt?" Yami asked.

"White." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami said.

"Anything else?" Yugi asked.

"What color is the table?" Yami asked.

"Light brown." Yugi said. He had quickly learned the difference between light and dark.

"What color are my eyes?" Yami asked.

"Well, I know it's a shade of red, but I'm not sure what the others called it." Yugi said.

"Crimson. It's a darker red." Yami said.

"All right." Yugi said.

The two had finished lunch and were cleaning up.

"Okay. What-" Yami stared.

Charlotte starting crying through the baby monitor.

"Sorry, Yami, but the review will have to wait." Yugi said.

"I noticed." Yami replied.

The two headed up the stairs. They walked into Charlotte's room.

"Calm down, sweetheart. We're here." Yugi said, picking Charlotte up.

"What's going on this time?" Yami asked.

"If I had to take a guess, Yami, I would say that Charlotte woke up and wanted some human contact." Yugi said.

"Good point." Yami said. He looked at his watch. "You know, we might want to head on to the doctor's office." Yami said.

"That time already?" Yugi asked.

"Well, no, but we might hit traffic, and I'd rather we didn't arrive late." Yami replied.

"Oh. Okay." Yugi said. He got Charlotte's baby bag and made sure that it had everything he need.

Yami walked out of the nursery and returned a moment later. "Here." Yami said, handing Yugi's wallet to him.

"Thanks." Yugi said. He put the wallet in his picket.

Yami took the baby bog from Yugi while Yugi kept holding Charlotte, and the two headed downstairs. They got in the car and headed toward the hospital after Charlotte was in her car seat.

Yugi was looking around as they drove.

Yami smiled. 'Yugi's like a little kid at Christmas now. Than again, he's never seen anything before, so this is all new to him.' Yami thought.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the doctor's office.

The two went in with Charlotte.

"I have a doctor's appointment with Dr. Reed." Yugi told the secretary.

"Your name?" she asked.

"Yugi Sennen." Yugi answered.

"If you'll fill this out, Dr. Reed will be with you soon." she told Yugi.

Yugi and Yami went to sit down.

"Why do you have to fill all that out again?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. Probably just the way things work." Yugi said.

Yugi took Charlotte from Yami, and Yami took the clipboard, starting to fill it out since Yugi couldn't write yet.

"I'll be glad when you do learn to write. You can do all this then." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, I can't very well learn to write until I learn to read." Yugi said.

"Yeah. You're right." Yami agreed.

It wasn't long before the paperwork was filled out.

"Thank goodness I'm done with that." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Thank you, Yami." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Yami said. He stood up and returned it to the secretary before he went back to sit down with Yugi.

The two had to wait for about ten minutes before they were called back. They were soon sitting in an examination room with Dr. Reed.

"So, how has it been?" Dr. Reed asked.

"It's been great. I'm finally seeing things that I thought I would never have the chance to see." Yugi answered.

"That's good. Any problems?" Dr. Reed asked.

"Well, Yami was trying to teach me how to read, but I couldn't because the words weren't clear." Yugi replied.

"They weren't?" Dr. Reed asked.

"No." Yugi answered.

"What does that mean?" Yami asked, hoping the surgery didn't fail.

"Is anything else not clear?" Dr. Reed asked.

"Everything else is fine." Yugi replied.

"Okay. I believe that the problem is that you'll need glasses simply to read." Dr. Reed said

"That's all?" Yami asked.

"Yes. It's not uncommon with surgeries like this. I consider the fact that he only needs glasses to ready very good. There are some who needs glasses full time." Dr. Reed said.

"That doesn't sound bad." Yugi said.

"It won't be." Dr. Reed assured him. She then did an examination. "Well, your eyes are healing very nicely. I'll give you a prescription for the glasses you need." Dr. Reed said.

Yugi nodded.

Dr. Reed filled out the prescription. "I think that's all I needed. I'll see you again in a few weeks." Dr. Reed said.

Yugi nodded, and the couple left.

"Well, that's good that you just need glasses." Yami said.

"I know. I'm glad that it's nothing serious." Yugi said.

"Before we go the park, we'll go to a glasses store to get your glasses ordered." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The two went to the store.

It took a little time for Yugi to find a set of frames that he liked, but when he did, it didn't take long.

"Well, three to five days won't be too bad for you to get the glasses back." Yami said as the two headed down the road.

"I agree." Yugi said.

Yami soon found a place to park near the park.

The two got out of the car.

Yami went around back and got out the baby stroller while Yugi got the Charlotte out. He then put Charlotte in the stroller before the two started to walk around.

Yugi was glad to be able to see the things that were in the park now.

"You seem happy." Yami remarked.

"I am. I'm glad to be able to see everything now. Right now, every day is like a new experience for me." Yugi said.

"Pretty much, it is." Yami said as he pushed the stroller along.

"I know." Yugi said.

The two walked on in silence for a while.

Yami then thought of something. "Yugi, why don't we go and walk in the rose gardens?" Yami asked.

"That sounds like a good idea." Yugi agreed.

The two soon reached the rose gardens and started to walk around.

Yugi was amazed. "I didn't realize that roses came in different colors." Yugi said.

"Yeah. White, red, and pink." Yami said.

"That's amazing." Yugi said as he looked.

Yami took a moment to buy a white rose from the vendor. "Here, Yugi." Yami said, handing the rose to Yugi.

"A rose?" Yugi asked.

"A white rose. They're the roses that I have been giving you." Yami said.

"Do you like white roses?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I do. I suppose that's why I've been giving them to you." Yami said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

"You know, if you would prefer a red or pink rose, I'll give you one of them." Yami said.

"No, Yami. I love the white rose. There's no reason for you to go too far for me." Yugi said.

"I don't mind." Yami said.

"There's no reason to do that, Yami." Yugi assured him.

Yami nodded. "Okay, Yugi." Yami said.

The two started to walk around again.

* * *

"So, you just need glasses now?" Heba asked.

"For reading, yeah. I'll just have to wear them when I read, which means that I won't be able to learn to read until I get them." Yugi said.

"At least it was nothing serious." Heba said.

"Yeah. I know. I think Yami was worried that it was something pretty bad." Yugi said. He was playing the rose Yami had bought him.

"What's with the rose?" Heba asked.

"Yami and I went to the rose gardens today when we were in the park with Charlotte. He bought it for me." Yugi said.

"A white one?" Heba asked.

"Well, Yami said that he's been buying me white roses, so he kept that up. He said that he would buy one of the others, but I like the white rose." Yugi said.

"Probably a good idea to keep it." Heba agreed.

"I'm really glad I'm able to see now." Yugi said.

"I can tell. Everything amazes you." Heba said.

"Well, I'm seeing things for the first time." Yugi replied.

"That's true." Heba agreed.

Yugi stood up. "Well, I think I'm going to bed." Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi. Night." Heba said.

"Night." Yugi replied. He then headed upstairs.

Yugi walked into his room and heard the shower running. 'Yami's in the shower.' Yugi thought. A devious thought then crossed his mind. 'Why not?' Yugi asked himself. He quietly slipped into the bathroom. He saw that Yami was still in the shower. Yugi quickly stripped naked before he slipped into the shower with Yami.

Yami hadn't heard Yugi come into the bathroom or slip into the shower.

Yugi smirked before he leaned forward and placed a kiss to the back of Yami's neck.

Yami jumped, slightly startled.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"When did you come in here?" Yami asked.

"Just now." Yugi replied.

"You realize that this isn't the best idea you've had." Yami said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

Yami turned before he pinned Yugi to the wall. He leaned in close so that his lips were inches from Yugi's. "Because I don't think that I can control myself." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Who says I want you to control yourself?" Yugi asked before he leaned forward and kissed Yami.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yami growled as he kissed Yugi passionately. He forced his tongue into Yugi's mouth and started to roam around the inside of Yugi's mouth.

Yugi moaned into the kiss. He would have tangled his hands in Yami's hair if Yami hadn't had his hands pinned to the shower wall.

Yami broke the kiss. "You're being mischievous tonight." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, we haven't made love in the shower in a while." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "I'll be happy to rectify that." Yami said. He leaned in and kissed Yugi again. He released Yugi's hands and moved them down to his hips and around to his butt. He slowly lifted Yugi up.

Yugi immediately wrapped his legs around Yami's waist and his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami then positioned himself at Yugi's entrance and thrust up to the hilt.

Yugi threw his head back and moaned.

Yami groaned at the tightness that surrounded him.

"Move." Yugi said, panting.

Yami slowly pulled out and then thrust back in fast. He started out at a slow pace and then started to move faster.

Yugi moaned as Yami picked up the pace.

Yami then struck Yugi's prostate.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi cried.

Yami smirked and started to aim for that spot.

The two were moving at a fast pace.

Yami could feel himself reaching his end, so he started to thrust into Yugi with more strength.

Yugi knew he wasn't going to be able to take much more. "Ya-Yami, I-I'm close." Yugi gasped out as Yami continued to pound into him.

"I-I am, t-too, Yugi." Yami replied.

Yugi was the first one to release. "Yami!" Yugi cried as he released all over them.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clench tightly around him. "Yugi!" Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The water from the shower washed away the evidence of their activities.

Yami slowly set Yugi back down. "Hmm. You were right. We need that." Yami said.

Yugi chuckled. "I thought so, too." Yugi said.

The two washed before they got out of the shower.

"So, what now?" Yami asked.

"Well, I believe that we need to go to bed.' Yugi said.

Yami started to protest when they heard Charlotte over the baby monitor.

"I'll get her. You go to bed. You go back to work tomorrow." Yugi said.

"I'm not looking forward to that." Yami said.

"Go." Yugi said before he walked out.

Yami smiled as he climbed into bed. 'I'm glad Yugi has his sight now. He's been a lot happier now. I just hope my plans work out.' Yami thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I just thought it's be neat to try and see Yugi learning some things.

Next: You find out what Yami has planned.

R&R.


	35. Will You Marry Me Again?

Here's the next chapter.

Sorry it's late. A lot had come up. I probably won't be able to update as often now because my schoolwork from college has piled up. I probably won't be able to update as much until after my semester ends the first week of May. I will try to update one or two stories each week. The enxt week and a half will be very busy, so I might not manage that. Just to let you know why I won't be updating that much. This note is also on my profile.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 35- Will You Marry Me Again?

Yugi was in Charlotte's room, rocking her.

Charlotte had just eaten, and Yugi was trying to get her to sleep.

"What are you doing?" Heba asked.

Yugi looked up to see that Heba was standing there holding Blake.

"Trying to get Charlotte asleep." Yugi said.

"Oh. Sorry." Heba said.

"Don't worry about it." Yugi said.

"It's gotten harder to get her to go to sleep now, hasn't it?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. It couldn't have gone that smoothly for too long." Yugi replied.

Heba smiled. "The joys of parenthood." Heba said as he shifted Blake.

"No joke." Yugi said.

"I'm just glad that everything worked out so well with you on your eyesight." Heba said.

"Me and you both. I thought that I would never have it. Everything is new for me." Yugi said.

"That's true." Heba agreed.

"I'm just wondering about Yami now." Yugi said.

"Why?" Heba asked as he sat down in the room.

"Well, he's been kind of secretive lately, and I don't know why." Yugi said.

Heba smiled. "What are you thinking?" Heba asked.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, he doesn't want me to know about it." Yugi said.

"Well, if you know that he's up to something, then it's obvious that he doesn't want you to not know what's going on." Heba said.

"Yeah. I just wish I knew what it was." Yugi said.

"You don't think he's cheating, do you?" Heba asked.

"Of course not. I know Yami too well. He wouldn't' do something like that." Yugi said.

"Then what do you think it is?" Heba asked.

"Honestly, I think he's planning to surprise me with something, and I don't have the first close as to what it is that he's planning." Yugi said.

"Well, you'll find out when he wants you to." Heba said.

Yugi eyed his brother suspiciously. "You know what he has planned, don't you?" Yugi asked.

Heba grinned guiltily. "Yeah. I know." Heba said.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Don't even try it. Yami wants it to be a surprise, and that's the way that it's going to stay." Heba said.

"I should have known that." Yugi said. He noticed that Charlotte had gone to sleep. He got up and put Charlotte in her crib for her nap.

"Well, we'd better go so that we don't wake her up." Heba said.

"Right." Yugi said.

Heba noticed that Blake had also fallen asleep, so when they left Charlotte's room, Heba put Blake in his own crib before the two headed downstairs.

"Yugi, Yami wants this to be a surprise, so you need to let him have this." Heba said.

"I will, Heba. I just wish I had the first clue as to what Yami is doing." Yugi said.

* * *

"So, tonight?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. Yugi knows that I've been up to something, and I think it's driving him nuts not knowing." Yami said.

"I'm sure it does. Mom and Dad watching Charlotte for you?" Atemu asked.

"No." Yami said. He looked up at his brother with a smirk and said, "You are."

"I'm what?!" Atemu exclaimed.

"Well, Mom and Dad already had plans, so I asked Heba if he minded watching charlotte for us tonight." Yami replied.

Atemu's jaw dropped.

Yami snickered. "One night won't kill you." Yami said.

Atemu glared at him. "That was a dirty trick. You know that Heba wasn't going to be able to resist." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. "Well, I guess it won't be that bad." Atemu said.

"I know it won't. It'll only be for a few hours." Yami said.

"Okay. I get the point." Atemu said.

"Thanks, by the way." Yami said.

"Sure thing. Good luck with your second proposal." Atemu said.

"Well, given that we're already married, I figure that it won't be that hard this time around." Yami said.

"Probably not." Atemu agreed.

"I just hope Yugi will want to do this." Yami said.

Atemu laughed. "And you didn't want to go through one ceremony. I'm surprised that you want to go through another one." Atemu said.

"Well, it's for Yugi's sake." Yami said.

"That's the only way either one of us would be able to go through it." Atemu said.

"No joke." Yami said.

* * *

"Hey, Yami." Yugi said when Yami walked into their bedroom.

Yami walked over and pulled Yugi up into a kiss.

"Hello to you, too." Yugi said when the kiss ended.

"Sorry. I just missed you." Yami said.

"You say that all the time." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said. He let Yugi go and said, "Get dressed."

"For what?" Yugi asked, surprised.

"We are going out to dinner tonight." Yami said.

"We are?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

"Well, okay. Fancy or not?" Yugi asked.

"Fancy." Yami said.

"All right. Suit?" Yugi asked.

"No. You don't have to wear a suit." Yami said. He undid his tie and said, "I'm not even wearing a suit."

"Okay. I take it that you're parents are watching Charlotte." Yugi said as he got off the bed and headed over to the closet.

"No. Mom and Dad had plans, so I asked Heba if he would watch her." Yami said.

Yugi turned to his husband. "So that's why Heba knew what you had planned." Yugi said.

Yami blinked. "He told you?" Yami asked.

"What you have planned, no. I just know he knows what you're up to." Yugi said.

"Oh. Good." Yami said. 'I thought that I was going to have to kill Heba for blabbing.' Yami thought silently.

"Don't worry, Yami. Whatever you have planned, it is still a secret." Yugi assured him.

"Good." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "So, where are we going?" Yugi asked.

Yami told him.

"That's a fancy one." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

The two got ready for that night.

Yugi dressed in a pair of navy blue slacks and a button-up red shirt.

Yami dressed in a pair of black slacks and a button-up white shirt.

The two then headed downstairs.

"You ready?" Heba asked them.

"Yes. We are." Yugi said.

Heba was holding Charlotte.

"Well, have a good time." Atemu said.

"We will." Yami said.

Yugi and Yami then left the house.

"Do you think that Yugi will say yes?" Heba asked.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "They are already married, Heba. I don't think Yugi's going to say no to marrying Yami again." Atemu said.

"I suppose so." Heba agreed.

The two walked into the living room where Blake was happily playing in the floor.

* * *

Yugi and Yami arrived at the restaurant and went in. They were immediately led to a table at the back that overlooked the river.

"This is a nice place, Yami." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

The two started looking over their menus.

Since Yugi had gotten the glasses, he had learned how to read, and he real constantly now.

"What all do you have planned now?" Yugi asked.

"You'll just have to wait and find out." Yami said with a mysterious smile.

Yugi sighed. "I hate when get so secretive." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Don't worry, Yugi. It won't be long before you know what all I have planned." Yami assured him.

Yugi nodded.

The waiter soon appeared. "What can I get you to drink?" the waiter asked.

"I'd like sweet tea." Yami said.

"So would I." Yugi added.

"All right. Any appetizers?" the waiter asked.

"We'd like some mozzarella cheese sticks with marinara sauce." Yami said.

The waiter wrote it down and walked off.

"So, cheese sticks?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged. "We get them most of the time." Yami said.

"That's true." Yugi agreed.

It wasn't long before the waiter returned.

"Are you ready to place your order?" the waiter asked.

"I believed so. I'd like the seafood platter with mashed potatoes with gravy and vegetables." Yami said.

The waiter wrote it down before turning his attention to Yugi.

"I'd like a steak, medium rare with a baked potato with butter and vegetables." Yugi said.

"All right. I'll place the order." the waiter said. He took their menus and walked off.

"So, what made you decide for us to eat out on a Thursday night? Normally, we eat out on the weekends." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "If I answered that question, it would ruin the surprise." Yami said.

"Okay. I didn't know." Yugi said.

"I know you didn't." Yami answered.

"In any case, I am looking forward to tonight. We don't go out alone that often anymore." Yugi said.

"I know, but tonight is about us." Yami said.

"I'm starting to like the way this is sounding." Yugi said with a smile.

"I'm glad you like that idea." Yami said.

Yugi then realized the waiter had left the cheese sticks, so he started to eat one.

"You always did like cheese sticks." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

The two started to eat on the cheese sticks.

By the time they were done with the cheese sticks, the waiter returned with their meal. He left the plates with them and took the empty plate the cheese sticks had been on away. "Enjoy your meal." the water said before he left the table.

"This looks good." Yugi said.

"It always is, too." Yami said.

The two started to eat their dinner.

It wasn't long before they were done.

"I hope that you enjoyed the dinner." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Of course I did, although I was hoping for dessert." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "You always do." Yami said.

The waiter returned. "Do you want any dessert?" the waiter asked.

"I'd like the chocolate lover's cake." Yugi said.

"I'd like the cheese cake." Yami said.

The waiter nodded and walked off. He returned a few moments later with the two desserts.

After Yugi and Yami finished their desserts, Yami paid for the mean and they left.

"Well, since you've already hinted at the fact that we're going to do something else, what is it?" Yugi asked.

"You'll see very soon." Yami said.

The two got in the car and headed off.

* * *

Heba and Atemu had already put both Blake and Charlotte to bed. They had both of the baby monitors with them.

The two were curled up on the couch together.

"Do you think Yami's asked Yugi yet?" Heba asked.

"I doubt it. Yami had a few things planned for them to do. Asking Yugi that will be the last thing that he'll do." Atemu said.

"I suppose so." Heba agreed.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Heba, you don't need to worry so much about this. We both know that Yugi is going to say yes." Atemu said.

"I suppose you're right." Heba agreed.

"I know I am." Atemu said. He then said, "Why don't we put in a movie?"

"Sure thing." Heba said. He got up and put in a movie before he curled back on the couch with Atemu again.

* * *

Yami drove until they reached the lake.

This surprised Yugi. He looked over at his husband and said, "Why are we at the lake?"

Yami smiled. "Well, I thought that I boat ride out on the lake would be a nice thing to do." Yami answered.

Yugi was even more surprised. "A boat ride out on the lake?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "I hope that's okay with you." Yami said as they got out of the car.

"Well, of course it's okay. I don't mind it at all. I'm just rather surprised." Yugi said. He shut his door and smiled. "It just sounds very romantic." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I suppose so." Yami agreed.

The two walked down to where the boats were.

Yami went to the boathouse and explained that he had rented a boat before hand. He found out where the boat was before he returned to where Yugi was standing.

"Ready?" Yami asked.

"I suppose so. You'll have to lead the way since I don't know where we're going." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and lead Yugi to where the boat was.

"A rowboat?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I didn't think that a motor boat would be that romantic." Yami said.

"You're in a romantic mood tonight." Yugi said.

"So I am." Yami said.

"You've got something more planned, don't you?" Yugi asked.

Yami gave a mysterious smile. "Maybe." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. He knew that his husband had a penchant for wanting to surprise him sometimes, and he figured that Yami was just in one of those moods.

The two climbed into the boat, and Yami started to row the boat out onto the lake.

"It's a beautiful not out." Yugi said, looking up at the full moon in the sky.

"I know." Yami said. He looked at Yugi. "Although I still think that you're much more beautiful that the moon." Yami said.

Yugi blushed at that. "Why do you always have to say that?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled. "Because I know that it will make you blush, and I love to see you blush." Yami replied.

"I wish that you would stop it." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you have been saying that for years. You should know by now that I'm not going to stop." Yami said.

Yugi smiled at him. "I know, Yami. I live in hope that maybe one day you will stop trying to get me to blush." Yugi said. He chuckled. "Of course, it wouldn't be the same if you weren't trying to get me to blush every time I turn around." Yugi said.

"See. You do like it." Yami said.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. It just wouldn't feel right if you didn't try to get me to blush." Yugi said.

"I suppose I have done that for so long it's just second nature to me." Yami said.

"I wouldn't doubt that." Yugi said.

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they rowed out on the lake.

Yami rowed at a slow pace, enjoying the time that he was able to spend with his husband alone. He loved his daughter more than anything, and he loved being with Charlotte and Yugi, but he liked being able to spend a little time alone with Yugi like this.

Yugi also enjoyed being able to spend this time alone with Yami. He liked being alone with his husband. It was nice when they were able to spend time together with their daughter as a family, and he wouldn't trade that time for anything in the world, but he also loved being able to spend time alone with his husband.

Yami looked over at Yugi and saw the content smile on his face. 'He looks so beautiful and happy. I know that he's going to love this.' Yami thought. He decided that now was the time to ask him. "Yugi, there's something that I want to ask you." Yami said.

Yugi turned his attention to Yami. "What's that?" Yugi asked.

Yami reached into his pocket. "Yugi, I love you. You know that. When I first met you, I was taken by your beauty, but as I got to know you, I learned that there was an even more beautiful heart to along with it. You opened me up to a new world by helping me to see what the world is like without sight. I never imagined existed. You fell in love with me as well for the person I am, not my looks like many people in the past have. You agreed to marry me because you were in love with me." Yami said. He took the box out of his pocket and opened it.

Yugi gasped when he saw a diamond ring in the box with a small ruby jewel to the right of the diamond and a small amethyst jewel to the left of the diamond.

"Yugi, will you marry me?" Yami asked. He then added on, "Again?"

"A-are you serious?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami said.

"But we're already married." Yugi said.

"I know that, Yugi. You couldn't see our wedding, and pictures just don't do enough. I want us to renew our vows, and you can plan the ceremony that you want. It will be one that you can see." Yami said.

Yugi couldn't believe that Yami was doing all this for him. He had never thought that something like this was what Yami had in mind for the night.

But he knew what his answer was going to be.

"Of course, Yami. I would love to marry you again." Yugi said.

Yami smiled as he took the ring out of the ring box. "I was hoping that you would say that." Yami said as he put the ring on his finger.

"Why wouldn't I?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. I suppose you could call it my own personal paranoia." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "You could ask me to marry you as many times as you want. I'll always answer yes." Yugi said.

"I'll have to try and remember that for future reference." Yami said.

"I do love it, Yami." Yugi said before he went forward and kissed Yami, who happily accepted.

Unfortunately, Yugi's movement rocked the boat, and the boat rocked so hard that it tipped over, sending Yugi and Yami crashing into the water.

"AHH!" both exclaimed as they went over into the water.

A second later, both surfaced, coughing up water.

"That was fun." Yami said after a moment.

Yugi brushed his soaking wet bangs out of his eyes. "Sorry about that." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it, Yugi." Yami said.

The boat had tipped over, so Yami moved the boat so that it was upright again. He then climbed up into the boat. "Here." Yami said, reaching his hand down to Yugi.

Yugi took Yami's hand and pulled Yugi up from the water until Yugi was in the boat as well, but Yami leaned so far backwards that he went tumbling back into the water.

Yugi was thrown down to the floor of the boat, and the boat rocked some more, but it didn't tip over again.

"Yami." Yugi said. He looked over the edge to see that Yami was above the water.

"This wasn't how I saw this boat ride going." Yami said. He reached up and pulled himself up into the boat again.

This time, the boat stayed still.

"I guess this was my fault." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Don't worry about it, Yugi. We might be soaking wet, but that was interesting." Yami said.

"I agree. At least we did have a bit of romance before that little incident." Yugi said. He glanced at the ring on the finger. "And I have a wedding to plan now." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "I know." Yami said.

Since both were soaking wet, they decided to go ahead and head back to shore.

They then walked for the car.

"So, what do we do since we're wet?" Yugi asked.

"The car will just have to be cleaned tomorrow." Yami answered.

The two got in the car and headed home.

* * *

"What on earth happened?!" Heba exclaimed when he saw his soaking wet brother and brother-in-law walk into the house.

"A little accident while we were on the lake." Yami said.

"You two were on the shore and fell in the lake?" Atemu asked.

"No. We were on a rowboat out in the middle of the lake." Yami said.

"I moved too fast, and it tipped the boat over, sending us both into the lake." Yugi answered.

Atemu and Heba starred at their brothers.

"Are you both okay?" Heba asked.

"Other than being wet, we're fine, Heba." Yami said.

Atemu looked over at his brother. "Did you get the chance to ask him?" Atemu asked.

Yugi answered for his husband. "Does this answer your question, Atemu?" Yugi asked, showing him the ring on his finger.

"So he did ask you!" Heba said happily.

"Yes. That's what caused my unexpected movements that caused the boat to tip." Yugi said.

"So, when is it going to be?" Atemu asked.

"Well, I figured that we'd just have our vow renewal on the same day of our anniversary." Yami said.

"Probably a good idea." Heba said.

"How was Charlotte?" Yugi asked.

"She was good. Of course, it took a little while to get her to go to sleep, but once she fell asleep, she was no problem at all." Heba said.

"That's good." Yugi said.

"Well, since Yugi and I are soaking wet, I think that we should go upstairs and get changed." Yami said.

"Yeah. We don't need to get sick." Yugi agreed.

The two started upstairs.

"And take a hot shower, too." Atemu said.

"We will." Yami said.

After a few moments, Heba said, "I'm glad that they are renewing their vows. I think it's sweet that Yami's giving Yugi a wedding that he can see."

"I know." Atemu said.

* * *

Yugi checked on Charlotte and saw that she was still asleep before he followed Yami on into their bedroom.

"How's Charlotte?" Yami asked, knowing that that's what Yugi had been doing.

"She's fine. Still asleep." Yugi answered.

"That's good. We'd better do like Atemu said and get a hot shower." Yami said.

"Right." Yugi agreed.

The two went into the bathroom and stripped down before they got into the shower together.

Once the two were done with shower, they stepped out of the shower and tried off.

Yugi started to grab his clothes, but Yami stopped that.

"No need, Yugi." Yami said before he leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi closed his eyes and kissed Yami back.

Yami picked Yugi up and carried him back into their bedroom and set him on the bed before climbing on top of him.

~Three Hours Later~

Yugi and Yami lay in bed together after several rounds of lovemaking.

"Hmm. I think that that was a great way to celebrate this." Yami said.

"You would think that. As I recall, this is how we celebrated getting engaged, too." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "It's a great way to celebrate." Yami said defensively.

Yugi rolled over on top of Yami. "I didn't say that I didn't agree with you." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "So, you think that it's a great way to celebrate as well." Yami said.

"Yes. I do." Yugi said.

Yami smiled before he leaned up and kissed Yugi. "I love you, Yugi." Yami said.

"I love you, too." Yugi replied before he kissed Yami again.

The two then cuddled up together to go to sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The vow renewal.

R&R.


	36. Renewing Our Vows

Here's the next chapter.

I'm almost done wiht this story, so I've decided that I'm jsut going to work on this one when I get the chance until it's done. Next chapter is the last chapter anyway.

Also, updating is still going to be slow due to schoolwork starting to pile up. Please understand this.

There's a lemon in this chapter, so if you don't like lemons, skip between the bold!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 36- Renewing Our Vows

Yugi was sitting in the living room making out some of the plans for the renewing of his and Yami's wedding vows.

Amara walked into the living room holding Charlotte with Blake walking behind her. "Hi, Yugi." Amara said.

Yugi looked up and said, "Hey." He looked a moment before he said, "When did Charlotte wake up? I didn't hear her through the baby monitor." Yugi said.

"I just went into the room to check on her and saw that she was awake, so I brought her on down." Amara answered as she set Charlotte down in the playpen.

Blake started to play in the floor.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"How are the plans coming?" Amara asked as she sat down on the couch beside Yugi.

"They're coming along fine. I just wish that Yami hadn't left all of this to me. It was his idea." Yugi said.

Amara laughed. "It doesn't surprise me. How far along are you in the plans?" Amara asked.

"Well, since the gardens in the back are so beautiful, I thought that we would just have it there." Yugi said.

"That's a good idea." Amara said. She smiled and said, "You know why Yami planted that rose garden, don't you?"

Yugi glanced over at his mother-in-law. "I thought that they were already here." Yugi said.

Amara shook her head. "Nope. After Yami met you and he learned how much you liked the smell of roses, he had them planted." Amara said.

"I never knew that." Yugi said.

Amara nodded. "Yes. He did, and he makes sure that it stays well kept." Amara said.

Yugi smiled. "I had no idea that he did that for me." Yugi said.

"Well, Yami fell for you the moment he saw you, and he wanted something that made him think of you, so he had the rose gardens planted in the back. He makes sure that they stay well-kept because he knows that you like them. Granted, Yami loved roses, too, but he did it mainly for you." Amara said.

Yugi shook his head. "I can't believe it." Yugi said.

Amara chuckled. "Believe it." Amara said.

"I wonder why he never told me that." Yugi said.

"I know why. Yami didn't feel the need to explain why it was there. It was enough for him to know, and he knew that you loved the fact that there was a rose garden out back, and that was enough for him." Amara replied.

"I'm going to have to talk to him about that." Yugi said.

"So, have you gotten any other plans made out?" Amara asked.

"Yeah, actually, I have. I talked it over with Yami, and we decided just to have our close friends and family there." Yugi said.

"Small." Amara said.

"That would be the point." Yugi said.

"That's nice. Any music?" Amara asked.

"Yeah, but not much. I've also talked to a caterer about the food." Yugi said.

"Sounds like you're on top of things." Amara said.

"Well, we only have a month before it comes, so I figured that I had better get everything done fast." Yugi said.

"I see your point." Amara agreed.

"I assume that you and Aknankanon are willing to watch Charlotte for us." Yugi said.

Amara blinked. "For what?" Amara asked.

"Well, Yami's planning on us going somewhere for a second honeymoon, so we're going to need someone to keep an eye on her." Yugi said.

"Oh. Of course we'll watch her! We'd be glad to." Amara said with a smile.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks. I appreciate it." Yugi said.

"Anytime, Yugi." Amara assured him.

* * *

Heba walked into the house after he got off work. He wasn't surprised to find that his husband and brother-in-law weren't there.

Yugi and Amara were in the living room.

"What's going on?" Heba asked as he walked in.

Blake ran over to him.

"Hwy, Blake." Heba said as he picked his son up.

"There's not much going on, Heba." Yugi answered.

"That's interesting." Heba said as he sat down.

"How was your day?" Amara asked.

"Tiring. We were going nonstop all day." Heba said.

"Well, you were the one who wanted to reopen the Game Shop." Yugi pointed out.

"And who's the reason that we moved back to Domino in the first place?" Heba asked.

Amara chuckled. "You should be happy that Yugi got that job at the Deaf and Blind School and caused you two to move back here, Heba." Amara said.

Heba looked over at her. "What do you mean?" Heba asked.

"If Yugi hadn't gotten that job, you two might not have moved back to Domino, and if you hadn't moved back to Domino, you might not have met Yami and Atemu." Amara explained.

"Huh. I had never thought about that before." Heba said.

"I'm guessing that you're glad that we moved here then." Yugi said.

"Like you're not." Heba retorted.

Yugi shrugged. He then smiled. "It's actually a great thing that we did meet Yami and Atemu. We probably wouldn't be as happy as we are now, and we wouldn't know the joys of parenthood." Yugi said, looking over at Charlotte.

"That's true." Heba agreed. He then glanced over at his brother. "Plus, you might never have had such an urge to have that surgery to get your sight back. Not to mention the fact that if you hadn't met Yami, we couldn't' have afforded something like that." Heba said.

"Really?" Amara asked.

The two nodded.

"I didn't realize that." Amara said.

"Yeah. That surgery was pretty expensive, and there's no way we would have been able to afford it." Yugi said.

"Well, look at it this way. You did move here, you did meet Yami and Atemu, you fell in love, you got married, you had kids, and Yugi has his sight now. In the end, everyone is happy." Amara said.

"Yeah. We are." Yugi said.

"There's a lot that we need to be thankful for." Heba said.

"And I know that Yami and Atemu are thankful; to have you in their lives." Amara said.

"And we know that you're happy, too." Yugi said.

Amara blinked, started. "What are you talking about?" Amara asked.

"Well, you did say that all you really wanted from Yami and Atemu was for them to get married and have kids. They've done that." Heba said.

Amara chuckled. "Yes. I suppose so." Amara agreed.

* * *

Yami found Yugi in their room that night. "What are you doing?" Yami asked as he joined his husband on their bed.

"Just checking over some plans for the vow renewal." Yugi said.

"Everything ready?" Yami asked.

"Getting there." Yugi said.

"Where is it at?" Yami asked.

"Here." Yugi said.

"Huh?" Yami said, confused.

"Well, we both love roses, so I thought that we'd get married in the rose garden in the back of the house." Yugi explained.

Yami smiled at that. "I love that idea, Yugi." Yami said.

"I thought you would. I know we already said it would only be our close friends and family who come, so it'll be more than big enough. I've talked to the caterer, I've got the music, and flowers are already here, so there's no reason to worry about that." Yugi said.

"Sounds like you've gotten everything taken care of." Yami said.

"Almost. I'll have everything ready in the next few days." Yugi said.

"Well, that's good to know." Yami said. He leaned forward and started kissing Yugi on the neck.

Yugi closed his eyes and sighed. "I take it that you have something else in mind." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "How did you ever guess?" Yami asked. He pulled Yugi down onto the bed.

The pad and pen that Yugi had been holding fell to the floor as Yami crawled on top of Yugi.

* * *

~One Month Later~

Yugi was doing a last minute check over everything that had been planned for the wedding.

"I believe that everything is set, Yugi." Amara said as she handed four-month-old Charlotte over to Yugi.

"I suppose so. I just want to make sure that everything is perfect." Yugi said.

Amara smiled. "It will be. Don't worry." Amara said, patting Yugi on the back.

Yugi smiled back. "I know it will be. I suppose that you could say that I'm just a little paranoid about this." Yugi said.

"Because this is the one that you're going to be able to see, right?" Amara asked.

"Yes." Yugi said. He smiled. "Don't think that I didn't like the first wedding. I loved it." Yugi said.

"You don't have to explain it, Yugi. I understand. This is the one that you're going to be able to see, so I understand that you want everything to go right." Amara said.

"Thanks. I'm glad that you understand." Yugi said.

"We all do, Yugi." Amara said.

"Well, I'd better go and feed Charlotte before she gets testy." Yugi said before he walked out of the living room and headed for the kitchen.

Amara smiled. 'I know that this vow renewal means a great deal to Yugi. I'm glad that Yami decided to do this for Yugi.' Amara thought.

* * *

Yugi walked into his and Yami's bedroom that night to find that Yami was lying on the bed reading a book.

"Is Charlotte asleep?" Yami asked.

"Yes. She is." Yugi said as he sat down on the bed as well.

"That's good." Yami said. He marked his place in his book before he set it aside. "So, are you ready for tomorrow?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "Yes, I am. You should know that." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I do know that. I just figured that it would be nice to ask you." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Yes, it is nice of you to ask me, and I appreciate that you're willing to go through this for me. I know that you don't particularly like going through these things." Yugi said.

"I don't mind going through it because it's with Yugi, Yugi." Yami said before he kissed Yugi on the cheek.

"Well, I'm glad to know that you're so willing to go through this again." Yugi said. He thought a moment before he said, "Do you have any idea where we are going for our second honeymoon?"

"Yes, I do." Yami said.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going to go?" Yugi asked.

"Nope." Yami said.

"I should have known that you planned to say that." Yugi said.

"Yes, you should have." Yami said before he started to kiss Yugi on the neck.

"Yami." Yugi said.

"Hmm." Yami mumbled against Yugi's neck.

"Not tonight." Yugi said.

Yami instantly pulled away and looked at Yugi. "Why not?" Yami asked.

Yugi smirked. "Consider it payback for not telling me." Yugi said.

"But-" Yami started.

"Besides, you might as well save your energy for tomorrow night." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "It wouldn't bother me at all if we made love tonight. It wouldn't hurt my libido tomorrow night." Yami said.

"I figured as much, but the answer is still no." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "I can't stand this." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "You'll survive, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Oh. All right." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head.

* * *

~Vow Renewal~

It was time for Yugi and Yami to have their vow renewal.

The only people that were there were their family and their close friends which consisted of Seto, Joey, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Tristan, Tea, Mokuba, and Serenity.

Aknankanon and Amara were watching charlotte and Blake since Atemu and Heba were standing up with their brothers.

Yami was already standing by the alter in the gardens of the Sennen home.

When the musicians were given the cue, they started the music.

Yugi appeared a moment later and walked down toward.

The moment Yami and Yugi's eyes met, they were all that mattered.

When Yugi reached the alter, Yugi and Yami turned toward the priest who was officiating their vow renewal.

"We are gathered here today to witness the renewing of the vows between Yami and Yugi Sennen." the priest said. He then turned to Yami. "Yami, do you pledge to continue to love and cherish Yugi as you have already?" the priest asked.

"I do." Yami said.

"And Yugi, do you pledge to continue to love and cherish Yami as you have already?" the priest asked.

"I do." Yugi replied.

"The rings." the priest said.

Atemu and Heba both handed the rings to their respective brothers.

The rings were the rings that they had given each other on their wedding day although there was a new engraving on the rings.

"Yami, place the ring on Yugi's right hand." the priest said.

Yami did as he had been told.

"Yugi, place the ring on Yami's right hand." the priest said.

Yugi did as he had been told.

"With this congregation as their witness, Yugi and Yami have reaffirmed that they will commit to each other for the rest of their lives." the priest said. He then said, "You may kiss."

Yami and Yugi did just that.

The entire audience stood up and clapped for them.

"I love you, Yugi." Yami whispered when they broke the kiss.

"I love you, too." Yugi replied.

* * *

~The Reception~

Everyone had gone to the area outside that had been set up for the reception.

"That was nice and simple." Mai said.

"That's how I wanted it. I didn't anything fancy." Yugi said.

"That was probably fine with you, wasn't it?" Aknankanon asked, looking at his son.

"It was what Yugi wanted." Yami replied.

"You loved it, though." Yugi said.

"Yes. I did." Yami agreed.

Amara walked up to them. "Someone wants you." Amara said, handing Charlotte to Yugi.

"I figured as much." Yugi said as he took the squirming child, who immediately settled down.

"So, did you like the one that you could see?" Joey asked.

"Yes, Joey. I did." Yugi said.

"I guess this means that you'll have to make another photo album." Atemu said.

"So what?" Yami asked.

"Where are you two going for your second honeymoon?" Tea asked.

Yami smirked. "That would be a surprise." Yami said.

"A surprise?" Tea repeated.

"He means that he wants to surprise me, so he's not going to tell you." Yugi said.

"Well, surprises are nice." Ryou said.

"I agree." Malik said.

"It makes you want to know what it is so bad, though." Bakura said.

"He'll find out soon enough." Yami said.

"You've been telling me that for a while." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami arrived at their hotel in Cairo, Egypt.

"You could have told me that we were going to Egypt." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Yes, but I wanted it to be a surprise." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I like it, though." Yugi said.

Yami walked forward and kissed Yugi. "Now is the time for the real honeymoon to start." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Somehow, I knew that you wouldn't wait too long before you got me into bed." Yugi remarked.

Yami chuckled. "Well, it is our second honeymoon, so we might as well make the most of it." Yami said before he leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi closed his eyes and kisses Yami back.

Yami then unbuttoned Yugi's shirt before he pushed the shirt off of Yugi's shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He then walked Yugi backwards until they were at the bed, and Yami pushed Yugi backwards onto the bed.

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed, startled that Yami had suddenly pushed him backwards.

"What?" Yami asked as he climbed onto the bed with Yugi.

"You could have warned me." Yugi said.

"Where is the fun in that?" Yami asked, kissing Yugi again.

Yugi would have protested, but he was enjoying the kiss way too much.

It wasn't long before the two were naked as the day they were born.

Yami was trailing kisses down Yugi's neck.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yugi panted slightly. "Yami, skip the foreplay." Yugi said.

Yami rose up and looked at Yugi. "We don't usually skip it." Yami said.

"Skip it this time!" Yugi hissed.

"As you wish." Yami said. He reached over and grabbed the lube. He coated three of his fingers in it before he maneuvered himself between Yugi's legs. He slipped on finger inside of Yugi.

Yugi moaned and arched up.

Yami quickly moved that finger around before he slipped the second one in and started to stretch Yugi. Once he was satisfied with the two fingers, he slipped in the third finer, hitting Yugi's prostate.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami smirked and thrust that finger up into Yugi's sweet spot several times as he continued to stretch Yugi. Once he was sure that Yugi was sufficiently prepared, he removed his fingers.

Yugi groaned at the loss of the fingers.

Yami chuckled. "Don't worry, Yugi. You'll get what you want soon enough." Yami said. He reached for the lube, but Yugi beat him to it.

"I'll do it this time around." Yugi said. He poured some of the lube on his hand before he started to stroke Yami's member, spreading the lube over Yami's member.

Yami groaned and bucked his hips into Yugi's hand.

Yugi smirked and started to stroke Yami's member faster.

Yami had to force Yugi to stop. "I'm ready!" Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "All right." Yugi said as he lay back.

Yami then positioned himself at Yugi's entrance and intertwined their hands before he thrust all the way inside of Yugi to the hilt.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried.

Yami smirked and started to thrust in and out of Yugi at a fast pace, striking Yugi's prostate each time.

"Oh! Ah! Yami!" Yugi cried.

Yami enjoyed how tight Yugi was despite the many times that they had been together.

The two continued with their lovemaking.

All that was heard in the room were the cries of passion that came from the two.

It wasn't long before Yugi could feel himself reaching his end. "Y-Yami, I'm getting cl-close." Yugi said.

"I-I know, Y-Yugi. So am I." Yami replied. He released one of Yugi's hands and reached between their bodies, grasping Yugi's member and starting to stroke Yugi in time with his thrusts.

Yugi was the first one to reach his end. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clench tightly around him, and he was thorn over the edge as well. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two were tense for several moments before Yami collapsed on top of Yugi.

Both were sweating and panting as they recovered from their releases.

When Yami recovered, he pulled out of Yugi and rolled over he lay beside him.

Yugi cuddled up next to Yami.

"That was amazing." Yami said.

"I have to agree." Yugi said.

"As good as the first honeymoon?" Yami asked.

"Well, both have their advantages." Yugi said.

"Is that so?" Yami asked as he rolled over and lay on top of Yugi.

"Yes." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Then I need to try and outdo the first honeymoon." Yami said.

"Somehow, I had a feeling that you would say something like that." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Well, I do need to try and outdo that time since this is the second honeymoon." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi rather passionately. He broke the kiss and said, "I love you, Yugi."

"I love you, too, Yami." Yugi said.

The two were soon lost in their passion once again.

* * *

Hope you liked it. It's been several years since I've been to a vow renewal, so I was virtually making it up. Hope you liked the way it turned out.

Next: It's the last chapter, so just wrapping everything up.

R&R.


	37. Happy Ending

Here's the next chapter.

This is the last chapter of the story.

Also, like I have said before, updates will be scarce until I get out of school, so bear with me right now. I'll start concentrating on my other stories again, but updates will be slow.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 37- Happy Ending

~Ten Years Later~

Yugi walked into the house after he got off work. "I'm home!" Yugi called upstairs.

"Papa!" two voices called.

Ten-year-old Charlotte ran into the room with a boy running right behind her.

"Hi, Papa!" Charlotte said as she hugged Yugi. She had long tri-color hair that was tied back in a ponytail. She was also wearing a pair of blue jeans and a pink shirt.

"Papa!" the boy said, hugging Yugi's legs. He was four-year-old Adam, Yugi and Yami's son. He had star-shaped, tri-color hair like his parents and he also had sharp facial features and amethyst eyes.

"Hey, Adam. Were you good for your grandma today?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Adam said.

"He was very good." Amara added as she walked into the foyer.

"That's good to hear." Yugi said. He then looked at Charlotte. "Did you have a good day at school?" Yugi asked.

"I sure did! I'm going to be in the district spelling bee!" Charlotte said excitedly.

"You are?" Yugi asked.

Charlotte nodded happily.

"That's great news, Charlotte." Yugi said.

"Charlotte! Adam!"

A moment later, eleven-year old Blake walked into the room, followed by a little girl.

The girl had short, tri-color hair with soft features and crimson eyes. She was also tan. She was Atemu and Heba's seven-year-old daughter Amanda.

"What?" Charlotte asked.

"Come on. The show's about to come on." Blake said.

"Okay." Charlotte said.

Charlotte and Adam followed Blake and Amanda back into the living room.

Amara chuckled. "How was your day, Yugi?" Amara asked.

"It was fine." Yugi said.

After Charlotte was a year old, Yugi had gone back to work at the Domino Deaf and Blind School. When he had Adam, he had taken a few months off before heading back to work there again. He still connected well with the students, and he was one of the most well-liked teachers at the school.

Yugi looked around. "Is Heba here?" Yugi asked.

"No. He must still be at the shop." Amara answered.

Heba still worked at the Game Shop, which had been expanded into a chain of stores that spread across several cities in Japan. Heba was the head of the chain.

Solomon had died two years before, and Heba had taken on continuing the store in his grandfather's memory.

Yami and Atemu were still working at Sennen Incorporated, and the company was doing great.

Yugi and Amara walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"So, where is Aknankanon at?" Yugi asked.

"He decided to stay at home." Amara answered.

Aknankanon and Amara had decided to move out of the mansion and into a smaller home. They had been living elsewhere for six years.

"Where is your next travel plans?" Yugi asked.

"I think we're going to America and do some traveling there." Amara said.

"That should be fun." Yugi said.

Amara laughed. "I'm looking forward to it." Amara said.

"I'm sure that you are." Yugi said.

* * *

Heba arrived home at the same time that Yami and Atemu did.

"Hey, Heba. How was work?" Atemu asked.

"Busy as always. I never thought that running a chair store would be this hard." Heba said.

Yami laughed. "Being a businessman isn't easy." Yami commented.

"Don't I know it." Heba said.

The three walked into the house, and it wasn't long before their kids came running to them.

"Well, this is quite the welcoming committee." Atemu said.

"Were you all good for Yugi?" Atemu asked his own kids.

"We always are, Dad." Blake said.

"Yeah." Amanda echoed.

"We just know how you two are." Heba said, knowing that both his kids could be terrors of they wanted to be.

"They were fine, Heba." Yugi said as he walked into the living room.

"How was your day?" Yami asked, going over to his husband.

"It was fine." Yugi said.

"Can we play a game, Daddy?" Adam asked.

"Of course." Yami said.

"After dinner. It's ready." Yugi said before heading back into the kitchen.

Atemu turned his attention to Heba. "Are you sure that your brother is not really a housewife?" Atemu asked.

"I heard that, Atemu!" Yugi shouted.

Atemu jumped.

Charlotte started laughing. "Papa hears everything, even when you're not in the same room with him.' Charlotte said.

"You would know that, wouldn't you, Charlotte?" Yami asked.

Charlotte grinned. "Yeah. Papa's heard me enough." Charlotte said.

"Come on." Heba said.

The group walked into the kitchen and sat down to eat dinner.

* * *

That Saturday, the entire group met with their friends.

Bakura and Ryou had two children themselves. Their oldest girl was named Shirley, and she was nine. She looked like they did although she had the softer features of Ryou, but she ended up with Bakura's temperament. The other girl was Carly, and she was six years old. She had Bakura's fiercer looks, but Ryou's soft temperament.

Marik and Malik had a son who was eight. His name was Mason. He had Malik's gentler features, but he had Marik's crazy attitude.

Seto and Joey had had three kids. Andrew was the oldest. He looked like Joey only with blue eyes. He was nine years old. The middle child was a girl who was named Sandra. She was seven years old, and had brown hair and honey colored eyes. Their third child was another boy who had dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His name was Zach, and he was six years old.

Tristan and Tea had two kids. Their oldest was a girl who was named Kelly. She had brown hair and green eyes. She was nearly ten. The other child was a boy who had brown hair and blue eyes. He was named Tyson, and he was seven years old.

While the kids were off playing in the park, the adults were sitting around talking.

"So, how has life been treating you guys?" Joey asked.

"It's fine, Joey." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We couldn't be happier." Heba added.

"What about everyone else?" Yami asked.

Everyone answered that they were fine.

"Why didn't you parents come today?" Tea asked.

"Because they're on a plane heading to the U.S." Atemu answered.

"Another one of their traveling trips?" Seto asked.

"Exactly." Atemu said.

"Is there any place that they haven't been?" Bakura asked.

"If there is, I'm sure that they'll go to that place." Yami said.

"What are you going to do with Adam, Yugi?" Tea asked, knowing that Amara had been the one who watched him.

"Well, since Mai's not working anymore, she agreed to keep him while I work." Yugi said.

"Where are Mai and Valon, anyway?" Tristan asked.

"They said that they were going to be a little late." Yugi said.

The group watched their kids play for a while.

"We don't get together nearly enough anymore." Joey commented.

"Probably because there's so much going on in our lives, Joey." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Joey said.

It wasn't long before Mai and Valon arrived with a little boy.

Mai wasn't able to have children, so she and Valon had decided to adopt a child. The boy's name was Dominic. He was twelve years old. He had red hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry we're late." Mai said.

"Don't worry about it. We've just been sitting around talking." Yugi said.

Dominic ran out and started to play with the others.

Mai and Valon sat down to join their friends and family.

It wasn't long before the adults called the kids over so that they could all eat.

Once everyone was done, the kids went right back to playing.

"I don't see how they have all that energy." Mai remarked.

"Well, when we were that age, we had all that much energy, too." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Mai agreed.

"Well, it may be hard to keep up with them at times, but I wouldn't trade them for anything." Ryou said.

"None of us would." Atemu replied.

After a while, everyone headed home after a fun day at the park.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were in their room at the mansion.

Charlotte and Adam were already in bed.

Heba and Atemu had already put their kids to bed, and they were also in their own room.

"So, have your classes been good this year?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "They always are. Some of the kids still have problems dealing with the fact that they are blind, but I help them any way I can. The fact that I was blind once makes them actually listen to me and trust me when I explain to them that they don't have to feel bad about being blind." Yugi said.

Yami chucked. "You've always been good at helping the kids to understand that there is nothing wrong with them simply because they are blind." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I suppose so. That's one of the important parts of my job. I have to help those goods kids have a high view of themselves, and if they think that something is wrong with them because they are blind, they won't have a good view of themselves. By helping them see that there is nothing is wrong with being blind, they can see that they don't have to be ashamed of it." Yugi said.

"And how do you respond when they ask why you had the surgery to allow you to see?" Yami asked.

"I tell them that is was a personal choice that I felt I needed to make. I tell them that I was never ashamed of being blind. I tell them that I wanted my sight because I wanted to be able to see my family and friends. I make sure they understand that I never felt bad for not being able to see." Yugi said.

Yami pulled Yugi close to him. "And do you ever regret having that surgery?" Yami asked.

"Nope. I'm glad I had it because I was able to see you and our kids. I don't feel bad about all the things that I missed while I was blind. I didn't really miss anything. I just see them in a different way than anyone else does." Yugi said.

"I understand." Yami said.

"I'm glad of that." Yugi said.

Yami then pulled Yugi down. "And I have a few ideas on how we can spend the night since the kids are already in bed." Yami said before he leaned down and kissed Yugi.

* * *

~A Few Weeks Later~

Yugi walked into the house after he got off work. He looked around and saw Charlotte there with a smile on her face. "Charlotte, what's going on?" Yugi asked.

"Here, Papa." Charlotte said, handing Yugi an envelope.

"What's this?" Yugi asked, taking it from his daughter.

"Dad asked me to give it to you." Charlotte said.

"Did he?" Yugi asked, wondering what his husband was up to. He opened the envelope and took out the paper inside, opening it.

_Yugi,_

_Meet me at the lake. I'll be waiting._

_Love, Yami_

'Now what is that man up to?' Yugi asked himself.

"Are you going, Papa?" Charlotte asked.

Yugi looked at his daughter. "I take it that you know what your father is up to." Yugi said.

"Yep." Charlotte said.

"Are you going to tell me what?" Yugi asked.

"No. Dad said not to tell you anything." Charlotte said.

Yugi sighed. "Somehow, I knew that would be the case." Yugi said. He then headed upstairs to his room to find a set of clothes laid out for him. "And he even tells me what to wear." Yugi said.

"Come on, Papa." Charlotte said, having following Yugi upstairs. "Go along with it." Charlotte said.

"I plan on it, Charlotte. Now, go so that I can ready." Yugi said.

Giggling, Charlotte left the room.

Yugi changed into the light blue shirt and black slacks that Yami had left out. He also put on the second engagement ring that Yami had given him.

'I wonder what he has planned.' Yugi thought, looking at the ring.

Yugi normally just wore his wedding band, though he did wear his engagement rings from time to time, but he always wore the wedding band.

"Are you ready, Papa?" Charlotte called through the door.

"Yes, Charlotte." Yugi replied.

The door opened, and Charlotte walked in. "You'd better go. Dad's waiting." Charlotte said.

"And who's watching you and Adam?" Yugi asked.

"My husband suckered me into it." Atemu said, appearing.

Yugi smiled. "Like you don't enjoy it." Yugi said.

Atemu shrugged. "Go on. Yami's waiting." Atemu said.

"All right. I'm going." Yugi said. He headed downstairs and grabbed his wallet, keys, and cell phone before he left the house.

* * *

Yami was waiting at the lake for Yugi. 'I know Yugi will come.' Yami thought.

Yami had decided to do something special for Yugi, and he had wanted it to be a surprise. He'd had a little help from Atemu and Heba in keeping it a secret. He'd asked Charlotte to give Yugi the note, and he knew that she would.

'Yugi should be getting here soon.' Yami thought.

It wasn't long before Yami heard footsteps. He turned and smiled when he saw it was Yugi. "I figured that you'd come." Yami said.

"You've never given me a reason not to." Yugi said. He walked over to Yami. "So, why did you want me to meet you out here?" Yugi asked.

"You remember when we were here ten years ago." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Yes. You brought me out here to propose to me for the second time." Yugi said. He laughed. "And I was so happy that when I flung myself at you, I rocked the boat and we both took a swim." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Yes. We did take a swim, and I took it twice." Yami said.

Yugi blushed.

Yami chuckled and leaned down to kiss Yugi. "I don't' care, Yugi." Yami said.

"Did you bring me out here to remind me of that?" Yugi asked.

"No. I brought you out here because today is out anniversary." Yami said.

"Yes. I know." Yugi said with a smile.

"I brought you out here to celebrate that." Yami said.

"Well, that is a good reason for brining me out here." Yugi agreed.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and leaned down to kiss Yugi. "I thought that you'd think that." Yami said.

"So, are you planning on us taking a boat ride?" Yugi asked.

"No. I didn't." Yami said as they started to walk along.

"You realize that we're going to owe Atemu." Yugi said.

"He's already called in the favor. He's spending Saturday with Heba for their anniversary, so we'll be watching Blake and Amanda." Yami said.

"Well, that won't be too bad." Yugi said.

"I thought not." Yami said. He led Yugi to a gazebo that had a small table with food set up.

"What's this?" Yugi asked.

"Our anniversary dinner. I thought it would be a nice and quiet way to spend it." Yami said.

"Not to mention romantic." Yugi said as the two walked up and sat down. "How did you plan all this?" Yugi asked.

"Simple. I reserved the gazebo, left work early to set all this up, and had Atemu and Heba help me keep this a secret." Yami said.

"And drag your daughter into it." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "She played a small part." Yami said.

"I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

The two then started eating.

"So, do you have any other surprises for me tonight?" Yugi asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." Yami answered.

After the two had eaten dessert, Yami got up. "Come on." Yami said.

"What?" Yugi asked.

Yami turned on a small CD player, which started playing slow music. Yami turned to Yugi and held out his hand. "Will you dance with me?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "OF course I will." Yugi said. He took Yami's hand, and the two started to dance.

They danced for a little while before stopping.

Yami let the music keep playing.

"Yami, you went all out this time." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I wanted to." Yami replied.

"I noticed." Yugi said.

The two sat back down.

Yugi decided to go ahead and give Yami his gift. "Here, Yami. Happy anniversary." Yugi said.

"Thank you, Yugi." Yami said. He opened it and found that it was a framed picture of their family. The picture had only been taken a few weeks before. "When did we get those back?" Yami asked.

"A few days ago." Yugi said.

"Well, I have a new family picture for my desk." Yami said.

"That was the idea." Yugi said.

Yami set the box down and handed Yugi his gift. "Happy anniversary, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks, Yami." Yugi said. He opened it and found a heart-shaped necklace on the inside.

"Open it." Yami said.

Yugi opened the necklace to find two pictures on each side. One side had a picture of Yugi and Yami together, and the other side had a picture of Adam and Charlotte together. "Yami, I love it!" Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I thought you might." Yami said. He took the necklace and closed it before he put it around Yugi's neck. "Now, you can have us with you at all times." Yami said.

"Thank you, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi.

* * *

That Saturday, Yugi and Yami were watching all of the kids while Atemu and Heba were out celebrating their anniversary.

The kids were upstairs playing while Yami and Yugi were in the living room.

"You know, Yami. I love my life." Yugi said.

Yami smiled and wrapped an arm around Yugi. "I do, too, Yugi. I'm so glad that I met you." Yami said.

"I'm glad, too." Yugi agreed.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi was glad that he had received his sight and was able to see now. He was glad that he was no longer in permanent darkness, and it was because of Yami that he was able to see the light now. Without Yami, Yugi would have never had the deep urge to have the surgery, and he would be forever thankful that had had that surgery.

The two were very happy that they had found each other, and they were looking forward to living out their lives together.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

As I said before, this is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. Your support means a lot.

I would especailly like to thank MEIS for sharing the idea for this story and letting me write it. I had a lot of fun writing, so thanks for letting me write this!

R&R.


End file.
